Así lo manda el corazón
by Fioledra
Summary: Cuatro corazones que no saben que están destinados, un planeta que está por ser invadido, una chica que hará un viaje para tener más conocimientos que nunca llega a hacer, un gobernante que solo busca saciar su sed, secretos que llegan a lastimar por no ser perfectamente contados, guerra en el amor ¿Qué están dispuestos a hacer por proteger y salvar a las personas que aman?
1. El viaje

-No soy de esas personas las cuales toda su vida expresa lo que sienten, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor y el cariño. Los sentimientos son para guerreros de clase baja como alguien que conozco y nunca en mi vida me rebajaría a su nivel, nunca me he enamorado y no creo hacerlo, porque ¿Para qué tener a alguien? Si no tengo un planeta al cual gobernar y ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?, pues creo que una mujer solo serviría para criar a mis hijos y complacerme a mí en todo lo que yo deseé, soy el príncipe de los Saiyajines y nadie cambiara eso... O es lo que yo pensaba...-

-En toda mi vida siempre he tenido todo lujos, dinero, joyas, belleza e inteligencia soy la envidia de toda mujer, pero no todo es color de rosa en mi vida, he tenido que sufrir y ¡Todo por un simple capricho! Tener un hombre que me engaña con cuanta se le cruce en el camino, sigo con él porque a mi edad una mujer ya está casada y con hijos no quiero ser una solterona de por vida, por el engaño ya no creo en el amor, pienso tirar todo por la borda y resignarme a mi soledad... Creo que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda amarme como yo quiero... O eso pensaba...-

Era un día muy aburrido, me encontraba en la Corporación Capsula estaba con mi actual novio Yamcha, el cual me platicaba lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo que fue al gimnasio, me entretuvo un poco su plática pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me aburrió...

Yamcha: ¿Bulma? Me estas poniendo atención.

Bulma: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Si claro! Jejejeje

Yamcha: Creo que no me estas poniendo atención.

Bulma: Claro, está muy interesante tu platica acerca del gimnasio.

Yamcha: Hace 15 minutos que deje de hablar de eso, enserio ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bulma: Perdón... Creo que he estado muy pensativa en estos últimos días.

Yamcha: A ver dime, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

Bulma: ¿Quieres saber?

Yamcha: sí.

Bulma: Cuando tendremos algo serio Yamcha.

Yamcha: ¿Qué? Pero Bulma estamos viviendo algo serio.

Bulma: Claro que no Yamcha yo te hablo de establecer un compromiso ya sabes... Hacer una vida juntos... ¡Casados!

Yamcha: Sabes de lo que opino de eso Bulma, aun no es tiempo estamos muy jóvenes.

Bulma: ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo 26 años y tú 27! ¡Crees que no somos lo suficiente maduros!

Yamcha: ¡Uuuu! Perdona, pero mira lo tarde que es, tengo que irme ya nos vemos mañana Bulma -Le iba a dar un beso, pero Bulma lo esquiva- bueno... ¡Adiós!

Bulma: ¡Hmp! Nunca puedo hablar con él seriamente.

-Siempre era así, cada conversación con él nunca podía hablar seriamente, porque me esquivaba el tema... En realidad, no sabía qué hacer. No lo culpo, pero creo que esto no va nada bien-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Que aburrido estoy! ¡Enserio ese emperador que se hace llamar nos manda a planetas sin sentido! Me estoy aburriendo no hay nada productivo en este planeta, le diré a Freezer que me suba de rango, he estado varios años con él trabajando y nunca me ha subido a un nivel más alto, odio canjear los planetas prefiero pelear.

Nappa: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué pasa Nappa!?

Nappa: Tenemos que hablar, con él que quiere este planeta.

Vegeta: ¡Si ya se! ¡No me lo repitas a cada rato!

Nappa: Pero si llevo media hora diciéndotelo y tu allí acostado en esa roca.

Vegeta: Sabes que me aburro rápido, odio quedarme con los brazos cruzados y no pelear.

Nappa: Sabes que por el momento no tenemos ese privilegio del gran Lord Freezer

Vegeta: ¡Nada que Gran Lord a esa Lagartija! Sabes perfectamente que él mató a mi padre y le quitó el trono.

Nappa: Si, pero no podemos hacer nada, tu muy bien sabes que él, es más poderoso que nosotros.

Vegeta: ¡Son unos cobardes todos ustedes! ¡Juro que me encargare de vencer a Freezer y quedarme con el trono!

Goku: ¡Ya vine!

Vegeta: ¡Grr! Kakaroto, te dije que esperaras en la ¡Nave!

Goku: ¡No me digas así! ¡Mi nombre es Goku! Además, vine porque ustedes mucho se tardan.

Vegeta: ¡Cuida tus palabras! No le faltes el respeto al príncipe de los Saiyajines... ¡Ahora vete no quiero ver tu cara!

Goku: -Le saca la lengua- Eras más amigable de pequeño -Sale volando del lugar-

Vegeta: ¡Grr! Infantil...

Nappa: Es hora de irnos su alteza -Le hacia una reverencia y estaba aguatándose la risa-

Vegeta: No te burles... Como sea vámonos.

Sra. Brief: ¡No hija! ¿Por qué lo haces?

Bulma: Quiero conocer el universo.

Sra. Brief: Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Cuando tienes algo serio con un muchacho.

Bulma: ¿Serio? Le llamas a lo que vivo con Yamcha, ¡por favor madre!

Sr. Brief: Deja a tu hija que explore lo que quiera, además ya es una adulta.

Sra. Brief: A veces se me olvida que ya no es una niña -Le salen algunas lágrimas inocentes-

Bulma: Madre, no te pongas a llorar, además regresare, solo quiero ir a conocer las cosas que están afuera de este mundo sabes que es mi trabajo.

Sra. Brief: Lose, prométeme que regresaras.

Bulma: ¡Claro! No creo quedarme, además muchos dicen que no hay vida en el espacio.

Sr. Brief: ¡Eso es cierto! Vamos a tomar una taza de café, así se te pasan los nervios.

Bulma: Anda madre, yo me iré hasta dentro de tres días...

Sra. Brief: Al menos me quedo tranquila.

Sr. Brief: ¡Vamos!

Bulma: No creí que fuera un poco difícil convencer a mi madre, ummm creo que yo también tengo hambre...

Freezer: Quiero que dentro de tres días vayan a explorar un planeta en específico.

Vegeta: Díganos mi Lord -lo dijo entre dientes-

Freezer: Irán al planeta tierra, he oído que tiene mujeres en riqueza y ya es momento que tenga a una reina en mi trono hahahaha así que traigan a las que puedan, eso sí que sean hermosas.

Nappa: Como usted ordene mi Lord.

Freezer: Así que les doy permiso para llevarse la gran nave y si es necesario conquisten el planeta, si hacen un buen trabajo les dejare tener a una mujer que se les plazca.

Vegeta: -¡Yiu! Entre sus adentros- Como usted diga.

Goku: Pero sin lastimar a nadie verdad.

Freezer: Si... "Sin lastimar a nadie"

Goku: ¡Sí!

Freezer: Eso es todo por hoy, retírense.

Zarbon: Ya escucharon a mi Lord, fuera de aquí.

Vegeta: No tienes por qué repetirlo por segunda vez.

Zarbon: Jajajaja no me hagas reír principito de cuarta.

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Nappa: Tranquilízate Vegeta, al frente de Lord Freezer no.

Vegeta: ¡Suéltame! ¡Algún día me las pagaras!

Zarbon: Te estaré esperando.

Nappa: ¡Vámonos Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡Grrr!

Zarbon: -Seguía con la miraba a Vegeta mientras salía de la habitación- Enserio señor se ¿Comprometerá con una terrícola?

Freezer: Hahahaha no creas en todo lo que digo, solo será para satisfacer mis necesidades y la tirare como al resto de mujeres que he tenido hahahahahaha.

Zarbon: Y más que esas humanas no valen nada.

Freezer: ¡Son unas debiluchas! Alista las cosas quiero que "se den una buena impresión"

Zarbon: ¡Que malvado es usted Lord Freezer!

Freezer: lo sé hahahaha


	2. La desilusión

Bulma: Dentro de dos días será el gran día... He estado esperando esto por años y al fin se ha cumplido ¡Hoy viajare al espacio!  
******************************

Vegeta: Hoy es el día en el que al fin haremos una conquista a un planeta, pero creo que no vale la pena, ya que solo es para satisfacer las necesidades de esa lagartija.  
*****************************

Vegeta y Bulma: ¡No sé qué me esperara!  
******************************

Vegeta: ¡Es hora de partir al dichoso planeta! Nos llevara dos días en llegar.

Nappa: ¿¡Qué!? -Abrió sus ojos como plató- ¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo?

Vegeta: Es porque está nave tiene más facilidad en atravesamos agujeros negros, los cuales nos hace la vía mas fácil, no como en las naves personales que nos llevaría alrededor de un año, y es obvio que iremos en esta ya que traeremos a las terrícolas.

Goku: Es cierto... pero no termino de entender porque solo dos días.

Vegeta: ¡AAAAGGGGH! Kakaroto acaso ¿¡Te haces el imbécil o que!?

Goku: No claro que no, es solo que no entendí.

Nappa: Mejor tranquilízate Vegeta, y partamos de una vez.

Vegeta: Es lo mejor, estoy a punto de estallar de la ira.  
******************************

Milk: ¿¡QUE!? ¿Te vas?

Bulma: Así es Milk.

Milk: ¿Me dejas sola? Eso es injusto.

Bulma: No es para tanto solo estaré unos meses afuera.

Milk: ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Es mucho tiempo!

Bulma: Bueno si, pero regresare.

Milk: Eso espero o si no yo iré a buscarte.

Bulma: Te creo capaz.

Milk: Te extrañaré Bulma.

Bulma: Yo igual -Le da un abrazo- Espero que cuando vuelva tú ya tendrás un novio ¡eh!

Milk: Jejeje no te lo prometo.

Bulma: Vamos mírate eres hermosa, aun no sé porque no tienes un novio.

Milk: Sabes como es mi padre...

Bulma: Es cierto, pero veras que toda la vida no puede estar atrás tuya siempre.

Milk: Si lo sé.

Bulma: Y ¿Qué quieres hacer este día?

Milk: ¡Ir al centro comercial!

Bulma: No se diga más vamos.

-Estuvimos casi toda la mañana en el centro comercial comprando Ropa, Joyas, maquillaje, etc... ¡Vaya! desde hace años que no hacíamos esto, era muy raro que el padre de Milk la dejara salir ya que siempre fue muy estricto con ella, creo que ella ya esta mayor y sabe qué hacer con su vida-

Bulma: Creo que no necesitamos nada más verdad.

Milk: ¿¡Y que más!? Si casi te llevas todo el centro comercial.

Bulma: Jajajaja es que había unas cosas muy lindas

Milk: Oye Bulma, ¿¡el que viene allí no es Yamcha!?

Bulma: Si, es él...

Yamcha: ¡Hola Chicas!

Milk: Hola, Yamcha

Bulma: Hola... -Con la mirada perdida-

Yamcha: Ummm, ¿qué hace un par de señoritas aquí y tan solas?

Bulma: Comprando no es obvio.

Yamcha: Ay pero que carácter...

Milk: Creo que iré a dejar las cosas al auto Bulma, adiós Yamcha,

Yamcha: Adiós Milk.

Bulma: ¿Algún problema con mi carácter?

Yamcha: Has estado muy insoportable estas semanas.

Bulma: ¿Por qué será?

Yamcha: ¿No lo sé dímelo tú?

Bulma: ¡Grr! Es porque cuando quiero hablar con mi novio seriamente acerca de nuestra relación tu siempre estas evitándome, es como si no te interesara en lo más mínimo.

Yamcha: ¡Claro que me interesas Bulma!

Bulma: ¡Y entonces! ¿Cuál es el problema Yamcha?

Yamcha: Es solo que siento que no soy alguien de compromisos, y lo sabes perfectamente, no me gusta estar atado a obligaciones...

Bulma: Ahora lo entiendo...

Yamcha: Pero podemos vivir juntos si eso te parece.

Bulma: Lo siento Yamcha, pero no puedo no sabes lo importante que es para mí.

Yamcha: Entonces me estás diciendo que...

Bulma: Si, esto no va a funcionar...

Yamcha: ¿¡Me estas terminando!?

Bulma: ¡Si Yamcha! Creo que esto no iba bien, es mejor que terminemos...

Yamcha: Pero, Bulma si yo te amo.

Bulma: Pero si dices que no puedes estar conmigo lo siento, pero soy una mujer de compromiso adiós Yamcha... Aun podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Yamcha: ¡P...Pero Bulma...!

¿?: Yamcha querido te he estado buscando, me dijiste que vendrías rápido a nuestra cita -Le hablaba una Rubia muy hermosa-

Bulma: ¿¡Eh!? -Frena de golpe-

Yamcha: Pero... ¡Jira! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que me esperaras en donde tú, ya sabes.

Jira: ¿En tu apartamento? Oh si, no te dije lo genial que la pase ayer en la noche contigo.

Yamcha: ¡Jira Ssssh! ¡Cállate!

Jira: ¿Y quién es ella Yamcha? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Yamcha: Bueno ella... Ella...

Bulma: Bulma, Soy Bulma... La Ex de Yamcha.

Jira: Oh ya veo, Al menos no eres competencia.

Bulma: Hahahaha ¿¡Yo!? Por favor, yo no me peleo por infieles como él.

Jira: No voy a permitir que hables así de él.

Bulma: Déjame decirte algo Niñita, si él tuvo el descaro de engañarme va a hacer muy probable que haga lo mismo contigo hahaha ¡Adiós!

Jira: ¡Grr! ¡Ven aquí! -Iba a ir por ella-

Yamcha: ¡No Jira! -mientras la sostenía-

Jira: ¡Yamcha suéltame!

Yamcha: ¡No! Mira, mejor vámonos.  
******************************

Milk: ¿Bulma y esa cara?

Bulma: ¡Grr! Pues que crees, ¡que el estúpido de Yamcha me engañaba con otra! Bueno, no debe de ser novedad para mí, debí de suponerlo desde un principio...

Milk: Lo siento tanto Bulma... No sé qué decir al respecto.

Bulma: ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

Milk: No, tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tiene él, por no valorarte.

Bulma: Gracias, Milk.

Milk: Ya sabes, para que estamos las amigas.  
******************************

Goku: ¿Ya llegamos?

Vegeta: ¡No!

Goku: ¿Ya llegamos?

Vegeta: ¡NO!

Goku: ¿Ya llegamos?

Vegeta: ¡NOOOOO! ¡YA CÁLLATE KAKAROTO, ME TIENES HARTO!

Nappa: Déjalo Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Grr!

Goku: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¿¡QUE!?

Goku: Quiero ir al baño...

Vegeta: ¡PUES VE! MALDITO INSECTO, ¿POR QUE ME TIENES QUE PEDIR PERMISO?

Goku: Pues...Pues... Para que no me gritaras después en donde me había metido.

Vegeta: ¡Grr! Vete al baño ¿Quieres?

Nappa: -Hahahahahahhahahahahahaha, dentro de su cabeza- Ese Kakaroto nunca cambiara en nada no es así...

Vegeta: aún no sé porque sigue con nosotros.

Nappa: Por Raditz ¿no?

Vegeta: Cierto le prometimos que cuidaríamos a su hermanito menor, ¡Ha, ¡Ha, ¡Ha, Ha! No pensé que fuera así...

Goku: ¡Ya!

Vegeta: Ya vino el insecto a molestar.

Goku: ¡Ay! Pero qué carácter...

Vegeta: ¡Cállate!

Goku: No te enojes solo estaba molestando.

Vegeta: *Suspira* -con una gran vena en la frente-  
******************************

Milk: Que día ¿no?

Bulma: Ni me lo digas...

Milk: Es mañana verdad.

Bulma: ¿¡De qué!?

Milk: Lo de tu viaje, mañana te vas...

Bulma: Cierto, ves lo tonta que me deja ese idiota, pero no estés triste...

Milk: Ya no te preocupes por él, y no, no lo estaré, además me prometiste que volverías ¿no?

Bulma: Es cierto -Le dedicó una sonrisa-

Milk: Te quiero Bulma, cuídate mucho ¿sí?

Bulma: Claro.

Milk: Bueno me voy, adiós.

Bulma: Adiós... -Veía como se iba su mejor Amiga- ...Ay pero que olvidada fui, no me acordaba de algunos víveres que necesito, bueno será mañana.

-Bulma se adentra en su casa-

Bulma: ¡Volví Mamá!

Sra. Brief: ¡Qué bien hija! ¿Vas a comer algo?

Bulma: ¡Tks! No mamá.

Sra. Brief: ¡Está bien! Te informo que Yamcha dejo unas flores, están en tu habitación...

-Bulma iba subiendo las gradas, mientras analizaba lo que había sucedido este día, entro a su habitación de pronto un silencio abrumador quedo dentro de esas cuatro paredes, a la Peli-azul de repente le empezaron a brotar lágrimas-

Bulma: ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta del engaño que estaba viviendo con ese Imbécil? No lo puedo creer soy una ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! Era tan obvio que no quería nada serio conmigo, porque le gusta andar con cualquier mujer, es un descarado lo odio -Mientras agarraba el jarrón de las flores y lo tiraba al piso- ¡No quiero nada que venga de él! -No pudo más y estallo en llanto, paso el tiempo poco a poco con su agonía fue quedándose dormida, la noche siguió su curso mientras una Peli-azul dormía con tristeza...


	3. La invasión

Estaba amaneciendo en la tierra era un día muy normal para todos ya que era inicio de fin de semana y todo mundo estaba alborotado en la ciudad, pero eso no es lo que interesa, era la amenaza que se estaba acercando y nadie podía saberlo...

La peli-azul estaba levantándose de su profundo sueño y vio directo al suelo de su habitación y para su sorpresa no estaban los fragmentos de vidrio que había provocado al tirar el Jarrón, su madre apareció en ese momento.

Sra. Brief: ¡Hija! Qué bueno que despiertas, quería hablar contigo acerca de los pedazos de cristal que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Bulma: No quiero hablar de eso.

Sra. Brief: Aun no puedo creer que hayas tirado unas flores tan bellas como esas, y más que te las regalo tu novio Yamcha.

Bulma: ¡Madre! El ya no es mi novio.

Sra. Brief: ¿Por qué dices eso hija?

Bulma: Porque para mi sorpresa no era la única mujer en su vida.

Sra. Brief: Enserio Guao, nunca pensé eso del joven Yamcha y tan atento que era contigo.

Bulma: No quisiera seguir hablando de él, además quiero despejar mi mente ¡Hoy es un gran día!

Sra. Brief: Tienes razón hija arriba esos ánimos.

Nappa: ¡Vegeta! ¿falta poco?

Vegeta: Diablos Nappa, estas igual que el tonto de Kakaroto.

Goku: ¡ES GOKU! -mientras gritaba-

Vegeta: ¡Como sea! Pero estamos cerca faltan unas cuantas horas.

Nappa: No espero a ver que sorpresas nos espera el planeta, además su nombre es extraño "Tierra"

Goku: Por lo que tengo entendido es un lugar muy bonito y extenso.

Vegeta: Por lo que me han comentado no es tan grande el planeta ¿Cómo puede ser extenso?

Goku: No lo sé, tal vez porque al entrar a ese mundo todo se vuelve grande.

Nappa: Lo sabremos dentro de unas horas.

Vegeta: Hahaha no puedo esperar más, quiero ver sus caras de sufrimiento.

Goku: El Lord dijo que sin lastimar a nadie.

Vegeta: ¿Crees que esa lagartija le hará caso a alguien como tú?

Goku: ¡Pero él me lo dijo! Y lo dijo al frente de los tres -Mientras hacia un puchero-

Vegeta: -Con una vena en la frente- CALLATE KAKAROTO aquí se hace lo que yo diga ¡Okey!, además ¿Y el tarado de tu hermano Kakaroto?

Goku: -Con cara de indignado- en otro planeta, no quiso acompañar.

Nappa: Entonces Raditz no quiso.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Mejor o si no, nos hubiese arruinado los planes con sus estupideces...

Bulma: Si lo sé, se me olvido ayer hehehe -mientras hablaba por teléfono- ¿Entonces? A okey pasaré a buscarte ¿Andas cerca?... bien... Adiós...

Sra. Brief: ¿Con quién hablabas hija?

Bulma: Con Milk le dije que me acompañara otra vez al centro comercial ya que olvide comprar algunas cosas.

Sra. Brief: Hahaha está bien, tengan mucho cuidado.

Bulma: Si mamá -Mientras salía de la casa-

-Bulma iba tan tranquila conduciendo, hasta que la predominaron sus pensamientos-

Bulma: -No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido, ¡que idiota fui! No pude a ver me fijado que clase de persona era, pero ahora ya todo pasó... Pero que sensación más horrible tengo -Mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho-

-Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en donde había quedado con Milk-

Milk: ¡Bulma! ¿Lista?

Bulma: Claro, ven vamos sube.

Milk: Bien.

-Bulma manejo hasta el centro comercial, compró algunas cosas que necesitaba para su viaje se distrajo un poco con Milk ya que había chichos lindos. Al cabo de 2hrs. Salieron del lugar y Bulma decidió dejar en donde mismo a Milk ya que le había dicho que iba a ir a la ciudad a saludar a una amiga-

Bulma: Adiós Milk cuídate ¡Eh!

Milk: Si, gracias tu igual te extrañare -Mientras le daba un abrazo-

Bulma: ¡Yo igual! -Le recibía el abrazo- Enserio ¿No quieres que te vaya a dejar a la casa de tu amiga?

Milk: No, No quiero molestar además tienes un viaje ¿No? Así que vete tranquila yo puedo irme sola.

Bulma: Esta bien, pero prométeme que cuando regrese ya tendrás a alguien, ¡para presentarme eh!

Milk: ¡Que graciosa eres!, está bien, adiós Bulma -Le daba el ultimo abrazo-

Bulma: Adiós -Se subía a su coche-

Goku: ¡Ya llegamos!

Vegeta: ¡No!

Goku: ¡Ya llegamos!

Vegeta: ¡NO!

Goku: ¿¡YA LLEGAMOS!?

Vegeta: ¡SI!

Nappa: Hahahaha -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Goku: ¡Yuju! ¡Guao miren ese color azul! ¡Y esas cosas que vuelan sobre ella de color blanco! Es hermoso este lugar.

Vegeta: No por mucho tiempo -Mientras aterrizaba la nave-

Goku: ¡Oye! No lo hagas.

Nappa: Kakaroto, ya sabes cómo es Vegeta no lo sigas provocando vas a lograr que se le salga la sangre de esa vena -Mientras la señalaba-

Vegeta: ¡Bajemos de una vez quieren!

Nappa: ¡Guao! ¡Qué aire tan puro! -Mientras bajaba-

Vegeta: ¡Asco! Que planeta más horrible.

Goku: Como dices eso Vegeta, ¡es hermoso!

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! Mejor vamos a lo que venimos.

-Salen volando hasta llegar a la primera ciudad-  
******************************

Ciudadano: ¿Quiénes son esos seres y que hacen aquí?

Ciudadano: ¡Que extrañas naves! ¿Acaso son Extraterrestres?

Ciudadano: ¡Pero no lo parecen!

Ciudadano: ¿Qué querrán? ¿Acaso nos harán daño?

-Todas las personas estaba conmocionadas con estos seres que acababan de llegar y no sabían si correr o gritar-

Vegeta: ¡Hola Terrícolas!

-Todos se asombraron por la actitud del príncipe-

Vegeta: Como podrán ver no somos de este planeta, venimos desde muy lejos para tomar a sus mujeres y llevarlas a nuestro planeta.

Nappa: Kakaroto cuanto quieres apostar, a que salen corriendo.

Goku: Apuesto mi comida a que no lo hacen y lo ignoran.

Nappa: ¡Hecho!

Ciudadano: ¿¡Qué!?

Ciudadana: ¡Esta loco!, yo me largo de aquí.

Ciudadana: ¿Cómo alguien se puede ir con un tipo así?

Ciudadano: Mejor vámonos ¡Está loco!

Vegeta: -Con una gran vena en la frente- NADIE IGNORA AL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINES! ¡Aghh! INSECTOS -Mientras tiraba una esfera de Ki a un edificio cerca de ahí, se escuchó una gran explosión-

-Bulma estaba manejando y freno de golpe- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Acaso una explosión! ¡PEOR! Se escuchó cerca de donde DEJE A MILK -Acelera todo lo que puede-

Ciudadano: ¿Pero qué carajos? Es un desquiciado...

-En el momento que él había hecho eso, una persona no se percató de que el edificio se venía abajo-

Ciudadano: ¡Miren eso!, se cae el edificio y alguien esta allí, ¿¡alguien que la ayude!?

Ciudadano: ¡Oye! ¡Muchacha muévete de ahí!

Milk: ¿¡Eh!? -Voltea su mirada hacia arriba y se sorprende por lo que encuentra, un efificio cayendo sobre ella- ¡Aaaaah! -Fue lo único que pudo hacer-

Goku: ¿Qué? -Se percata de lo que está pasando, no sabe porque, pero tiene la necesidad de ayudar a esa indefensa persona-

-Milk pensó que ese sería su fin cerro los ojos y espero su muerte, pero de repente sintió unos brazos muy fuertes que la cargaron y la elevaron, no sabía que había pasado y no quería abrir los ojos, pero poco a poco fue abriéndolos y se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba cargando-

Goku: Ten más cuidado a la hora de causar una escena de enojo, podrías lastimar a alguien y además por eso no van a querer cooperar.

Ciudadano: ¿Cómo podríamos cooperar con alguien así?

Ciudadano: ¡Es un Sádico!

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Cállate Kakaroto y déjame hacer esto a mí, ahora terrícolas tienen menos de un Minuto para que estén adentro de la nave -Con una voz autoritaria-

-Todas las personas y más las mujeres salieron corriendo como pudieron-

Vegeta: -Con cara de resignación- sabía que esto no sería fácil- Pero me divertiré un poco hahahaha.

Goku: Perdónalo a veces no sabe lo que hace ¿Estas bien no te ocurrió nada?

Milk: E...e bueno... Estoy bien...

Goku: ¡Uff! Pensé que no hehehe.

Milk: -Se percató que ese Hombre le tenía las manos encima así que reacciono- Su...Suéltame -Daba patas y manotazos-

Goku: ¡Oye tranquila! ¡Ay! ¡Ya, ya te dejo!

Milk: -Toda roja- ¡Eres un pervertido!

Goku: ¿¡Eh!? -Volteo la mirada, pero cuando la devolvió para ver a la chica, ya no estaba solo estaba su contorno- ¿Adonde fue?

Milk: ¡Son...Son uno locos! ¡Lo mejor será salir de aquí! -Mientras corría-

Bulma: ¿Dónde está Milk? -Iba corriendo con toda su fuerza, no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con alguien- ¡Auch!

Milk: ¿Bulma?

Bulma: ¡Milk! ¡Que emoción que estés bien! -mientras la abrasaba- me asuste pensé que te había pasado algo con esa explosión.

Milk: No tranquila estoy bien ahora hay que correr.

Bulma: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Milk: Solo corre, hay que escondernos -Mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba-

Bulma: ¿No entiendo nada Milk?

Milk: Unos seres extraños están en la tierra y lo que quieren es llevarse a todas las mujeres.

Bulma: ¿¡Qué!? No...no lo puedo creer! ¿Y por...por qué?

Milk: No lo sé, no les pregunté Bulma.

-Las dos iban corriendo, pero alguien se les puso al frente-

Bulma: ¿Y ahora Milk?

Milk: ¡No lo sé!

Goku: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Estaba hablando contigo!

Milk: ¡eh...eh...!

Bulma: ¿Lo conoces?

Milk: ¡Bueno si, pero no! Hehe

Bulma: ¿¡Eh!?

Milk: Te lo explicaré después.

Vegeta: ¡Vaya! Sorpresa Kakaroto no pensé que te involucraras a acorralar a las humanas, pero ella es la de hace rato ¿No?

Goku: No claro que no, yo solo quería hablar con ella ya que se escapó.

Vegeta: ¿La dejaste ir? Bueno no importa, es mejor que no te encariñes con ella, súbela a la nave y a su amiga también.

Goku: Esta bien... Lo sient... -no termino de decir la palabra porque las dos ya no estaban allí estaban corriendo!

Bulma: ¡Vamos Milk!

Milk: -Pero se detiene de golpe ya que alguien se pone al frente de ella- ¿¡Qué!?

Goku: Lo siento, pero lo tengo que hacer -la toma por la cintura y la eleva por los aires-

Milk: ¡Bájame!

Bulma: ¡Milk!

Milk: ¡Corre Bulma! ¡Sálvate!

Bulma: ¡Pero Milk!

Milk: No, ¡vete!

Bulma: No... Milk yo no...

Vegeta: No te iras cierto y no dejaras a tu amiga hahaha, eso te costara la libertad.

Bulma: ¿Q...Quién eres?

Vegeta: Pues de ahora en adelante tendrás que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga.

Bulma: A mí nadie me dice que hacer -estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero él se posiciono delante de ella- Quítate de mí vista.

Vegeta: Como te atreves a hablarme así humana Insulsa -Mientras la tomaba por los brazos-

Bulma: ¡suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

Vegeta: De ahora en adelante haces lo que yo diga, ahora vamos -mientras la tomaba por la cintura y tomaba Vuelo-

-Al llegar a la nave ya tenían a las humanas necesarias para el viaje de tan solo dos días, cerraron la puerta y partieron de lugar-

Bulma: ¡Milk!

Milk: ¡Bulma!

Bulma: ¿Estás bien?

Milk: ¡Si...Si... Solo que un poco asustada!

Bulma: ¡Tranquila no tengas miedo! ¡No hay que demostrarles que en realidad lo sentimos!

Milk: Si, ahora ¿Qué será de nuestra vida?

Bulma: No lo sé Milk no lo sé...


	4. El principito y el plan de Goku

Milk: Bulma ¿Será que tardaremos mucho en llegar al dichoso planeta?

Bulma: No lo sé Milk, solo sé que ese que se hace llamar príncipe, lo odiare por el resto de mi vida

Milk: Lo dices por...

Bulma: Si Milk por eso...

 ** _Flash Black:_**

 _Vegeta: Bueno Terrícolas, creo que no tienen ni la menor idea del porque están aquí ¿Verdad?_

 _-Todas estaban en silencio-_

 _Vegeta: ¡VERDAD! -Lo dijo gritando-_

 _Todas: ¡NO!_

 _Vegeta: ¡Exacto! Y de ahora en adelante me llamaran Príncipe Vegeta ¡Okey!_

 _-Todas asentaron con la cabeza-_

Vegeta: Les diré que de ahora en adelante sus vidas le pertenecen a la lagartija que se hace llamar rey en mi planeta, lo consentirán en todos sus caprichos y solo una será la indicada para poder ser como la reina.

 _-Las mujeres empezaron a hablar entre ellas horrorizadas por lo que el príncipe les había comentado, a nadie le gustaba esa idea y más a dos mujeres en especial-_

 _Bulma: ¡QUE! ¿Qué acaba de decir?_

 _Milk: ¡No lo puedo creer!_

 _Bulma: *-Esto no está pasando-* ¡No quiero que me roben la libertad! -Casi lo dijo gritando a lo que alguien pudo escuchar claramente-_

 _Vegeta: ¡Déjame decirte que así es mujer! Olvídate que tuviste vida o familia de ahora en adelante no eres nadie solo serás un objeto._

 _Bulma: ¡Yo no soy un objeto! ¡Y nadie de aquí lo es! No, nos pueden tratar de esa manera._

 _-Vegeta se admiró mucho ya que era la primera mujer que lo confrontaba-_

 _Vegeta: ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! Una mujer esta para satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre y después dejarla por allí, así que cierra la boca y vete de mí vista._

 _Bulma: ¡NO!_

 _Vegeta: ¿¡Te atreves a desobedecerme!?_

 _Bulma: ¡Yo no hare lo que me pidas! ¡Tú no eres nadie, para decirme que hacer!_

 _Vegeta: ¡Insolente mujer! -La agarra por los brazos y la atrae hacia el- A mi ninguna mujer me levanta la voz y mucho menos tiene el derecho de desobedecerme -La miraba a los ojos, pero ese color celeste penetrante lo miraba con tristeza y soledad, pocos segundos después reacciono- Solo eres una insignificante humana -Mientras la tiraba al piso con brusquedad, él le apuntaba con su dedo y una pequeña esfera de energía surgía del mismo, el cual disparo e hizo que este pasara rosándole la cara a Bulma y le provocó una cortada- Y a la próxima no fallare -Se iba lentamente-_

 _Bulma: ¡Eres un! -Estaba por decir algo, pero Milk la freno-_

 _Milk: ¡NO BULMA! Harás que te mate._

 _Bulma: ¡Es un animal! Sin sentimientos ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme de esa forma?_

 _Milk: Ya tranquila déjame ver tu mejilla._

 _Bulma: ¡Auch! ¡Duele Milk no hagas presión!_

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

Bulma: Desde entonces lo odio como no tienes idea, No quiero ni verle la cara.

-Pero para desgracia de Bulma él apareció-

Vegeta: Terrícolas, ya vamos a llegar al planeta, antes que nada quiero decirles que las ordenes de ahora en adelante las dará esa "lagartija que esta por rey"-Lo dijo entre dientes- Y si no lo obedecen pues pobre de ustedes hahahahaha, Especialmente tu creo que no lo harás jajaja -se lo dijo directamente a Bulma-

Bulma: ¡Grr!

Vegeta: ¡Ahora alístense ya bajaremos! -mientras que se iba-

Bulma: ¡Es un sínico!

Milk: Tranquila Bulma, no le hagas caso.

Bulma: Tengo de otra ¿no? Además, para ser un Príncipe se ve que no tiene mucho poder en su propio planeta, al parecer no están fuerte que digamos.

Milk: Ya Bulma deja de pensar en él, tenemos que pensar en lo que haremos al llegar a ese planeta.

Bulma: No lose Milk.

-Pasaron las horas y una nave estaba ingresando al planeta-

Zarbon: ¡Avísale a mi Lord que ya vino el principito!

Soldado: ¡Si señor!

Zarbon: ¡Vaya Vegeta! ¡Que sorpresa!

Vegeta: No te hagas el desentendido.

Zarbon: _*-Maldito-*_ Traes lo que te mando a traer mi Lord.

Vegeta: ¿¡Pues tu qué crees!?

Zarbon: Controla tus palabras conmigo Vegeta, sabes que te puede ir muy mal.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! ¡Fenómeno!, Oye Kakaroto, quieres bajar de una buena vez a esas terrícolas de la nave.

Goku: ¡Ya voy!

Nappa: ¡Oye mira es Raditz!

Goku: ¿¡Eh!? -no se lo vio venir y recibió un golpe de parte de Raditz- ¡OYE! ¿Por qué me pegas?

Raditz: ¡Porque no me dijiste nada sobre, que iban a ir en una misión!

Goku: No te dije nada porque andabas en otro planeta, además no te interesa nada de eso.

Raditz: Pero ese no es pre-texto.

Goku: ¡No es mi culpa!

Raditz: Es que... -Levantó su puño-

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto!

Goku: ¡Ay ya voy! -mientras abría la gran puerta de la nave donde se veían a todas las terrícolas-

Milk: ¡Mira Bulma!

Bulma: ¡Vaya! Nunca imaginé ver un lugar así.

Milk: Es todo rojizo.

Bulma: Y caluroso.

Zarbon: Bienvenidas sean Terrícolas.

Bulma: Al menos alguien amable.

Milk: Cierto.

Zarbon: ¡Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes! Quiero darles mi cordial saludo, soy Zarbon la mano derecha de mi Lord Freezer, al cual le deberán mucho respeto y bueno este es el planeta Vegeta.

Terrícolas: G...Gracias...

Bulma: Como pueden decir gracias después de todo aquello.

Milk: Compréndelas están asustadas.

Zarbon: vasta de la charla, entremos -Se adentró junto con todas las terrícolas- Bueno estas son las instalaciones más modernas... Bla, bla, bla, bla...

-Se pasó como media hora hablando de lo hermoso que era ese castillo, hasta que llevo a las terrícolas hasta donde se encontraba Freezer-

Zarbon: ¡Mi Lord hemos llegado!

Freezer: ¡Oh si, adelante!

-Zarbon abrió las puertas en par en par lo que conmociono a todas las terrícolas al ver el gran banquete que estaba ante ellas y allí estaba esa lagartija la cual había mencionado Vegeta anteriormente-

Freezer: ¡Ho, Ho, Ho! ¡Vamos entren no sean tímidas! O pero que hermosas son todas -Iban entrando una por una hasta que vio a una que le cautivo- ¡Que hermosa! ¡P...Pero que estoy diciendo! -

Bulma: ¡Bah! ¡No es nada! Para variar no tengo hambre.

Milk: Ya somos dos.

Freezer: Bueno creo que mi querido Vegeta ya les ha de haber contado porque están aquí.

Bulma: * _-Y no de la mejor manera-*_ -Mientras pensaba-

Freezer: Una de todas ustedes será la que estará al mando de las demás...

Milk: * _-Vaya que si era cierto-*_

Freezer: Las observe bien y hubo una que me cautivo el corazón al instante, y ya he tomado mi decisión, pero tranquilas las demás pueden quedarse aquí en mi palacio eso si bajo mis órdenes, dejemos ya la plática, ahora quiero brindar por ustedes y por la nueva reina. ¡SALUD!

-Todos levantaron su copa-

Nappa: ¿Alguien sabe que mosco le pico a Freezer? ¿Cómo fue que un día para el otro quiso tener a una mujer como su esposa?

Raditz: Tal vez se ha sentido muy solo haha...

Nappa: Tienes razón y necesitaba de alguien ¡Eh!

Raditz: ¡To-da! ¡La razón! Hahahahahaha.

-Nappa y Raditz empezaron a reírse-

Goku: ¿Oigan de qué hablan?

Vegeta: ¡Grr! ¡Ustedes están peor que él y hablo de la misma situación!

-Nappa y Raditz le lanzaron una mirada seria-

Nappa: No te conviene hablar Vegeta -Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

Raditz: Si, porque tu también lo estas hahahaha- Soltó una carcajada-

Vegeta: -Con una gran vena en la frente- Quiten esas estúpidas sonrisas, además, esta es la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Raditz y Nappa esperaron, pero Vegeta les dio un golpe que los dejo inconscientes-

Vegeta: Par de Insectos, ¡MEJOR PREOCÚPENSE POR ALGUNA MANERA DE BAJARLO DE ESE TRONO!

Nappa: no ninguna... -Mientras se incorporaba-

Raditz: Tampoco -Mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

Goku: ¿Y porque no le pedimos ayuda a alguna de las terrícolas?

Vegeta: ¡Pues claro! Nunca pensé decir esto, pero, Kakaroto me has dado una idea, hay que utilizar a la terrícola que escoja como esposa.

Nappa: Buena idea, pero ¿Cómo lograremos para que lo baje del trono?

Vegeta: Tendremos que pensarlo muy bien, pero por el momento tendremos que esperar hasta que diga quién va a hacer su nueva esposa.

Freezer: ¡Y serás tú!


	5. ¡Las elegidas!

Freezer: ¡Y serás tú!

Vegeta: Bueno vamos al planeta Gino.

Nappa: ¡Si porque me aburro!

Raditz: Pero yo quiero ver quien será la futura esposa de Freezer a ver si tiene buenos gustos ¡Eh!

Nappa: Tiene razón.

Vegeta: ¡Agh! ¡Si quieren saberlo quédense, mejor me iré a mi habitación! Se me fueron las ganas de ir al dichoso planeta.

Goku: ¡Pero yo lo que tengo es hambre!

-Raditz y Nappa solo observaron con una ceja levantada a Goku-

Vegeta: ¡Maldición Kakaroto! ¡No puedes dejar de pensar en la comida por un segundo!

Goku: Creo que no...

Vegeta: ¡Ahg! Te mataría Por contestarme así, pero luego recuerdo que no vales la pena.

Goku: ¡Hehehehe! -Se encontraba flotando-

Nappa: Creo que aún no han madurado...

Raditz: Cierto... -Mientras se le caía una gota de sudor-

Nappa: Hahahahahaha.

Raditz: Hahahahahaha.

Vegeta: ¿Y ustedes dos de que se ríen?

Nappa/ Raditz: De nada.

¿?: Po...Porque Yo...

Freezer: ¡Tu No! La hermosa dama que esta atrás tuya de cabellos Azules.

Bulma: -Traga grueso- ¿QUE? ¡Y...Yo!

Freezer: Si tú, tú fuiste la que me atrajo la atención con su hermosura.

Bulma: G...Gracias... _*-Asqueroso-*_

Milk: ¿Dónde quedo de no decir gracias? -Mientras le susurraba-

Bulma: ¡Cállate Milk! Si dijeron que era poderoso, solo quiero que no me haga mala cara -Susurraba-

Milk: Hahaha -Mientras se reía en lo bajito, pero no pasó desapercibida por alguien-

Freezer: Creo que ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas ¿No?

Bulma: Si ¿Que con eso?

Zarbon: Modera como le hablas a mi Lord

Freezer: Hahaha déjala, viéndolas bien son muy hermosas las dos, pero qué idea tan maravillosa he tenido.

Milk: No me gusta cómo suena eso.

Bulma: ¡A mí tampoco!

Freezer: ¡Tendré a dos mujeres como mis esposas! ¿¡Que les parece!?

-Bulma y Milk volviendo a su estado de cordura y pensando porque las habían llevado allí-

Bulma: ¡Quien va a querer estar con una lagartija como tú! -Mientras se levantaba-

Milk: ¡Es cierto, das asco! -Parándose-

-Cuando dijeron eso dos guardias las agarraron por los brazos-

Bulma: ¡Oye suéltame!

Milk: ¡Quítame las manos de encima degenerado!

Zarbon: ¡Oh! muy mal mis pequeñas.

Freezer: Zarbon llévate a las demás terrícolas.

Zarbon: Si señor, vamos niñas salgan por aquí.

Terrícolas: ¿Que les ocurrirá? Temo por lo que nos vaya a pasar ¿Moriremos?

Zarbon: Vamos, sus preguntas serán respondidas después -Mientras se cerraban las grandes puertas del comedor-

Freezer: ¡Oh! Vaya joyas las que me tocaron.

Bulma: ¡Ni creas que estaré con una lagartija como tú!

Milk: Quien podría estar contigo...

Freezer: ¡Son un encanto! -Mientras les agarraba el mentón- Así me gustan las mujeres, difíciles de dominar, y con un buen carácter hahaha.

-Milk y Bulma se soltaban bruscamente del agarre de Freezer-

Bulma: ¡Nunca estaré con una escoria como tú!

Milk: ¡Ni creas que me fijaría en alguien como tú!

-Bulma y Milk voltearon a verse mutuamente solo bastaron unos segundos para decirse todo con las miradas. Le escupieron en la cara, Freezer reacciono por tal irrespetuosidad y les dio un golpe a las dos, lo que provoco que las soltaran y las dejaran caer-

Freezer: ¡ESCUCHEN ME MUY BIEN TERRICOLAS! AQUI SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGA! ¡CUANDO LO DIGA Y EN DONDE LO DIGA, ASI QUE SI YO DIGO QUE SERAN MIS ESPOSAS PUES LO SERAN O A LAS DOS LAS MATARE! AHORA GUARDIAS LLEVENSELAS A UNA HABITACION, se me olvidaba, algo más mis queridas comprometidas, bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar hahahahahaha -Lo dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo-

-Los soldados llevaron a las dos prisioneras a una habitación y vaya que no era una habitación normal parecía una celda-

Bulma: Ya está, segunda persona la cual odio, ¡me duele la mejilla! -Mientras se acariciaba- ¿Cómo fue tan capaz de pegarnos de esa forma?

Milk: Lo sé, pero tranquila Bulma enojarte no te hará bien.

Bulma: Tienes razón Milk, pero es que no puedo.

Milk: Mejor pensemos en otra cosa, en como escapar de este lugar.

Bulma: Tienes razón y ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Milk: Será mañana temprano, tomaremos una nave sin que nadie nos vea y nos largaremos de este planeta.

Bulma: Es una genial idea Milk.

Milk: Gracias...

Bulma: Entonces eso haremos, no creo soportar un segundo día aquí.

Nappa: ¡Oigan!

Raditz: Volviste Nappa, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Vegeta: ¡Llevamos media hora esperándote para entrenar!

Goku: ¡Y para comer!

-Solo observaron a Goku-

Nappa: Bueno, eso no es lo importante.

Raditz: ¿Y entonces qué?

Nappa: Bueno venia del castillo y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Freezer ya escogió esposa.

Raditz: enserio ¡Que rápido fue, pensé que no lo decidiera muy rápido!

Nappa: ¡Lo sé! Pero eso no es lo interesante.

Raditz: ¿Entonces?

Nappa: ¡Pues que no solo es una, son dos! ¡Dos esposas!

Raditz: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Nappa: Yo tuve la misma expresión cuando me enteré, y son muy hermosas.

Vegeta: ¡Bah! ¡No me interesa lo que haga esa lagartija con esas humanas! ¡Hmp!

Goku: ¡Concuerdo con Vegeta, pero sigo con hambre!

Nappa: Si fuera ustedes no diría eso.

Vegeta: ¿A qué te refieres?

Goku: ¿Si Nappa di nos?

Nappa: Pues esa Peli-Azul y la Peli-Negra que estimaron mucho cuando veníamos de la tierra, pues dejen me decirles que son las nuevas Esposas de Freezer.

Vegeta: ¿QUE?

Goku: ¿¡QUE!?

Nappa: Si, así como lo oyen.

Vegeta: -Se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar eso, ya que esa Peli-Azul lo había dejado con intranquilidad cuando la conoció por primera vez, ese carácter predominante que tenía, y la única que no le tenía miedo, ella tenía algo que no dejaba que el príncipe pensara con tranquilidad- ¡HMP! No me interesa -le da la espalda a Nappa y se cruza de brazos-

Goku: -Si... La misma Peli-Negra que lo había dejado con una espinita en el corazón, a la cual tuvo el impulso de salvarla cuando vio que ese edificio caía sobre ella, y que en todo el viaje la miraba, aunque ella no se daba cuenta, por hacer eso hasta dejo de comer, por un momento le importo esa persona más que la comida- No me lo creo...

Nappa: ¡Anda Vegeta yo sé que estas celoso!

Vegeta: ¿Celoso yo? ¡JA! ¡Cállate Nappa!

Raditz: Hahahahahhahahahaha, enserio estos idiotas las conocían, pero que sorpresa...

Vegeta: Cállate insecto o yo mismo te haré callar.

Raditz: Bien...

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Además, ya sabemos quiénes son las mujeres las que harán lo que nosotros les diremos.

Nappa: Cierto se me olvidaba el plan.

Vegeta: Es mejor pensar como lo mataremos con la ayuda de esas terrícolas...

Nappa: Sera algo difícil.

Raditz: Un reto al cual pasar.

Vegeta: Ja...

Goku: ¡Oigan!

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Goku: Tengo hambre...

-Todos se caen al estilo anime-

Goku: ¡Aaaah! Déjenme en paz -Mientras salía volando del lugar-

Nappa: ¡Kakaroto!

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto! -Con llamas en los ojos-

Raditz: ¡Kakaroto!


	6. ¡No te irás!

Era de madrugada en el planeta y dos bellas mujeres esperaban a que salieran los primeros rayos del de luz para llevar a cabo su plan...

Bulma: Bueno, será hoy ¿no?

Milk: Si.

Bulma: No puedo esperar a que salgan los primeros rayos de luz.

Milk: Y porque no, nos vamos ahora.

Bulma: Es una buena idea.

Milk: ¿Entonces vamos que esperamos?

Bulma: ¿Y si nos descubren?

Milk: No pensemos en eso mejor vamos.

Bulma: Ok. -Bulma camina hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla- Creo que nos dejaron con llave, no se abre

Milk: ¡Tks! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Bulma: Aun que es mala idea dejar a dos señoritas en una habitación con una gran ventana -Mientras volteaba a ver-

-Milk echa un vistazo por la ventana: ¿¡Estás loca o que!? ¿¡Crees que saltaremos desde esta altura!?

Bulma: Pues hagamos lo que en todas las películas hacen.

-Bulma toma las cubre camas y las empieza a atar-

Milk: ¿¡Cómo nos funcionaran un par de cubre camas!? Acaso no estás consiente de que se puedan rasgar.

Bulma: Tranquila Milk confiemos en que si, ¡listo!

-Bulma se acercó hasta la ventana y dejó caer la gran tira-

Bulma: ¡Vamos Milk no perdamos tiempo!

Milk: ¡Agh! Te asesinare cuando bajemos, por hacer caso con tus ideas absurdas -Mientras bajaba-

-Las dos llegaron a tierra firme y se adentraron por los jardines del Palacio-

Bulma: Ya estamos a fuera -Miraba para los lados- Ahora hay que ser cautelosas y cuidadosas.

Milk: Vaya que esas dos son una de tus ventajas -La veía seriamente-

Bulma: ¡Cállate Milk! Y sigamos nuestro camino..

Milk: hahaha!

Zarbon: Mi lord, le quería preguntas acerca de las demás terrícolas.

Freezer: Si, que con eso.

Zarbon: ¡Son muy escandalosas! ¡Y por todo se pelean! -Mientras recordaba las horribles escenas-

 ** _Flash Black_** __

 _Zarbon: Niñas les traje, unas prendas de vestir, para que se sientan más cómodas._

 _Terrícola 1: Guao que a la moda esta._

 _T2: ¡Yo quiero esas prendas!_

 _T3: ufff -Solo se limitó a observar-_

 _T4: Que hermoso._

 _-Entre las terrícolas se empezaron a formar una densa niebla entre ellas-_

 _T1: ¡Grr! ¡Dame eso!_

 _T2: No yo quiero eso._

 _T3: ¡En lo que se ponen a pensar! Acaso no se dan cuenta en donde estamos._

 _T4: ¡No, yo quiero eso!_

 _T2: ¡Dámela! ¡Nunca había visto una Blusa tan muy a la moda en toda mi vida!_

 _Zarbon: Humanas... -Mientras se le formaba una gran vena en la frente-_

 _T2: No suéltalo._

 _T1: ¡Ya! ¡Déjame en paz!_

 _Zarbon: ¡HUMANAS!_

 _Todas: ¿Si?_

 _Zarbon: ¡Cállense de una maldita vez! ¡Y hay trajes para todas! -Mientras azotaba la puerta-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Freezer: Ya veo, pues si tanto quieren estar a la moda, pues llévales estos trajes de mucama.

Zarbon: ¿Mi Lord usted piensa hacerlas trabajar en el palacio?

Freezer: Que otra, mira como me tienen mi palacio de asqueroso.

Zarbon: Bueno eso dígaselo a los cuatro Saiyajines.

Freezer: Malditos Simios.

Zarbon: Con su permiso.

Freezer: _*-Como no de vi de haber extinto una vez por todas esa raza, y no dejarlos vivir a los cuatro, pero me sirvieron para algo, para hacer este imperio más grande, pero mi temor es que algún día tomen alianza y puedan destruirme, tendré que asesinarlos, pero no hoy, cuando sea el momento adecuado hahahahahahaahha-*_ \- Mientras pensaba Freezer-

Goku: ¡OoOh! Tengo sueño, ayer no dormí por su culpa.

Nappa: No es mi culpa que nos causaras problemas Kakaroto -Mientras estaba con una venda en la frente- ¡Auch! Aun duele.

Raditz: Maldito Kakaroto -Con otra venda en la cabeza- ¡OYE DUELE NO TOQUES!

Nappa: hahahaha, hasta duele reírse.

Vegeta: ¡Grr! Cállate de una maldita vez Kakaroto -Con un vendaje en la mano-

Goku: Oigan, si están resentidos, no es mi culpa que ustedes tres, estén así.

Nappa/Raditz: ¡Es tu maldita culpa!

Nappa: ¡Por estar correteando ayer! Nos lastimamos, yo por darte un golpe en la cabeza.

Raditz: Si, Yo porque me topé con 1000 árboles por tu culpa.

Nappa: Y no hablemos de Vegeta, por darte un golpe y tú lo esquivaste, se terminó dando un golpe en el material más duro de todo el planeta.

Goku/ Raditz/ Nappa: ¡El sólido Gree!

Vegeta: ¡Cállense partida de insectos!

Goku: Hahahahahahaha.

Vegeta: ¡Que te calles! ¡No quiero escuchar tu voz!

Goku: ¡Vamos Vegeta no seas amargado! -Mientras se le acercaba Flotando-

Vegeta: ¿Me dijiste amargado?

Goku: No.

Vegeta: Cállate o quieres que te golpee y esta vez no fallare.

Goku: Ay pero que carácter -Mientras se reía, vio algo moverse por el bosque y pudo notar un mechón de pelo negro moverse con rapidez- ¿Qué...Qué es eso?

Vegeta: ¿¡Eh!? -Mientras miraba que Goku se iba- Ahora a donde va ese insecto.

Bulma: Milk, Cuidado -Mientras la hacía para atrás, iba pasando una nave a toda velocidad-

Milk: Eso estuvo cerca.

Bulma: Tengamos más cuidado, creo que este planeta es una ciudad, y el rey es esa lagartija asquerosa.

Milk: Si porque si aprecias a ver hacia allá esta la ciudad.

Bulma: Tienes razón -En eso Bulma mira hacia otra dirección y es allí donde encuentra las naves- Mira Milk, ahí está nuestra salvación.

Milk: ¡Que emoción! Estamos a unos cuantos pasos.

Bulma: Solo hay que atravesar este bosque.

Milk: Si -Se adentraron al bosque, era muy grande- ¿Estamos llegando?

Bulma: ¡Si, Guao, Guao, Guao! Cuidado hay guardias.

Milk: ¿Qué haremos?

Bulma: ¿Aun recuerdas el movimiento de Noqueo?

Milk: ¡Sí! ¡Acaso piensas que los noquearemos!

Bulma: Solo es dar un golpe en un punto exacto.

Milk: Bueno no he practicado en eso, pero se otro método.

Bulma: Enserio.

Milk: Mira vienen hacia aquí.

Bulma: ¡Escóndete!

Soldado1: Ummm, mejor aquí ay un poco de sombra.

Soldado2: ¡Sí! Y cuéntame cómo has ido con tu familia.

Soldado1: Bueno, sabes el amo Freezer es muy bondadoso.

Bulma: Si como no...

Soldado1: ...Y nos ayudó con mi familia, pero eso sí, tengo que servirle en algo.

Soldado2: ¿Así? Vaya.

Bulma: Ahora o nunca Milk.

-Las dos salieron de los arbustos y Milk agarro por el cuello a uno y lo asfixio hasta ya no poder, pero no lo mato, solo lo dejo inconsciente, por otra parte, Bulma le dio un golpe que fue efectivo y desmayo al otro soldado-

Bulma: Guao Milk, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de.

Milk: ¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! Solo esta desmayado... ¿Por quién me tomas?

Bulma: ¡O perdón!

Milk: Bueno, no importa eso no viene al caso, mejor vámonos.

-Salieron de los arbustos y se dirigieron hasta las naves, observaron bien que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores y subieron a la nave-

Bulma: Bien estamos dentro, tú vigila la puerta.

Milk: Apresúrate puede venir alguien.

Goku: Ummmmm, ¿Qué están haciendo? -Mientras miraba-

Vegeta: ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

Goku: ¡Aaah! ¡Vegeta! ¡No me asustes! -Se llevó su mano al pecho-

Vegeta: Que miedoso eres.

Goku: Con tu cara quien no.

Vegeta: ¡Grr! -No pasaron más de 3 segundos y Vegeta había dejado a Goku como si fuera un tomate aplastado-

Goku: ¡Eso dolió!

Vegeta: No me digas, y vaya al menos no eres tan tonto como yo pensaba Kakaroto.

Goku: ¿¡Por qué!?

Vegeta: Al seguir a esas terrícolas hasta aquí.

Goku: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No es lo que piensas Vegeta! Yo solo vine porque las vi, eso es todo.

Vegeta: ¿Pero que eres tonto o qué? ¡Ay que detenerlas! -Mientras caminaba hasta la nave-

Goku: ¡Cierto el plan!, Oye Vegeta espérame.

Vegeta: Las voy a manipular.

Goku: ¿¡Eh!?

Milk: ¡Apresúrate Bulma! -Mientras miraba por la puerta-

Bulma: Intento, pero estos botones son muy confusos.

Milk: ¡Yo sé que puedes! -Mientras caminaba hacia ella- ¿Qué es lo que no terminas de descifrar?

Bulma: No sé si es ese botón Rojo o el Azul.

Milk: ¡Que raro este sistema! Nunca había visto algo así, vamos aprieta cualquier botón -Mientras regresaba a la puerta para vigilar que nadie viniera-

Bulma: ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es?

Milk: Bu...Bulma...

Bulma: ¡Agh! ¡No sé cuál!

Milk: Bu...Bulma...

Bulma: ¿Qué quieres Milk? -Sin dejar de ver el panel de control-

Milk: Bu...Bulma... Corre.

Bulma: ¿Eh? -Mientras volteaba a ver hacia atrás, y se topó con una gran sorpresa-

Vegeta: El color azul es para encenderla, y el color rojo es para ascender, y esas palancas para fijar el control de la nave, sea manual o no.

Bulma: Que...

Vegeta: ¿A dónde creen que iba?

Bulma: a...a un... Lu...Lugar lejos de aquí...

Vegeta: Ummm eso no le va a gustar al gran lord Freezer.

Bulma: No me importa lo que píense esa lagartija.

Vegeta: Y si está en juego tu propia vida.

-Bulma traga grueso en ese instante, pero le hace señas a Milk para que escape, pero ella se niega-

Vegeta: Kakaroto, sostén a esa terrícola y no la dejes salir.

Goku: Pero, Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Has lo que te ordeno Kakaroto!

Goku: Lo...Lo siento -Mientras tomaba de los brazos a Milk-

Milk: ¡Su...Suéltame!

Goku: No te servirá de nada forcejear.

Milk: ¡Jum! -Mientras se resignaba-

Vegeta: No tienen a donde escapar terrícolas.

Bulma: ¡Maldito! -Mientras apretaba los puños-

Vegeta: Hahahaha, ¿qué paso con esos ánimos?

Bulma: Respóndeme algo.

-Vegeta solo la miraba fijamente-

Bulma: Por lo que tengo entendido, tu no estimas mucho a Tu lord no es cierto -Lo dijo en un tono sarcástico-

Vegeta: ¿Qué con eso?

Bulma: ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema en no dejarnos ir? Habías dicho que odias tanto a esa lagartija, sabes, sería muy satisfactorio para ti ver que él no pueda conseguir lo que él quiere.

Vegeta: Lo sé.

Bulma: ¿Entonces?

Vegeta: Pues... -Se acercaba a Bulma, la cual no podía retroceder por que el panel de control estaba atrás de ella, Vegeta puso su mano sobre el panel a un lado de ella y puso la otra mano en el otro lado, quedando ella acorralada, y muy cerca de él- Si hiciera eso como dices, seria satisfactorio para mí, pero no sería tan conveniente para ustedes -Cambio drásticamente el tema-

Bulma: ¿¡Eh!? -Nerviosa, por el acercamiento del príncipe y esa mirada tan seria que tenía sobre ella-

Vegeta: Pues si se escaparan, no pensaron que las iría a buscar y conociéndolo, no se cansaría de buscarlas hasta encontrarlas y después Ummm matarlas.

-Las dos terrícolas tragaron grueso al escuchar lo que había dicho Vegeta-

Vegeta: Así si me olvidaba, y por intentarse escapar Freezer las hará sufrir, como no tienen idea, de enterarse tiene.

Milk: ¡No, por favor no le digan nada!

Vegeta: hehehehe * _-Ahí las quería tener-*_ Pues si no quieren eso, tendrán que ayudarnos -Regresando a su postura y alejándose se Bulma-

Bulma: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Y qué clase de ayuda? -Aún más tranquila ya que él se alejó, ella no sabía porque se puso tan nerviosa-

Vegeta: Por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes dos son sus esposas reales -Regresándosela a Bulma- ¿Y lo odian no es así?

Bulma: ¡Grr!

Vegeta: ...Así que harán todo lo que nosotros les digamos, nosotros haremos el resto.

Bulma: ¿Y a qué precio?

Vegeta: Su aclamada Libertad...

Bulma: Mmmmm ¡Hecho!

Milk: ¡Bulma! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer tratos con ellos!?

Bulma: No tenemos opción, o le contarán a Freezer...

Vegeta: Así, tienen que ser buenas actoras y fingir que les gusta.

Bulma: No te prometo nada -Mirada con indiferencia-

Vegeta: ¡Escúchame bien terrícola! -Acercándose a Bulma- Tienes que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, porque si él no te aniquila, entonces lo haré yo, no se diga nada más y Vamos -Mientras agarraba del brazo a Bulma-

Bulma: ¡Oye, me lastimas! ¡Y adónde vamos!

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! Que ruidosa eres, anda Kakaroto muévete.

Goku: Si -Mientras jalaba a Milk también-

Milk: ¡Oye!

Goku: Perdón.

Bulma: Al menos se delicado con una dama como yo.

Vegeta: ¡Ja! Eh visto mejores.

Bulma: Eres un sínico, y un simio asqueroso -Intentaba pegarle, pero a él ni si quiera le dolía-

Vegeta: ¡Cállate Mujer! ¡O quieres que nos descubran!

Bulma: Arrogante.

-Los dos hombres partieron vuelo y dejaron a las dos mujeres en su habitación-

Vegeta: Ahora hagan como si no hubiesen escapado.

Bulma: ¿Y qué pasa con el plan?

Vegeta: Se los diré más adelante -Se iba del lugar-

Goku: eh...eh... Bu...Bueno yo me.

Vegeta: ¡KAKAROTO!

Goku: Voy...

Milk: hihihihi -Dejaba escapar una risita-

Bulma: ¡Grr!, nos tienen en su juego.

Milk: Ahora que aremos.

Bulma: ¡No lo sé! Tendremos que hacer lo que nos diga, no hay de otra.

Milk: ¡Hmp!

Soldado: ¡Señoritas! -Mientras abría la puerta-

Bulma: ¿Qué?

Soldado: El Lord Freezer las quiere ver.

Bulma/Milk: ...

El soldado prosiguió a escoltarlas, hasta llevarlas al gran trono de Freezer, y las soltaba con brusquedad.

Bulma: Oye se más delicado.

Freezer: ¡Oooh! Mis queridas prometidas.

-Milk y Bulma solo se cruzaron de brazos y lo vieron con indiferencia-

Freezer: Saben, mañana será nuestra boda oficial.

Bulma/Milk: ¿¡Que!?

Freezer: Como lo escucharon, así que las quiero más bellas de lo que ya son, para nuestro gran casamiento.

Bulma: ¡Que Asc...! -Iba a decir, pero Milk la calló-

Milk: Apégate al plan.

Bulma: Se me olvidaba.

Freezer: ¿¡Ummm!?

Bulma: Que sería con mucho agrado "Querido" -Lo dijo entre dientes-

Milk: Estaremos listas, para nuestro gran día.

Freezer: Oh que emoción que reflexionaron mucho adentro de esa habitación...

Bulma: _*-ni me lo digas-*_ si...

-Freezer se bajaba de su gran trono y se acercaba a las dos mujeres-

Freezer: Pero, si esto se trata de una broma, pues les ira mal, hahaha soldados pueden llevárselas.

Bulma: Espera.

Freezer: ¿¡Qué pasa!?

Bulma: Si somos tus comprometidas, porque nos escoltas, no aremos nada malo, además tus soldados no son tan cuidadosos con nosotras.

Freezer: ¡Oh! Tienen razón, entonces retírense y diríjase a su habitación.

Bulma: ¡Hm!, al menos nos quitamos a esos molestos soldados de encima.

Milk: Tienes razón, tendremos un poco más de libertad -Las dos, mujeres salieron de la habitación-

Freezer: ¡Oye tú!

Soldado: Si señor.

Freezer: ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste acerca de que vieron a Vegeta y Goku cerca de la habitación de ellas?

Soldado: Por lo que tengo entendido, los vieron sobrevolando la habitación de las futuras reinas.

Freezer: Ya veo, ¿y con los soldados noqueados?

Soldado: Al parecer uno fue asfixiado y el otro tiene un golpe leve.

Freezer: Ya veo, quiero que mantengan a esos dos vigilados y también a las dos mujeres.

Soldado: Si señor.

Freezer: Todo esto es están sospechoso, si estarán tramando algo, no saben con quien se están metiendo.


	7. La boda de invasión

Milk: Bulma tranquilízate, enojarte no servirá de nada.

Bulma: ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? ¡SI HOY ES LA TONTA BODA Y POR CULPA DE ESE PRINCIPITO NO PUDIMOS ESCAPAR!

Milk: Ya losé, pero veras que se nos ocurrirá otro plan.

Bulma: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?

Milk: Tal vez, Porque sé cómo controlar mis impulsos cuando tengo problemas.

Bulma: Ya veo bueno, te hare caso, me calmare y me tranquilizare -En ese momento y para perturbar la paz de Bulma, llaman a la puerta-

Milk: ¿Si quién es?

Soldado: Lord Freezer desea verlas.

Milk: Está bien... -Se abre la puerta y se ve la figura de alguien muy desagradable para las dos mujeres-

Freezer: ¡Oh! ¿Cómo están mis hermosas comprometidas?

Bulma: ¡Tú qué crees!

Milk: ¡Bulma! -Intentaba calmarla otra vez-

Freezer: Ho, Ho, Ho, muy mal mi pequeña, esa no es forma de tratar a tu futuro esposo así.

Bulma: ¡Grr!

Freezer: Bueno, yo solo vine a recordarles que hoy es nuestra ceremonia, muy pronto las demás terrícolas les harán el favor de arreglarlas y componerles los vestidos, así es como se hace en nuestro planeta, bueno hasta la noche -Cierran la puerta de un golpe.

Bulma: ¡ES UN SINICO! Como viene ¡A...! ¡Agh! ¡Definitivamente este no es mi día!

Milk: ¡Ni el mío! ¡Grr! ¡Maldita lagartija!

Bulma: ¿Milk? ¡Hasta cuando te expresas así!

Milk: Creo que se me pego tu locura hahaha.

Bulma: Hahahahaha... Creo que esta será nuestra última risa, como lo veo.

Milk: Tienes razón, pero no nos rindamos sigamos intentando, además tú tienes un don.

Bulma: ¿¡Eh!? Como que don ¿De que estas hablando?

Milk: Tienes una Inteligencia asombrosa es de lo que hablo.

Bulma: Ya veo.

Milk: La podrías ocupar para hacer una especie de nave compacta, y que nadie se entere.

Bulma: ¡Guao nunca se me ocurrió eso Milk! ¡Vaya además no soy la única con mucha inteligencia! -Mientras la codeaba-

Milk: Ay Bulma las cosas que dices.

Bulma: ¡No, es cierto! Además, tú me servirás mucho de ayuda y ya sé cómo será esa nave.

Milk: Enserio, que emoción... -De repente se abren el par de puertas de su habitación-

T1: SERAN LAS NOVIAS MAS LINDAS DE ESTE PLANETA.

T2: QUEDARAN DI-VI-NAS.

T3: ¡TAN DIVIS, DIVIS QUE TODOS SE LES CAERA LA BABA! Y LOS MUCHACHOS LE TENDRAN ENVIDIA AL GRAN LORD FREEZER.

T4: ...POR TENER A TAN HERMOSAS MUJERES.

Bulma: Creo que tenemos un problema.

Milk: y por cuatro... -Mientras se les caía una gota de sudor-

Vegeta: ¿Por qué esa lagartija nos hace usar estos trajes tan raros?

Goku: ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron?

Vegeta: ¿¡Decir que!?

Goku: Que, hoy es la boda de las terrícolas con Freezer.

Vegeta: Con que hoy estrechara lazos con esas terrícolas, no me quiero perder esa ridiculez.

Goku: Hahaha que gracioso eres Vegeta, oye me ayudas con estos botones, me los puse mal.

Vegeta: ¡Agh! Kakaroto, lo que tienes en los músculos te falta de cerebro.

Goku: ... -Minuto en silencio- ¡OYE!

Vegeta: ¡Ja! Retrasado, ya están los malditos botones.

Goku: Gracias

Vegeta: Ahora ¿Cómo va esta cosa? ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Goku: Eso se llama corbata, la ocupan como adorno y decías que yo era el retrasado.

Vegeta: ¡Insecto! Pues no quiero usarla.

Zarbon: Pues debes usarla, para verte formal o te verás más simio de lo que eres -Decía eso mientras entraba a la habitación sin permiso-

Vegeta: ¿¡Acaso nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta!?

Zarbon: ¡A mí nunca me dicen que hacer!

Freezer: ¡ZARBON! ¡VEN AHORA Y RECOJE ESE BASURERO QUE TIENES AQUI!

Zarbon: ¡si, si señor! -Mientras salía corriendo-

Vegeta: ¡Maldito insecto!

Goku: ¡hahaha no que no! Hahahaha

Vegeta: Hahahahahaha dice cosas y no las cumple hehehe.

Goku: * _-Hace ratos que no veía a Vegeta sonreír después de...-*_ Oye Vegeta, deberías de reírte con más frecuencia, te ves bien así... -mientras salía de la habitación-

Vegeta: Insecto... -En el fondo Vegeta sabía que era cierto lo que decía Goku porque el antes no era así, a él Freezer lo obligo a ser de esa forma tan rustica que tenía, siempre se pregunta ¿Dónde había dejado su felicidad?

T1: ¡Que hermosas quedaron!

T2: ¡Divis divis!

Bulma: ¡Vuelve a decir Divis Y te quedas sin dientes!

T3: ¡Ay que carácter!

Milk: Si no tiene nada más que hacer aquí, entonces fuera.

T4: ¡Par de mal agradecidas!

Bulma: ¿CREEN QUE ESTO ES GRACIOSO? ¿CREEN QUE CASARSE CON ALGUIEN QUE NO AMAN ES GRACIOSO? ¿CREEN QUE ESTADO LEJOS DE SU HOGAR VAN A ESTAR FELICES? -Mientras se le empezaban a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas-

T3: No llores, sabemos lo duro que es esto.

T2: Pero no tenemos de otra.

T1: Este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

T4: Hay que agarra las cosas del lado bueno ¿no?

T1: Además nos amenazó con matarnos si no hacíamos lo que él quería.

Bulma: ... -Bulma después de un rato se retractó- Lo...Lo siento, es que no saben por lo que estoy pasando.

Milk: Tranquila, todos tenemos un motivo por el cual estar preocupadas, lo sé es difícil para nosotras tener que cásanos con esa escoria, pero como te dije todas saldremos de esta y de aquí te lo prometo.

Bulma: Milk tu siempre tan optimista.

Milk: Hehehe...

Soldado: ¡Señoritas en unas horas será la ceremonia! -avisó desde la puerta-

T1: Están casi listas ya bajaran a su debido tiempo.

Soldado: Bien.

Bulma: Bueno, tenemos que ir...

Milk: si...

T4: Además, será hasta la noche.

T1: Aun tenemos tiempo.

T3: Solo retocare sus maquillajes un poco ¿sí?

-Bulma y Milk solo asintieron con la cabeza-

Zarbon: Pongan esas plantas venenosas por allá -Claro las flores eran hermosas- O y esas carnívoras por aquí, ¡ay son tan hermosas!

Freezer: ¿Terminaste de arreglar tu desorden?

Zarbon: ¡Aaah! ¡Señor me asustó!

Freezer: Aun no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

Zarbon: Si señor.

Freezer: Okey más te vale, ahora ¿Dónde están mis futuras esposas?

Zarbon: No tardaran en llegar, si quiere pase adelante a su trono para esperarlas, además recuerde es en la noche.

Freezer: Lo sé -mientras se retiraba a su lugar-

Goku: ¡Guao que adornado! -Mientras admiraba el Castillo con tantos adornos-

Vegeta: ¡Ja! ¡Son cursilerías!

Zarbon: Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, a los primeros invitados.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Cállate solo quería venir a ver esta ridiculez.

Zarbon: Hahaha no es ninguna ridiculez, no te acuerdas de que casi era lo mismo con "ellas"

Vegeta: ¡NO TE METAS CON ELLA! -Casi estuvo por pegarle, pero Goku lo detiene-

Goku: No vale la pena pegarle a un don nadie, que solo está para lamerle los pies a Freezer.

Zarbon: Kakaroto, no conocía ese lenguaje tuyo, al parecer el gato no te comió la lengua...

Goku: Si hablas de ellas, me conocerás más de lo que ya sabes, vamos Vegeta, además es hasta la noche.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Se soltaba del agarre de Goku-

Zarbon: ¡Par de estúpidos!

Bulma: Si, ya vamos ¿Cuál es su desespero? ¡Además, aún es temprano! -Mientras hablaba con el soldado desde la puerta- No puede entrar mi amiga se está Vistiendo-

-Milk desde atrás ya se había puesto ese vestido tan extravagante que le habían dado-

Milk: Ya está, guao que ironía, mi sueño de toda la vida haciéndose añicos porque me casare con alguien que no quiero -Decía mientras retrocedía, pero no se percató de que su zapato se enredó con su vestido y se calló, pero no al suelo si no que por la ventana- ¡Aaah! -Se escuchó solo un grito-

Bulma: ¡MILK! -Sale corriendo a ver a la ventana, pero se asombra por lo que ve- Tu...Tu...!

Goku: Oye ten más cuidado, podrías a ver muerto -Decía un Goku preocupado y sosteniendo a Milk en sus fuertes bazos y por los aires-

-Una Milk muy asustada reacciono- ¡Estoy viva!

Goku: ¿En qué pensabas?

Milk: ¿¡Qué!? Bueno en nada solo tropecé.

Goku: Lo siento pensé que...

Milk: No, No claro que no, nunca pensaría en el suicidio.

Goku: ... -Por un momento se quedaron viéndose fijamente uno al otro Goku estaba por decir algo inconscientemente- Estas muy Hermo... -Pero alguien lo interrumpió-

Bulma: ¡MILK! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! ¡Qué susto me diste niña!

Milk: Heheh perdón, Fui muy torpe, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Goku: Goku... Es Goku... Y tu Milk ¿Verdad?

Milk: Si, bueno pues Goku, podrías subirme hasta mi alcoba -Decía una Milk muy apenada y sonrojada-

Goku: Lo siento y claro... -La llevo devuelta a la alcoba y la dejo ahí-

Bulma: ¡Que susto me diste Milk!

Milk: Soy muy torpe ¿Verdad? Hehehe

Bulma: Milk no digas eso, además solo fue un accidente.

Milk: ...

Bulma: y todo se lo agradecemos ¿a...? -Mientras le extendía la mano-

Goku: Oh si, Goku -Le recibía el apretón de manos-

Bulma: Gracias por salvar a mi amiga.

Goku: No ay de que, solo estaba pasando por aquí hehehe.

Milk: Te quería dar un Graci... -Pero dos personas la interrumpieron-

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto apúrate! Que haces tanto -Un Vegeta asomándose por la ventana y un soldado tocando la puerta-

Soldado: ¡Ya pasaron las horas señoritas, el Lord Freezer dice que bajen ya mismo!

Bulma: ¿Porque es tan odioso? -No se percató que alguien la estaba observando-

Vegeta: * _-Que diferente se ve esta mujer, vestida y maquillada de esa forma, me recuerda cuando "ella" estaba de esa manera se veía hermosa, al igual que esta mujer... ¡Diablos! ¡Idiota que es lo que dices! Además, ellas dos son muy diferentes ¡Agh! ¿¡Que me pasa con esta humana!?-*_ -Cuando estaba pensando todo esto observaba a Bulma lo que produjo que ella se diese cuenta y se sonrojara, a lo que Vegeta reacciono y desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo que no se notó-

Bulma: _*_ - _Que...Que manera más rara e insensible de verme, aunque no puedo creer que se vea tan elegante y guapo con esa ropa, pensándolo bien no esta tan mal que digamos ¡NO! Bulma que cosas dices-*_ Eh... Mejor vámonos Milk... -Se sonrojó pero no se notaba porque empezaba a oscurecerse-

Milk: Bueno, vámonos...

Bulma: Si, vamos -Mientras la tomaba de la mano, y salía de la habitación-

Vegeta: Vamos...

Goku: Si... * _-Esta hermosa... ¿Yo...yo diciendo esa palabra? Hace años que no la decía-* -_ Una leve tristeza se asomó a los ojos de Goku-

-Ya era de noche y todos los soldados e invitados de la fiesta estaban reunidos, Freezer se esmeró en invitar a muchos de diferentes planetas, mejor dicho, amenazo-

¡Las novias están Bajando! -Grito un soldado, lo que provoco que se escuchara una música ceremonial-

Bulma: ¿Con música y todo?

Milk: Tendremos que soportar todo esto...

-Freezer al verlas se deleitaba con su hermosura y no dejaba de verlas de pies a cabeza y sus pensamientos más incontrolables que pudiese tener, en eso se recordó de recuerdos sobre "ellas", solo ignoro esos recuerdos que eran satisfactorios para él y decidió ya nunca más pensar en eso-

Freezer: ¡Pero que Hermosas se ven mis Futuras esposas!

-Vegeta y Goku al escuchar esas palabras "Futuras esposas" se llenaron de rabia querían destruir todo, que se terminara esa pesadilla para ellos, pero sabían que no podían hacer eso, no tenían un porque y esas simples dos palabras les traían futuros recuerdos-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Freezer: ¡El plato principal!_ _¡Ustedes! ¡Mis futuras esposas! Hahahahahahahahaha_

 _Vegeta: ¡No!_

 _Goku: ¡De...déjalas!_

 _Freezer: Hahahaha ¿¡Como hozan a hacerme eso!?_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Maldito.

Goku: Tú también recordaste...

Vegeta: Ni me lo digas Kakaroto.

Freezer: ¡Que empiece la ceremonia!

-Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir-

Bulma: Me quiero morir...

Milk: Nunca imagine terminar así.

Bulma: Ni yo, extraño mi vida en la tierra. ...Yamcha...

Milk: Mi padre... -Todo esto lo iban diciendo mientras llegaban al trono donde se encontraba Freezer-

Freezer: Están a punto de ser mis esposas, hehehehe.

-La tradición de todos los planetas era de que a la futura esposa se le ponía una corona como símbolo de ser la legitima reina y la esposa del rey, era muy diferente a lo de la tierra, a esto se le llamaba ceremonia-

Freezer: ¡Traigan las coronas!

Soldados: ¡Si señor!

Freezer: Ahora ustedes dos pónganse en su lugar.

-Bulma y Milk solo se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, los soldados estaban llegando con las coronas-

Freezer: Repre. Haz nos el honor.

Repre: Si...Si señor... Con...Con el derecho que tengo hago constar que las dos señoritas de nombre Bulma y Milk les serán puestas las coronas de la unión ante el rey Freezer y estrecharán lazos entre ellos, soldados hagan el favor de ponerles las coronas.

-Los soldados hicieron el favor de proseguir a ponerles las coronas a las dos mujeres-

Repre: Con el permiso del Rey tengo el honor de decir... -Los soldados empezaron a ponerles las coronas a Bulma y a Milk- Que, la ceremonia está concluida- Mientras les ponían definitivamente las coronas-

-Todos empezaron a aplaudir por las nuevas Reinas del planeta, aunque sonara raro, si eran dos reinas-

Vegeta: Ya termino la ridiculez... -Salía del gran palacio-

Goku: Vegeta...

-¡Felicidades! Se escuchaban esas palabras de todos los invitados-

Vegeta: Disfruta tu momento de diversión Freezer, porque no los tendrás cuando te derrote y pagues todo lo que le hiciste al planeta y en especial a ella.

Goku: ¡Oye Vegeta regresa!

Vegeta: ¡Tks! ¿Qué quieres Kakaroto? Déjame en paz...

Goku: Es que no quería quedarme solo en ese lugar.

Vegeta: Y entonces porque no te vas.

Goku: Es que yo quería estar contigo.

Vegeta: Mira Kakaroto no estoy para... -No termino la palabra porque un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el planeta- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Goku: ¡Oh no! No lo puedo creer -Mientras abría los ojos en forma de plato-

Bulma: ¿Qué fue eso?

Milk: No, ¿cómo se enteró?

Bulma: ¿De qué hablas Milk?

Milk: no, no, no... -Cayó al suelo de rodillas y su mirada se perdía en el suelo-

Bulma: ¿Milk? ¿Qué te pasa?

Freezer: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Soldado: -Mientras llegaba corriendo- Se...Señor el Pla...Planeta está siendo ¡ATACADO!

Freezer: ¿¡QUE!?

Soldado: ¡Una nave no autorizada acaba de aterrizar en el planeta!

Freezer: ¡Rápido llamen a todas las tropas! ¡Y mándelas hasta allá, si esto es guerra, será guerra! ¡Y mis queridas esposas suban a su habitación y no bajen!

Bulma: Si... ¡Vamos Milk!

Milk: Este será tu fin Freezer hahahaha.

Freezer: ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Milk: No podrás contra el...

Freezer: ¿Acaso tu sabes quién es el que nos ataca? ¡RESPONDEME!

Milk: Él es...

Soldado: ¡SEÑOR LO NECESITAMOS! ¡SON MUY FUERTES!

Freezer: Agh, ¡me debes una explicación! -Mientras salía del palacio-

Bulma: ¿Milk?

Milk: ¡Bulma estaremos a salvo! -Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salirse-


	8. ¡Devuelve me la!

Goku: ¡Oh no! No lo puedo creer -Mientras abría los ojos en forma de plato-

Vegeta: ¿¡Son unas naves!?

Goku: ¿Estamos siendo atacados?

Vegeta: ¡Vamos con Raditz y Nappa Kakaroto!

Goku: ¡Si!

-En la habitación, se encontraban Milk y Bulma-

Bulma: No lo entiendo Milk ¿Cómo sabes quién es el que ataca?

Milk: -Mientras miraba por la ventana- Conozco esa nave...

Bulma: Deja tanto misterio y dime ¿Quién es?

Milk: Lo sabrás muy pronto Bulma...

Bulma: ¡Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas!

Milk: Está bien es...

Vegeta: ¡INSECTO! -Tiraba un poco de su Ki a un soldado desconocido-

Goku: ¡Son bastantes enemigos!

Raditz: Esto me recuerda al planeta Cox.

Goku: ¿Eh?

Raditz: Esta era casi la cantidad exacta de soldados, con los cuales luche. En ese planeta.

Nappa: ¡Ooh! ¡Si lo recuerdo! Entonces será fácil hahaha.

Goku: ¡Hum! Ustedes siempre tienen diversión porque Freezer los manda a conquistar, en cambio a nosotros dos con Vegeta a canjearlos.

Nappa: Es cierto, y esa vez fui con ustedes.

Vegeta: ¡Dejen de hablar tontos! ¡Y pónganse a pelear! -Esquivaba todo tipo de ataques y golpes-

Goku: Si, ¡Hoy me divertiré!

Freezer: ¿Cómo puede estar ocurriendo esto?

Zarbon: No lo sabemos.

Freezer: ¿Saben quién es el causante de todo esto?

Zarbon: ¡Aun no! No hemos visto a su líder.

-¿Por qué? Que palabra más corta e interesante no creen -Una voz se escuchaba en el fondo-

Freezer: ¿Quién eres tú? -Un grupo de soldados se formaron al frente de este-

-Hahaha eso no interesa yo vengo por algo que me has arrebatado Freezer-

Freezer: ¿Co...Cómo sabes mi nombre...?

-Es que acaso no me recuerdas- Caminaba hacia él ya que parte de la oscuridad le tapaba el rostro, llego a un punto donde la Claridad alumbraba y ahí es donde lo vio-

Zarbon: ¡E...Esto no es posible!

Freezer: Tu, No puede ser... ¡Pero si te mate con mis mismas manos!

-Eso piensas, pero sobreviví gracias al sentimiento más puro, el amor-

Freezer: ¿Qué quieres decir con esas cursilerías?

-Que si no hubiese sido por ella no hubiera sobrevivido.

Freezer: ¿De quién hablas?

-De ella... seré más específico, fue el día Cuando mandaste a traer mujeres al planeta tierra... y no solo es una sino dos.

Freezer: ¿¡O ya veo y cuál serian esas dos terrícolas que tengo que de volver!?

-Pues es... ¡LAS QUE TIENES POR ESPOSAS!

Freezer: ¿Qué? ¿So...Son tus conocidas? -Mientras se levantaba de su trono-

-Para ser más exactos una es MI HIJA, y la otra la quiero como si lo fuera.

Freezer: No lo puedo creer... -Cambiando su tono a uno más despacio- Aunque sabía que una de ellas me hacía recordar a alguien...

-Si es idéntica a ella...

Freezer: Quien lo diría las cosas pasan por una sola razón hahahaha -Acercándose al desconocido- Ni creas que te las daré, son solo mías.

-¡NO SON TUYAS! ¡Quiero a mis NIÑAS CONMIGO porque ahora que tú me arrebataste a mi hija, no he podido dormir tranquilo!

Freezer: No es para tanto apenas han pasado 3 días aquí en mi bello planeta, déjame disfrutarlas más... -Con tono sarcástico-

-¡No te lo perdonare! ¡Por eso me las pagaras! -Poniéndose en posición de pelea-

Freezer: Con que quieres pelear, bueno, demuéstrame cuanto has entrenado desde la última vez ¡Ox Satán!

-Se escuchó un estruendo en una de las torres del palacio y solo se veía un par de sombras volado por los aires y dando golpes desenfrenadamente-

Goku: ¡Miren! ¡Freezer está peleando con alguien!

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué!?

Nappa: No puedo creer que alguien sea tan fuerte, para pelear al nivel de Freezer.

Vegeta: Grrrrrr! -Mientras golpeaba con más fuerza a un soldado-

Raditz: Es impresionante.

Vegeta: ¡Bah! ¡No es para tanto!

Goku: Vamos Vegeta todos sabemos que lo derrotara.

Vegeta: Cállate Kakaroto.

Goku: Hehehehe.

Bulma: ¿¡QUE TU PADRE QUE!?

Milk: Si Bulma, mi padre es el que está invadiendo el planeta.

Bulma: Pe...Pero ¿Cómo?

Milk: Es una historia larga.

Bulma: Vamos resúmela.

Milk: Bien, mi padre antes era un Guardián Galáctico, el pasó la mayor parte de su vida en esto, pero un día fue a conquistar un planeta ya que Freezer lo amenazó con matarlo si no hacia lo que él le decía, pero en eso es donde vio a mi madre, fue un amor a primera vista...

Bulma: ¡Owwww! Me ponen empalagosas esas historias.

Milk: Hehehe okey, ¿en dónde iba? Así, donde la conoce a ella y se enamora, pero el problema era donde la iba a esconder, así que se le ocurrió llevarla a su planeta, a la tierra, la dejo ahí, estuvo un tiempo visitándola, pero esas visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, mi madre quedo embarazada luego de 9 meses después nací, mi padre tuvo que partir otra vez con Freezer pero este le tenía una trampa, ya que pensaba que mi padre podría destruirlo no sé de donde saco esa idea, estaba a punto de morir cuando un pequeño llanto lo hizo reaccionar y si era yo, mi madre viajo hasta allá, el reacciono pero Freezer fue muy rápido así dejándolo sin aliento y moribundo, él pensó que había muerto pero escapo junto con mi madre, fueron a la tierra ya que Freezer no sabía que mi padre estaba con vida y en el planeta tierra.

Bulma: Vaya... Entonces tu padre por un tiempo trabajo con él.

Milk: Así es, pero aun no tengo entendido porque lo quiso matar, mi madre me dijo eso, pero creo que aún es ilógico.

Bulma: ...

Milk: Pero Bulma -Se acercaba a ella- Veras que saldremos de esta.

Bulma: Eso espero...

Milk: Tenemos que ir a la nave de mi padre, es donde estaremos más seguras.

Bulma: ¿Y cómo?

Milk: Prepara las cubre camas.

Bulma: Sabes las aguarde sabía que algún día seria útiles otra vez.

Milk: Me sorprendes.

Bulma: -Tiró la gran soga de tela por la ventana- Entonces vamos.

Ox: No has perdido tu fuerza.

Freezer: Y tú has aumentado.

Ox: Haha eso no es nada.

Freezer: Ya lo veremos.

-Era una gran confrontación entre estas dos personas, estaban en juego sus vidas ya que un mal pasó y podía ser el fin de alguno de los dos-

Freezer: ¡Porque te la llevaste!

Ox: Quería darle una mejor vida.

Freezer: ¡Ella se merecía la muerte!

Ox: ¿Por qué te engaño?

Freezer: No sabes cuánto me arrepentí de haberla perdido, pero tú, te la llevaste a otro planeta la arrebataste de mi lado y hasta tuvieron una hija, La cual es ahora mi esposa y pronto será mi ¡Mujer!

Ox: ¡Eso no te lo permitiré! -Le dio un golpe el cual hizo que Freezer saliera volando por los aires- Te mereces eso y mucho más.

Freezer: Hahahahaha pobre ingenuo... -Lo veía con una mirada amenazante-

Ox: ¿¡De qué te ríes!?

Freezer: Aun no lo ves, aun no ves la diferencia de nuestros poderes hahahaha.

Ox: ¿¡Eh!?

Freezer: Solo jugaba contigo, ahora que empieza el verdadero combate -Parándose-

Ox: ¡Grr! -Poniéndose en posición de ataque-

-Freezer le proporciono un golpe en el estómago que hizo que Ox escupiera sangre le dio varias series de golpes, los cuales eran muy rápidos y no podía esquivarlos, Freezer disfrutaba ver en su cara de sufrimiento, le tiro un ataque el cual produjo que este saliera volando y chocase con las naves que estaban en ese planeta-

Freezer: ¿Lo ves? No pudiste parar un solo golpe mío jajajaja, será tu fin, viejo amigo jajaja.

Ox: hehe es...espero que algún día te derro...ten ellos des...graciado... -apenas podía hablar-

Freezer: Me encargaré de derrotarlos yo primero hahaha.

Ox: Eso es lo que tú piensas.

Freezer: ¡Maldito! -Le da un golpe en el estómago con el pie-

Ox: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vegeta: entremos a la nave de ellos.

Goku: ¡Si!

-Se adentraron en la nave y de esta misma había muchos soldados-

Vegeta: Esta es diversión para mi hehehe.

Goku: Vegeta...

-Escucharon un gran estruendo y gritos de alguien-

Bulma: ¡Vamos apúrate!

Milk: Espera me estoy cambiando, no quiero salir con el vestido.

Bulma: Si sería incómodo.

Milk: Bueno, ya está, vámonos.

Bulma: Si...

-Las dos mujeres salieron por la gran ventana y llegaron hasta la parte de patio-

Milk: ¡Que susto! ¿Porque siempre pienso que eso se ira a romper?

Bulma: No hay de que preocuparse, además fue tu idea.

Milk: Vamos a la nave de mi Padre.

Bulma: Hahaha ¿Dónde se encontrará?

Milk: No debe de estar muy lejos de aquí.

-Las dos toman el mismo camino por el cual ya se habían escapado una vez y llegan donde se encuentran todas las naves-

Bulma: ¡Grr! En este lugar nos encontraron ese par de tontos.

Milk: ¡Oh! Si ya lo recuerdo, no fue hace mucho.

-De repente escuchan los gritos de alguien-

Bulma: ¿De quién son esos gritos?

Milk: ¡PAPÁ! -Sale corriendo a donde se encontraba el tirado-

Bulma: ¡Oh! No, ¡Ox Satán! -Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba él-

Milk: ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? -Estaba alterada-

Ox: Hi...Hija, que bueno que te encuentras bien... y tú también pequeña Bulma...

Bulma: Señor...

Milk: ¿Quién te hizo esto? Estas muy lastimado.

Ox: Eso no importa hija... *-Cof, Cof-*

Bulma: ¡Estaremos bien ya lo verán!

Milk: Ya verás que saldremos de esta -con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos-

Ox: Oh no lloren preciosas.

Freezer: Pero que conmovedor -Hablaba desde lo alto del cielo-

Milk: ¡Maldito! ¡Tú le hiciste esto a mi padre!

Bulma: ¡Tks! ¡Era de suponer!

Freezer: ¡Hahahahaha! Por supuesto que sí, además él se merece eso y mucho más.

Milk: ¡Eres un desquiciado!

Bulma: ¡Infeliz!

Freezer: ¿Y por qué les digo eso? Pues porque él nos quiere separar mis pequeñas, así que no merece vivir -Mientras hacia una esfera de energía-

Ox: ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!

Milk: ¡NO PAPÁ! No te dejare solo otra vez.

Bulma: No lo dejaremos...

-En ese instante salieron a ver Goku y Vegeta que ocurría allá afuera, ya que escucharon un estruendo y los gritos de alguien-

Goku: ¡Vegeta! Mira es Freezer, y allí están las terrícolas y... es el gran ¿¡OX SATAN!?

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué OX!?

-Volaron hasta el lugar de los hechos y ahí encontraron a todos-

Freezer: ¡Hahahahaha! -Mientras hacía más y más grande su energía-

Goku: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Freezer: ¿Eh? -Paro por un momento lo que estaba haciendo-

Ox: ¡Ho...Hola muchacho! -Mientras se levantaba-

Milk: Padre no te esfuerces.

Ox: Tranquila, estoy bien...

Goku: ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Ox: O si claro muchacho, hace años que no te veía y un hola para ti también Vegeta hahaha.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Hola -Se cruzó de brazos-

-Bulma y Milk estaban confundidas, no sabían porque Ox Satán los conocía, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos-

Freezer: ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un reencuentro, esto es conmovedor hahahaha ¡Que tierno!

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Maldito...

Ox: Muchachos quiero pedirles un favor -lo dijo muy bajo para que Bulma y Milk no escucharan-

Goku: ¿Cuál? Ox

Ox: Prométanme que cuidaran de ellas.

Vegeta: ¿Te...Te refieres a las humanas?

Ox: ¡Claro! ¡Ellas son mis niñas y no quiero que nada malo les pase!

Goku: ¡Entiendo!

Ox: Sé que son buenos muchachos y que cuidaran bien de ellas, saben algo, sé que ellas, estarían muy orgullosas de ustedes...

-Goku y Vegeta solo agacharon la mirada-

Ox: Ahora sáquenlas de aquí.

Goku: No estará pensando en...

Ox: -Con una sonrisa forzada- Yo me encargaré de Freezer.

Vegeta: Sabes, perfectamente que él es más fuerte.

Freezer: ¡Hoy morirán muchos aquí! -Con tono cantadito-

Milk: Bulma...

Bulma: Milk... -Se miraron una a la otra-

Ox: Lo sé, pero ¡AHORA LLEVENSE LAS LEJOS DE AQUÍ!

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Se acerca a Bulma, sin más rodeos la carga arriba de su hombro y eleva vuelo-

Bulma: ¿¡Q...qué haces!? ¡Suéltame! -Le daba puñetazos en la espalda y patadas en el pecho- No vez que ese infeliz está atacando al padre de Milk -Entre el desespero y la ira-

Vegeta: ¡CALLATE MUJER! ¡Además, una debilucha como tú no puede hacer nada! Él mismo marco su destino...

Bulma: ¡OX SATAN! -Gritaba a todo pavor, dejó de forcejear y de su rostro salían lágrimas-

Vegeta: Veo que lo entiendes... ¡Ja!

Bulma: ¡Ma...Maldito! ¡Y tú no tienes la valentía para enfrentarte a Freezer! Ahora quien es el debilucho -Entre sollozos-

-Vegeta frena su vuelo y baja a Bulma de su hombro, la toma por la cintura y hace que lo vea fijamente a los ojos-

Vegeta: ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Crees que, si pudiera hacer eso, estaría aquí contigo! Ocupa tu cabezota, para eso la tienes ¿no? ¡Tks! ¡Tonta!

-Como Vegeta al decirle eso le grito muy fuerte, ella se encontraba un poco sensible y provoco que ella llorara-

Bulma: Yo...yo solo quería ayudar... -Lagrimas salieron y los sollozos se escucharon más fuertes-

Vegeta: ¡Agh! Maldita Muj... -No termino de decir la palabra ya que no se lo esperó, pero ella lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, lo que hizo que se paralizara por tal acción, así que solo siguió su vuelo mientras ella lo abrazaba y él la tomaba por la cintura-

Goku: Si -Mientras tomaba a Milk y la elevaba por los aires-

Milk: ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡SUELTAME! ¡PAPÁ! -Gritaba a todo pulmón-

Ox: ¡Te amo hija! ¡No lo olvides!

Milk: ¡PAPÁ! -Milk gritaba desesperadamente, unas lágrimas le empezaron a salir e intentaba de cualquier forma liberarse de Goku- ¡Suéltame infeliz! ¿¡Acaso no miras lo que le hacen a mi papá!?

Freezer: ¿¡Eh!? ¡No dejare que se las lleven! -Mientras tiraba un ataque hacia ellos-

-Pero Ox llego muy rápido y desvió el ataque-

Ox: Esto aún no ha terminado Freezer.

Freezer: ¡Grr! ¡No puedes venir a mi planeta a quitarme lo que es mío!

Ox: Jajaj ¿Tuyo? Ahora no creo que sean tuyas.

Freezer: ¿¡Qué insinúas!?

Ox: ¡Nada! -Mientras se le acercaba y le daba un golpe-

Freezer: ¡Ma...Maldito!

Ox: Vamos, ¡Sigamos!

Goku: Tranquila, todo estará bien...

Milk: ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¡Mi padre está allá abajo peleando con un desquiciado! -Estaba muy alterada y estaba poniendo a Goku muy nerviosos-

Goku: ¡YA MILK! -Mientras la agitaba y la veía a los ojos-

Milk: ¡Tu...Tu no lo entiendes!

Goku: Claro... que s... -No termino de decir la palabra porque una gran explosión lo interrumpió, y un grito aterrador y con dolor se escuchó- El Ki de Ox satán desapareció... -Con los ojos en forma de plato-

Milk: ¡PAPÁ! -Grito entre llantos, aunque no pudo ver esa horrible escena sabía que el ya no estaba, lloro aún más y forcejeaba para soltarse de Goku- ¡Su...Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir allá! ¡Con él, con mi padre! -Entre grito y llanto-

Goku: ¡Milk! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!

Milk: ¡NO, ERES UN IMBECIL! SI CONOSES A MI PADRE ¿¡POR QUE NO LO AYUDASTE!?

Goku: Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada lo siento...

Milk: ¿Lo siento? ¿¡LO SIENTO!? MALDITO, TE ODIO ¿¡COMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO!? ERES... UN...UN... -Mientras le pegaba en el pecho y empezaba a llorar, Goku solo le da un abrazo, a lo que ella forcejea de nuevo, pero después acepta el abrazo, era un abrazo, tan cálido para ella, pero estaba tan débil que se desmayó-

Goku: ¡Tranquila Milk! ¡No dejare que nadie te haga daño, se lo prometí a tu padre, yo te protegeré!

-Pocos minutos después Goku llego a la habitación de Milk y Bulma, pero se encontró con alguien-

Goku: ¿Vegeta? -Mientras traía a Milk en los brazos-

Vegeta: ¡Ka...Kakaroto! -Quien estaba con Bulma en los brazos-

Goku: Veo que las dos están muy débiles...

Vegeta: No sabes lo que me costó calmarla y termino desmayándose en plena pelea...

Goku: Me imagino... -Dejaba a Milk en su cama, lo mismo hizo Vegeta- Oye, entonces ¿Qué haremos?

Vegeta: ¡No pensé que Ox sería capaz de venir! Además, no sabíamos que esta mujer tiene los genes de él.

Goku: Lo sé, ahora se complicaron las cosas.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Esto no es como lo pensé, ahora deberá estar histérico Freezer con nosotros, por llevárnoslas.

Goku: ¡Grr! Si lo creo...

Vegeta: No podremos llevar a cabo el plan ¡Agh! ¡Aunque sabía que se iba a dar cuenta!

Goku: Entonces porque hiciste que ellas no se fueran.

Vegeta: Las necesitaba para que ellas lo entretuvieran y se olvidara de su entrenamiento...

Goku: Ya veo, pero ahora no podemos estar los cuatro en este palacio.

Vegeta: Ya lo sé Kakaroto.

Goku: Deberíamos llevarlas a...

Vegeta: ¡NO! ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO QUIERO REGRESAR A ESE LUGAR!

Goku: ¡VEGETA! ¡No tenemos opción! Además, ese lugar no lo conoce Freezer.

Vegeta: ¡Agr! Está bien, solo porque no quiero que Freezer me derrote aún.

Goku: Bien vamos.

-Los dos agarraron a las dos mujeres aun inconscientes y salieron por la ventana, las llevaban a un lugar donde solo ellos dos conocían-


	9. Hogar dulce infierno

-Los dos Saiyajines llegaron a un lugar donde solo ellos conocían tenía una apariencia de un hogar y si era eso, pero era algo raro porque estaba debajo de la tierra y atrás de una cueva, los dos se adentraron al lugar aun con las mujeres en los brazos-

Goku: Llegamos... Este lugar está igual... -Mientras entraba por la puerta del hogar.

Vegeta: Como la última vez...

 ** _Flash Black:_**

 _-Jajajaja guao, pero ¡Qué bonito lugar!_

 _-Si es muy bonito._

 _-¿Oigan de donde lo sacaron?_

 _-Eso es un secreto..._

 _-Pues se lo compramos a una anciana._

 _-¡Vegeta! Porque arruinaste la sorpresa._

 _-¡Grr! Cállate Kakaroto._

 _-No te preocupes Goku ya sabes cómo es el pequeño Vegeta_

 _-¡Agh! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llame pequeño!_

 _-¡Vegeta! No seas irrespetuoso ella solo lo dijo con cariño._

 _-No déjalo querida, además ya estoy acostumbrada a su carácter jejeje._

 _-No, pero no tiene que ser irrespetuoso._

 _-Vamos es solo la edad._

 _-Aun no sé porque sacó el carácter del padre._

 _-Las dos se rieron al unísono._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Goku: Tiene muchos recuerdos esta casa.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Hay que dejar a las terrícolas en las habitaciones.

Goku: Bueno yo la dejare en la mía, nos vemos luego, pequeño.

Vegeta: ¡Grr! ¡Que no me llames así!

Goku: Jajaja -mientras entraba en su habitación-

Vegeta: Insecto -Él también estaba entrando en su habitación-

-Ya que la casa era muy pequeña y solo tenía dos habitaciones cada una decidió compartir su habitación, pero no por mucho tiempo, pasaron varias horas y las terrícolas aún seguían durmiendo-

-Te amo Hija no lo olvides...

-No espera papá -Mientras corría hacia él-

-No, estarás bien sin mí...

-¿Co...Como puedes decir eso? ¡Espera no te vayas!

-Adiós mi niña...

Milk: ¡NO PAPÁ ESPERA! -Mientras se levantaba gritando de su sueño- No papá... -entre sollozos- solo fue un sueño...

Goku: ¿Qué? -Reaccionando por lo que había dicho Milk- Tranquila Milk...

Milk: Mi...Mi Pa...Pa...

Goku: Ya pasó Milk... -se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo-

Milk: ¡Goku! -Lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza-

Goku: Ya todo pasó, todo estará bien, no te preocupes... yo estoy aquí contigo, nada malo te pasará.

Milk: Gracias Goku, gracias por todo.

Goku: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Milk: Nunca te di las gracias por esas dos veces que me salvaste.

Goku: No era necesario que me dijeses eso.

Milk: Claro que si lo es... -mientras se separaba de él, pero no tanto, solo puso sus manos en el pecho de Goku- La primera fue porque me salvaste de que me caerá ese gran edificio y no te di las gracias bien ya que en ese momento estaba asustada.

Goku: No Milk no es necesario que hagas esto...

Milk: No déjame terminar Goku... La segunda vez fue porque me caí del balcón -Se sonrojaba por lo que había sucedido- Gr...Gracias también por eso, fui muy torpe ¿Verdad?

Goku: No claro que no Milk, los accidentes pasan, y no los podemos evitar, y tu tranquila que yo estaré ahí para cuando estés en peligro -Le brindo una cálida sonrisa lo que provocó que Milk se sonrojara-

Milk: Goku no digas esas cosas... -Mientras se tomaba el rostro con sus manos-

Goku: Milk... -¡No Goku no se lo digas! Es una promesa y las promesas no se pueden decir o si -Mientras pensaba-

Milk: ¿Qué pasa Goku?

Goku: Emmm... Na...Nada Milk jejeje... -se rascaba la cabeza, pero en un momento todo se tornó en silencio los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, era una conexión tan grande que ninguno no dijo nada para separarse estaban a pocos centímetros del otro, pero en ese momento Milk hablo-

Milk: Oye Goku... ¿No tienes hambre?

Goku: ¡Si y mucha! -se levantó de la cama con mucho entusiasmo, dejando a una Milk muy atónita- ¿Vamos? -Mientras le estiraba la mano-

Milk: Claro -le recibía la mano-

-De repente Goku se frenó-

Milk: ¿Qué pasa Goku? -Lo dijo con curiosidad-

Goku: Bueno... no sé si hay comida en este lugar exactamente -Su voz sonaba preocupada-

Milk: Ya veo...

Goku: Bueno vamos a buscar a Vegeta y a tu amiga Bulma si no mal recuerdo su nombre.

Milk: Si, no te equivocas en nada, ese es su nombre.

Goku: Es que soy pésimo para recordar nombres jejeje -Mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Milk: Bueno, entonces ¿Vamos?

Goku: ¡Sí! -Lo dijo con mucha emoción-  
***************************

Bulma: ¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Milk? ¿Ox? Oh no Ox... eso de vio de ser una pesadilla... -Mientras se incorporaba de la cama-

Vegeta: Hablas mucho terrícola...

Bulma: ¿Vegeta, eres tú? -Le costaba mirar ya que las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas-

Vegeta: ¿Quién más? -mientras prendía las luces-

Bulma: Oye, al menos avísame que vas a encender la luz -mientras se cubría con una mano de la claridad, sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la claridad-

Vegeta: ¡Hmp!

Bulma: -Ignorando el obsoleto sonido de Vegeta- ¿En dónde estamos?

Vegeta: En una habitación, ¿Que, no lo ves? -Lo dijo en un tono con sarcasmo-

Bulma: ¿En dónde estamos exactamente Vegeta? -Su tono de voz se había elevado un poco-

Vegeta: En un lugar que nadie conoce.

Bulma: ¿Qué es este sitio exactamente? -Preguntaba con mucha intriga-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Haces muchas preguntas

Bulma: ¡Pues porque quiero que esas preguntas sean respondidas!

Vegeta: ¡Grr! Cállate, te veías mejor dormida.

Bulma: ¿¡Aaah!? Acaso me estabas espiando, eres un pervertido, como te atreves a...

Vegeta: Ya Cállate de una maldita vez -Tenia una gran vena en la frente, que se hacía notar- Y no te estaba viendo, además estas en mi habitación no tengo otro lugar a donde irme, ¿y quién demonios quisiera verte terrícola? -En ningún momento de toda la conversación la había volteado a ver, pero esta vez si ya que la quería confrontar-

Bulma: No tienes ni idea de cuantos hombres se moría por mí en el planeta tierra y cuantos darían todo por tan solo darles una sonrisa.

Vegeta: ¡Ha! Pobres terrícolas estaban ciegos en verdad, acaso no se daban cuenta de la mujer vulgar que tenían al frente -Mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo-

Bulma: Eres un imbécil -Estaba furiosa, por las palabras del príncipe-

Vegeta: Di todo lo que quieras, al cabo que ni me importa lo que digas.

Bulma: ¡Hmp! Oye y ¿Dónde está mi amiga? -Lo dijo en un tono muy preocupante-

Vegeta: En otra habitación con Kakaroto... -Lo decía secamente-

Bulma: Ya veo...

-Un intenso e incómodo silencio se apodero de los dos ya que solo las respiraciones se escuchaban en aquella habitación-

Bulma: Y...Y... no sabes lo que paso con Ox Satán...

Vegeta: Grr, que tanto fastidias.

Bulma: Solo... -Hace una pausa- Quiero saber...

Vegeta: Está muerto -Lo soltó sin rodeos-

Bulma: Mu...Muerto... No puedes estar hablando enserio ¿Verdad?

Vegeta: Nunca miento mujer...

Bulma: No puede ser Ox Satán... -Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse- Me siento una inútil, hubiese querido hacer algo -Mientras arrugaba las cobijas de la cama-

Vegeta: Ya te lo había dicho, no hubiese podido hacer algo.

Bulma: Cállate tu no digas nada, además no eres capaz de enfrentarte a esa lagartija -Su voz sonaba firme-

Vegeta: ¡Retráctate!

Bulma: No lo haré, porque es verdad lo que dije.

Vegeta: -Acercándose a ella velozmente ya que ella no lo notó hasta que el habló- Dije que te retractes.

Bulma: -Sorprendida- Ya...Ya te dije que no -mientras se secaba una lagrima que salía de su ojo-

Vegeta: Tonta terrícola -La agarró del brazo y en un movimiento rápido la levantó de la cama-

Bulma: Oye que te pasa me estas lastimando -Se quería soltar del agarre pero le fue inútil-

Vegeta: Ningún ser viviente tiene el derecho de hablarle así al príncipe de los Saiyajines me escuchaste -Declaró con firmeza-

Bulma: Pues déjame decirte que, encontraste a un ser viviente que, si lo puede hacer, y esa soy yo -Mientras lo empujaba en un intento fallido-

Vegeta: Terrícola insolente me las vas a pagar -Viéndola fijamente a los ojos-

Bulma: Vamos pega me, a ver qué tan hombre eres -Su ceño estaba fruncido y viéndolo a los ojos-

Vegeta: Grrrr -En eso se recordó de algo-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-No Vegeta nunca le levantes la mano a una mujer, eso no es ser de caballeros -mientras le sostenía un puño-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Porque tendría que hacerte caso? -Quitándose el agarre-_

 _-Porque tienes muchas razones, ahora suelta a la niña_

 _-Bien -la niña salía corriendo- ¿Feliz?_

 _-No me hables en ese tono jovencito o ella se enterará de lo que le has hecho a esa niña y no le gustará._

 _-Di le lo que quieras._

 _-Oh claro, ya no se sentirá segura al lado de alguien como tú, después de le cuente esto, y volverá a estar segura a mi lado._

 _-¿Qué acaso lo haces por los malditos celos?_

 _-Hahahaha no se dímelo tu._

 _-A ver déjame decirte una cosa, ella jamás se sentiría segura con una persona como tú ya que la has engañado y yo nunca traicionaría su confianza, vaya que yo no soy como tú y dile todo lo que quieras además ella nunca te hará caso, hahaha..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Vegeta: Mujer... -Lo dijo entre dientes, mientras la tiraba con brusquedad a la cama-

Bulma: ¿¡Que te pasa!? Que grosero eres, y vez que no te atreves...

Vegeta: Cállate, no vale la pena pegarle a una mujer tan chillona como tu.

Bulma: Eres un grosero...

-En eso se escucha que alguien toca la puerta-

Vegeta: Que demonios quieres Kakaroto -Lo dijo en un tono no muy educado-

Goku: Bueno, pues solo venia decirte que no tenemos munición.

Vegeta: ¡Agh! Es por eso...

Goku: Y bien ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

-Vegeta se limitó a voltear a ver a Bulma la cual le volteo la cara, así que se dispuso a abrir-

Goku: Gracias...

Milk: ¡Bulma! -Empujaba a Goku-

Bulma: ¡Milk! -Mientras la abrazaba-

Milk: Bulma, no sabes por lo que he pasado... con todo esto de mi padre -Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse-

Bulma: Vamos Milk, no te deprimas a tu padre no le hubiese gustado verte triste.

Milk: Tienes razón, no es momento para llorar, hay que pelear.

Bulma: Así se habla Milk

-Las dos amigas se pusieron a reír, pero fueron interrumpidas por alguien-

Vegeta: Ja ilusas ¿Ustedes pelear? Por favor...

Milk: Tal vez no como ustedes lo hacen, pero idearemos un plan ya lo verán.

Vegeta: Unas debiluchas como ustedes ¡Ha! No me hagan reír...

Bulma: Eres un tonto, veras que lo lograremos, no sé cómo, pero te arrepentirás por lo que has dicho.

Vegeta: Hmp, ya lo veremos.

Goku: Emmm ¿Vegeta? La comida.

Vegeta: Kakaroto, no te puedes esperar.

Goku: Ya esperé mucho.

Vegeta: Bien vamos...

Goku: ¡Yuju! Vayámonos... -Mientras tomaba a Vegeta del brazo- Nos vemos al rato -Se despedía con la mano-

Vegeta: Suéltame -Se quitaba el agarre de Goku-

-Salían de un puertazo de la habitación-

-Bulma no pudo más y se echó a reír-

Milk: ¿Pero que te sucede Bulma?

Bulma: Es que me hace mucha gracia ver a esos dos pelear.

Milk: Tienes razón jejeje.

Bulma: Vamos a explorar la "casa" Milk.

Milk: Claro, vamos...

-Las dos amigas salieron de la habitación y empezaron a inspeccionar toda la casa-

Bulma: Pero que lindo patio y es muy grande.

Milk: Cierto hay mucha naturaleza aquí y es muy amplio, pero la cocina es gigante.

Bulma: Tienes razón, y mira que tú eres una buena cocinera -Mientras la codeaba-

Milk: No digas esas cosas... -Se sonrojaba levemente-

Bulma: ¡Pero estos sofás! -Se tiraba a uno- Parecen como si fueran de la realeza.

Milk: Es cierto.

Bulma: Ahora que veo mejor el lugar, parece como si alguien tiró todos esos jarrones a propósito.

Milk: En todas partes están pedazos de los mismos.

Bulma: Sabes, si vamos a vivir aquí por un tiempo es recomendable limpiar este lugar.

Milk: No me gustaría vivir en un lugar tan deteriorado.

Bulma: Entonces manos a la obra.

Milk: ¡Sí!

-Las dos se dispusieron a limpiar en todo el lugar, se fueron habitación por habitación hasta caer rendidas en el mismo lugar del principio-

Bulma: Ya terminé mi parte Milk.

Milk: Si ahora voy -Mientras gritaba desde una de las habitaciones-

Bulma: Okey... -Estaba por sentarse, pero vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención- ¿Qué es eso que está en la esquina? -Llego hasta el objeto dicho y lo tomó entre sus manos- ¿Pero qué? Es una fotografía, solo que esta rasgada por la mitad...

Milk: Oye Bulma ya terminé, Ufff, pero que cansado.

Bulma: Lo sé -Se volteaba a ver a su amiga y escondiendo la fotografía-

Milk: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estabas en la esquina?

Bulma: No por nada solo me distraje con algo, pero no es nada importante.

Milk: Ya veo, bueno entonces ven y siéntate.

Bulma: Okey... -Mientras se sentaba- Oye ¿Cuánto crees que se tardaran ese par?

Milk: No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Bulma: Creo que eso, ya no será Almuerzo.

Milk: Cierto, creo que ya me está empezando a dar hambre.

Bulma: Estamos igual...

-Pasaron como unos 10 minutos y ellos no aparecían-

Bulma: Quisiera salir...

Milk: Conociéndote creo que no aguantaras estar mucho aquí encerrada ¿Cierto?

Bulma: Pues tendré que entretenerme con algo por mi propio bien.

Milk: Hahaha -Solo dejo escapar una pequeña risita-

-Después de unos segundos-

Goku: ¡Volvimos!

Milk: -Parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hasta dónde provenía la voz de Goku- Al fin llegaron.

Bulma: No sabes el hambre que tengo.

Milk: Vaya esa sí que es mucha comida -Mientras miraba los ocho sacos de comida que traían, eran inmensos-

Goku: Nos hubiésemos tardado menos si ALGUIEN no hubiese hecho un escándalo -Remarcando bien esa palabra-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! -Dejaba las cosas y se dirija a uno de los sofás-

Milk: ¿Qué? ¡Un escándalo! ¡Están conscientes que están arriesgando nuestro pellejo! -Se estaba poniendo algo histérica (Algo)-

Goku: Bueno si Milk... pero solo... -Milk lo interrumpo-

Milk: No nada de peros, solo un error solo un mal movimiento y estaremos en peligro -estaba más que furiosa-

Bulma: Vamos Milk tranquilízate, además no te desquites con Goku él no tiene la culpa, ¡el que es responsable de eso es Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Serían incapaces de descubrirnos, además soy ágil y no dejaría que alguien se diese cuenta de donde me refugio.

Bulma: Si, si, sigue hablando.

Vegeta: Me da igual lo que pienses terrícola.

Bulma: Eres un...

Milk: Bulma déjalo -le llamaba la atención- Mejor vamos a preparar la cena ya que se hizo de noche.

Bulma: Bien -Las dos se iban a la cocina-

Vegeta: Que mujeres tan gritonas.

Goku: Vamos Vegeta ellas lo hace por protegernos.

Vegeta: ¿Protegernos? Ha, no Kakaroto ellas lo hacen para su propio bien, nos miran como sus esclavos de protección -Protestó con mucho enojo-

Goku: Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero tú sabes perfectamente porque las trajimos aquí, por la promesa que le hicimos a Ox.

Vegeta: Pero esa promesa se romperá cuando hayamos exterminado a esa lagartija.

Goku: Pero hasta entonces seremos sus esclavos de protección Vegeta.

Vegeta: Si como digas -Mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación cerrando por detrás con un puertazo-

Goku: Ay Vegeta...  
***************************

Bulma: Ese Saiyajin un día me va a conocer.

Milk: O tú lo vas a conocer.

Bulma: Pero seré mucho peor.

Milk: ¿Por qué no puedes vivir sin la guerra? Lo mismo era cuando te encontrabas con Yamcha.

Bulma: Pero con Yamcha era diferente porque me engañaba con cada chica que se le acercaba -Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-

Milk: -Cruzándose de brazos- Si eso era con Yamcha, pero Vegeta.

Bulma: Bu...Bueno él porque es un simio sin sentimientos.

Milk: Ay Bulma... Bueno si no tienes nada más que agregar ayúdame a hacer la cena, lava esos vegetales.

Bulma: ¿Palabra mágica?

Milk: Por favor... -Rodando los ojos-

Bulma: ¡Con mucho gusto!  
**************************

-Vegeta estaba en su habitación dándose un baño, el agua caía sobre su pelo y sobre su cuerpo en el vidrio solo se podía apreciar su figura, pero no se notaba tanto por el vapor que cubría el vidrio, cerró la llave de la ducha y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia el ropero que se encontraba en la habitación-

Vegeta: Creo que mi ropa está aquí, aún... -Se dispuso a buscar que ponerse y lo único que encontró fue su traje de batalla pero no era como el azul era de color negro, así que lo tomó y se vistió, se calzó con unas botas negras que también estaban ahí- Pero que es esto... -Mientras movía sus demás prendas y encontró una variedad de vestidos y unos trajes de batalla- Yo...Yo recuerdo haber sacado todo esto -Decía mientras tomaba un vestido floreado y lo examinaba de arriba y abajo, poco a poco fue acercando la prenda a su nariz e inhaló el olor que provenía de está- Tiene el aroma de ella -Sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente y es cuando recordó-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Toma -Mientras estiraba la mano-_

 _-¿Es para mí?_

 _-¡No, es para la señora que tienes a la par!_

 _-¿Qué señora?_

 _-Claro que es para ti, y toma la rosa de una buena vez ¿Quieres?_

 _-Bueno ya, no te enojes -Mientras recibía la rosa e inhalaba el olor de la misma- Guao que rico aroma tiene._

 _-¡Hmp! Tiene el mismo aroma que tú tienes._

 _-Jajaja, no sabía que yo tenía ese aroma._

 _-Ma... -Pero alguien lo interrumpió-_

 _-Señorita la necesitamos, el Rey dice que es urgente, que el Lord la quiere ver._

 _-Grr... otra vez, bueno diles que ahora voy._

 _-Si señorita, no quisiera ser grosero, pero dicen que sea rápido._

 _-sí, si ya voy..._

 _-¿Enserio tienes que ir con esa lagartija y con él?_

 _-Tranquilo Vegeta, ya nos volveremos a ver pequeño -Mientras le daba un beso en la frente-_

 _-Pero, si casi nunca deja, que te vea._

 _-Haré todo lo posible por convencerlo, adiós cuídate -Salía de la habitación-_

 _-¡No, espera! No te vayas otra vez... -lo dijo susurrando-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Vegeta: No cumpliste tu promesa, te dejaste manipular, pero no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de esa lagartija, prometo que lo derrotare por ti.

-Vegeta dio un gran suspiro y un último respiro a la prenda para volverla a dejar en el mismo sitio y salir de la habitación-  
***************************

-Todos estaban entretenidos en su comida, nadie decía nada hasta que alguien rompió el silencio-

Goku: ghgestagh hghmuyghgm hgricamna hthu hhzcohdhmibbda Mibxbxblk

Vegeta: No seas asqueroso Kakaroto, no se habla con la boca llena ...Idiota...

-Goku, se limitó a tragarse la comida que tenía en la boca-

Goku: Dije, que estaba muy rica tu comida Milk.

Milk: -Sonrojándose levemente- Gra...Gracias Goku, pero no fui la única que cocinó.

Goku: Oh lo siento Bulma, tu comida también esta deliciosa -Le regalaba una gran sonrisa-

Bulma: No era necesario Goku, pero gracias.

Goku: De nada...

-Después de eso nadie dijo nada y solo se limitaron a seguir comiendo; como la noche ya había llegado cada quien se fue a las habitaciones-

Bulma: Yo no dormiré en ese sofá

Vegeta: Claro que si mujer yo no pienso dormir ahí -Mientras señalaba el sofá- Tu duerme en el sofá y yo dormiré en la cama.

Bulma: Pero que poco caballeroso eres Vegeta -Mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Vegeta: No me digas...

Bulma: ¡Usssh! Además, la cama es toda mía ya que estoy en ella.

Vegeta: No, no es tuya esta no es tu habitación es mía ¿Entendido? ahora quítate de la cama.

Bulma: No lo haré -Mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente-

Vegeta: No me hagas que te quite de ahí.

Bulma: Inténtalo -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Vegeta: Bueno si eso quieres -Vegeta de un solo tirón hizo que cayera al suelo con la cobija-

Bulma: ¡Eres un TONTO! Sabes que me dolió -Mientras se frotaba en donde le dolía-

Vegeta: Eso fue porque no te quitaste de mi cama; Toma -Le tiraba una almohada al suelo- Así iré por un vaso de agua y cuando vuelva quiero verte en ese sofá -Lo dijo mientras salía de la habitación-

Bulma: Cree que me quedare aquí o no claro que no señor, aunque hacer eso sería una buena idea... -Mientras pensaba y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-

Goku: Oye, tu duerme en la cama yo dormiré en el sofá que está aquí en la habitación.

Milk: No te preocupes yo puedo dormir en el sofá jejeje

Goku: No de eso no señor, no dejare que duermas en el sofá eso sería poco caballeroso de mi parte, además no te preocupes ya he dormido en allí es muy cómodo -Mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Milk: Oh, bueno entonces gracias... Y toma esta cobija y estas almohadas

Goku: Gracias... -Mientras las recibía-

Milk: Es pero que duermas bien -Acostándose en la cama-

Goku: Lo mismo digo Milk descansa hasta mañana.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! espero que esa mujer me haya hecho caso porque o si no... -Decia mientras entraba a la habitación- Pero ¿Qué? Oye mujer creo que te dije que te quedaras en el... -No termino lo que iba a decir ya que se percató de que ella estaba durmiendo- ¡Agh! esa mujer... -Apretando su puño, después lo relajó-

-Por un rato Vegeta se quedó viendo fijamente a Bulma, empezó a inspeccionarla de arriba para abajo cada parte de ella, cada fracción que tenía en su rostro, por un momento en su pensamiento le llagaron tantas palabras que inconscientemente las soltó sin darse cuenta-

Vegeta: Mujer eres están vulnerable que con solo dispararte un poco de mi Ki sería capaz de matarte -Estaba poco a poco acercando su mano, pero en eso la detuvo y la hizo un puño- Enserio que hay momentos en los que me gustaría deshacerme de ti terrícola, eres tan vulgar y gritona que quisiera... -Dejó la palabra en el aire- Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, estúpido, soy un estúpido por prometer eso, pero todo esto terminara y no tendré más responsabilidades, pero no sé porque siento que si rompo esa promesa sería incapaz de hacerte daño, MALDICIÓN ¿Vez lo que provocas? que yo...yo pierda el control por algún motivo -Volvió a acercar su mano hacia ella y puso uno de sus cabellos atrás de su oreja, después de eso se dispuso a dormir en el sofá al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido-

-Después de esos minutos pasados Bulma abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama tocándose la parte de la oreja y del cabello, si ella solo estaba fingiendo estar dormida para poderse quedar con la cama, pero le sorprendió mucho la reacción de Vegeta, pensaba que la iba a despertar o algo así pero solo se limitó a observarla y decirle aquellas palabras que a Bulma le causó curiosidad-

Bulma: -Recogió la cobija que estaba en el suelo la cual utilizo para cubrir a Vegeta- Quisiera saber qué piensas Vegeta, quisiera saber qué es lo que sientes y porque te dices así mismo estúpido por no poderme hacer nada, eres tan misterioso, ¿por qué te escondes en esa corteza dura? -Mientras le decía todo eso le acariciaba la mejilla, el cual no sintió nada ya que estaba profundamente dormido, Bulma solo le dedico una bella sonrisa- Descansa Príncipe -Le dijo eso y ella se dispuso a dormir-


	10. Yo podría ayudar

-Estaba amaneciendo en el planeta y los rayos del sol se filtraban por la única ventana de la habitación-

Vegeta: ¿Uhmm? -Decía mientras habría los ojos lentamente- Pero ¿Qué? -Veía la cobija qué tenía encima- Yo, no recuerdo haber dormido con esto.

-En eso volteó a ver a Bulma quien estaba profundamente dormida, Vegeta se limitó a levantarse y a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba ella-

Vegeta: ¡Ja! No creas que con esto te ganarás mi confianza -Le dejaba la cobija a un lado de la cama y salía de la habitación-  
***************************

Milk: ¡Aaah! -Mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, al momento de hacer eso se encontró algo- Pe...Pero tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Mientras lo empujaba-

Goku: Eh ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? -Se levantaba y hablaba aun adormitado-

Milk: Eso te pregunto yo ¿Qué hacías en la cama? -Incorporándose de la misma-

Goku: Bueno es que la encontré cómoda -Se estaba rascando la nuca-

Milk: Pero, tú me habías dicho que en el sofá estarías más cómodo -Se cruza de brazos-

Goku: -Despertando repentinamente- E...E si, si estaba cómodo el sofá, hehehe tal vez solo caminé dormido y ya jejeje... -Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa-

Milk: Uhmm, bueno eso explicaría todo, supongo...

Goku: ¿Supones? -Mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Milk: Bueno...

Goku: Entonces no me crees -Se acercaba a ella y le hacía un puchero-

Milk: Claro que si te creo y no hagas esa cara.

Goku: ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

Milk: No, al contrario, te ves tierno haciendo eso -Mientras lo veía a los ojos-

Goku: Que hermosos ojos tienes -Lo dijo sin pensar-

-En ese momento Milk se sonrojó demasiado qué su cara parecía como un tomate lo que provocó que se cubriera con las cobijas-

Goku: Dije algo que te molestó Milk, ya que te pusiste roja.

Milk: No, no estoy enojada.

Goku: Entonces.

Milk: Bueno... Solo olvídalo.

Goku: Si tú lo dices.

-Después de ese momento en la habitación se llenó de un gran silencio, pero un sonido peculiar hizo desaparecer la tranquilidad-

Goku: Oh creo que tengo hambre.

Milk: Ve a comer -Saliendo de la cobija-

Goku: Hehehe pues no hay nada preparado.

Milk: Entonces cocina algo.

Goku: Emmm bueno no sé cocinar hehehe -Mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Tal vez tú...

Milk: Oh ni creas que te cocinaré -Volviéndose a cubrir con la cobija-

Goku: Vamos Milk... -La movía de un lado a otro-

Milk: ¡No!

Goku: No seas mala.

Milk: Grrr ¡Dije que no Goku!

Goku: Milk por favor -Hacia su puchero otra vez-

Milk: -Hablando desde abajo de las cobijas- Estás haciendo esa cara otra vez ¿Verdad?

Goku: Si.

Milk: ¡Agh! Está bien te cocinaré.

Goku: ¡SI! Gracias Milk. -Mientras saltaba en la cama-

Milk: Deja de saltar.

Goku: ¿Y me vas a hacer mi comida? -Movía la cabeza a un lado-

Milk: Espérame a que me levante en cinco minutos.

Goku: Esperaré todo el tiempo posible.

-Solo pasaron 3 segundos y Goku volvió a hablar-

Goku: ¿Ya Milk?

Milk: Ya de que.

Goku: Mi comida.

Milk: Espérame unos cinco minutos.

Goku: No, No esperaré más -Mientras se levantaba de la cama y tiraba de la cobija de Milk, dejándola completamente destapada.

Milk: ¿QUE? ¡GOKU! ¿Qué haces?

Goku: No puedo esperar más -Tomaba a Milk en sus brazos, estilo matrimonial-

Milk: No que haces Goku ¡Bájame! -Quien estaba sonrojada-

Goku: No Milk, no te bajaré -Empezaba a salir de la habitación-

Milk: ¡Goku! -Refunfuño y se cruzó de brazos-

Goku: Hahaha que graciosa te miras cuando te enojas -Cerrando la puerta detrás de él-

Milk: No querrás conocerme más enojada aún.

Goku: Eres muy tierna.

Milk: -Se llevaba sus manos a la cara y se sonrojaba levemente- Las cosas que dices...

Goku: Pero si es cierto, otra vez te pusiste roja.

Milk: Eh... -Pero alguien la interrumpió-

Vegeta: ¡Ejem! Veo que se llevan muy bien -Quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y sentado en el sofá-

Goku: A hola Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos-

Milk: Emmm, bu...bueno yo iré a la cocina... -Mientras daba un salto para liberarse de los brazos de Goku-

Goku: Eh, si -Veía como ella se iba a la cocina- Je -Daba un suspiro-

Vegeta: Kakaroto, espero que eso -Señalando la puerta de la cocina- No se vuelva algo más.

Goku: A que te refieres con "eso"

Vegeta: ¡Agh! No me hagas pegarte Kakaroto.

Goku: ¿Tú te refieres a que yo y Milk...? -Haciendo círculos con su dedo-

Vegeta: Si a eso me refiero, enserio Kakaroto hay días en los que quiero matarte.

Goku: Bueno eso sería imposible ya que soy un poquito más fuerte que tú -Juntando su dedo índice con el pulgar a una distancia reducida-

Vegeta: ¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR! -Estaba más que rojo de la cólera- Me las pagaras por eso -mientras se paraba al frente de Goku y sujetaba su camisa-

Goku: Hehe perdón -Mientras movía las manos- Sólo estaba dando mi opinión.

Vegeta: ES MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES CALLADO INSECTO -Lo estaba sacudiendo-

Goku: No te lo tomes con mal Vegeta -Se reía nerviosamente-

Vegeta: ¿Qué no me lo tome mal? Eres un tonto -Le iba a dar un golpe, pero una voz lo frenó-

Bulma: ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto que armas Vegeta? -Se frotaba los ojos-

Vegeta: ¡Cállate mujer no es asunto tuyo!

Bulma: Lo sé, pero al menos podrías bajar la voz, alguna vez en tu vida -Ponía sus manos en sus caderas-

Vegeta: -Soltando a Goku- Y tu una vez en la vida podrías dejar de fastidiar.

Bulma: Eres un irrespetuoso, acaso nunca te enseñaron modales.

Vegeta: Claro que sí, pero jamás los ocuparía con una mujer tan vulgar como tú -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: ¡Eres un Idiota! Como te atreves a tratar así a una dama como yo -Su tono parecía ofendido-

Vegeta: ¿Dama? Ja no me hagas reír con estupideces como esas, si fueras una dama no me estarías gritando todo el tiempo.

Bulma: ¡Eres un simio asqueroso! Te haré pagar por lo has dicho -Gritando como histérica y acercándose a él-

Goku: Vamos a calmarnos hehe -Poniéndose al frente de los dos-

Vegeta: Ves lo que te digo, como gritas -Desafiándola con la mirada-

Bulma: Como te atreves, eres un tonto -Pero Goku la agarró por la cintura y la alejó de Vegeta-

Goku: Cálmate Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Tu acabas de ver como ese simio me insultó -Mientras pataleaba-

Goku: Bueno tiene algo de razón por que tú también lo insultaste.

Bulma: -Quitándose el agarre de Goku- ¡hiiiiiiiiii! Estas de su lado.

Goku: ¿Qué? No claro que no, yo no estoy de lado de ninguno.

Bulma: Pero lo defendiste.

Goku: Bueno ya hay que calmarnos, mejor ve con Milk quien está en la cocina mientras yo calmo un poco a Vegeta y lo hago reflexionar.

Bulma: Harías eso por mí -Juntando sus manos en posición de súplica-

Goku: Bueno trataré no te prometo nada, ya sabes cómo es él ¿Cierto?

Bulma: Si lo sé, pero dile cosas lindas de mi.

Goku: Está bien, supongo hehehe.

Bulma: Bueno iré con Milk -Se dirigió hacia la cocina-

Vegeta: Que mujer tan exasperante.

Goku: Vamos Vegeta, ella es una buena chica.

Vegeta: ¿Buena chica? Creo que te esta envenenando el cerebro Kakaroto.

Goku: Bueno olvidémonos el tema, mejor vallamos a entrenar.

Vegeta: Qué más da, vamos quiero patearte el trasero Kakaroto.

Goku: Oh eso lo veremos Vegeta...  
**************************

Milk: Y eso fue el escándalo que se escuchó allá afuera ¿Cierto?

Bulma: Si eso fue, no sabes cuánto lo odio.

Milk: Ya sabes lo que dicen Bulma, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y sabes sigo creyendo que es el amor.

Bulma: Cállate Milk no digas esas cosas -Mientras le tiraba una servilleta-

Milk: -Agarrando la servilleta- No te enojes si es toda la razón, quién sabe tal vez algún día se levanten más felices que de costumbre.

Bulma: ¡Milk! -estaba más que roja-

Milk: Hahaha solo bromeo Bulma.

Bulma: A veces eres insoportable.

Milk: Lo sé.

Bulma: Dejemos de hablar sobre mí, ahora cuéntame que hay de ti y Goku.

Milk: E...Eh no hay na...nada hehe -Sonrojándose, por lo que pasó hace unos instantes-

Bulma: A mí no me engañas, algo pasó que no me quieres contar.

Milk: Aaah -Dejando salir el aire- Bueno hoy en la mañana -le relató lo que había pasado hace unos instantes-

Bulma: ¿Qué? Vegeta los vio.

Milk: ¡Shhh! Calla, no quiero que escuchen.

Bulma: -Voltea a ver desde la ventana de la cocina- No están no te preocupes, además ellos ya lo vivieron en carne propia hahaha

Milk: ¡Bulma! -Le dijo para que se calmara ya que estaba riéndose-

Bulma: Lo siento no lo pude evitar, enserio no puedo creer que se hayan topado con el rey de los ineptos.

Milk: Jaja si fue algo vergonzoso.

Bulma: Ya dime Milk de una buena vez, ¿Qué sientes por Goku? -poniendo sus manos en la mesa-

Milk: ¿Que...Que pregunta es esa?

Bulma: Vamos somos amigas, me lo puedes decir o acaso no me tienes confianza.

Milk: Bueno... Yo en realidad no sé qué siento, es algo raro estar con él, te podría decir que me atrae.

Bulma: Ya veo... Pero ésa atracción no durará mucho hahaha.

Milk: Y tú que sientes cuando ves a Vegeta.

Bulma: Te confieso que es guapo, pero lo que lo arruina todo es su carácter, pero es algo misterioso lo que causa intriga de él.

Milk: Que hombres nos tocó ¿Verdad?

Bulma: De aguantarlos ni que lo digas.

-Las dos amigas se rieron al unísono-

Milk: Ayúdame con el desayuno.

Bulma: No quiero -Hace un puchero como el de una niña-

Milk: No seas perezosa, ayúdame.

Bulma: Bueno, bueno...  
************************

Goku: Eso fue demasiado lento -Mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Vegeta-

Vegeta: Deja de moverte tanto.

Goku: No eso sería muy aburrido, vamos yo sé que puedes.

Vegeta: No necesito tus ánimos Kakaroto -Le daba un puñetazo en la cara- ¡Ja!

Goku: Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay ¡Tks! Mi carita me duele -Tenia sus manos al frente de su cara-

Vegeta: Deja de quejarte y pelea -Le lanzaba otro puñetazo a lo que Goku lo detuvo con su mano-

Goku: Jajajaja -le sacaba la lengua- Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes.

Vegeta: Grr cállate y observa -Le arrebataba su puño con fuerza-

-Vegeta y Goku empezaron a lanzar puñetazos, patadas y a veces poderes con el Ki, por todos lados dejaban agujeros en el suelo y en las paredes era una batalla bastante frenética hasta que alguien habló-

Goku: Oye Vegeta -Estaba bloqueando sus golpes-

Vegeta: Después hablamos Kakaroto -Le lanzaba golpes frenéticamente-

Goku: VEGETA -Le sostenía los dos puños con sus manos-

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué pasa!? -Quitándose el agarre de Goku bruscamente-

Goku: Estamos elevando mucho nuestro Ki.

Vegeta: Diablos agh, odio entrenar por pausas.

Goku: Lo sé es muy difícil.

Vegeta: Si hubiera otra manera para entrenar esto sería más fácil y no me atrasaría tanto para patear le el trasero a la lagartija asquerosa esa.

Goku: Cierto, pero es todo lo que tenemos -Suspirando pesadamente-

Vegeta: ¡Diablos! -Le daba un puñetazo a la pared-

Goku: Enojarte no ayuda en nada Vegeta.

Vegeta: Tu cállate, no tienes ningún remordimiento por esa escoria.

Goku: Claro que lo tengo -Volteando a ver el suelo- Pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada solo nos resta entrenar.

Vegeta: ¡No me importa si nos descubren! Pero debemos entrenar.

Goku: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no tiene que ser así correríamos en peligro.

Vegeta: Sabes perfectamente que no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados, debemos pelear.

Goku: Vegeta no le podríamos ganar.

Vegeta: Tú no sabes si eso es cierto -Pero se dio cuenta de algo y volteó a ver a la puerta- Oye, se perfectamente que estás ahí.

Goku: De que... -Pero lo interrumpieron-

Bulma: Lo siento, solo venía a decirles que la comida ya está lista.

Goku: ¡Si Comida! -Empezaba a caminar y Vegeta lo seguía por detrás-

Vegeta: Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación -Mientras pasaba a la par de ella-

Bulma: Eres un... -Volteaba a verlo, pero él ya no estaba, así que se limitó a ir a comer-

-Ya todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, había un silencio que no era nada cómodo así que alguien habló-

Bulma: Y...Yo... -Se aclara la garganta- Yo tal vez pueda ayudarles.

-Todos la voltearon a ver-

Goku: ¿De qué hablas Bulma?

Bulma: Bueno si, estaba escuchando la conversación que tenías con Vegeta cuándo estaban entrenando y... -Pero Vegeta la interrumpe-

Vegeta: Eres una mal educada, escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es de una "Dama" como tú -Lo dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y con todo el sarcasmo que pudo-

Bulma: -Ignorando el comentario de Vegeta- A lo que quiero llegar es que puedo construirles una especie de máquina para que ustedes puedan entrenar sin la preocupación de elevar su ¿Ki? -Lo dijo dudando- Creo que era así.

Goku: -Tragaba gruesamente su comida- Tu...Tu ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Bulma: Si, antes que llegarán al planeta me conocían como una científica y la más inteligente de todos -Eso último lo dijo con mucho orgullo-

Milk: Bulma tiene razón, adónde fueras y preguntabas por la gran Bulma Brief todos te daban un cumplido de ella y te hablaban de sus experimentos más reconocidos.

Bulma: Gracias Milk no era para tanto.

Vegeta: Hmp, después del todo no eres tan tonta mujer.

Bulma: Para que veas que soy alguien importante -Cruzándose de brazos-

Vegeta: Pero de nada te sirve eso aquí ya que no vale nada solo eres una simple humana a la cual quieren matar.

Bulma: ¡Grr! Si sigues de ese modo conmigo no te ayudaré a que entrenes cómodamente.

Vegeta: Poco me interesa, además no necesitó tu ayuda terrícola.

Bulma: Bien -Volteándose, por un lado-

Goku: Oye Bulma lo que dijo Vegeta no es cierto, claro que necesitamos tu ayuda con esto de entrenar -Se levantaba de su lugar-

Bulma: Si quieren mi ayuda dile a tu amiguito que me pida perdón por tratarme así.

-Goku voltea a ver a Vegeta quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos-

Vegeta: Ni lo pienses Kakaroto no me rebajare a tanto por algo como eso.

Goku: Pero Vegeta piensa en nuestro entrenamiento, de cómo superaríamos a Freezer -Quién lo miraba con cara de cachorro-

Vegeta: He dicho que no -Con una gota de sudor- Y ya quita esa estúpida cara que tienes.

Goku: -Resignado voltea a ver a Bulma quien estaba con los ojos cerrados- Vamos Bulma no le hagas caso a Vegeta.

Bulma: Enserio quieres tanto esa máquina de la que les hablo.

Goku: Claro, además piensa que si nosotros nos volvemos fuertes podremos derrotar a Freezer y cuando esto suceda ustedes dos podrán regresar a su planeta natal.

-Bulma quien lo pensó por varios minutos llegó a una conclusión y le respondió a Goku-

Bulma: Bien, lo haré por ti y por nuestra libertad -Mientras volteaba a ver a Milk, quien le sonrió-

Goku: Gracias, gracias, gracias Bulma -La abrazó- Eres una buena amiga.

Bulma: ¿Amiga? -Lo dijo muy sorprendida-

Goku: Eres mi amiga Bulma o tu no crees eso -volteó a ver al suelo-

Bulma: Claro que si Goku te consideró mi amigo.

Goku: ¡Genial!

Milk: Oye yo la vi de primero -se acercaba a Bulma-

Goku: Entonces no la tocó -levantaba sus manos-

-Los tres se empezaban a reír-

Vegeta: ¡Ja! Cursilerías...

Bulma: Claro que no lo son Vegeta -A lo que él hizo un gesto de desagrado- ¡Cierto! -mientras chasqueaba sus dedos-

Goku: ¿Qué pasa?

Bulma: Necesito materiales para la construcción de la máquina, sabes dónde puedo conseguirlos.

Goku: Si, con Vegeta podemos ir a buscarlos ¿Qué necesitas?

Bulma: Bueno son varias cosas así que les haré una lista.

Goku: Está bien.

Milk: Eres toda una genio Bulma.

Bulma: Gracias... Con esto tenemos garantizada nuestra libertad Milk.

Milk: Eso esperó Bulma...  
*************************

Freezer: Dime los reportes de esta semana -Mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro-

Zarbon: Todo ha estado tranquilo no ha habido ningún inconveniente con los habitantes del planeta Zhut, el comercio no hay quejas y bueno en nuestro planeta hay algo sospechoso.

Freezer: Y ¿Qué es eso?

Zarbon: Bueno ayer hubo un inconveniente en el mercado de esta zona se le vieron a dos tipos muy extraños, que además causaron alboroto por un pedazo de carne.

Freezer: ¿Alguien sabe qué apariencia tenían?

Zarbon: Por desgracia no señor llevaban unas capuchas muy extrañas.

Freezer: ¿Y entonces para que los dejó vivir? -Se dirigió hasta Zarbon y le lanzó una mirada amenazante-

Zarbon: Bu...bueno su Lo...Lord -Estaba nervioso-

Freezer: YA DEJA DE HACER ESO SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE TITUBEEN -Alzó la voz-

Zarbon: lo siento señor -Mientras se ponía rígido-

Freezer: Bueno no importa -Mientras regresaba a su trono- Ahora escucha quiero que tengan la zona del mercado vigilada por si esos tipos vuelven a llegar y si es así persíganlos, tengo la leve sospecha de que se trata de ellos.

Zarbon: Ya veo señor, entonces lo tendré informado de todo, ahora debo de retirarme con permiso -Salía de la habitación-

Freezer: Si en realidad son ellos dos, tengan por seguro que los destruiré con mis propias manos, junto con los otros dos inútiles Saiyajines y así entonces liberarme de esa escoria de raza después de todo eso al fin podré disfrutar de mis dos mujeres y llegar a tener todo el poder del universo, ser él más poderoso de todos -Se reía con toda la malicia que podía- Muy pronto estaremos juntos mis pequeñas y cuando eso suceda no las dejaré ir por nada del mundo.


	11. Nuevos huéspedes

_Recuerden que T1 como T2 hasta cuatro son las terrícolas adicionales que trajeron los Saiyajines..._

Soldado: ¿Es muy temprano no lo crees?

Soldado: si lo creo... Ooooooh -bostezo- El Lord siempre nos hace trabajar muy temprano.

Soldado: tienes razón pero es nuestro deber cuidar el palacio ¿no?

Soldado: si... ¿Oye y dime cómo has estado con tu familia?

Soldado: pues...

Nappa: 3...2...1 Ahora! -mientras tomaba a uno de los soldados y lo ahorcaba.

Raditz: -Quien tenía al otro soldado en los brazos- Ja debiluchos...

Nappa: Cuidado hay vienen más escondamos los cuerpos.

Raditz: si... -Se llevaban a los soldados a un lugar alejado-

Nappa: Sé que es por aquí, estoy seguro.

-10 minutos después-

Raditz: ¡Diablos! Todo esto es por culpa de Kakaroto y el Odioso de Vegeta.

Nappa: Vamos no seas exagerado.

Raditz: ¿Cómo quieres que no lo sea? Si por la culpa de esos dos es que nosotros estamos en problemas con Freezer.

Nappa: cálmate al menos ¿Nadie nos vio salir? O ¿sí?

Raditz: no nadie, ¡CAMINA! No te quedes parado -mientras lo empujaba-

Nappa: ay pero que carácter.

Raditz: Oye Nappa -Mientras le tocaba el hombro-

Nappa: ¿qué pasa?

Raditz: Ya te diste cuenta en donde estamos.

Nappa: -miraba todo el lugar- ¿si por?

Raditz: ESTAMOS EN EL ÁREA DE LOS SOLDADOS DE FREEZER -lo dijo gritando pero en susurros- como vienes y me hablas de carácter.

Nappa: ay pero no me regañes.

Raditz: además también estamos aquí por tu culpa, porque "el señor que se sabe todo el camino" -Haciendo una voz infantil- nos trajo hasta ¡aquí!

Nappa: tranquilízate o nos verán por el alboroto que haces.

Raditz: ¡Tks! Vez alguna salida.

Nappa: Ummm -estaba buscando con la mirada- Oh si mira ahí hay una puerta y da justo al exterior.

Raditz: Genial, vamos -pero es frenado por alguien-

Nappa: espera, acaso no te das cuenta que hay Guardias.

Raditz: ¿entonces cómo los esquivaremos?

Nappa: Fácil, hay que elevarnos por los aires pero sin ser vistos y no volar con tanta velocidad.

Raditz: entiendo solo habrá que flotar.

Nappa: Exacto, vamos...

Raditz: sí.

Bulma: Bueno aquí tienen todo lo que necesito para construir la máquina.

Goku: Oh, no entiendo nada...

Vegeta: déjame ver eso -le arrebataba la hoja- Se dónde podemos conseguir esto, pero no está cerca de aquí.

Bulma: Con que no tengan problema con eso es todo.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! *-Todo esto lo hago por derrotar a esa lagartija y recuperar el planeta-* Vámonos Kakaroto.

Goku: Si.

Vegeta: regresaremos en la tardé, esperó que no destrocen la casa terrícolas.

Bulma: ¿Crees que somos unas simias como ustedes?

Vegeta: A lo mejor no, pero -Se acercaba a ella-

Bulma: que...que haces Vegeta -Él se acercó bastante a ella, la tomó del mentón muy fuerte y la miraba fijamente- Tks.

Vegeta: Si sigues con ese comportamiento conmigo olvídate, que después de derrotar a esa lagartija te dejaré ir viva a tu planeta -La soltó con brusquedad- Vamos -Agarraba a Goku por la camisa y lo arrastraba fuera de la casa-

Goku: Nos vemos Bulma, hasta en la tarde Milk -Se despedía con su mano y solo se escuchó un portazo-

Milk: Guao solas de nuevo... ¿Oye Bulma sucede algo?

Bulma: No sé pero por un momento sentí miedo con la mirada de Vegeta -estaba sorprendida-

Milk: Vamos él solo estaba jugando, no te creas lo que dice.

Bulma: eso espero Milk.

Milk: pero a decir verdad, ¿no crees que debes ser más suave con Vegeta? Tiene razón en lo que dijo.

Bulma: *-Tendrá razón Milk, acaso trató muy mal a Vegeta para que él tenga ese carácter conmigo, y si trato de ser más amable con él ¿Cambiará su forma de tratarme?-* Creó que seré un poco más amable con él, pero si veo que no cambia conmigo no intentare nada más.

Milk: ay Bulma pensé que algo cambiaría en ti -Palm-Face-

Bulma: ¿Qué? Es todo lo que puedo hacer por alguien con su carácter.

Milk: como digas Bulma, no me llores cuando te vuelva a tratar mal.

Bulma: ¿Qué? ¡yooo! Llorar JA eso nunca.

Milk: si tú lo dices... En unas horas lo sabré.

Bulma: que intentas decir con eso.

Milk: Nada.

Bulma: Miiiiilk -mientras tenía sus manos en su cadera-

Milk: Vamos déjalo así.

Bulma: qué remedio tengo contigo Milk.

-Mientras tanto en lo alto del mercado del planeta Vegeta y por los aires-

Soldado: ¡Alto ahí! Por órdenes del general Freezer les ordenó detenerse o procederemos a disparar.

Nappa: ay por mi mamacita.

Raditz: VEZ EN EL LÍO QUE NOS HAS METIDO NAPPA.

Nappa: ¿qué? Pensé que no se darían cuenta.

Raditz: Vaya veo que no FUNCIONÓ.

Soldado: ¡Disparen!

-Todos los soldados procedieron a disparar mientras que los dos Saiyajines esquivaban los rayos que salían de las armas-

Raditz: Tengo un plan...

Nappa: a ver ¿cuál?

Raditz: Bajemos al mercado, ay tantas personas que les será difícil disparar en un lugar reducido.

Nappa: Bien esperó que funcione.

Raditz: CREES QUE MIS PLANES SON COMO LOS TUYOS -Con una vena en la frente-

Nappa: solo decía.

Raditz: Grrrrr, mejor vamos.

-Los dos bajaron hasta el mercado y volaron por lo bajo, así como destruyendo cosas a su paso llegó en un punto en dónde había una esquina y fueron hacía ella los soldados que los seguían se desorientaron porqué habían desaparecido-

Soldado: Sigan buscando por los alrededores, no deben de estar muy lejos.

Soldados: ¡Si señor! -todos se dispersaron y se dirigieron a diferentes puntos-

Nappa: Uffff creo que los perdimos.

Raditz: ¿De quién fue el plan? ¡Eh!

Nappa: Tuyo...

Raditz: ¿Por quién nos salvamos?

Nappa: Por ti...

Raditz: ¿Quién tiene la mente más ágil de todas?

Nappa: -Suspirando- T... -Pero es interrumpido por una voz-

Soldados: LOS ENCONTRÉ AQUÍ ESTÁN

Raditz: CORRE NAPPA NO TE QUEDES AHÍ SENTADO -mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca-

Nappa: Si...

Raditz: ay que volar como lo hicimos hace un rato.

-Y así lo hicieron volaron por lo bajo del mercado, estaban por salir del lugar ya que veía la luz al final pero para su mala suerte se toparon con unos encapuchados-

-Diablos fíjate por donde andas.

-ay mi cabecita.

Raditz: ¡Tú eres el tarado, acaso no me viste para que me esquivaras!

Nappa: no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí Raditz...

-¿Raditz? -quitándose la capucha-

Raditz: Ka...Kakaroto...

Goku: Hola tanto tiempo sin verlos...

Nappa: y entonces el otro debe ser...

Vegeta: ¡Insecto no te quites la capucha!

Goku: Oh si lo siento -Volviéndosela a poner-

Raditz: Lo siento por lo de hace un momento Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Y ¿porque están aquí?

Raditz: bueno es por...

Nappa: Soldados...

Raditz: si exactamente.

Nappa: NO SOLDADOS VIENEN HACIA ACÁ.

Raditz: ¿qué? ¡CORRAN!

-Ahora los cuatro Saiyajines estaban corriendo-

Vegeta: ¡Diablos! Con Kakaroto no podemos volar o si no nos rastrearan.

Raditz: ay que despistar a los soldados por lo que veo están corriendo, vaya que si son idiotas.

Nappa: Ummm ahí ay un agujero en el suelo, tal vez podemos entrar por ahí.

Goku: Si vamos...

-Los cuatro se adentraron en unas alcantarillas de la ciudad y se escondieron ahí-

Goku: Es del mismo lugar de dónde venimos.

Raditz: ¿Qué?

Goku: Si, ocupamos las alcantarillas para hacer nuestro pasó por el mercado más fácil.

Nappa: Ya veo.

Vegeta: ¿por qué ésos soldados los seguían? -Recostado en una de las paredes-

Nappa: Bueno a decir verdad es por su culpa...

Goku: ¿Qué?

Nappa: así es, desde que se fueron Freezer ha estado detrás de nosotros no sé qué querrá pero me temo que no es algo bueno, además creó que nos quiere para buscarlos a ustedes.

Vegeta: ya veo, con que esa Lagartija quiere que nos destruyamos unos a los otros, creó que no les será fácil.

Raditz: Y no tienen idea del carácter que tiene ahora Freezer después que ustedes se llevarán a sus esposas...

Nappa: Y díganos que están haciendo con ellas -Su tono se escuchaba pervertido-

Goku: ¿Hacer qué?

-Se caían al estilo anime-

Raditz: tu si pasas los estereotipos de idiota Kakaroto.

Goku: Pero si no me dicen...

Vegeta: Ya basta de tonterías, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo con Kakaroto ustedes si quieren pueden irse donde nosotros estamos refugiados.

Nappa: ¿Así? ¿Y dónde queda eso?

Goku: sigan recto toda la alcantarilla, cuando está de una Vuelta hacia la derecha salgan, se encontrarán un lugar despoblado así que sigan un lugar donde se ven unas rocas, en un hueco que hay debajo de la tierra hallaran un brote de naturaleza entren ahí y verán una puerta, ahi es donde estamos...

Raditz: Okey, lo tengo... Nos vemos al rato -Mientras corrían hacía la dirección de la casa-

Goku: Adiós -movía la mano en señal de despedida-

Vegeta: Vamos Kakaroto no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Goku: Oye por cierto no les dijimos sobre Milk y Bulma.

Vegeta: no tendríamos que decirles además es más que obvio que estén con nosotros Kakaroto.

Goku: tienes razón, bueno vamos...

Freezer: Ya vete, FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN.

T1: Si...si... -Quién salía con sólo una cobija entré su cuerpo al abrir la puerta se tropezó con alguien-

Zarbon: Con cuidado -quién sostenía a la terrícola entré sus brazos-

T1: Lo...Lo siento... -Se quedaba viendo fijamente a Zarbon lo mismo hizo él-

Freezer: ¿Aún sigues aquí? -Estaba acostado en la cama-

T1: A...Adiós...

Zarbon: Ejem -Quién se aclaraba la garganta- Mi señor le venía a informar acerca del estado que tiene el planeta.

Freezer: Te escucho -Con Frialdad en su voz-

Zarbon: Bueno en estas semanas lo mismo de siempre que el Mercadeo va a la perfección y si no mal recuerdo, están entrando más suministros al planeta.

Freezer: Algo más.

Zarbon: si, unos soldados tuvieron unos inconvenientes con los Saiyajines Nappa y Raditz al parecer escaparon señor.

Freezer: AGGGHH ESOS MALDITOS SAIYAJINES, como se atrevieron a escapar, ¿Y por qué ninguno de mis soldados los pudo atrapar?

Zarbon: Bueno estaban en eso pero eran muy persistentes señor y se escabulleron como las ratas que son.

Freezer: Ya veo, bien tengo que poner orden aquí -Se sentaba en la cama- Dale a todos los soldados está orden "Que todo aquel que vea a algunos sospechosos en el planeta y por alguna razón los dejan huir diles, que los mataré a cada uno sin compasión"

Zarbon: entiendo señor.

Freezer: Puedes retirarte, quiero estar solo.

Zarbon: Si señor con su permiso -Haciendo una reverenda-

Freezer: ah y una cosa más.

Zarbon: ¿sí dígame?

Freezer: Es pero que no te metas debajo de faldas Zarbon porque te irá muy mal, ahora si Vete.

Zarbon: ... -Mientras salía de la habitación- Aggggh cómo supo eso... Debe ser por...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Lo...Lo siento..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Zarbon: ¡Agggh! Siempre las quiere todas para él... -Mientras se alejaba de la habitación-

Nappa: Aquí es, creo...

Raditz: Vuelves a decir "Creo" y te rompo la cara Nappa.

Nappa: Ay pero que frágil eres.

Raditz: Mejor vayamos a ver ¿Quieres?

(***)

Bulma: ¡Milk! ¡Tengo hambreeeee!

Milk: ya va a estar la comida espérate y en vez de pedir ayúdame.

Bulma: ¿estas bromeando?

Milk: No ¿Estoy bromeando yo? -Se cruzaba de brazos y una de sus manos tenía una espátula-

Bulma: Oye lo respondiste con otra pregunta no se vale.

Milk: si quieres comida ayúdame.

Bulma: Buuuf Bueno... -rodando los ojos-

-A lo lejos de donde se encontraban se escuchó un ruido extraño-

Bulma: Milk escuchaste eso...

Milk: ¿Qué cosa? -Mientras picaba la verdura-

-se escuchaba algo cerrándose-

Milk: ¿Qué fue eso? Acaso fue la puerta.

Bulma: deben de ser Vegeta y Goku ¿no?

Milk: no ellos dijeron que volverían hasta la tarde -Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa-

Bulma: Aaaay no y si ya descubrieron en donde estamos, que nos van a hacer, nos matarán, peor nos castigará... -Estaba más que asustada-

Milk: Cálmate Bulma -le daba un par de cachetadas- ¿Mejor?

Bulma: eso creó -Parpadeando-

Milm: Vamos.

Bulma: ¿Qué? No.

Milk: llevaremos armas.

-Las dos amigas salieron de la cocina, Milk llevaba una escoba y Bulma un jarrón, se encontraban en una de las esquinas de la pared-

-Ja esos dos idiotas viven con mucha comodidad.

-No los trates así, no vez que nos dieron en dónde refugiarnos.

Bulma: 3...2...1... AHORA MILK.

-¿eh? -Dijeron los dos al unísono-

-Solo se escuchó el jarrón quebrándose en mil pedazos los cuales estaban cayendo al suelo y el palo de la escoba quebrarse-

-¿Me acabas de quebrar un jarrón en la cabeza?

-¿Y tú una escoba?

-en ningún momento los cuatro hicieron contactó visual-

Bulma: ¿Qu...Qué clase de alienígena son ustedes? -estaba asustada y sorprendida-

Milk: no les causamos ningún daño.

-No saben la poca paciencia QUE TENGO -Eso ultimo lo dijo gritando y mirando a su agresor- ¿eh? ¿E...Eres una mujer?

Bulma: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

-Oye Raditz, estas no son las mujeres que están con Kakaroto y Vegeta...

Raditz: Oh, creo que sí... -mientras miraba a Bulma- Lo ciento bella damisela, por mi comportamiento -le tomaba la mano y se la besaba-

Bulma: No hagas eso -Le arrebataba su mano- y aún no han respondido mi pregunta.

Nappa: Oh lo sentimos señoritas, que falta de cortesía la nuestra... Él es Raditz y mi nombre es Nappa somos amigos de Kakaroto y Vegeta.

Milk: Oh ustedes son conocidos mucho gusto, ella es Bulma y yo soy Milk.

Nappa: es un gusto para nosotros.

Milk: Pasen adelanté, están su casa.

Raditz: Gracias -quién no dejaba de ver a Bulma-

-después de unos 8 minutos-

Bulma: Y...Y díganos que hacen por aquí...

Raditz: Bueno desde que ustedes desaparecieron y los dos incompetentes, Freezer nos ha estado cazando por decirlo así ya que somos amigos quiere qué destruyamos a Kakaroto y a Vegeta.

Milk: entiendo y ustedes no quieren hacer eso...

Nappa: Aunque no lo crean a veces si nos gustaría matarlos pero no, son nuestra única familia por ejemplo Raditz es hermano de Kakaroto.

Raditz: Si Kakaroto es mi Hermano...

Milk: Goku es tu hermano -su tono de voz parecía impresionado-

Raditz: por desgracia sí.

Bulma: Oye que malo eres con él.

Raditz: Oh lo siento -se apenaba y Bulma no fue la única que se dio cuenta de eso-

Milk: eeeeh, bueno ¿Tienen hambre?

Nappa: Oh yo tengo mucha.

Bulma: entonces vamos a comer creo que la comida ya está lista.

-Los cuatro se dirigieron hacía el comedor hicieron bromas, todos se estaban riendo y divirtiéndose también estaban conociéndose más-

Bulma: Jajajaja enserio Vegeta era así de pequeño jajaja

Milk: Veo que ni con los años ha cambiado ese carácter que tiene...

Nappa: aunque no lo crean, antes era un poco más sensible y era cuando estaba junto a ella pero todo eso cambió cuando murió, se volvió frío y calculador más de lo que ya era...

Raditz: y todo por culpa de su hermano... Si no hubiese ideado ese plan ella tampoco hubiese muerto -Mientras arrugaba el mantel de la mesa-

Milk: esperen un momento ¿quiénes son ellas?

-Los dos se voltearon a ver y Raditz fue el primero en desviar la mirada-

Nappa: Bueno no sé si es correcto contarles ya que ellos lo aguardan como algo muy personal pero, ellas eran sus...

Goku: ¡Llegamos! -mientras cerraba la puerta-

Milk: ¿Eh? -Asomaba su cabeza por la puerta- ¡Goku! Qué bueno que estén bien.

Goku: Gracias Milk...

Bulma: Y consiguieron lo que les pedí -Apareciendo por detrás de Milk-

Goku: si están en éste bolso.

Bulma: entonces empezaré mañana con la máquina para que puedan entrenar.

Goku: Gracias Bulma eres un genio.

Bulma: no es para tanto...

Raditz: Vaya, además de hermosa, inteligente miren que paquete tengo aquí.

Bulma: No digas eso -Un leve sonrojo fue lo que tuvo-

Raditz: Claro que sí preciosa -Le guiñaba el ojo-

Vegeta: Ja no creas en todo lo que ves Raditz, si no quieres tener problemas no te acerques a ella -Eso último lo dijo más serio de lo común-

Bulma: Vegeta... -mientras apretaba su puño-

Milk: Tranquilízate recuerda lo que hablamos Bulma.

Bulma: pero él me está tentando.

Milk: no le prestes atención.

Raditz: -Se acercaba a Vegeta- Conozco cada amenaza tuya, así que no harás que me aleje de ella... ¿Por qué no la has reclamado aun Vegeta? Para que me digas que no la toqué ¿eh?

Vegeta: ¡Tks! De que hablas yo no estoy interesado por esa mujer -quién estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados-

Raditz: eso está por verse querido Vegeta jajaja -Se alejaba de Vegeta pero este lo frena poniendo su mano en el hombro de él-

Vegeta: Has lo que quieras con esa terrícola, poco me interesa.

Raditz: Ja si como no -ahora se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Nappa-

Nappa: estas metiendo las manos al fuego Raditz, si no las sacas te quemaras.

Raditz: tú también, no me asustan las amenazas de Vegeta.

Nappa: estas advertido.

Raditz: Si, si -movía su mano-

-El lugar se envolvió en silencio, nadie dijo nada pero un ruido peculiar hizo que todo silencio desapareciera-

Goku: Creo que tengo hambre...

Milk: hay Goku... Que haré contigo, ven vamos te daré algo.

Goku: ¡Si!, sabes por eso te quiero tanto Milk.

Milk: ¡Gokuuuu! -Se sonrojaba-

Goku: te pusiste roja.

Milk: Vamos a la cocina ¿quieres? -estaba más que roja-

Bulma: -Veía como se iban- Creó que iré a dormir...

Nappa: ¿No crees que es muy temprano?

Bulma: es que siento que en estos días no he dormido nada bien.

Nappa: Ya veo... Bueno entonces descansa.

Raditz: Si nos vemos en la mañana preciosa.

Bulma: Gracias chicos... -se retiraba del lugar-

Raditz: es muy hermosa.

Nappa: eres necio ¡eh!

Raditz: acaso me llevas la contraria.

Nappa: Bueno yo, claro que no si es hermosa lo acepto.

Raditz: lo ves.

Vegeta: Ridículos, no tiene otra cosa mejor de la cual hablar -mientras se dirigía a la habitación-

Raditz: Oye espera ¿vas a entrar en la misma habitación que ella?

Vegeta: Oh déjame decirte, que para tu mala suerte está es mi habitación -entraba en ella-

Raditz: Maldito.

Nappa: te dije que no jugaras con Vegeta.

Raditz: Cállate, hallare una forma ya lo verás.

-Bulma, quién estaba desvistiéndose para ponerse ropa de dormir que había encontrado en la casa, pero en eso se escucha la puerta abrirse lo que hace que grité pero Vegeta es rápido, la toma de su cintura desnuda y le cubre la boca-

Vegeta: ni pienses en gritar o creerán que te estoy haciendo algo -La veía fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco le quitó su mano de la boca-

-Bulma quién después de un momento sintió el brazo de Vegeta en su cintura la cual tenía descubierta ya que estaba en ropa interior y se sonrojó lo que provocó que lo empujara lejos, se metió en la cama y se cubrió-

Bulma: QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO PERVERTIDO, ¿Por qué entras así en la habitación antes de tocar?

Vegeta: En primer lugar no soy ningún pervertido y en segundo lugar está es mi habitación así que tienes que estar consciente que en cualquier momento puedo entrar.

Bulma: aaah pero tú también tienes que estar consciente que yo duermo aquí y en cualquier momento puedo estar dándome una ducha y...y estar desnuda -lo dijo con nerviosismo-

Vegeta: Agggh diablos mujer, por eso existe la habitación del baño para que te cambies ahí adentró.

Bulma: Bueno es que como soy olvidadiza puede ser que se me olvidé la ropa y tenga que salir con una toalla -mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

Vegeta: Siempre tienes una excusa ¿no? -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: no lo sé, tal vez, ahora date la vuelta tengo que cambiarme o quieres verme de nuevo.

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Se sonrojaba levemente pero éste no podía ser visto- Yo no te vi mujer, además quién querría verte -se cruzaba de brazos mientras se volteaba-

-Bulma no dijo nada y se dispuso a cambiarse- ya puedes voltear -Fue lo que dijo después de unos minutos-

Vegeta: no me hace falta, no tengo la necesidad de verte.

Bulma: Bueno como quieras.

-Pasaron unos minutos y Vegeta salió del baño, ya que se dio una ducha y se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla-

Bulma: -quien estaba en la cama riéndose- que chistoso.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Bulma: te ves chistoso con el cabello húmedo jajaja

Vegeta: y tú te ves bien callada.

Bulma: ¡Hmp! -se quedó callada pensando hasta que habló- Y dime después de que hayas conseguido tu venganza ¿qué harás Vegeta?

Vegeta: -Quién paró lo que hacía con su cabello, pensó un rato y después siguió con lo suyo- No te importa terrícola.

Bulma: ¿Qué te pasa? Intentó ser amable contigo y tú eres él desagradable.

Vegeta: con que tú seas amable conmigo no quiere decir que yo lo sea contigo.

Bulma: Oye al menos trata.

Vegeta: no tengo un por qué para hacer eso y mucho menos si es contigo.

Bulma: ¡JA! al menos Raditz es más amable que tu -estaba susurrando, pero no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta-

Vegeta: Retráctate.

Bulma: ¿Me escuchaste?

Vegeta: RETRÁCTATE.

Bulma: No lo haría, ni aunque sea por ti -Se cruzaba de brazos-

-Vegeta caminó hacia ella y la agarró por las muñecas obligándola a arrodillándose en la cama-

Bulma: Me lastimas, ¿Vegeta que te pasa? Acaso te molestó tanto mi comentario -Lo veía a los ojos-

Vegeta: No quiero que me vuelvas a nombrar el nombre de esa lagartija cuando estemos solos.

Bulma: Pero que... Vegeta tu... -no la dejó terminar-

Vegeta: Y por tu propio bien, esperó que te alejes de ése insecto, Me oyes -la estaba viendo fijamente y su expresión era de enojó y algo más-

Bulma: Espera Vegeta, tu...tu no me puedes prohibir alejarme de una persona.

Vegeta: Tu no conoces a Raditz como yo lo conozco tampoco sabes lo que es capaz de hacer.

Bulma: Oye dime algo ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

Vegeta: -Esa pregunta desconcertó a Vegeta el cuál poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre que tenía con Bulma- _*-Que estás haciendo Vegeta porque te importa tanto lo que le haga Raditz a esta mujer es solo una terrícola o es que acaso-*_ Solo te estoy advirtiendo ya él si te hace algo nadie estará ahí para ayudarte -La suelta de las muñecas pero a un no pierde el contactó con ella hasta que baja su mirada a los labios de ella, después de un momento reacciona y se aleja de ella, sale de la habitación-

Bulma: Ve...Vegeta.


	12. Un imposible

_Ahora si tienen nombre las terrícolas :3 Jajaja_

Kiary (T1): No puedo más con esto -Mientras se arrodillaba en uno de los pasillos y lloraba-

Mia (T3): Oye ¿qué te pasa? -llegaba hacía ella preocupada-

Kiary: (Snif, Snif) es qué en éstos últimos días e...e... Estado con el Lord Freezer y bu...bueno he sido su juguete -Mientras lloraba-

Mia: Oh no, ese malnacido, ahora fue contigo, sabes no eres la única, cuándo ellas se fueron agarró salvajemente a la pobre de Liud (T4).

Kiary: ¿QUÉ? Oh no yo aquí cómo tonta llorando y la pobre de Liud allá desolada...

Mia: Pero ella está bien ahora Freezer aún no la ha llamado pero no creo que tarde en hacerlo o a cualquiera de nosotras...

Kiary: Nunca pensé que esto sucedería, solo creí que seríamos sus sirvientas y ya, pero tan solo de acordarme que estuve con ese señor me repudió a mí misma.

Mia: Vamos no te veas así, además toda esa culpa no es tuya es de ese maldito, que no puede contener su irá, pero tú al menos tienes a alguien...

Kiary: ¿Qué? No, no para nada él...

Mia: He visto cómo te mira, en la forma que te habla al menos tienes la oportunidad de que te llevé lejos de aquí.

Kiary: crees que él dejaría de lamerle los zapatos a Freezer por una terrícola como lo dice él.

Mia: a lo mejor, pero si surge la posibilidad, huye y se feliz -le acariciaba el rostro-

Kiary: Gra...Gracias eso me reconforta, pero sí eso ocurre juro que no me iría sin todas ustedes chicas...

Mia: no tonta piensa en ti...

Kiary: no soy tan egoísta, además todo éste tiempo en el que hemos convivido me ha hecho querer las a todas...

Mia: eres una buena persona... Y -Pero alguien la interrumpió-

Zarbon: Vete quiero estar a solas con ella -Con los brazos cruzados-

Mia: si... -Volteaba a ver a Kiary y después se iba-

Kiary: ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que te alejaras de mí -Mientras se levantaba en un intento fallido ya que perdió el equilibrio, pero Zarbon fue más rápido y la sostuvo-

Zarbon: ten cuidado -La veía a los ojos ya que quedaron nariz con nariz-

Kiary: No me toques -Se alejaba de él-

Zarbon: ¿Por qué desde ayer estas tan fría conmigo? -Se acercaba un poco a ella-

Kiary: No es nada importante -desviaba la mirada-

Zarbon: ¿Te hizo algo indebido Freezer?

Kiary: no quiero hablar de eso -Se abrazaba a ella misma-

Zarbon: Entonces que tienes ¿Por qué evitas mirarme a los ojos? -La toma del mentón-

Kiary: -Quien aun así desviaba la mirada para abajo- ¿Es que acaso no puedes dejarme en paz?

Zarbon: ¿Qué? Ya te lo dije, no pienso alejarme de ti, sabes perfectamente que desde el primer día que te vi me interesantes mucho, no sé porque o cómo pero nunca había sentido algo así por alguien más -La tomó por los hombros-

Kiary: Ya no me digas más esas palabras, ¿Acaso no te doy asco? ¿Acaso no sientes repudió en mí? ¿Acaso no te enferma que yo me acueste con tu superior? -Eso último lo dijo algo alto, lo que provocó que Zarbon la acorralara con sus brazos en la pared quien asustó a la terrícola-

Zarbon: No vuelvas a repetir eso...

Kiary: si es la verdad, ¡soy el sucio juguete de tu líder! -unas cuantas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Kiary-

Zarbon: No lo repitas, no sabes el daño que me causa escuchar eso, lo impotente que me siento al no hacer nada y verte sufrir, no tienes idea del dolor que siento cuando él juega contigo...

Kiary: Zarbon...

Zarbon: Sabes hago mi mejor esfuerzo por contenerme ya que si explotó sé que no sería capaz de poderme enfrentar me a él y no es porque sea un cobarde es porque Freezer es más fuerte que yo, odio admitirlo pero tú no has visto lo que él es capaz de hacer... Pero eso no quita el rencor que yo siento en él cuando te toca, ciento repulsión pero por él.

Kiary: Zarbon, ya no puedo más -mientras lloraba-

Zarbon: -la atrae hacía él y la abrazaba con un mucha fuerza- Lo sé pero verás que hallare una solución a todo esto, te lo prometo...

Kiary: No sé qué haría sin ti... -Lo abraza con mucha fuerza-

Zarbon: Tú eres mía... Y no me importa que hayas estado con él -Le daba un tierno beso-

Mia: -Estaba en una esquina- *-Sabía que no era una mala persona después de todo-* -Se retiraba del lugar-

Bulma: ¿Qué te traes con eso desde ayer?

Vegeta: Déjame en paz -Con una vena a punto de explotar-

Bulma: No hasta que me digas porque me dijiste eso -Con el ceño levemente fruncido-

Vegeta: Ya cállate tu voz me fastidia -Caminaba un poco rápido-

Bulma: No oye espera -se puso adelanté de él- O es que acaso... -Lo veía fijamente a los ojos-

Vegeta: ¿Que tanto me ves? -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: ¡Iiiiiiiih! -Lo señalaba- ¡Estás celoso! -Declaró con firmeza-

Vegeta: -Se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar el comentario de Bulma y luego frunció mucho el ceño- ¡QUE BARBARIDADES DICES! YO NO SENTIRÍA CELOS POR TI.

Bulma: ¡Pues no hay otra explicación para que me hayas dicho que me alejara de él! -Con sus manos en las caderas-

Vegeta: SOLO FUE UNA MALDITA ADVERTENCIA.

Bulma: ¡de celos! -se cruzó de brazos los dos siguieron así peleándose mientras un grupo de espectadores los miraban-

Milk: Y dices que desde a noche están peleando.

Goku: -Bostezo- Si no dormí bien por esos dos...

Milk: ¿Y sabes por qué pelean?

Goku: no estoy seguro, sólo escuché que nombraban a Raditz... -Otro Bostezo-

Raditz: Alguien dijo mi nombre.

Goku: ¡Kyyyyyyyyyaaa! -Se caía del sofá-

Milk: ¿Estás bien Goku? -Le hablaba desde arriba del sofá-

Goku: si... -Se levantaba y se tocaba la cabeza- auch dolió, Raditz ¿Qué haces? Me asustaste

Raditz: ¿Enserio? Pensé que eras más listo Kakaroto, y que habías rastreado mi Ki... Pero al parecer no.

Goku: Tengo sueño esa es la razón... -Rascándose la cabeza-

Raditz: y bien ¿Por qué me nombraron? -de brazos cruzados-

Milk: Bueno es que desde a noche Bulma y Vegeta han estado peleando -mientras los señalaba-

Bulma: ¡ya dime! -lo tomaba de su traje-

Vegeta: ¡No insistas con eso! -Le agarraba las muñecas y trataba de quitarse las manos de ella-

Raditz: Oh y eso a mí en que me mete...

Milk: Bueno están peleando por ti, pero no sé de qué va el tema.

Raditz: *-Oh Yo soy la razón por la cual mi queridísima Bulma está peleando, pero Vegeta... Oh no, no ha sido capaz de contarle... ¡Diablos!-* -Raditz va hacía donde se encuentran ellos-

Milk: ¿y ahora a este que le picó?

Goku: no sé -Acostándose en el suelo y cerrando poco a poco los ojos- zzZzzZzzZZ.

Vegeta: ¡Suelta mi traje mujer! -tiraba de las manos de Bulma-

Bulma: no ya dime ¿Que ganas con decirme eso? -se aferraba más a él-

Vegeta: Ya déjame de una maldita vez además ya te dije no me importas ni en lo absolu... -pero alguien lo interrumpió-

Raditz: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Vete no es tu asunto.

Raditz: ¿a no? Creó a ver escuchado mi bello nombre...

Bulma: Es que Vegeta no quiere decirme la razón para no acercarme a ti... Creó que es una escena de celos.

Vegeta: QUE NO SON LOS JODIDOS CELOS -arrebataba bruscamente las manos de Bulma y así liberarse-

Bulma: Oye casi me lastimas las manos -mientras se tocaba sus muñecas-

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Les daba la espalda a los dos-

Raditz: Con cuerdo con Bulma definitivamente son celos -

-Raditz no lo vio venir pero al darse cuenta Vegeta lo agarró por su traje y lo estrelló contra la pared-

Raditz: Guao, Guao -con las manos en lo alto- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta dije algo que te molestó?

Vegeta: ¡Grrrr! Maldito, no te metas en lo que no te conviene -Lo miraba serio-

Bulma: Vegeta suéltalo -sujetaba los brazos de él y tiraba de estos en un intento fallido-

Milk: ¡Goku! Despierta, para la pelea -lo movía de un lado a otro-

Goku: zzzzZzzZZzzZzzz, no, no quiero Zanahoria... ZZZzZzz.

Raditz: Jajaja así pues mira que miedo te tengo...

Vegeta: No me des un motivo para exterminarte ahora -Lo estrujaba más con la pared-

Bulma: ¡Ya suéltalo no empieces con peleas Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡Calla Mujer! -La hacía por un lado-

Raditz: ¡OYE! Cuidado la lastimas -Con su ceño fruncido y se quitaba el agarre de Vegeta-

Vegeta: Maldito... Te lo advierto Raditz no te metas en mis cosas...

Raditz: si, si ya me lo habías dicho -Con cara de desinteresado-

Vegeta: No querrás que yo me meta en tus cosas.

Raditz: ¿Así? Como cuáles.

Vegeta: Si te deja de hablar lo sabrás -Le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar-

Raditz: ¿QUÉ? No serás capaz de contarle -Su miraba emanaba temor y rabia-

Vegeta: No te metas en mi camino y no sufrirás las consecuencias -Salía de la habitación-

Raditz: ¡Tch! Miserable -apretaba sus puños con fuerza-

Bulma: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo ese zopenco? -Lo estudiaba con la mirada-

Raditz: no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Bulma: Que alivio -dejaba escapar un suspiro- ¿Que se cree ese Vegeta?

Raditz: Bulma...

Bulma: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Raditz: No te acerques a Vegeta, es un tipo muy peligroso -Empezaba a caminar-

Bulma: ¿Qué? Espera, ¿Peligroso, en qué sentido?

Raditz: en que puede conseguir todo lo que se le antoje, te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada de él y preferible que no duermas en la misma habitación que él -Dejaba el lugar-

Bulma: ¿Ahora qué les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué me están prohibiendo cosas? ¡Aaaaaagh!

Milk: Bulma...

Bulma: Milk, mi cabeza es un total desorden... Primero Vegeta me dice que me aleje de Raditz por una razón que desconozco y ahora Raditz me dice que me aleje de Vegeta porque es un tipo peligroso, ¿Qué debo de hacer Milk?

Milk: Tranquila Bulma pon tus pensamientos en orden y piensa que solución es la buena... -Le acariciaba el cabello-

Bulma: Milk... -La veía-

Vegeta: Diablos -le pegaba a una de las paredes- tenía que abrir mi bocota, ¿Por qué me importa lo que Raditz haga con esa terrícola? ¡Maldición! -daba otro golpe- Vegeta ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Como un saiyajin de tu élite puede rebajarse a tanto -Poco a poco se deslizaba en la pared hasta caer sentado-

*-Es que tan solo de acordarme su... Delicadeza y dulzura es igual a la de ella me trae recuerdos cada vez que la veo, ¿Pero cómo alguien desconocido para mi puede traerme recuerdos así?-*

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Espera tu siempre ganas -Su voz era un hilo por falta de aire-_

 _-¡Ja! Que más querías del príncipe de los saiyajines -lo dijo con mucho orgullo-_

 _-Oye bájate del cielo -mientras le tocaba el hombro- porque no te gustará la caída, deja el orgullo de lado Vegeta, y haz lo que decida tu corazón yo sé que nuestra raza es con carácter fuerte pero todos tenemos un punto débil... -pero Vegeta la interrumpió-_

 _-Yo no tengo ningún punto débil soy muy fuerte -Fruncía el ceño- y a que viene toda está platica -de brazos cruzados._

 _-Ay Vegeta, no hablo de cualquier punto débil habló de que todos en algún momento añoramos algo en la vida que se vuelve algo muy importante aunque no te das cuenta de esto y cuando piensas eso te das cuenta que aquello es tu debilidad que si no tienes eso sientes que no podrás más hasta conseguirlo, a todo lo que quiero llegar con está platica Vegeta, quiero que me prometas que tu lucharas pasé lo que pasé en tu destino lucha por lo que quieres Vegeta luchar por una razón, lucha por lo que manda tu corazón -Mientras le tocaba el pecho- y también hazlo Vegeta hazlo._

 _-Pero... Y si yo no tengo un motivo y si solo escuchó lo que él dice -señalando su pecho- ¿Me equivocare? ¿Me arrepentiré después? Necesitó respuestas, sabes que no solo es el corazón también está nuestra cabeza..._

 _-Vegeta... Debes pensar la acción pero tu corazón..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black._**

Vegeta: ...Te dirá a donde seguir... -soltó un suspiro- Ja Valla destino el que me tocó, tal vez no estabas equivocada, pero no me gusta lo que piensa mi corazón, eso... No es debido... -Su mirada se perdió en el cielo ya que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa-

Nappa: Hasta cuando seguirás con el rencor Vegeta -Le hablaba desde el marco de la puerta trasera- me enteré lo que pasó.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Déjame en paz ¿Quieres? -Sin voltearlo a ver-

Nappa: Olvídate de lo que pasó hace muchos años Vegeta, eso quedó en el pasado solo fue un estúpido error de Raditz.

Vegeta: Le llamas "error estúpido" a una muerte... -Lo volteaba a ver, aún seguía sentado con su mano en la rodilla-

Nappa: ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Fue un error y ya, además ya te vengaste dejándolo casi muerto.

Vegeta: Eso no bastó para lo que le hizo a él, Nappa, se merecía incluso más que eso -Se levanta del lugar-

Nappa: No puedo creer que han pasado los años y aun así la muerte de él no te afecta y siendo de tu misma sangre.

Vegeta: ¿Que querías? ¿Más aún? No te bastó con que le diera una paliza a Raditz por matar a mi hermano... -Declaró con firmeza- Mira lo que él hizo no fue nada bonito y la paliza que le di fue más que suficiente además Yo no soy como él Nappa, no me rebajaría a su nivel -Empezaba a caminar hasta quedar hombro con hombro con Nappa-

Nappa: Tienes razón... Hubiese caído muy bajó si lo hubieses matado, pero no lo atormentes más con él temas, no tienes idea de cómo vive al saber que él hizo eso.

Vegeta: Él se lo buscó, si no le gusta la verdad pues tiene que contenerse ya él mismo provocó su miseria -Empezaba a caminar-

Nappa: Cuando Raditz pone el ojo en una persona no la deja ir tan fácilmente, y veo que ya empezó a estimar mucho a esa terrícola.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Y a mí que.

Nappa: Pues que estas en su camino.

Vegeta: Que se atreva quiero ver que tan profundo puede llegar -Dejaba solo a Nappa-

Nappa: *-Y veo que tú también estás empezando a estimar a la terrícola, no me da buena espina cuando te encuentras solo y piensas en las cosas ya que después tendrás un motivo para ir tras de ello-* -Él también se iba del lugar-

-Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde en el planeta y la noche estaba cayendo, a esa hora todos se encontraban comiendo-

Goku: Milk... -Mientras se devoraba todo a su alcance-

Milk: Ya te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena -Su tono sonaba molesto-

Goku: -Tragando- Lo siento, y dime ¿Dónde está Bulma?

Raditz: lo misma iba a preguntarte... -dejaba de comer-

-Vegeta solo le limitó a observar y a escuchar mientras seguía comiendo-

Nappa: No la he visto desde la mañana...

Milk: Bueno ella ahora se encuentra construyendo la máquina especial esa que le prometió a Goku y Vegeta...

Goku: Oh Genial ya empezó Bulma, cuando termine de comer iré a ver como la está haciendo -Declaró con emoción-

Milk: Preferiría que no hicieras eso, ella se encuentra muy concentrada... Y me pidió que nadie la molestará.

Goku: Ooooh -su rostro cambió a uno de desilusión-

Milk: no te preocupes cuando la terminé podrás verla y apreciarla con tus mismos ojos.

Goku: Bueno tendré que esperar -Se dispuso a seguir comiendo-

Nappa: Guao no pensé que ella puede hacer algo como eso...

Raditz: para que veas, aparte de hermosa; inteligente -Su imaginación estaba por los aires-

Vegeta: Ja tonterías.

Raditz: ¿Por qué dices eso? Oh no te parece que ella es muy hermosa.

Vegeta: ¿Hermosa ella? No me hagas reír con tus chistes malos -Volteaba a ver a otro lado-

Raditz: No es ningún chiste, ella es demasiado hermosa y es una lástima que no lo puedas ver, que malo debe ser para ella dormir con una persona tan desagradable como tú, si ella durmiera conmigo no cabe duda que se la pasaría mejor... -Con la mirada pérdida en alguna parte de la casa-

Vegeta: ¡Ja! Pregúntale si quiere estar con alguien como tú, a kilómetros se le nota que no le interesas -estaba cruzado de brazos-

Raditz: ¡Grrrr! -Mientras ponía sus manos en la mesa y se levantaba de su asiento- A poco en ti si -Estaba con su ceño fruncido-

Vegeta: Mira me a mí, y mírate a ti, crees que ella quisiera estar con un tipo como tú, pues si es así creo que necesitaría lentes para fijarse en alguien como tu...

Raditz: ¿A caso no te has visto en un espejo? No creo que le gusten los enanos como tú.

Vegeta: ¡Estás muerto insecto! -Se levantaba del asiento-

Raditz: aquí te esperó Saibaman -pero Nappa se interpuso entre los dos-

Nappa: Ya déjense de niñerías, y compórtense ¿quieren? Arreglen sus asuntos de amor en otra parte.

Vegeta: ¿Crees que lo hago por esa terrícola? No me hagas reír, ella no vale nada.

Raditz: haré que lo valga, para así romperte la cara.

Vegeta: no busques un propósito, aquí estoy cuando lo desees, ella no tiene por qué estar en una pelea absurda.

Raditz: Oh te haré trizas -Estaba a punto de pegarle pero Nappa lo sostuvo por la espalda- Suéltame déjame darle su merecido.

Nappa: Ya déjalo así -Lo soltaba-

Raditz: Tenemos una pelea pendiente Vegeta -mientras lo señalaba-

Vegeta: si tiene que ver con esa terrícola, no peleare contigo, es una pérdida de tiempo -se iba a su habitación-

Raditz: ¡Grrrrr! Buscaré una excusa para pelear con él.

Goku: ¿no te cansas de hacerle la vida imposible a Vegeta?

Raditz: ¿Qué? Tu cállate Kakaroto.

Goku: no te basta con llevar el remordimiento en tus hombros.

Raditz: Tú no tienes idea el daño que me ha hecho él con recordármelo todos los días y hacerme saber que he sido una miseria.

Goku: ¡y tú no te cansas con recordarle porqué lo hiciste! -Su tono estaba serio-

Raditz: ¿Tú también me vas a recriminar por lo que hice?

Goku: Fue un acto el cual no tendrías que haberlo hecho...

Raditz: Creó que tu estas de su lado ¿no?

Goku: no estoy del lado de nadie, solo te estoy diciendo que pares esa guerra que tienes con él o los dos se seguirán ahogando en sus miserias... -Después de que dijo eso Goku toda la habitación se encontró en silencio, Raditz solo se limitó a irse y Nappa atrás de él, Milk se quedó con Goku-

Milk: Goku... Nunca te había escuchado tan serio...

Goku: no tienes idea de cómo he vivido con sus peleas.

Milk: ¿Quieres decir que siempre han sido así?

Goku: Desde que Raditz hizo aquello, ellos dos se han estado peleando...

Milk: ¿Aquello? -preguntó con mucha intriga-

Goku: Eh... Bueno... Es solo una tontería... -Dijo con nerviosismo- Jejejeje no viene al caso, oh Milk tengo hambre ¿aún queda comida?

Milk: Eh... Si aún -Dijo algo confundida-

Goku: Yuju... Iré a la cocina -Salía corriendo-

Milk: ¿Qué extraño?...

Bulma: Oh que cansado, tengo que irme a dormir ya, esto tal vez tarde unos días como esperaba... -Salía de donde se encontraba y para su sorpresa no había nadie- Que raro escuché que conversaban... Bueno -Se dirigió a su habitación-

*-Porque no puedo sacarme las palabras de Vegeta de la cabeza, peor aún porque no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza-* -mientras abría la puerta entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta-

Bulma: Ufff que día -dijo con cansancio y se recostaba en la puerta-

Vegeta: Es que acaso nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta antes de entrar... -Quién estaba sin la parte de arriba de su traje-

Bulma: ¡Kyyya! ¡Vegeta me asustaste! -ponía su mano en su pecho-

Vegeta: ¡Tch! -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: No vuelvas a hacer... -No término de hablar ya que se fijó en Vegeta- *-Oh no está sin camisa, pero que cuerpo tan marcado que tiene, ¡No Bulma! Deja de pensar en eso, pero que sexy se mira sin la parte de arriba de su traje, ¡No concéntrate Bulma!-* -mientras pensaba todo eso se sonrojaba y en ningún momento quitó su mirada de Vegeta-

Vegeta: ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -Con una ceja arqueada-

Bulma: ¿Qué? ¡No! Co...Como -Se aclaraba la garganta- como crees yo... No te estaba viendo.

Vegeta: Si aja, ignorare tu decolorado -Se daba la vuelta y empezaba a buscar una camisa de dormir-

Bulma: *-Pero Bulma no puedes simplemente quedarte callada, ay pero se ve tan... ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? Acaso no recuerdo quién es, es un sínico con el cual no me llevo bien un orgulloso tonto, simio, que no tiene modales-*

-Bulma seguía pensando cosas de Vegeta y su atmósfera era con una nube gris encima de ella mientras pensaba todo eso-

Vegeta: Te vas a quedar ahí parada o que -Sacaba de su trance a Bulma-

Bulma: eh... No -Se iba corriendo hacía el baño-

Vegeta: Ja que extraña mujer...

 _-En el baño (~-w-)~ -_

Bulma: Aaagh! Estoy más roja que un tomate... Maldito Vegeta lo que provoca, él... Y...y su...su...abdomen... Mejor me cambió.

 _-En el cuarto ~(-w-~)-_

Vegeta: -Quién estaba acostado en el sofá- ¿Cuándo, cuándo estará esa cosa? -Ve salir a Bulma del baño con su ropa de dormir- Oye tú, ¿para cuándo planes tener la maquina?

Bulma: por si no lo sabes tengo nombre y es BULMA -mientras se acercaba a él-

Vegeta: no me importa cómo te llames, además te hice una pregunta -mientras la miraba desde abajo-

Bulma: -Se cruzaba de brazos- pues tal vez en unos tres días.

Vegeta: Ya veo -le daba la espalda- termina la lo antes posible -cerraba los ojos-

Bulma: ¿Eh? Eso es lo más rápido que puedo... Vegeta... -Lo movía un poco- Vegeta...

Vegeta: déjame dormir.

Bulma: es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo.

Vegeta: ¡Bah!

Bulma: -Se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de donde se encontraba Vegeta- Oye, dime porque me dijiste eso...

Vegeta: Grrrr ¿Ya olvídalo no?

Bulma: ¿Por qué Raditz me dijo que me alejara de ti?

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Se daba vuelta, pero como Bulma estaba cerca de él quedaron unos pocos centímetros entre ellos, Vegeta se sentó perdiendo en contacto con ella- Raditz te dijo eso.

Bulma: si... Acaso Raditz sabe algo de ti también... -mientras se ponía al frente de Vegeta-

Vegeta: No lo sé y no me interesa, además no le creas es un mentiroso...

Bulma: entonces lo que me dijo no era verdad...

 _Flash Black_

 _Bulma: no espera Raditz ¿Porque me dices eso de no acercarme a Vegeta?_

 _Raditz: no sigas con eso..._

 _Bulma: no necesitó un porque._

 _Raditz: ¿Quieres un por qué? pues lo tendrás, la razón por la que te dije que no te acercaras a él es porque, no quiero que tu caigas en sus redes..._

 _Bulma: ¿Redes? ¿De qué hablas?_

 _Raditz: de que algún día tu termines muerta por su culpa -hacia sus manos, puño-_

 _Bulma: ¿Qué muerta? Por...porque lo dices..._

 _Raditz: Todas las personas que están a su alrededor terminan muertas..._

 _Bulma: pero Goku siempre está a su lado y por lo que he visto ustedes dos también y mira aún siguen aquí._

 _Raditz: no habló de ese lado hablo del acercamiento que ustedes dos puede llegar a tener..._

 _Bulma: dices que él y yo... Guao espera Yo con él jajajaja no me hagas reír._

 _Raditz: Tal vez tu no ahora, pero el sí, tarde o temprano terminarás cayendo en sus redes y cuando eso suceda sentenciaras tu muerte._

 _Bulma: ¿Qué? Co...Como dices eso, además él no está interesado en mi..._

 _Raditz: no todo es lo que parece Bulma -Se va-_

 _Fin del Flash Black_

Vegeta: ¿Qué él dijo que? -veía a Bulma-

Bulma: eso fue lo que me dijo, por eso quiero una explicación Vegeta... Es verdad lo que me dijo Raditz.

Vegeta: CLARO QUE NO ÉL ESTÁ MINTIENDO -Volteaba a ver a otro lado-

Bulma: ¿Eh? Eso no me convence Vegeta... Dímelo en la cara dime que no es verdad.

Vegeta: Ya te dije que no -si voltearla a ver y mirándola con el rabadillo del ojo-

Bulma: Entonces porque no me miras, oh acaso todo este tiempo he estado viviendo con el mentiroso y que después del todo me dices que me aleje de alguien que es bueno es eso Vegeta -Se acercó a él pero se tropezó ya que una de las cobijas estaba en el suelo-

Vegeta: Volteándola a ver ÉL ES UN MENTIRO... -No término de decir porque Bulma calló encima de él-

Bulma: Lo...lo siento -Con su rostro en el pecho de él- Volteaba a verlo pero Vegeta la estaba viendo lo que provocó que chocaran nariz con nariz, Bulma al sentir el rose se separó un poco de él- ¡Ahora que te tengo al frente dime es verdad o es mentira! Porque si es mentira ten por seguro que... -Ella siguió hablando y Vegeta la observaba pero no le prestó atención a lo que decía ya que se estaba perdiendo en los ojos de Bulma-

 _-"Solo hazlo, sigue a tu corazón, no pienses tanto" -Esa voz en su interior le estaba diciendo aquello era la misma a la que había tenido el recuerdo de antes-_

Bulma: Oh y lo pagaras muy caro -Lo veía serio-

 _-"HAZLO"-_

-Bulma seguía hablando pero se detuvo ya qué sintió la mano de Vegeta en su cintura y la otra en su nuca-

Bulma: Vege... -No término la palabra, porque Vegeta la había besado- *-Pero qué está pasando Ve...Vegeta me está, ¿ME ESTÁ BESANDO? Oh no esto no es real, es solo un sueño ¿no?-* -Bulma poco a poco fue cediendo a ese beso, ahora los dos se encontraban besándose tranquilamente aunque estaban subiendo de tono un poco-

-Y otra vez apareció la voz esa en la cabeza de Vegeta-

 _-"¿Y si me equivocó? ¿Me arrepentiré después?"-_

-Al recordar eso Vegeta se separó de Bulma no dijo palabra alguna y se fue de la habitación-

Bulma: -Quien estaba confundida- ¿Que fue eso? ¿Por qué Vegeta me besó? -Se tocaba los labios-


	13. Siempre estuve esperando

Nappa: entonces está ahí desde la mañana -Con los brazos cruzados-

Milk: Si... No ha salido de esa habitación -Viendo hacía la puerta-

Nappa: Ummm bueno al menos no se está atrasando con la máquina.

Milk: Créeme que para mañana estará lista.

Nappa: Pero ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

Milk: Es que no sé, hoy en la mañana vi algo en su mirada, además no me dio ni los buenos días... -Con la mirada baja-

Nappa: Oh, por eso es...

Goku: Oigan -Llegaba hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Milk y Nappa- Han visto a Vegeta -Se rascaba la cabeza-

Milk: No... ¿Por qué?

Goku: Es que necesito entrenar con él, pero no está en ninguna parte de la casa.

Milk: Pues que extraño, ni a él lo he visto en todo el día -Suspirando-

Goku: ¿Qué pasa Milk? Te noto algo desanimada -Mientras se sentaba a la par de ella y extendía su brazo por el sillón-

Milk: Bueno es que Bulma se han encerrado en la habitación donde está trabajando la máquina y bueno la vi algo rara -Volteando a ver a Goku-

Goku: Ummmm que raro... Ni Bulma ni Vegeta están disponibles...

Milk: Si -Poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos- *Suspiro*

Nappa: Esperen... -Abría los ojos- Si Bulma y Vegeta no están, Literalmente, eso quiere decir que pasó algo entre esos dos... ¿No lo cree? Al fin y al cabo ellos duermen en la misma habitación -Se veía en sus ojos un brillo-

Milk: Tal vez tengas razón además en estos días todas las rabietas que tiene Bulma son provocadas por Vegeta.

Goku: Y Vegeta siempre suele estar de mal humor cuando acaba de provocarse las...

Nappa: Hoy en la mañana en ningún momento vi a Vegeta salir de su habitación solo a Bulma, así que concluyo que desde anoche no está Vegeta.

Milk: Ay no estos dos otra vez, ahora que se abran dicho -Se tomaba el pelo-

Nappa: No quiero saber, me imagino que fue algo fuerte para que esos dos se comportaran de esa forma.

Milk: Bueno ya hablaré con Bulma...

Goku: ahora vengo -Levantándose repentinamente del sofá empezaba a caminar-

Milk: ¿A dónde vas?

Goku: Luego te explico... -Se va corriendo-

Milk: ahora Goku se va.

Nappa: Oh yo tengo que ir a despertar a Raditz ya es tarde y no se despierta, nos vemos Milk.

Milk: Si -Ve como se iba- Genial me quedé sola *Suspiro* -Bueno creo que en la cocina habrá algo que hacer... 

Freezer: Shhhh Shhhh Calladita te ves más bonita Jajajajaja -Se encontraba acorralando a una de las terrícolas-

(T4) Liud: No... -Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con ganas de llorar- Otra vez no...

Freezer: Shhhh -Le ponía su dedo en sus labios- Tranquila esto será muy divertido Jajajajaja -Entraba a la habitación con ella-

-En una esquina-

(T3) Mia: ¡Rayos! Otra vez ella...

(T2) Cami: -Le tocaba el hombro- ¿Qué haces?

Mia: -Quien dio un pequeño salto- oye me asustaste -poniéndose una mano en el pecho-

Cami: ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó con mucha duda-

Mia: Yo solo estaba mirando a la lagartija esa, ahora se encuentra con Liud...

Cami: Otra vez... Hasta cuando Mia, hasta cuando tenemos que soportar todo esto ¿Qué hicimos nosotras para merecer esto?

Mia: No lo sé -Su mirada estaba en el suelo- Diablos...

-Al fondo se escuchaban risas-

Cami: Mira ahí viene Kiary con Zarbon.

Kiary: Hehehe fue muy divertido pasar todo el día contigo Zarbon.

Zarbon: Es mi día libre que te puedo decir.

Kiary: hehehe Bueno yo tengo que irme...

Zarbon: ¿Por qué tan rápido? -La acorralaba en la pared-

Kiary: Zarbon, aquí no -Se sonrojaba-

Zarbon: ¿Ah aquí no? ¿Por qué? Acaso no quieres... -Se acercaba a ella-

Kiary: no es que ahí están mis amigas.

Zarbon: Me da igual tus amigas -su respiración se encontraba en el cuello de ella- Je, eres muy linda.

Kiary: ¡Zarbon! -Se ponía sus manos en su rostro, y agachándose un poco así quitándose la respiración de él-

Zarbon: Je -solo se limitó a sonreír de lado- Oye -La toma del mentón- Nos vemos más tarde -Le da un beso- Adiós pequeña...

Kiary: Adiós -Quién se derretía en la pared-

Cami: Kiary -Se acercaba a ella- Oye que son estas horas para aparecer -Le daba un pequeño empujón-

Kiary: Oye tranquila jajaja...

Mia: Así que te fuiste todo el día con Zarbon eh -La codeaba-

Kiary: -Dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisita- Si, fue muy divertido.

Cami: Ay amiga que envidia te tengo.

Kiary: no digas eso... Ya encontrarás a alguien...

Cami: Como y además, con esta situación que tenemos nunca será.

Mia: Mira ahí viene de vuelta Zarbon...

Kiary: ¿Eh? Zarbon...

Zarbon: Necesito hablar con Freezer... -Mientras pasaba al lado de ellas, se le veía algo enojado-

Mia: -Quién lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la capa- Será mejor que no vallas...

Zarbon: ¿Por qué? -Volteándola a ver-

Mia: E...Está con Liud -mientras hacia sus manos puños-

Kiary: Aaaagh Ese maldito lo voy a... -Caminaba pero Zarbon la tomó por la cintura-

Zarbon: Entiendo se molestaría si lo interrumpo... -Soltaba a Kiary y empezaba a caminar- Bueno creo que será después.

Kiary: ¿Qué pasó Zarbon? -Deteniéndolo del brazo-

Zarbon: Ah, bueno es ese Saiyajin llamado Vegeta, vino a hacer alboroto aquí y terminó con algunos soldados...

Cami: ¿Qué?

Mia: No pensé volver a escuchar el nombre de ese ser...

Kiary: Sabes algo de Bulma y Milk -Sus ojos detonaban desesperación-

Zarbon: No sé nada solo de ese individuo.

-Las tres bajaron la mirada-

Zarbon: Veo que las estimaban mucho ¿no? -Arqueando una ceja-

Mia: aunque no lo creas, yo conozco a Bulma ya que es una científica reconocida se puede decir que llegue al punto de hablar con ella, después de un tiempo nos hicimos amigas y ya no nos volvimos a ver por dificultades y nos volvimos a encontrar aquí.

Cami: Y yo conozco a Milk porqué ella es una buena Chef todos los días iba al lugar donde ella trabajaba solo para degustar su comida y bueno después de un tiempo nos volvimos muy buenas conocidas...

Kiary: Y yo bueno solo las conozco por la fama, Pero me han caído bien Je...

Zarbon: Ya veo, si tengo noticias de ellas se las haré saber... Entendido...

Kiary: Gracias Zarbon.

Zarbon: De nada, entonces me voy no vemos luego -Le daba un beso en la frente a Kiary y se iba-

Cami: Adiós...

Mia: Ummm bueno nosotras tenemos que trabajar...

Kiary: ahora que pasé viendo el palacio, tiene mucho polvo...

Cami: Tienes razón, Vamos... 

-Bulma quien se encontraba haciendo la máquina de entrenamiento y quien se la había pasado suspirando todo el día-

Bulma: ¿Por qué Vegeta me beso? -Ponía una pieza de la máquina- Fue algo raro en él, me veía de una manera muy extraña, su mirada era más sensible y ¿tierna? Pero si yo en ese momento lo estaba regañando al menos se tuvo que molestar pero en vez de eso me besó... No puedo negar que me gusto, es que acaso todo este tiempo lo que sentía hacía Vegeta no era odio si no cariño, ¿Pero cómo puedo querer a una persona como él? Es un odioso, simio, orgulloso, insensible, guapo, esos ojos, buen cuerpo, arrogante, celoso jejeje... Y sobre todo buen besador... -Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque se escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse -¿Pero qué? -Solo dijo eso ya que una mano le tapó la boca.

?: Shhhhh no grites... 

-Minutos después-

Goku: Si ay un solo lugar en esta casa que solo conocemos nosotros dos es allá abajo... -Mientras se tiraba desde un agujero-

(*)

Vegeta: Pero ahora que has hecho Vegeta, Aaagh Maldito impulso de idiotez, porque tenía que besarla, ¿Porque? Es porque yo me siento atraído por esa terrícola, pero si es una Gritona, bocona y Vulgar mujer.

 _-Pero cada quién es diferente-_

Vegeta: ¡Diablos! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar metida en mi cabeza?

 _-Cuando llegué la indicada tú lo sabrás-_

Vegeta: Es, enserio ahora me viene a la mente tu plática ¡Matrimonial! -Lo dijo con su tono sarcástico-

 ** _Flash black_**

 _-¡Que no quiero escuchar esa plática!_

 _-Algún día tendrás que escuchar la pequeño Vegeta..._

 _-No, y no me digas pequeño tengo 15..._

 _-¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? Enano, Nomo, pulga... -Mientras le acariciaba el cabello-_

 _-Ya, Ya basta con el maldito sarcasmo_ -Le arrebataba la mano de su cabello-

 _-Y tu párale con tus palabras jovencito, mira te traje hasta aquí solo para hablarte de ese tema ¿Ya?_

 _-pero yo ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso ¿Ya?_ _-Cruzándose de brazos-_

 _-Vegeta... En algún momento de tu vida vas a sentir algo ahí adentro -ignorando el comentario de Vegeta- y te preguntaras ¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque mi corazón tiene impulsos? O ¿porque late más de lo normal? Pues esa sensación solo quiere decir algo, que te sientes atraído por esa persona..._

 _-Sí, Si, eso ya lo sé ¿A qué viene todo esto?_

 _-Aaah Vegeta -Dando un suspiro- Solo quiero decir que cuando llegue la indicada tú lo sabrás por eso quiero decirte que no la dejes ir y sobre todo que no la espantes con tu carácter -le daba una mirada sería y posaba sus manos en sus caderas-_

 _-Como sí me importará todas esas cosas de amor... Ja tonterías..._ _-Le daba la espalda-_

 _-Eso dirás ahora pero después no vengas a buscarme..._

 ** _Fin del flash black._**

Vegeta: Y pensar que ahora es cuando más te necesito...

 _-Has lo que tu corazón diga-_

Goku: Así qué después de todo te encontrabas aquí y solo ¿no?

Vegeta: ¿Déjame no? -Le daba la espalda-

Goku: Ay Vegeta, ahora que hiciste.

Vegeta: Yo no he hecho nada -se encogía de hombros-

Goku: así como no... Y yo nací ayer...

Vegeta: Conociendo las neuronas que tienes es probable que sí.

Goku: -Le caía una gota de sudor- Vegeta... -Le dijo pesadamente- Bueno dime ¿qué le hiciste esta vez a Bulma? -acercándose a él-

Vegeta: Yo...Yo no le he hecho nada...

Goku: ¿A no? Ummmm pues me parece sospechoso que tú estés aquí y ella no ha salido de la habitación en donde está trabajando la máquina.

Vegeta: ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le hice algo?

Goku: Bueno, eres el único que se mantiene con ella en la noche y porque se levanta con mal humor, pero esta vez tu no estabas en la habitación ya que saliste muy de noche y algo enojado...

Vegeta: ¿Me viste salir de la habitación?

Goku: No pero tú ya lo comprobaste jajajaja

Vegeta: Aaaagh Maldito Kakaroto... -lo tomaba de su traje-

Goku: jajajaja Ya, Ya tranquilo -Movía las manos-

Vegeta: Tks -lo soltaba, provocaba que Goku caerá sentado-

Goku: ay mi colita...

Vegeta: Si solo venias para eso, vete quiero estar solo -Caminaba un poco lejos de él-

Goku: no me has respondido a mi duda Vegeta... -Se sentaba en el suelo-

Vegeta: Ya te dije no le hice nada... -Viéndolo de reojo-

Goku: Vamos sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

Vegeta: -Solo miraba a Goku- Yo... Solo... -Se sonrojaba- Yo...

Goku: ¿Tu qué? -Arqueando la espalda para escucharlo-

Vegeta: Yo... La bese... -Susurró-

Goku: ¿Perdón? No te escuche -Se paró del lugar y se acercó a él-

Vegeta: La bese... -Con la mirada más oscura que tenía-

Goku: ¿A quién? -Preguntó con inocencia-

Vegeta: A BULMA TONTO -le gritó en el oído-

Goku: Aaaah me quedo sordo -intentaba destaparse el oído-

N/T: Aquí Goku y Vegeta su relación es un poquitititito más abierta ya sabrán porque.

Goku: Espera... -Parando lo que estaba haciendo- ¡Tu...Tu... Besaste a Bulma!

Vegeta: Si quieres te saco afuera para que lo grites... -Cruzándose de brazos-

Goku: Jo! No lo puedo creer, miren al príncipe jajaja.

Vegeta: Cállate, O este príncipe te romperá la boca -Hacia puño su mano-

Goku: Solo bromeo Vegeta, no te lo tomes tan apecho -Dejando salir un suspiro-

Vegeta: ¿Solo has venido a eso? -cruzándose de brazos-

Goku: Solo quería saber dónde te encontrabas y... -Pero él lo interrumpió-

Vegeta: Si solo era eso puedes irte -Le señalaba la salida-

Goku: Creo que deberías hablar con Bulma -Empezó a caminar, pero una voz lo frenó-

Vegeta: ¿Porque tendría que hacer eso? -Volteandolo a ver y apretando los puños-

Goku: Bueno los dos ahora se encuentran confundidos y solo digo que hablar les dejaría resueltas muchas dudas.

Vegeta: Ummmm ya veo...

Goku: Oye tengo una duda, ¿Dónde te habías metido ya que este fue el primer lugar que revise cuando te estaba buscado?

Vegeta: Tenia que desquitarme con algo...

Goku: No me digas que tu -Habiendo los ojos como platos-

Vegeta: y si eso fuera ¿Qué? -Cruzandose de brazos-

Goku: ¿Porque hiciste alboroto en el palacio? Sabes si te hubieran seguido -Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido-

Vegeta: ya cálmate ¿no? no es para tanto -Haciendo su rostro por un lado-

Goku: ¡Ahora le deben de estar informando a Freezer de que fuiste a hacer alboroto a su Palacio!

Vegeta: ya da igual lo que pasé -diciéndolo sin interés-

Goku: ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda pasar si nos descubren? O que le pueda pasar a ella.

Vegeta: No me interesa -se daba la vuelta-

Goku: ¡Enserio que eres difícil Vegeta! cuando pienso que te interesa algo, al momento dices que no, me confundes en ocasiones, sabes -se rascaba la cabeza-

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Ya deberías conocerme.

Goku: No más que ella Vegeta.

Vegeta: -Se limitó a ver hacia abajo- No me la recuerdes Kakaroto...

Goku: ¡Pero Vegeta ella es tu Madre! -Soltó sin basilar Goku-

Vegeta: ¡POR ESA MISMA RAZÓN! Y YA no me la recuerdes...

Goku: Vegeta... Como puedes hablar así de ella... Yo nu...Nunca lo haría... -Miraba al suelo-

Vegeta: en tu caso no, en el mío si, y déjame de agobiar con el tema... -Empezaba a caminar-

Goku: ¡espera! -Iba a tras de él-

Vegeta: ¡NO ME SIGAS! -Le gritó, lo que causo que Goku se detuviera- Solo iré a la casa, no iré a otro lado -Salía por el agujero que estaba en el techo-

Goku: Ese día... -Apretaba los puños con fuerza-

 ** _Flash Black._**

 _-¡No mamá! -Gritaba un pequeño Goku con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Maldito! ¡Te destruiré lo juro!_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Goku: ¡Tks! -Haciendo puño sus manos- Te lo prometo Mamá tu muerte no será en vano, un tiempo más y acabaré con esa escoria -Salía también por el agujero del techo- 

Freezer: ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME AVISARON ANTES MALDITAS ESCORIAS!? -Caminando al frente de ellos-

Soldado: Lo...Lo sentimos mi lord es que usted se encontraba muy ocupado y... -pero Freezer lo interrumpió-

Freezer: DI ORDENES ESTRICTAS DE QUE ME INFORMARÁN ACERCA DE ESOS DOS INDIVIDUOS Y DE LAS TERRÍCOLAS.

Soldado: Se...Señor... -Estaban viendo a Freezer pero este señaló él soldado-

Freezer: Muy, muy, muy mal mis soldados ahora PAGARÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACTOS JAJAJAJAJA -Con el poder se su dedo levantó a él soldado y poco a poco fue cerrando su mano, provocó que este soldado explotará, así esparciendo trozos de él mismo- Jajaja miren pero que bellos fuegos artificiales jojojojo.

-Todos los demás Soldados contemplaron la escena con horror no podían creer lo que estaban viendo-

Freezer: Ahora ¿quién será el siguiente? Jajaja -Los soldados empezaron a rogarle por su vida- Ya cállense, malditas sabandijas... Está solo es una advertencia, todo aquél que conozca noticias de estos dos individuos que me lo haga saber o si no, ya saben las consecuencias... Ahora largó.

-Todos los soldados huyeron del lugar-

Freezer: ¡ZARBON! ¡TERRÍCOLAS! -Los llamó-

Zarbon: ¡Si señor!

Kiary, Mia, Cami, Liud: ¡Si su excelencia!

Freezer: Ustedes cuatro pónganse a limpiar todo este desastre y no pregunten qué es eso.

Todas: Si -Se retiraron de ahí para buscar las cosas-

Freezer: -Las miraba como se iban- Zarbon...

Zarbon: si mi señor -Se acercaba a él-

Freezer: Dime, tu sabías algo sobre el alboroto que vino a hacer Vegeta.

Zarbon: Claro que no, si ese fuese el caso yo se lo haría saber gran lord Freezer -Tragaba grueso-

Freezer: Veo que no me mientes... Pero te hubieras dado cuenta querido Zarbon -Sentándose en su trono-

Zarbon: Emmm bueno señor recuerde que hoy es mi día libre y bueno tuve cosas que hacer.

Freezer: ¿Así, cómo cuáles? -Meneaba su copa con vino-

Zarbon: Bu...Bueno tenía asuntos pendientes con uno de los comerciantes ya me estaba quedando sin provisiones y también fui a mi casa a relajarme un poco...

Freezer: Oh ya veo, pero esté más atentó soldado Zarbon o quiere el mismo destino que ese soldado -Señalando los restos de él soldado que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar-

Zarbon: no claro que no, usted sabe que nunca lo traicionaría con cosas así.

Freezer: Eso está por verse Zarbon, está muy cerca por verse quién sabe tal vez alguien venga por mí, por hacerle daño a alguien que quiere -Volteando a ver a las terrícolas ya que estaban entrando a la habitación- Creo que nadie querría ver como es asesinado a una persona que estiman mucho... Retírate Zarbon.

Zarbon: Si... -Salía del lugar- *-Oh eso creo que era una amenaza, ya sabe que ando con una de las terrícolas... No quiero que nada malo pasé-* -Apretaba sus puños- 

Vegeta: ¡Gggggrr! Maldito Kakaroto, maldito Freezer, malditos todos, ¡Tks! ¿Por qué demonios hago esto? Así ya sé para poner en orden mis "pensamientos" Aaaagh, vamos Vegeta tu puedes solo dile a la terrícola que fue solo un impulsó y ya, no hay nada más que decir... -Todo esto lo estaba diciendo al frente de la puerta-

Milk: ¿Crees que esto funcionará? -Susurrando, estaba agachada viendo desde un punto no tan visible-

Goku: Yo creo además pienso que a esos dos les servirá de mucho esa plática -Estaba atrás de Milk, igual agachado-

Milk: aunque no lo creas, me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen ellos dos...

Goku: Jajaja son el uno para el otro...

Milk: y ¿Dónde se había metido?

Goku: Oh bueno es que nosotros tenemos un escondite secreto y ese lugar se me ocurrió de primero al parecer él no estaba así que lo seguí buscando después de un tiempo decidí volver a donde estaba y Ta-Daaa ahí estaba.

Milk: Oh ya veo... ¿Dónde se iría?

Goku: a hacer alboroto al palacio de Freezer... -lo dijo con toda la calma posible-

Milk: Oh que bien... -Se volteo a ver a Goku- Oh no espera, ¿Que Vegeta se fue a hacer alboroto al palacio de Freezer? -Gritó a lo que Goku le cubrió la boca-

Vegeta: ¿Eh? -Volteó a ver de dónde provenía el escándalo pero no vio nada así que se limitó a seguir viendo la puerta-

Goku: ¡Milk! Vegeta está ahí provocaras que él... -No dijo otra palabra más ya que perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto con Milk- Oh él se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí -Volteando a ver a Milk quién estaba pegada contra el pecho de Goku- ¿Milk?

Milk: -Estaba muy roja- *- Pe...Pero que formidable es el cuerpo de Goku, no lo había tenido tan cerca, y...y estoy encima de su pecho... Noooo-* Kyyyyyyyyah! -Se separaba de Goku-

Goku: Oye no grites -Se sentaba y se tocaba la cabeza- Creó que me pegué duró en la cabeza...

Milk: Oh enserio déjame revisarte -Se acercaba a Goku y le tocaba su cabeza- No tienes nada, sientes dolor aquí -le tocaba en un punto-

Goku: Ay, Ay, Ay, ay -Caía por un lado-

Milk: Lo siento ¿Ahí te dolía?

 **~Regresando con Vegeta :3~**

Vegeta: -Tomaba el pomo de la puerta y abría la misma- Oye quiero hablar conti... -Dejó la palabra en el aire-

Raditz: Vamos solo es un besito -Quien tenía a Bulma agarrada por la cintura-

-Aquí entra Vegeta-

Bulma: No déjame en Paz -Forcejeando, pero no se dio cuenta y Raditz le dio un beso, ella solo se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos, seguido de esto Raditz poco a poco fue soltándola ya que alguien le dio un puñetazo en la cara a él-

Vegeta: ¡NO LA TOQUES!

Bulma: Ve...Vegeta... -posó su mano en su boca-

Raditz: -Estaba plasmado en una de las paredes- Ay mi cara -Volteaba a ver Vegeta- ¡TU INFELIZ, PAGARÁS POR ESO!

Vegeta: Bulma quédate atrás de mi...

Bulma: Pero Vegeta tu... Tu

Vegeta: ¡Aaaagggh! Te lo explicó después

Bulma: ¡CUIDADO!

Vegeta: ¿eh? -Cuándo volteó a ver Raditz venía directo a él y le dio un puñetazo a Vegeta igualmente en la cara- ¡Tks! Eso me dolió.

Raditz: ¡Crees que a mí no!

Vegeta: Pagarás por eso...

Bulma: Paren los dos por favor...

Vegeta: No Bulma, no le perdonare que te haya besado...

Bulma: Vegeta... -Susurró-

Vegeta: Y además -Apretaba los puños- tengo una pelea pendiente con él... PAGARAS POR TODO LO QUE HAS ECHO INFELIZ.

Raditz: ¡HE ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTE DÍA VEGETA! AQUÍ TE ESPERO MALDITO INSECTO.

Vegeta: ¡ESA ES MI LINEA! -Se lanza hasta Raditz-

Raditz: -Él hace lo mismo corre hasta donde Vegeta- Aaaaaaaaah!

Vegeta: Aaaaaaaaaaah! -Directo a darle un puñetazo-


	14. ¿Complicaciones? Oh no

Raditz: ¡EH ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTE DÍA VEGETA! AQUÍ TE ESPERO MALDITO INSECTO.

Vegeta: ¡ESA ES MI LINEA! -Se lanza hasta Raditz-

Raditz: -Él hace lo mismo corre hasta donde Vegeta- Aaaaaaaaah!

Vegeta: Aaaaaaaaaaah! -Directo a darle un puñetazo-  
*******

-Con el puñetazo que le dio Vegeta a Raditz este mismo salió volando y chocando contra la pared, Raditz se levantó rápido y le lanzo otro golpe a Vegeta pero este lo esquivó provocando que Raditz le diera la espalda y dándole una oportunidad a Vegeta de darle un codazo en la columna, Raditz cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, después de un rato se levantó y fue directo hacía Vegeta brindándole un golpe en el estómago y le dio otro en la cara lo que provocó que Vegeta chocara contra el techo y a su caída Raditz lo esperaba con un puñetazo pero él también le iba a dar uno, solo se escuchó el estruendo que dieron al chocarse los puños después de esto Vegeta saltó por un lado alejándose de Raditz; él hizo lo mismo

Raditz: Maldito... -Escupiendo sangre al suelo-

Vegeta: Ja no más que tú.

Raditz: Así que al fin estamos peleando por un propósito, que dices ¡Eh! El que gané la pelea se queda con Bulma.

Vegeta: Ja patrañas... Acepto tu propuesta pero el que pierda no se acercará y no le tocará ni un solo pelo.

Raditz: Guao hasta cuando me dices algo que me interesa escuchar viniendo de ti...

Vegeta: Bueno sabes que cuando pongo el ojo en algo es difícil que lo quite...

Raditz: ¿Crees que yo no?

Vegeta: Ja eso está por verse, y oye no utilices el Ki.

Raditz: Si, Si ya lo sé... Bueno ¿continuamos?

-Vegeta otra vez dio el primer golpe pero Raditz esta vez lo esquivó haciendo una voltereta para atrás y luego de un momento a otro saltó hacía Vegeta dándole un golpe en el estómago provocando que él se hiciera un poco atrás, Vegeta sin quejarse fue directamente a él y le brindó varios golpes los cuales Raditz no pudo evitar entonces supo que era el momento de rematar con un golpe a la barbilla. Sin embargo Vegeta conocía perfectamente su manera de pelear, e inclinó su cuerpo hacía adelante esquivando el golpe, mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al estómago de Raditz, el golpe lo dejó sin aliento, pero no podía darse por vencido; así que dio un salto hacia atrás mientras sostenía su estómago con su mano izquierda.

Raditz: Ja no pensé que eras tan bueno.

Vegeta: y tu tan blando.

Raditz: ¡Tks! Haré que te comas tus palabras -Se lanzó hacia Vegeta pero este solo se limitó a estirar su brazo y así Raditz se tropezó con este cayendo al suelo, Vegeta aprovechó a darle patadas-

Goku: ¿Qué pasa aquí? -Hablando desde la puerta-

Milk: Escuchamos muchos estruendos... -Viendo la escena de Vegeta y Raditz- ¿Pe...Pero que hacen?

Bulma: -Llegando hasta Goku- ¡Detenlos por favor! -Le arrugaba su camisa-

Goku: Bulma... -Veía la desesperación en los ojos de ella- Yo... -Pero fue interrumpido-

Vegeta: Ni se te ocurra interrumpir Kakaroto -Le daba un golpe a Raditz-

Raditz: Lo mismo opino -Quien estaba en el suelo recibiendo patadas de Vegeta-

Vegeta: Además no es de tu incumbencia -apuntó de darle un puñetazo a Raditz pero este se paró y se puso en posición de ataque- ¡Grrrr!

Goku: Lo...Lo siento Bulma no puedo hacer nada más...

Bulma: Todo esto es mi culpa...

Milk: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué están peleando esos dos?

Bulma: Bueno... Es que Raditz estaba aquí molestándome y llego a un punto en donde me atrajo hacía él y me beso y cuando hizo eso Vegeta entró y le dio un puñetazo a Raditz y se pusieron a pelear...

Milk: Entiendo... Pero no es tu culpa... -le ponía una mano en el hombro a Bulma-

Bulma: Pero...

Goku: Así que todo esto es una escena de celos ¿eh? -Mientras miraba fijamente a la pelea de esos dos-

Bulma: -Sonrojada- Bueno...

Milk: ¿Pero no es tan tierno?

Bulma: ¿Milk? ¡No ves, se están matando!

Milk: jejejeje lo siento...

Raditz: -Se limpiaba con su mano un poco de sangre que le salía de la boca- Debo de admitir que me estás dando un buena paliza.

Vegeta: Tú te lo buscaste... -Cruzándose de brazos-

Raditz: A ver dime, no creo que solo por ella estés peleando ¿no?

Vegeta: Pueda que no.

Raditz: Me lo imaginé, esto hace más interesante nuestra pelea, vamos resolvamos los problemas que tenemos pendientes -le hacia una seña con su mano-

Vegeta: ¡Tks!

-Los dos empezaron de nuevo a pelear cada puño que daban era muy voraz y se escuchaba el estruendo en todo el lugar las paredes empezaban a agrietarse las ventanas resonaban todo era un caos llegaron a un punto en donde cada uno se dio un puñetazo en la cara y salieron disparados-

Bulma: ¡VEGETA! -Caminó hasta donde él pero Vegeta se levantó-

Vegeta: Te dije que no te acercaras -levantándose del suelo-

Raditz: ¿Solo eso tienes Vegeta? Ja vaya que solo eres un debilucho -levantándose-

Vegeta: Ja ¿Yo? El único debilucho aquí eres tú, yo solo estoy conteniendo mi fuerza para no matarte de un solo golpe...

Raditz: ¡Tks!

Vegeta: Oh y por lo que veo tú ya ocupaste toda la fuerza que tenías jajaja me das pena...

Raditz: ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! -Corría hasta Vegeta para darle un puñetazo pero Vegeta lo detuvo-

Vegeta: Ya me cansé de tus indefensos golpes -Pero Raditz le iba a dar otro golpe pero Vegeta también lo frenó- ¿Ese es el gran Raditz? Jajaja por favor... -Le daba una patada en el estómago, Raditz escupió sangre ya que la patada de Vegeta fue muy dura-

Raditz: ¡Tks Ma...Maldito! -Estaba casi sin aire-

Vegeta: Oh no te escuché -Le daba otra patada, hasta que lo soltó y le dio un golpe en la barbilla Raditz terminó cayendo en el suelo Vegeta caminó hasta donde estaba Raditz y le puso su pie en el pecho de él- (Multimedia, aun que le puso el pie en otro lado o.o)

Raditz: Maldito... -Le escupía sangre a la cara-

Vegeta: -Limpiándose la sangre- Así que ese es tu último golpe ¿eh? Pues que lástima... -Dándole una patada-

Raditz: Aaaagh -Retorciéndose de dolor-

Vegeta: ¡Ahora sabes quién es el ganador aquí!

Raditz: Esto no ha terminado Vegeta...

Vegeta: ¿así, tú y cuantos más? -Dándole otra patada-

Raditz: No quisiera hacer eso pero no tengo opción -Mirando fijamente a Vegeta-

Goku: ¡No espera Raditz No lo hagas! -Acercándose un poco a ellos-

Raditz: Lo siento pero no quiero quedar como perdedor aquí...

Vegeta: ¿Que estas tramando insecto? -le ponía su bota en la cara-

Raditz: Tu derrota -A lo que Raditz le Lanzó un gran ataque de Ki que Vegeta recibió directamente, hizo que traspasara el techo y así saliese de la casa-

Zarbon: Pongan es su lugar eso... Muévanlo un poco hacia la izquierda o perfec... -Pero el pitido de su rastreador lo hizo callar- ¿Pero qué? -Apretó el botón del rastreador y este mismo le indicó una dirección- Esto es una fuente de Ki...

Soldado: Todos nosotros recibimos la energía de Ki que proviene del sur ¿Que hacemos señor Zarbon?

Zarbon: Todos los soldados diríjase hasta allá pero rápido.

Soldado: ¡Si señor!

Zarbon: Seguramente estos deben de ser esos dos saiyajines incompetentes-

(***********)

Kiary: ¿Así está bien señor? -Lo dijo entre dientes-

Freezer: Ummm un poco a la izquierda...

Kiary: ¿Aquí?

Freezer: Si allí, quedó hermoso el cuadro...

Cami: ¿Señor? -Asomándose desde la puerta- Zarbon lo busca...

Freezer: Has que pasé.

Cami: Si señor.

Freezer: Puedes retirarte ¿Kiary?

Kiary: Con mucho gusto señor -Lo dijo con sarcasmo y salió del lugar-

Freezer: ¡Hmp! A esa terrícola la tengo que domesticar más...

Zarbon: ¡SEÑOR!

Freezer: Guao, tranquilo ¿Que sucede porqué tan alterado?

Zarbon: Recibimos señales de poder en la parte sur y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con los saiyajines ya que el Ki era poderoso.

Freezer: ¡QUE! ENVÍA A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS QUE PUEDAS.

Zarbon: Estoy en eso...

Freezer: Dales instrucciones del que me traiga a los saiyajines tendrá una buena recompensa.

Zarbon: Si señor -Se retiraba del lugar-

Freezer: Así que por fin los encontré simios insolentes... Jajaja oh pero que emoción podré volver a ver a mis queridas esposas jajajaja

Bulma: ¡VEGETA! -Corrió hasta la puerta de la casa- ¡Goku ayúdame a salir! -Ya que la casa se encontraba en una especie de abismo solo se podía ingresar volando igualmente al salir-

Goku: Bulma... -Saliendo con Milk-

Bulma: ¡RAPIDO VAMOS CON VEGETA!

Goku: Eh...eh sí... -Agarró a las dos terrícolas de la cintura y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Vegeta-

-Vegeta se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de la casa se le veía lastimado por el ataque de Raditz-

Bulma: Oh no VEGETA -Corrió hasta él- Vegeta... -sostenía la cabeza de Vegeta en sus piernas- Vegeta -lo llamaba pero no respondía-

Goku: ¡Tks esto es malo! -Haciendo puño sus manos-

Milk: Vegeta está en una situación terrible.

Goku: No me refiero a él, Vegeta estará bien pero siento la presencia de muchos soldados acercándose rápidamente hasta aquí.

Milk: Debieron darse cuenta por el ataque de Raditz ¿no?

Goku: Exactamente, son demasiados no creo que pueda con todos a la vez.

Milk: ¡Además tenemos el problema de que hay un gran agujero en el techo!

Goku: ¿Qué? Oh cierto... Que haremos...

Milk: tengo una idea, ¿y si lo cubrimos con algo?

Goku: ¿Y con qué? -Arqueando una ceja-

Milk: Bueno... -mirando a su alrededor- Oh con esos arbustos -Señalándolos-

Goku: Buena idea los traeré...

Bulma: Vegeta -Sollozando- Abre los ojos... Vegeta -bajó la mirada y susurró- no te mueras -Apretando sus puños- Te necesito...

Vegeta: ¿Crees... que ese ataque... me matará tan... fácilmente? -dijo algo cortante-

Bulma: ¡VEGETA! -Lo abrazó fuertemente- Estas bien...

Vegeta: ¡Aaagh Tks! -Suelta un leve quejido-

Bulma: Oh lo siento, se me olvidó que estabas lastimando -Soltando a Vegeta-

Vegeta: No son graves las heridas -Queriéndose parar pero se tambaleo, Bulma fue rápida y puso el brazo de Vegeta alrededor de sus hombros- No necesito tu ayuda -Queriéndose quitar el agarre de ella-

Bulma: ¿Como que no? Ve como estas no puedes estar de pie...

Vegeta: ¡Tks! -Solo se quejó- Mujer... -La llamó-

Bulma: ¡Ya te dije que me llamo Bulma! -Viéndolo-

Vegeta: ¿Por qué me ayudas? -Viéndola también-

Bulma: -Se sonrojaba por la mirada de Vegeta y desviaba su mirada- Bueno... ¡Porqué me preocupo por ti Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Lo dijo muy desconcertado- Ja ¿tu preocupada por mí? No me hagas reír.

Bulma: ¿Qué? No es un chiste Vegeta, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando peleabas con Raditz... Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo estará él?

Vegeta: Tks -Quitándose bruscamente del agarre de Bulma- si tanto te preocupas por él pues ve a verlo creo que el necesita más atención que yo -Tirándose al abismo-

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! -Acercándose al agujero, pero solo lo vio entrando a la casa- ¿Pero ahora a este que le pasa?

Milk: Ya está todo listo...

Bulma: GOKU -Gritó el nombre de él-

Goku: Si Bulma acercándose a ella...

Bulma: Llévame hasta a abajo...

Goku: Ummm *-Aun siguen lejos los soldados-* -Esta bien... -Sostuvo a Bulma- Milk ahora vengo por ti -Se tiró con Bulma-

Milk: ¿Qué? Esperen... Rayos, esos soldados vienen hacia acá... Y me dejan sola genial -Se daba la vuelta dando la espalda-

Soldado (1): Pero ve no más que tenemos aquí...

Soldado (2): Pero si es ni nada menos que la señorita Milk...

Soldado (1): La encontramos... Imagina el premio que nos dará nuestro Lord al entregarla...

Soldado (2): pero ¿Dónde está la otra? Eso será el doble que nos dará...

Soldado (1): Oye tú ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

Milk: eeeeeh... -Se alejaba un poco de ellos, pero los soldados la sostuvieron-

Soldado (1): ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Soldado (2): Oye ¿no crees que sería bueno jugar con ella antes de entregarla? Jajajaja

Soldado (1): no es mala idea, Jajajaja

Milk: ¡Aaah! No me toquen...

Goku: SUELTENLA AHORA...

Soldado (1): Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí...

Soldado (2): si es a uno de los Saiyajines...

Soldado (1): ¿Cuánto crees que nos darán por su cabeza?

Soldado (2): No mucho que por las terrícolas pero si algo...

Soldado (1): Bueno ¡atacarle! -Los dos soldados se dirigieron hasta donde Goku, ambos le querían dar un golpe pero Goku los esquivó y luego les dio un golpe que al instante los dejo noqueados-

Milk: _*-Guao... Vaya que Goku si es fuerte-*_ -Lo veía fijamente-

Goku: ¿Milk? -La llamó-

Milk: ¡¿Oh sí que pasa?! -Prestando atención a lo que decía Goku-

Goku: ¿Por qué me ves a sí?

Milk: ¿Así como?

Goku: Hace un rato me mirabas rarito... -Arqueando una ceja-

Milk: Eeeeh... Bueno Yo... -No término de hablar ya que vio a Goku venir hacía ella -¡¿Pero GokGdg!?

-No término el nombre de Goku ya que este le puso la mano en la boca y al hacer eso los dos cayeron al suelo, Goku encima de Milk-

Goku: Shhhh no hagas ruido -Viendo al frente y quitándole la mano de la boca a Milk-

Milk: -Sorprendida- ¡¿Que pasa!? -Susurró-

Goku: Ya están aquí los soldados -Volteándola a ver-

Milk: Ay no ¿Nos van a ver?

Goku: No... Estas plantas que están al rededor soy muy grandes para que nos vean...

Milk: Ufff que bueno...

Goku: -Se separó un poco de Milk pero sin quitarse de encima, para ver hacia arriba- ¡Abajo! -Se agachaba y quedaba frente a frente con Milk sus narices rozaban pero Goku no la veía él estaba observando otra dirección-

Milk: _*-¡Oh por Kami! Goku está muy cerca de mí... Ahora que lo noto Goku en realidad es muy lindo aunque a veces un poco tonto y distraído aun así... No quisiera que esta posición acabara... ¡¿Pero Milk que cosas dices!?-*_ -Se sonrojaba-

Goku: Creo que ya pasaron los sol... -Rodando los ojos para voltear a ver a Milk- dados... -Con lo que se encontró fue con los ojos negros de Milk _*-Guao pero que ojos más hermosos tiene Milk me encanta ese color tan negro que tiene... Es muy hermosa...-*_

Milk: _*-¿Po...Por qué... Go...Goku me ve tanto? Pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo yo tampoco... Sus ojos son tan penetrantes no quiero romper la tensión pero...-*_

-Los pensamientos de Milk fueron interrumpidos ya que no se esperó que Goku le diese un beso-

Milk: _*-¡¿GOKU ME ESTÁ DANDO UN BESO!?-*_

Vegeta: ¡Que me dejes en paz mujer!

Bulma: ¡Abre la puerta Vegeta! -Estaba afuera de la habitación-

Vegeta: Déjame solo ¿Quieres?

Bulma: No, ¡ábreme en este instante Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Vete a cuidar a Raditz mejor...

Bulma: ¿Qué? Por eso te fuiste verdad, todo esto es por los malditos celos ¡Eh!

Vegeta: QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO -Abriendo la puerta y estaba algo sonrojado-

Bulma: Si como no -Entrando a la habitación-

Vegeta: ¡No te dije que entraras! -Cerrando la puerta-

Bulma: Pues que más ya entré -Entrando al baño-

Vegeta: ¿Qué haces? -Arqueando una ceja-

Bulma: ¿Te importa? -Llegando con una caja en las manos-

Vegeta: ¡No me respondas con una pregunta mujer! -Viéndola fijamente-

Bulma: Siéntate en el sofá Vegeta... -Lo dijo con toda la calma posible-

Vegeta: No -Dijo secamente-

Bulma: ¡Que te sientes! -Su voz se notaba alterada-

Vegeta: ¡Te dije que no! -Cruzándose de brazos-

Bulma: -Con una vena en la frente- ¡¿Serás irrespetuoso con una dama!?

Vegeta: -Solo la volteaba a ver y hacia un gesto de desagrado- ¡Tks! -Se sentó en el sofá-

Bulma: Te curare las heridas -mientras abría la cajita-

Vegeta: Ya te dije no necesito tus cuidados...

Bulma: ¿Quieres morir desangrado? -posaba sus manos en sus caderas-

Vegeta: ¡Agggh! -Viéndola- Has lo que quieras -Viendo a un punto sin interés-

Bulma: Vez que hablando las personas se entienden.

Vegeta: Y tu entiende que no soy una persona.

Bulma: Oh cierto eres un simio arrogante.

Vegeta: Y tu una mujer vulgar...

Bulma: _*-¡AaaaagH es que Usssssh! Maldito Vegeta-*_ ¿Puedes quitarte la camisa? -Tragándose un poco su enojo-

Vegeta: ¿Me quieres ver desnudo? -Arqueándole una ceja-

Bulma: Ya te he visto michas veces no hace falta... -Pero luego se sonroja por lo que había dicho-

Vegeta: Tks -También se sonroja y procede a quitarse la camisa-

Bulma: Pe...Pero -Aclarándose la garganta e ignorando el formidable cuerpo de Vegeta- Pero mira no más lo lastimado que estas.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Haz tu trabajo ¿no?

Bulma: Ahora me tratas como tu sirvienta ¡eh!

Vegeta: ¿Con que otra forma te puedo ver? Oh si la gritona mujer que no me deja en paz.

Bulma: Vaya pero que hablador estas el día de hoy Vegeta -Ignorando el comentario de Vegeta-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! ¿Por qué todos hacen eso? -Susurrando-

Bulma: ¿Hacer qué?

Vegeta: Nada... ¿Me vas a curar o no?

Bulma: ay pero que exigente eres...

-Después de un rato Bulma vendó a Vegeta en el pecho quien se incomodaba por el contacto y en algunos puntos de sus brazos estaba terminado uno mientras le sostenía la mano-

Bulma: Ya casi termino... Veo que tienes unas manos muy gruesas Vegeta... Y lastimadas

Vegeta: -mientras se veía la mano que tenía desocupada- Y tú las tienes muy suaves.

Bulma: Gracias... -Se sonrojaba levemente-

Vegeta: y me da entender que no haces nada y te la mantienes como vaga -Volteándola a ver-

Bulma: -Su sonrojo se tornó en enojo- VEGETA -Mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho-

Vegeta: ¡Aaaagh! ¡No ves que duele!

Bulma: ¡No ves que duele!

Vegeta: No me copies.

Bulma: No me copies.

Vegeta: Maldita mujer -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: Maldito hombre -También se cruzaba de brazos-

Vegeta: Sabes que infantil eres...

-Bulma solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Bulma: Vegeta... -Sollozando- Abre los ojos... Vegeta... no te mueras... Te necesito..._

 ** _Fin del flash black_**

Vegeta: ¿Por qué hace unos momentos me dijiste aquello?

Bulma: ¿decir qué? -Parándose ya que se encontraba hincada al frente de Vegeta-

Vegeta: Cuando estaba "Inconsciente" -Haciendo comillas con sus dedos-

Bulma: -Se sorprendió- Bueno... Yo... -No dijo nada más y volteó a ver al suelo-

Vegeta: ¿Tu qué? -le hablaba desde el sofá-

-Bulma estaba inmóvil y Vegeta empezó a desesperarse estaba a punto de decirle algo pero ella se abalanzó hacía él y le dio un abrazo-

Vegeta: ¡Mu...Mujer! -Posaba las manos en la cintura de ella se sonrojaba-

Bulma: Estaba muy preocupada por ti Vegeta, pensé que ese rayo extraño te había matado...

Vegeta: ¿Matarme a mí? Ja en tus sueños y además no es "rayo" se llama Ki.

Bulma: Lo que sea pero me preocupe mucho por ti Vegeta -Abrazándolo más fuerte- No sabría lo que hubiese echo si algo te pasara.

Vegeta: No es para tanto... -Queriéndose separar de Bulma pero ella se separó de él y lo vio fijamente a los ojos-

Bulma: Además... -Se abalanzo hacía él y le dio un beso, al principio Vegeta solo abrió los ojos como plato y no supo que hacer y solo se limitó a quedarse inmóvil luego de un rato Bulma se separó de él-

-Vegeta aún se encontraba en shock pero estaba consciente y solo volteo a ver a Bulma quien estaba sonrojada y viéndolo fijamente-

Vegeta: Tu... Me... Diste un beso... -Solo se limitaba a observarlo-

Bulma: Vegeta creo que me gustas... -apretando sus puños en el pecho de Vegeta-

Vegeta: ¿Te gusto? Jajajajajajaja -Solo se limitó a reírse-

Bulma: No te rías te estoy hablando enserio -Fruncía el ceño-

Vegeta: Oh enserio...

Bulma: ¡Ggggr! YA TE DIJE LO QUE SIENTO, DE VERDAD ME GUSTAS MUCHO... Solo dame una oportunidad -Se sonrojaba-

Vegeta: Bulma... Yo... ¡Grrrr! Yo... Maldita mujer... -Se agarraba el pelo-

-Bulma solo se desconcertaba por las palabras de Vegeta y lo que estaba haciendo, Bulma estaba inmóvil pero Vegeta la agarro por la barbilla-

Vegeta: Yo... -Solo se limitó a darle un beso a Bulma, ella se sorprendió pero después no hizo esfuerzo alguno y se dejó llevar por la hermosa sensación que sentía esa misma cuando se te alborotan todos los sentidos adentro, ninguno de los dos no querían separarse pero por la falta de aire lo hicieron, solo se limitaron a chocar frentes-

Bulma: Debo de suponer que es un sí...

Vegeta: Supongo... -Viéndola a los ojos- _*-Me encanta el color de tus ojos mujer... Quisiera decírtelo pero sabiendo cómo eres-*_ -Mientras Vegeta pensaba eso fruncía más el ceño y se sonrojaba-

Bulma: ¿Pasa algo Vegeta? -Separándose un poco de él-

Vegeta: ¡No nada! -Notó su leve sonrojo, y desvío la mirada a otro lugar-

Bulma: Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas...

Vegeta: Grrr y tu cuando no dices nada...

Bulma: Oh eso lo tengo que tomas como un cumplido o como un insulto -Haciendo la cara más fría que tenía-

Vegeta: Aaaah... Bueno -Alejándose un poco de ella-

Bulma: ¡Vegeta...! -Su aura emanaba amenaza-

-Vegeta solo volteo a un lado para no prestarle atención, él no se lo esperó venir pero ella lo abrazó-

Bulma: Sabes ahora estoy más feliz que nunca, sabiendo que te tengo a mi lado nada malo podrá ocurrirnos.

Vegeta: Mujer...

Bulma: Oh cierto Ya habías dicho mi nombre antes que tú me besaras...

Vegeta: eeeeh... -Se sonrojaba otra vez- Bueno solo fue un impulso al decir tu nombre...

Bulma: Pero se escuchó tan lindo... Vamos llámame por mi nombre.

Vegeta: Suéñalo... -Cruzándose de brazos-

Bulma: Vamos dilo...

Vegeta: ¡No!

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! -Lo movía de un lado a otro-

Vegeta: Deja de hacer eso...

Bulma: No hasta que me digas -en eso Bulma empujaba a Vegeta y los dos caían en el sofá-

Vegeta: Mujer... -Tomándola de la cintura-

Bulma: Upsss jejeje -Se reía juguetonamente-

Vegeta: ¡Je! -Se limitó a decir y le dio un beso en la frente a Bulma pero con una gota de sudor-

Freezer: ¡¿ALGUNA MALDITA NOVEDAD!?

Zarbon: ¡No mi señor!

Freezer: ¡DIABLOS MALDITOS SAITAJINES SE SALIERON CON LA SUYA! -Tirando las cosas que tenía en la mesa-

Zarbon: Tranquilizase señor... Verá que las podremos encontrar.

Freezer: Te haré caso Zarbon pondré un pacto en todo este tiempo... Si en Tres meses no las encuentran juro que mataré a cada uno de los soldados eso te incluye a ti Zarbon quiero información en una semana Zarbon... O si no tu ¡TONTA TERRÍCOLA PAGARÁ POR ESO! Me tomas como idiota ¿no? Crees que no sé qué tienes una relación con... ¿Kiary? Si es ella, si no la quieres ver muerta es mejor que consigas información hasta debajo de las piedras ¿ENTENDIDO?

Zarbon: Se lo ruego por favor señor Freezer no le haga ningún daño.

Freezer: entonces tráeme lo que necesito ahora LARGO DE MI VISTA.

Zarbon: Si...Si mi señor... -tragaba grueso y salía de la habitación-

Freezer: Incompetente... Bueno, así conseguiré información... Pero si me entero de donde se encuentra los dejare que se diviertan... Atacare sigilosamente y cuando menos se lo esperen les arrebatare lo que es mío y así a su vez los mataré JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
***************

 _Oh por cierto Freezer no es la lagartija afeminada que todos conocemos, no, en mi historia tiene una forma más humana por así decirlo_

 _a ver imaginen:_

 _-Su cabello es blanco._

 _-Su tez no es tan blanca, en la cara conserva las rayitas que tiene abajo de sus ojos._

 _-Sus ojos son rojos, como los originales solo que más humanos._

 _-El siempre en mi punto viste formalmente con corbata trajecito ya saben :3_

 _-La camisa es morada y el traje es blanco._

 _Así imagino a Freezer pero igual en mi cora es el lagarto afeminado solo que en mi historia no jajaja_

 ** _By: Fioledra! :3_**


	15. Si quieres puedes dormir

Soldado: ¡Búsquenlos no deben de estar muy lejos!

Soldados: ¡Si señor! -Todos los soldados se dispersaron por todo el lugar en busca de las terrícolas y los saiyajines-

Milk: _*-¿ME ESTÁ DANDO UN BESO GOKU? Esto no puede ser verdad... ¿Yo...yo le gusto? ¿Pero que es esta sensación? ¡Mariposas!-*_

-Poco a Poco Goku fue separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos-

Milk: Go...Goku tu...Tu... -Sonrojada-

Goku: Milk... Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar pero... Todo este tiempo que he convivido contigo, he sentido cosas que nunca había sentido por alguien... Y bu...bueno -Sonrojándose- Quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo...

Milk: Goku, yo ahora estoy confundida, tengo los sentimientos revueltos y no...No sé qué decirte en este instante...

Goku: -Desviando la mirada- Entiendo... No sientes lo mismo...

Milk: No, No es eso... Te confieso que me gustó tu beso... Y que sentí muchas cosas pero... Me siento confundida... Y quiero comprobar si estoy en lo correcto -Tomándolo por el rostro-

Goku: Mil... -Pero Milk no lo dejó terminar porque le dio un beso el cual sorprendió mucho a Goku ya que solo fue un beso sencillo Milk poco a poco se separó de él-

Milk: Creó que ya tomé mi decisión y... Me gustas...

Goku: ENSERIO LO DICES ENSERIO -Lo dijo algo fuerte-

Milk: Sshhhh Goku nos van a encontrar -Poniéndole un dedo en la boca-

Goku: -Tomando la mano de Milk- Lo...Lo siento... Es que estoy feliz -Dando su mejor sonrisa-

Milk: Jejeje yo también Goku -Dedicándole una sonrisa-

Goku: ¡Milk! -Frunció el ceño de repente-

Milk: ¿Qué pasó? -Viéndolo con curiosidad-

Goku: Debemos irnos -Levantándose y cargándola estilo princesa y corriendo hacia el abismo-

Milk: ¿Que pasa Goku? -Sosteniéndose fuertemente de Goku-

Goku: Siento el Ki de más soldados acercándose...

Milk: ¿Más? Oh no.

Goku: Eso no es lo importante sentí el Ki de Zarbon acercándose hacía aquí...

Milk: Si nos hubiésemos quedado ahí nos hubieran encontrado.

Goku: Si... Oye ¿Lista?

Milk: ¿Para qué?

Goku: ¡Para estooooooo! -Tirándose al abismo-

Milk: ¡Nooooooo! -Escondiéndose en el cuello de Goku y sosteniéndose fuertemente de la camisa de él-

Goku: Jajaja tranquila... Nunca te soltaré -Sujetándola fuerte de la cintura y dejando la pose de princesa-

Milk: Goku... -Sonrojada y sosteniéndose de los hombros de Goku, con esa posición llegaron a tocar tierra firme y se veían a los ojos-

Goku: Oh si de verdad Milk...

Milk: ¿Qué pasa? -Aun levemente sonrojada-

Goku: No te lo pregunté pero... Eeeh... Como se decía... -Rascándose la cabeza y viendo hacia el cielo- Como era...

Milk: ¿Qué cosa Goku? -Buscando su mirada-

Goku: ¡Oh ya sé cómo era! -Volteándola a ver -Milk... Tu...Tu... -Se sonrojaba- _*-¿Por qué me cuesta decir esas simples palabras-*_

Milk: ¿Tu qué? -Arqueando una ceja-

Goku: -Tragando gruesamente- ¿¡Quiero saber si tú quieres ser mi novia!? -mientras dejaba salir un suspiro ya que lo dijo algo rápido -

Milk: Que...que... -Abriendo los ojos como platos- Goku ¿Tu lo dices enserio?

Goku: ¿Eh? Si... ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

Milk: Goku... -Agachando la cabeza-

Goku: Si no quieres no... -Desviando la mirada-

Milk: Tonto... -Arrugando las prendas por los hombros de Goku-

Goku: ¿Eh? -Viéndola fijamente- ¿Mi...Milk tu...?

Milk: Claro que si quiero ser tu novia -Mientras lo abrazaba, pero como estaban en una mini montañita pues por el impulsó se cayeron al suelo-

Goku: ¿Milk? -Viéndola sorprendido-

Milk: ¿Qué? Jajaja no te gustó mi respuesta -Haciendo un puchero-

Goku: Jajaja no es eso... Claro que me gustó tu respuesta -Dándole un abrazo a ella- es que fue muy sorpresiva.

Milk: jajaja lo siento... -Apenándose-

Goku: No importa, así que... -Tomando la mano de Milk y entrelazando sus dedos- Somos novios...

Milk: Jejeje -Sonrojándose- si... Tengo un novio muy guapo...

Goku: jajaja, Estas roja...

Milk: No me mires -Escondiéndose en el pecho de Goku-

Goku: Te ves muy tierna cuando haces eso...

Milk: ¿Eh? -Volteándolo a ver, quien le estaba sonriendo-

Goku: jejeje Mira te pusiste más roja...

Milk: ¡Goku! -Desviando la mirada-

Goku: ¿qué te parece si nos paramos? -rascándose la cabeza-

Milk: Si... -y así lo hicieron, quedaron frente a frente-

Goku: Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que eres...

Milk: eh... Goku no digas cosas así -Tomándose el rostro-

Goku: Es que es cierto... Sabes cuándo estabas con ese vestido de novia te mirabas muy hermosa, que me dieron ganas de no soltarte cuando te caíste de la ventana...

Milk: Goku...

Goku: Te salvaría las veces que fueran necesarias -Acercándose poco a poco a ella- Milk te quiero -Y por fin dándole un beso-

-Los dos se estaba besando tiernamente mientras que un árbol florecía ahí abajo dejaba caer sus hojas y el viento las movía- **N/A: el árbol de cerezos.  
***************

Raditz: Aaaah... Aaaay! Tch! -mientras se tocaba la cabeza- Utilicé toda mi energía en ese ataque...

Nappa: Complicaste las cosas Raditz -Quién estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados-

Raditz: Cállate no quiero tus sermones ahora -Se intentaba parar pero se calló sentado-

Nappa: Mira ay un gran número de soldados allá afuera que nos buscan desesperadamente y con ese agujero que hiciste -Señalando el techo- es más fácil que nos descubran.

Raditz: ¿Y a mí qué? -Rascándose la cabeza-

Nappa: Que por tu culpa Freezer nos castigará...

Raditz: ¡Tks! Esa lagartija me da igual lo que haga...

Nappa: eso lo dices ahora... Pero recuerdas lo que hizo hace años, lo que te obligó a hacer...

Raditz: ¡CÁLLATE NO QUIERO RECORDAR ESO! -Se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo y salía de la habitación-

Nappa: ¿Quieres vengarte? -Raditz se detuvo- ¡Pues esa no es la manera de actuar! -Prosiguió a seguir caminando-

Raditz: ¡Rayos! -mientras apretaba los puños- ese día...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Raditz: Si señor -Se hincaba ante él-_

 _Freezer: Dígnate a decirme padre JAJAJAJA..._

 _Raditz: Que solicitaba su señor..._

 _Freezer: ¡Ummm, eres muy rebelde eh! Bueno yo solo te informo que tu queridísima madre está muerta..._

 _Raditz: ¿QUÉ? -Se paraba-_

 _Freezer: Oh si así es y todo fue culpa de Tarble, él las quería mandar a ese planeta pero confundieron esa nave por otra y Uppss la hicieron explotar_

 _Raditz: ¡Tks! Ese maldito... -Apretaba sus puños-_

 _Freezer: Creo que tu amigo no cálculo bien la situación... Además estamos en prosperas de mercancía todo aquel que no lleve una nave identificada será destruida..._

 _Raditz: Él no es mi amigo, ese desgraciado -Se iba de la habitación..._

 _Freezer: Hahaha pobre ingenuo..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Freezer: Oh pero que grato recuerdo se me vino a la mente, esa vez en donde engañe a ese saiyajin... Hohoho -Quien estaba sentado en su trono-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Raditz: ¡TU MALDITO! -Se acercaba a Tarble y lo agarraba por el cuello-_

 _Tarble: ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame..._

 _Raditz: Tu maldito, ¡TU LA ASESINASTE! -Aprontándolo con más fuerza-_

 _Tarble: Aagh! -Luchando para conseguir aire- ¿De...De quién... Ha...Hablas...?_

 _Raditz: ¡DE MI MADRE DESGRACIADO! ¡TU LA MATASTE! ¡Tú tenías ese plan de mandarlas a ese planeta y por tu culpa las asesinaron! -Soltándolo del cuello-_

 _Tarble: *Cof, cof, cof, cof* Lo sé que mi plan no funcionó y por mi culpa ella están muertas, pero yo no soy el causante -Escupiendo- de su muerte._

 _Raditz: No te hagas la víctima -Dándole una patada en el estómago lo que hizo que Tarble escupiera sangre-_

 _Freezer: Oh eso se está poniendo bueno -mientras observaba desde una de las ventanas del palacio-_

 _Tarble: ¿Que te sucede? Ya te dije que yo no soy el causan... -pero Raditz no lo dejó terminar ya que le dio otra patada pero esta vez en la cabeza lo que hizo que Tarble caerá al suelo-_

 _Raditz: Mereces morir -Se acercó a él y empezó a formar una esfera de Ki-_

 _Tarble: ¡Espera! Acaso no somos hermanos del alma ¿Ya te olvidaste de eso Raditz?_

 _Raditz: Si fueras eso no hubieses asesinado a mi madre también incluyendo a la tuya... -Así Raditz terminó con la vida de Tarble lanzándole la esfera de Ki, se veía que él poco a poco iba desapareciendo en aquel gran esplendor-_

 _Freezer: Hohohohoho! Aquí queda mi misión... Creo que eso bastará para que esos saiyajines se odien entre si y así se consuman los unos a los otros Jajajajajaja -mientras se reía sínicamente-_

 ** _Fin del flash Black_**

-Freezer se encontraba riéndose malvadamente mientras recordaba todo eso, en los pasillos, en cada habitación se escuchaba esa gran risa-  
*******************

Bulma: ¿Por qué estás viendo hacia la puerta? -mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Vegeta: siento la presencia de muchos soldados arriba de nosotros...

Bulma: Oh si... Unos soldados nos están buscando por el ki que lanzó Raditz.

Vegeta: No le importó el hecho de que no podía ocupar el ki... Ese maldito...

Bulma: Ahora debemos de estar más calmados Vegeta, sabiendo que hay soldados a nuestro alrededor...

Vegeta: Lo sé... Tks pero no me tranquiliza que no podamos entrenar...

Bulma: Oye olvidas algo -Acercándose a él-

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -volteándola a ver-

Bulma: La máquina que estoy construyendo -mientras posaba sus manos en su cadera-

Vegeta: Oh eso... ¿Ya la terminaste? -cruzándose de brazos-

Bulma: Me falta colocarle unas piezas pero no me tomará tanto tiempo, creo que para mañana la tendrán lista...

Vegeta: Entonces desde mañana entrenaremos...

Bulma: Si y poder derrotar a esa lagartija -Apretando sus manos-

Vegeta: ¡Hey! -Llamando la atención de Bulma- No pensé que fueras tan impulsiva -Arqueando una ceja-

Bulma: Eh... Bueno esa lagartija tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho ¿no? -mientras lo decía entre dientes y desviando la mirada-

Vegeta: ¿Eh? -Tomándola de la barbilla y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Te ha hecho algo esa lagartija? -viéndola fijamente-

Bulma: -Tomando la mano de Vegeta y quitándosela- No él no me ha hecho nada... -Caminando hacia la cama-

Vegeta: Mujer -Subió el tono de su voz lo que provocó que ella se sobresaltara- Dime, esa lagartija te ha hecho algo más de lo que yo no sé -Su tono de voz era serio-

-Bulma quien estaba dándole la espalda no le dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros-

Vegeta: Bulma... -le tocó el hombro y ella dio un pequeño salto, se escuchaban unos sollozos- ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque lloras? Dime -Así girándola pero ella no lo veía a la cara-

Bulma: Él...Él... Me... Tocó... -Su voz era un hilo-

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué!? Ese...ese Maldito hizo que...

Bulma: El me tocó Vegeta -sosteniendo su rostro con las manos y llorando-

Vegeta: ¿TE HIZO ALGO MÁS ESE MALDITO A PARTE DE TOCARTE? -La sacudía un poco-

Bulma: No, solo me tocó, ¡tks! -Sollozando un poco más fuerte- ahora debes de tenerme asco ¿no?

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ? NOO, Yo nunca te tendría asco... Tks, ese desgraciado... -Atrayendo a Bulma y dándole un abrazo-

Bulma: Vegeta... -Aceptando el abrazo-

Vegeta: ¿Cuando hizo eso él desgraciado?

Bulma: Fue un día antes de la boda... Yo me encontraba en mi habitación

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Era de noche y estaba preparándome para dormir pero en eso escuché que alguien entró y me puso la mano en la boca-_

 _Freezer: Shhh no grites pequeña jajaja -Poco a poco quitaba su mano-_

 _Bulma: ¿Qué quieres? -Frunciendo el ceño- Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?_

 _Freezer: ¿Que no puedo visitar a mi futura esposa?_

 _Bulma: Yo...Yo no nunca seré tu esposa..._

 _Freezer: ¿a no? -Tomándola por la cintura-_

 _Bulma: ¿Qué haces? -Alejándolo de ella-_

 _Freezer: Adelantado lo de mañana en la noche -la tiraba en la cama-_

 _Bulma: ¡No aléjate te lo advierto!_

 _Freezer: ¿Así? -Poniéndose encima de ella-_

 _-Poco a poco fue dándole besos en el cuello mientras bajaba su mano a la pierna de bulma y subiéndole el vestido que tenía por pijama-_

 _Bulma: -Sollozando- No...No me toques, ¡suéltame maldita lagartija! Deja de manosearme..._

 _Freezer: Oh así me gustan las mujeres con carácter hahaha -la seguía tocando y Bulma estaba a punto de estallar en llanto cuando alguien tocó a la puerta-_

 _Soldado: Señor, Zarbon necesita hablar con usted..._

 _Freezer: ¡Tks! -Volteando a ver a la puerta- ahora voy_

 _Soldado: ¡si señor!_

 _Freezer: Aaagh -Volteando a ver a Bulma- Jajaja aquí no se queda nuestro juego pequeña Bulma... Mañana terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente hoy -Le iba a dar un beso en los labios pero Bulma le volteó la cara- Así que eres ruda ¡eh! -Tomo a Bulma por la barbilla fuertemente e hizo que ella lo mirara, la forzó a que le diera un beso y se levantó de encima- Adiós querida -saliendo de la habitación-_

 _-Bulma quien aún estaba en su cama solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y dejar que las lágrimas caerán por sus mejillas-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Tengo otra razón por la cual destruir a esa lagartija

Bulma: Vegeta... -Solo susurraba- Me alegro de que estés a mi lado -abrazando fuertemente a Vegeta-

Vegeta: Mujer... Olvídate de lo sucedido... _*-Haré pagar a esa lagartija por lo que te hizo y por todas esas maldades que a mi madre también le hizo-*_

-La noche estaba cayendo en el planeta y todos se encontraban comiendo en silencio nadie decía nada y misteriosamente Nappa y Raditz no se encontraban ahí, Goku y Milk se lanzaban miradas y risitas entre ellos lo que provocó la curiosidad de Bulma-

Bulma: ¡Hey ustedes dos que se traen! Eso que estén lanzándose miraditas no es normal -mientras arqueaba una ceja y empezaba a comer-

Milk: Oh bueno... -Se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver a Goku- quería decírtelo después pero... Sucede que Goku y yo somos novios...

-Bulma quién se encontraba comiendo comenzó a atragantarse, después de un rato volvió en si-

Milk: ¿Te encuentras bien? -Mientras se paraba de su lugar-

Bulma: Tranquila estoy bien...

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua-

Bulma: -Volteándolo a ver- Gracias por ayudar me Vegeta.

Vegeta: Estas bien... ¿no?

Bulma: Ja Ja... -Ahora volteando a ver a Milk- ¿Era enserio lo que me dijiste? -Milk asiente- Guao... ¡Felicidades! -Se levanta de su asiento y abraza a Milk-

Milk: Gracias Bulma -Recibiendo el abrazo-

Bulma: Igual tu Goku -Se acerca a abrazarlo-

Goku: Gracia... -Estaba a punto de darle un abrazo pero Vegeta se acercó a ellos y separó a Bulma de Goku-

Bulma: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: No la toques insecto.

Goku: Pero Vegeta solo es una abrazo -Con una gota de sudor-

Vegeta: ¡Grrrrr!

Milk: -Parándose de su asiento- Guao, ahora la que no entiende aquí soy yo... Bulma acaso tú y Vegeta también -mientras lo señalaba-

Bulma: Ammmm bueno si... ¡Sorpresa! Jejeje

Milk: Oh no me lo creo -Acercándose a Goku- te dije que terminarían juntos-

Goku: Jajaja así parece -Se rascaba la cabeza-

Milk: Pero que vueltas da la vida jajaja y pensar que hace unas semanas no nos queríamos...

Vegeta: ¡Tks! -Volteando a ver a la nada-

Bulma: Jajaja tienes razón, sabes ahora que lo pienso... -Haciendo una pausa- Hace un mes nos trajeron ellos al planeta... Hay pasado bastante tiempo.

Milk: tienes razón...

Bulma: *Suspiro* ¿Cómo se encontrarán mis padres?

Milk: Deben de estar bien... No te preocupes por ellos...

Bulma: A veces me pregunto cómo estará el planeta...

Goku: Ahora que hablan de eso... Su planeta me gustó mucho.

Milk: ¿Enserio?

Goku: Si Vegeta les puede confirmar eso ¿Verdad que si Vegeta?

Vegeta: Ni me lo recuerdes, estuvo como medía hora preguntado si ya habíamos llegado -mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: Jajajaja ya puedo imaginármelo...

Goku: ¿Qué? estaba desesperado -rascándose la cabeza-

Milk: Goku... Jajaja -Todos se rieron al unísono -menos Vegeta-

Bulma: Bien creo que es hora de ir a dormir...

Goku: Creo lo mismo...

Bulma: Bueno nos vemos en la mañana adiós...

Milk: Si adiós...

Goku: OOOOH -Bostezo- Bueno Milk... Buenas noches espero que descanses...

Milk: Igual para ti Goku...

-Goku apago la luz y se dirigió hasta el sofá-

Milk: Oye...

Goku: ¿Qué pasa? -Parando

Milk: Si...si quieres puedes dormir conmigo en la cama... -Se sonrojaba pero no se notaba tanto en la oscuridad-

Goku: ¿Qué? Hablas enserio -lo dijo con mucha emoción

Milk: No pienses que lo digo porque ahora somos algo, es que ya lo había pensado antes...

-Mientras Milk estaba hablando Goku ya se había tirado directamente a un lado de ella y estaba dormido-

Milk: ¡Al menos me escuchaste GOKU! -Lo movía a los lados pero él ya se encontraba dormido-

Goku: ZzzzZzzz Te dije que no me gusta la zanahoria zzZzzzZzzzzZz

Milk: Goku eres todo un caso -Solo se limitó a seguir durmiendo pero ahora con un nuevo acompañante a su lado-


	16. Ella entre nosotros

Goku: Ummmm -Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación con desesperación-

Vegeta: ¿¡Quieres calmarte!? -Lo dijo con desesperación y quién se encontraba con los brazos cruzados-

Milk: Si tranquilo terminarás haciéndole un agujero al suelo -Fruncía levemente el ceño-

Goku: ¿Eh? -Volteándolos a ver- Lo siento... -Se rascaba la cabeza-

Milk: Tranquilo ya saldrá -Dedicándole una tierna sonrisa-

Goku: Es que llevamos casi media hora esperando -Su rostro detonaba nerviosismo-

Milk: Ya le faltará poco tiempo ya lo verás... -Tocándole el hombro-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! ¿¡Que tanto hace!? -Él también empezaba a impacientarse-

Goku: Milk... -Tocándole la mejilla-

Milk: ¿Qué pasa? -Volteándolo a ver-

Goku: Tengo hambre -Ahora tocándose el estómago-

Milk: -Con una vena en la frente- Goku... ¡ACABAMOS DE COMER! -Sus ojos sacaban chispas-

Goku: -moviendo sus manos al frente- Hehehe es que yo...

Milk: Ya sé porque lo dices, es que nos estamos quedando sin municiones -posando sus manos en su cadera-

Vegeta: ¿Hablas en serio mujer? -Viendo a Milk-

Milk: Tan claro como el agua, Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Grrrr! Vamos Kakaroto -mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa-

Goku: Oye, oye, espera Vegeta, ¿a dónde vamos?

Vegeta: a buscar provisiones, no preguntes y vamos.

Goku: ¿Pero... y la máquina? No esperaremos a que Bulma salga de la habitación.

Vegeta: Oye -llamando a Milk- Dile a Bulma que cuando regresemos queremos lista la máquina -Caminaba hacía la puerta-

Milk: Está bien le haré saber, oigan cuídense todavía hay soldados arriba en la casa.

Goku: No te preocupes Milk estaremos bien, nos vemos al rato -mientras cerraba la puerta-

Milk: Ay estos dos -pero otra puerta se abrió y de esta misma salió una mano la cual atrajo a Milk adentro de la habitación- ¡BULMA!

Bulma: Jeje lo siento si te asuste, es que me sentía sola...

Milk: Uuuh ya veo -Volteó a ver la máquina- Vaya sí que es enorme -mientras la veía de arriba y abajo-

Bulma: Ven vamos te mostraré el interior -Se adentraban en la máquina-

Milk: ¡Guaooo! Es como un gran salón aquí adentro.

Bulma: Si es un lugar perfecto para que Goku y Vegeta entrenen -mientras sonreía-

Milk: ¿Qué es ese botón?

Bulma: ¡NO LO TOQUES! -Acercándose a ella-

Milk: ¿Por? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Bulma: Ufff, es que esta máquina trabaja con la gravedad... Si no te has dado cuenta en el planeta que estamos hay mucha gravedad.

Milk: Tienes razón, y que tiene que ver eso con la máquina.

Bulma: La otra noche le pregunté a Vegeta de cómo funcionaba la gravedad en este planeta, y me respondió de que la usaban a favor para entrenar y bueno se me ocurrió esto -Señalando la máquina- Pero claro con más gravedad.

Milk: ¿Más? -Sorprendida-

Bulma: Si... Ven vamos a fuera, solo me falta conectar el contador, ya que si hubieses presionado ese botón déjame decirte que se hubiese subido toda la gravedad...

Milk: Oh por eso era... Con ese contador que dices ¿si funcionará?

Bulma: Si, eso es para que escojas la gravedad y no se vaya a tope.

Milk: ¡Oooh! ¡Y solo por esa cosita te estabas matando?

Bulma: emmm no exactamente... Es que estaba trabajando en unos robots.

Milk: ¿Así? Y para qué -Cruzándose de brazos-

Bulma: ammm será parte de su entrenamiento...

Milk: Oh ya veo... ¿Y podemos observarlos cuando ellos estén entrenando? -Haciendo un mini puchero-

Bulma: Ammmm! Pues sí instale una ventana solo para nosotras dos.

Milk: Oh me gusta tu idea jajaja.

Bulma: jajaja crees que no habrá espectáculo para nosotras.

Milk: -Ella se limitó echarse a reír- jaja Bulma... -Calmándose- sabes lo que estaba pensando esto días.

Bulma: No que estabas pensando -mientras se dispuso a poner el contador en la máquina-

Milk: Que hace unas cuantas semanas, te dije que huiríamos de aquí con una nave que construirías por la razón de que conocimos a esos dos...

Bulma: Oh si me acuerdo de esa platica -Seguía muy concentrada-

Milk: y pensar que ahora haces algo pero no para huir, es para ellos y que ahora tenemos una relación...

Bulma: Jajajaja si... -Dejando lo que estaba haciendo- Sabes ahora no pienso en huir, lo que pienso es que tenemos que destruir a esa lagartija.

Milk: Tienes razón por el daño que nos ha hecho -Apretando los puños- y por quienes nos ha arrebatado.

 ** _Flash Black_**

- _PAPÁ! -Grito entre llantos, aunque no pudo ver esa horrible escena sabía que el ya no estaba y lloro aún más y forcejeaba para soltarse de Goku- Su...Suéltame! Quiero ir allá! Con él, con mi padre! -Grito y llanto-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Bulma: Oh Milk... -Susurro-

Milk: Por eso, tengo la esperanza en Vegeta y Goku, que destruyan a esa lagartija y que pagué por todo -Mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas que nunca salieron-

Bulma: Verás que así será, todo lo malo tiene que pagar... -le daba un abrazo-

Milk: Si...

Freezer: Solo te lo diré una vez Zarbon, ¡y quiero se lo hagas saber a todos!

Zarbon: Lo escucho señor.

Freezer: COMO DE LUGAR QUIERO QUE ENCUENTREN A ESAS TERRÍCOLAS, BUSQUEN AUN QUE SEA POR DE BAJO DE CADA PIEDRA NO ME IMPORTA EN DONDE PERO ME LAS TIENEN QUE TRAER, ¡Ahora lo digo enserio Zarbon no esperare más tiempo ya casi se cumple un mes desde que se fueron y no lo soporto más!

Zarbon: Entiendo su situación señor, haremos todo lo posible por buscarlas, tenemos avances en donde posiblemente en qué lugar pueden estar ya que detectamos en esa zona el Ki de uno de ellos...

Freezer: ¡Perfecto busquen bien en esa zona!

Zarbon: sí señor, me retiro...

Freezer: Si... -Zarbon salía de la habitación, con lo cual Freezer se acercó a un gran espejo que tenía ahí y se quedó fijamente viéndolo- Una señal, solo una señal para descubrir donde están si tan solo tuviera una pista, ¡AAAAGH! -Dándole un golpe al espejo quebrándolo en mil pedazos-  
**********************

-Vegeta y Goku se encontraban en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, ya que ese era su transporte ilegalmente-

Goku: Ay Vegeta, ¿Enserio teníamos que venir? -Tocándose el estómago ya que este soltaba pequeños ruidos-

Vegeta: ¿¡Quieres morirte de hambre!? -Con una vena en la frente-

Goku: Ya lo estoy haciendo ¿no? -rascándose la cabeza-

Vegeta: Idiota -Solo se limitó a soltar-

Goku: ¿Falta mucho?

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Ya llegaremos Kakaroto.

Goku: Ummm -Posando su dedo índice en sus labios- ¿Eh? -Se da cuenta de que hay algo a lo lejos- Oye Vegeta ve -Señalando el lugar-

Vegeta: ¿Pero qué? -Viendo fijamente, se acercaron los dos lentamente- Ah eres tu -Cruzándose de brazos-

Raditz: ¡Tks! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vegeta: No mejor dicho, ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Raditz: ¡Nada de que te importe!

Vegeta: Bueno, entonces no te importa que hacemos nosotros...

Raditz: ¿¡Quieres otra pelea principito!? -Parándose del lugar ya que se encontraba sentado-

Vegeta: ya deberías saber quién va a ganar -retándolo con la mirada-

Raditz: ¡Gggggr!

Goku: ¡Ey, ey, ey! No se peleen... -mientras le caía una gotita de sudor y se interponía entre los dos- jeje.

-Los dos solo se limitaban a hacer un juego de miradas pero ninguno de los dos cedía hasta que una voz los interrumpió y fueron obligados a voltear a ver-

Nappa: ¡Solo te dejo por cinco segundos y ya estas peleando! -apretando uno de sus puños-

Raditz: Tks, Cállate ¿sí?

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Les daba la espalda-

Nappa: ¿Que hacen por aquí?

Vegeta: ¡Es que acaso, no podemos estar aquí!

Nappa: No me refería a eso, es que es raro que pasen por aquí.

Goku: Solo vamos a buscar provisiones.

Nappa: ¿Y con el problema de allá afuera?

Goku: Eeeeeh si -Asintiendo-

Nappa: ¿Tienen idea de cuantos soldados los están buscando?, bueno mejor dicho nos están buscando, tiene a todo su ejército sobre nosotros.

Vegeta: ¿Y eso que? Un grupo de soldados no me detendrá -empezaba a caminar- No soy tan debilucho como creen, ¡Vamos Kakaroto!

Goku: Oh si... -iba atrás de él- ¿Cuándo me llamarás por Goku?

Vegeta: Suéñalo... Kakaroto.

Goku: ¡Ooooh! -Su rostro cambió a desánimo-

Nappa: Ahora o nunca Raditz -le daba un empujón-

Raditz: Ay ya, ya voy que pesado eres.

Nappa: es que te conozco y sé que no lo harás -cruzándose de brazos-

Raditz: Te odio Nappa por hacerme hacer esto... -apretaba sus puños y se dispuso a hablar- Oye tú, Vegeta...

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Volteándolo a ver- Ah, ¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Raditz bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus puños y se mordía el labio-

Vegeta: Habla de una maldita vez, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Raditz: Lo...Lo siento... -Susurró y se cruzó de brazos pero aun con la mirada baja-

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué!? No te escuché repítelo -Haciendo una sonrisa de lado-

Raditz: Que lo siento ¿Ya? -Sentenció con mucha firmeza-

Vegeta: ¿Y a que se viene todo esto? -mientras movía su mano en círculos-

Radizt: Lo siento, por todo lo que he hecho, ¡Tks! Me refiero a lo de la pelea que lancé mi Ki para destruirte y por ese error casi nos descubren...

Vegeta: -No dijo palabra alguna en el momento pero después reaccionó- ¿Solo era eso?

Raditz: ¡Ggggr! También con la muerte de tu hermano Tarble... -se detuvo un rato- Yo...Yo no quería matarlo sabes que para mí él era como mi... hermano... Mi hermano del alma... Me... -Vegeta lo cortó de repente-

Vegeta: ¡Si hubiese sido tu hermano del alma no lo hubieras matado! Pero al parecer no fue así -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Raditz: Lo sé y me arrepiento, el maldito de Freezer me, metió cosas en la cabeza y yo no sabía así creerle ya que todo era cierto lo que me dijo y concordaba con la historia, pero fui un estúpido al creerle y caí en su juego... Así que Vegeta solo te quiero decir, Lo siento o tal vez un perdóname entenderé si no lo haces...

Vegeta: ¡Vámonos Kakaroto! -Empezaba a caminar-

Raditz: ¿Qué? Te vas así no más, tan si quiera me podrías decir algo...

Vegeta: Eso era todo lo que me tenías que decir ¿no? -Solo se limitó a verlo por la rabadilla del ojo- Si querías que escuchara, pues ya lo hice... -Caminaba-

Raditz: Creo que eso es un sí...

Goku: Oh ya sabes cómo es Vegeta Je... Él no es de esas personas que le guardaría rencor a cualquiera, bueno si no se disculpan ante su majestad jajajaja...

Raditz: creo que tienes razón Kakaroto... Gracias.

Goku: Na, ¿Y por qué yo? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Raditz: por el hecho de decirme que Vegeta no me matará.

Goku: Jajaja... Bueno eso creo...

Vegeta: ¿Te vas a quedar o me vas a seguir? -mientras gritaba a lo lejos-

Goku: ESPERAME VEGETA! -Voltea a ver a Raditz- ¡Nos vemos al rato! -mientras se despedía con la mano-

Raditz: Si... -Una mini sonrisa se asomó a su rostro-

-La tarde se estaba avecinando en el planeta Vegeta y los soldados dejaron de hacer su turno lo que le dio una oportunidad a Bulma de reparar el techo-

Milk: ¡Ten cuidado allá arriba!

Bulma: Tranquila estoy bien... Solo falta un poco -Se puso en puntitas ya que no quería subir otro escalón de la escalera- ¡Y, listo! -Empezaba a bajar de la escalera- Y ¿Qué tal me quedó?

Milk: Ummm bien, no se nota tanto la diferencia... Además arriba del agujero ay un arbusto que pusimos con Goku.

Bulma: Oh si tienes razón.

Goku: ¡YA LLEGAMOS! -mientras abría la puerta con fuerza-

-Las dos mujeres saltaron por el susto que les produjo Goku y lo voltearon a ver-

Bulma: -Estaba con una mano en su pecho- ¡Goku, pero que susto nos diste!

Milk: ¡Sí!

Goku: Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención -posaba su mano en su nuca- Y... ¿Ya está?

Bulma: Jajaja si, Goku ya está -mientras rodaba los ojos-

Goku: ¡Guao! ¿Es esa cosa gigantesca? Si es eso vaya que si es grande -La miraba de arriba y abajo-

Vegeta: ¿Por qué arman tanto alboroto?

Goku: -Tomaba a Vegeta por los hombros y lo ponía al frente de él- Mira lo que construyó Bulma.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Quitándose el agarre de Goku y Volteando a ver la gran máquina, por un momento abrió los ojos como plato al ver la magnitud del objeto-

Goku: ¿Cómo puede caber esto en tan pequeña habitación? Guao...

Bulma: Y muchachos... Díganme la quieren ir a ver...

-Los dos solo asintieron y Bulma los introdujo adentro de la máquina-

Goku: Guao y es más grande desde adentro -mientras observaba cada rincón- Bulma sí que eres toda una genio.

Bulma: Eee... Gracias... -Se sonrojaba levemente-

Vegeta: Y para que sirve el botón este -Estaba a punto de tocarlo, pero Bulma le detuvo la mano-

Bulma: Uuuuh no lo toques -y entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano de Vegeta-

Vegeta: ¿Por qué? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Bulma: Mientras nosotras estemos aquí no... Ya que es una máquina que funciona con la gravedad...

Vegeta: Entiendo... -Volteando a ver la mano de Bulma- No pensé que fueras toda una científica loca-

Bulma: ¡Oye! -Le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho-

Vegeta: Jajajajajajaja -Vegeta empezaba a reírse, después de eso volteo a ver a Goku y le dijo- ¡Kakaroto en tres meses estaremos listos!-

 ** _Pov. Bulma:_**

 _*-Guao era la primera vez que veía a Vegeta reírse de esa manera, y me agradaba verlo sonreír que con su expresión sería, vaya que Vegeta si sabía como sorprenderme, y así pasaban los meses...-*_

 ** _Primer mes:_**

 _-El primer mes todo fluía bien estábamos con Milk conversando (aunque estábamos ahí ya que nos gustaba observarlos) Goku y Vegeta entrenaban valla que se la pasaban todo el día en la dichosa máquina, ya ni atención nos prestaban, pero un día sucedió algo Vegeta, Goku, Raditz y Nappa estaban en la habitación o mejor dicho los cuatro estaban en la máquina entrenando ¿Desde cuándo Vegeta hizo las paces con Raditz? Yo no me enteré, pero me alegraba que no se pelearan._

 _Vegeta: Fíjate animal, y ten cuidado con los rayo láser que tiran los robots._

 _Raditz: Tú eres el animal que se adelanta a apagarlos todos._

 _Vegeta: Son muy lentos..._

 _Raditz: ¡Gggrrrr!_

 _-Bueno se peleaban pero no de la manera de darse golpes, bueno también eso, pero era parte del entrenamiento creo..._

 _-Bueno en este mes fue un poco más atareado ya que no controlaban su fuerza y terminaban destruyendo los robots y me pedían de favor repararlos-_

 _Bulma: ¡APRENDAN A CONTROLAR SU FUERZA!_

 _Goku: Jeje lo siento se me fue la mano._

 _Vegeta: solo repáralo mujer._

 _Bulma: ¡No soy tu sirvienta Vegeta!_

 _Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -me tomaba de la mano y me atrajo hacía él- Solo hazlo ¿Si? -mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente-_

 _-Odiaba cuando hacia eso ya que me convencía Usssh Maldito Vegeta, Oh si, su torso se estaba poniendo cada vez más marcado y firme... Ah Bulma concéntrate... Al cabo de unos días salí a la parte trasera de la casa a respirar un poco de aire y valla se sintió relajante-_

 _Bulma: Aaah después de un día de trabajo no hay nada mejor que respirar aire fresco... -Inhale profundamente, pero no pude exhalar tranquilamente ya que alguien tocó mi hombro, me sorprendí al ver quien era, por eso posó su mano en mi boca-_

 _Zarbon: Te encontré, por eso hallaba extraño este abismo -mientras volteaba a ver el sitio- Oh Pero esto es realmente bueno te encontré y seguramente tu amiguita esta por aquí._

 _-Creo que no se dio cuenta de que era una casa-_

 _Zarbon: Te soltare pero no quiero que grites ¿Entiendes? -Me límite a asentir- Buena chica -Quitaba lentamente la mano de mi boca-_

 _Bulma: ¡Eres un desgraciado! Ahora iras de chismoso a contarle a esa lagartija ¿no?_

 _Zarbon: No, No, pequeña, mi lord marcó un pacto para poderlas venir a buscarlas, dentro de un mes querida, él vendrá personalmente ya que dice que somos unos incompetentes._

 _Bulma: Ese desgraciado..._

 _Zarbon: Oye sabes la razón por la cual Vegeta está detrás de esa lagartija._

 _Bulma: No, no lo sé -Nunca lo he pensado-_

 _Zarbon: Anda creo que debes saberlo, han convivido bastante tiempo y no creo que hablen._

 _Bulma: -Él no debe... No nadie debe saber que yo tengo algo con Vegeta- ¿¡Crees que tendrá una amable conversación con un simio como él!? -me cruzaba de brazos-_

 _Zarbon: Ay bueno... Perdón, solo quería saber la razón ya que Freezer se la pasa diciendo que por ellas... Pero en realidad no sé quiénes son... Solo sé que formaron algo importante en la vida de ellos-_

 _Bulma: ¿Que estás diciendo?_

 _Zarbon: Vaya que eres tonta, antes escuchaba conversaciones de Freezer con alguien más, la cuestión es que nombraba algo era un nombre que no recuerdo pero la llamaban por ella y que era algo de Vegeta._

 _-Cuando escuché eso sentí que algo se rompió, y no sabía que decir hasta que Zarbon me hizo reaccionar-_

 _Zarbon: Entonces... Solo quería preguntar si sabías algo de ella..._

 _Bulma: No, no sé quién sea ella y no me interesa -¿Celos? Tenía celos, no lo puedo creer-_

 _Zarbon: Ummm bueno tengo que investigar más a esa lagartija..._

 _Bulma: ¿eh? ¿Investigar?_

 _Zarbon: He bueno, no son los únicos que quieren venganza..._

 _Bulma: No sabía que querías venganza -Lo miré atenta-_

 _Zarbon: Heee... Bueno le hizo daño a alguien que aprecio mucho._

 _Bulma: entiendo..._

 _Vegeta: ¡BULMA!_

 _Bulma: Oh no es Vegeta._

 _Zarbon: Tengo que irme -mientras volaba hasta arriba y desaparecía de mi vista-_

 _Vegeta: ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Bulma: Oh Vegeta -Me sobresalte con su voz- Solo tomaba aire..._

 _Vegeta: Sentí la presencia de alguien más por aquí..._

 _Bulma: debe de ser de allá arriba ¿no?_

 _Vegeta: Eso creo, Vamos adentro se está haciendo tarde -mientras me tomaba de la cintura-_

 _Bulma: Heee... Si -Volteaba a ver hacia arriba-_

 _-Estoy segura de que Zarbon no le dirá nada a Freezer lo vi en su mirada además él también tiene una razón, pero lo que me inquieta es saber que hay alguien mejor dicho ella entre nosotros..._

 ** _Tercer mes..._**

 _-Estamos en el último mes al parecer, no le dije a nadie de que Zarbon vino ni a Milk ya que sabía que no le diría nada a esa lagartija, pero algo no me dejaba tranquila desde que Zarbon me dijo aquello, sabía que él no me lo dijo por hacerme sentir mal si no para investigar además no tenía ni idea de que estaba con Vegeta... Pero me aterraba la idea de que Vegeta aun no dejara de pensar en aquella persona ya que formaba parte de él por lo que le entendí a Zarbon, y claro era alguien y era ella porque una vez lo encontré aspirando la fragancia de unas ropas que estaban en el armario, no quise interrumpir escuche que dijo algo pero no le entendí y me escabullí del lugar fue algo raro pero en ese momento sentí que no podría tener algo con Vegeta aunque no lo pensé sabía que era así._

 ** _Fin del pov. Bulma._**

Milk: Ummm ¿Dónde está Bulma? -la buscaba con la mirada- Oh ahí está... -Caminando hacia ella- Oye... -Le tocaba la frente- Dormilona despierta -la movía un poco-

Bulma: Ummm ¿eh, Do...Dónde estoy?

Milk: Te quedaste dormida en el sofá -cruzándose de brazos-

Bulma: ¿Así? -Levantándose del lugar- ¿Qué horas es?

Milk: Ummm el sol está cayendo, así que debo de suponer que ya es tarde.

Bulma: Oh valla dormí bastante

Milk: Al parecer...

Bulma: ¿Goku y Vegeta?

Milk: ¡Que crees entrenando! -mientras rodaba los ojos-

Bulma: creo que alguien esta celosa por un aparato... -La codeaba-

Milk: Deja -mientras empujaba a Bulma- y no, es solo que casi no lo veo...

Bulma: Te entiendo... Pero ya sabes con qué fin ¿no?

Milk: si lo sé... ¿Cuándo será el día en el que estaremos tranquilas?

Bulma: No lo sé Milk no lo sé...

Freezer: Okey se cumplió el pacto de los tres meses... Es hora de ir a buscarlas -mientras se ponía una especie de capa como la de un rey-

Soldado: Tenemos todo preparado señor la nave está lista -mientras hacía una reverencia-

Freezer: Oh muy bien... Hohoho, y dígame soldado ¿Cómo se encuentra Zarbon?

Soldado: Él está bien... -tragaba grueso-

Freezer: Esta bien Vigílenlo y pónganle más cadenas ya que gracias a él, descubrí donde estaban mis amadas esposas hahahahaha  
******************************


	17. No, déjame ir

Soldado: Nos llevara tiempo llegar hasta las reinas señor Freezer...

Freezer: Vaya, eso me gustó como se escuchó... "Reinas" les queda perfecto... ¿Cuánto calcula que nos lleve?

Soldado: Horas, no sé cuántas exactamente pero si horas...

Freezer: entiendo... No importa, esperé por 4 meses puedo esperar unas horas... Vamos al lugar soldado.

Soldado: Si señor...

-Y así fue Freezer partió hasta donde indicaba su objetivo, el lugar no estaba cerca así que demoraría en llegar, pero él iba con un propósito recuperar lo que es suyo-

-Y en ese momento el palacio, mejor conocido en palacio del gran Freezer, en las profundidades de este mismo habitan los calabozos donde son llevados los que osan a traicionar a Freezer y alguien se encontraba encadenado-

Soldado: Señorita no puede pasar...

Kiary: Por favor déjenme pasar... -Rogaba ante los soldados-

Soldado (N): Solo cinco minutos.

Kiary: Si gracias... -Corría hacia una de las celdas- ZARBON!

Zarbo: ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es un lugar para ti -Hablaba desde adentro solo se escuchaban las cadenas moverse-

Kiary: Oh no, no te han quitado esas cadenas -Empezaba a sollozar-

Zarbon: tranquila no llores, yo estoy bien...

Kiary: es que me siento una tonta... Por mi te sacrificaste.

Zarbon: Sabes que por ti yo hago cualquier cosa -mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

Kiary: Además, me siento fatal... Ya que tuviste que decirle a Freezer donde estaba ellas, solo por mi bien...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Freezer: ¡Solo te lo preguntaré una vez Zarbon! ¿Dónde están las terrícolas?_

 _Zarbon: Ya le dije señor yo no sé nada sobre ellas... -Recibía un golpe por parte de Freezer-_

 _Freezer: Tú lo sabes y no quieres decírmelo, Yo sé perfectamente que las estas cubriendo haz sido muy malo mintiendo Zarbon._

 _Zarbon: -viéndolo de lado y con una mirada fría- Si yo lo supiese se lo diría mi lord._

 _Freezer: -mientras le lanzaba una mirada repugnante- Aun sigues mintiendo -Le daba una patada a Zarbon, lo que produjo que el escupiera sangre-_

 _Zarbon: Le digo la verdad... *Cof, Cof* -Él se encontraba muy lastimado-_

 _Freezer: Tráiganla -Movía su mano en señal de entrada-_

 _Kiary: ¡Su...Suéltenme malditos, no se atrevan a tocarme! -Mientras forcejeaba-_

 _Zarbon: ¡Ki...Kiary! -Volteaba a ver a Freezer- ¡Se lo suplico no le haga nada!_

 _Freezer: Pónganla a la par de él -Señalaba el lugar- ¡Creíste que no me tragaría el cuento de que no sentías nada por esta terrícola! ¡Vez como no sabes mentir!_

 _Zarbon: ¡Tks! Maldito..._

 _Freezer: Oh, te estas revelando hacía mi... -Su tono parecía ofendido-_

 _Zarbon: ¡He trabajado por más de 10 años, siendo tu perro faldero y así es como me pagas!_

 _Freezer: no, no querido el que tiene que decir eso soy yo, quien te ha dado un techo, quien te ha protegido y ¿Así es como me pagas?_

 _Zarbon: ¡Tks! Y me siento agradecido por eso, pero yo en realidad no sé nada..._

 _Freezer: Bien, veo que no quieres cooperar -hizo una seña para que unos soldados se acercaran a la terrícola- Ahora mi querido Zarbon estás dispuesto a hablar oh... -Un soldado posaba una espada contra el cuello de Kiary-_

 _Zarbon: ¡Se lo suplico no la lastimen!_

 _Freezer: Entonces dime ¿Dónde están mis queridas esposas Zarbon?_

 _Zarbon: Tks..._

 _Kiary: No... No lo hagas Zarbon._

 _Zarbon: Ellas están en un abismo que se encuentra en el lugar en donde detectamos el Ki..._

 _Freezer: Vez que era tan fácil hablar... Ahora nos entendemos._

 _-Freezer se acercó hasta donde estaba Kiary y le proporciono un golpe el cual la dejo inconsciente-_

 _Zarbon: ¡KIARY! Maldito me prometiste que no la lastimarías..._

 _Freezer: Hey tranquilo solo necesitaba anestesiarla ya que se pondría como histérica cuando te diga que pasaras el resto de tu vida en uno de mis calabozos -Caminaba hasta su trono- Eso te ganas por traicionar a tu líder -Se sentaba- ahora llévense a la terrícola a su habitación y a Zarbon al calabozo-_

 _Zarbon: Espero que esos Saiyajines te destruyan infeliz... -Los soldados jalaban de las cadenas a Zarbon-_

 _Freezer: Tks, maldito..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Kiary: Me siento una tonta -Posaba sus manos en su rostro-

Zarbon: No te sigas culpando por eso -Se acercaba hasta los barrotes de la celda y estiraba la mano para tocar el rostro de Kiary pero las cadenas se lo impedían-

Kiary: Oh... -Ella también se acercó más para poder sostener la mano de Zarbon-

Zarbon: Extrañaba tu contacto... -La tomó por el rostro y la acercó hacía él y le dio un beso, después de un rato se separó de ella por falta de aire-

Kiary: Entonces quiere decir, que las volveremos a ver -Lo miraba a los ojos-

Zarbon: es lo más probable -Desviaba la mirada-

Kiary: Te amo Zarbon...

Zarbon: Y yo... -Pero fue interrumpido-

Soldado (N): Se acabó el tiempo -Tomaba a Kiary bruscamente del brazo-

Kiary: Idiota me lastimas -Le pegaba en el pecho al soldado-

Zarbon: ¡NO LA TRATES ASÍ MALDITO! ¡Suéltala!

Soldado (N): Jajaja ¿tú me dices eso a mí?

Zarbo: ¡No idiota al otro que está al lado de ti! ¡A QUIEN MÁS SE LO DIRÍA ZOPENCO!

Soldado (N): Llévate a la terrícola de aquí -Mientras llamaba al otro soldado-

Kiary: Adiós Zarbon...

Zarbo: ¡Kiary!

Soldado (N): Ay el amor... Jajaja son unos tontos...

Zarbon: ¡Tu maldito! Ya verás cuando salga de aquí...

Soldado (N): uy, qué miedo... -mientras caminaba hasta la salida-

Zarbon: ¡Tks! Maldito...

Soldado (N): Oh si por cierto, tu noviecita está muy buena Jajaja -Cerraba la puerta-

Zarbon: DESGRACIADO NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE NI UN SOLO PELO, ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡OH Y EL QUE TE TOQUE SERÉ YO!

Bulma: _*-¡¿Por qué ahora mi mente me atormenta?! Desde que Zarbon vino y me dijo lo de ella, he estado muy nerviosa... No sé si preguntarle a Vegeta pero no quiero, tengo miedo que me diga lo que no quiero escuchar, de que ella fue más importante en su vida, pero tampoco quiero quedarme con la duda... ¡Aaagh, No sé qué hacer!-*_

Vegeta: Oye ¿Te pasa algo? -Mientras se ponía la camisa-

Bulma: ¿Eh? -lo volteaba a ver- No...No me pasa nada -mientras lo susurraba-

Vegeta: Hmp, pues parece que sí, estas más extraña de lo normal y es más cuando me acerco a ti -con un parpadeo de Bulma, Vegeta se encontraba al frente de ella-

Bulma: *-Nerviosa-* Eeeeh... ¿Rara yo? No...No claro...claro que no -Se pasaba un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja-

Vegeta: -Con cara de ¿Enserio?- No, pues parece que no tartamudeas, anda dime ¿Que sucede?

Bulma: _*-Le digo o no le digo-*_

-Vegeta la observaba fijamente lo que causó que Bulma se incomodara y se pusiera más nerviosa-

Vegeta: -Con una pequeña vena en la frente- Vas a hablar o no -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: Ufff, bueno es que... Ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Milk y no sé qué hacerle *-Mentí-*

Vegeta: Y tanto misterio solo para eso -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Bulma: Bueno... Sabes que es mi mejor amiga y me siento apenada por no podérselo celebrar.

Vegeta: Bueno, ya hallaras la forma... -Solo se dedicó a revolverle el cabello y salir de la habitación-

Bulma: ¡Aaaagh! Pero que tonta ¿No se me pudo ocurrir otra escusa mejor? -se tomaba el pelo, en eso volteó a ver la lámpara que estaba a su lado- Ummm oh cierto -Tomó la lámpara en sus manos y la levantó y abajo de está encontró la foto que estaba rasgada- Guao... Desde la primera vez que estamos aquí la tengo... Aún que hay alguien con Vegeta en la fotografía pero no se nota a ver... Será que es su ex novia... Peor su ex esposa... Agggh tonta ya deja de pensar en eso... -Se regañaba a si misma-

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto! ¡Te estado buscando! -mientras llegaba a la parte trasera de la casa-

Goku: ¿Qué pasa? -Su mirada parecía tranquila y estaba observando algún punto del cielo-

Vegeta: Tenemos que entrenar -Se acercaba a él-

Goku: Sabes qué día es hoy...

Vegeta: Se perfectamente que día es hoy pero no quiero recordarlo.

Goku: Hace... -Dudó en hablarle a Vegeta pero aun así lo hizo- Hace 8 años ellas...

Vegeta: No hace falta que lo digas... Sé qué hace 8 años ese maldito nos las arrebato... ¡Grrr!

Goku: Vegeta... ¿Cómo crees que sería nuestra vida si ella aun estuviesen? Si nuestras madres aun vivieran...

Vegeta: -Solo se limitó a ver a Goku quien lo observaba en espera de una respuesta- No lo sé -Volteo a ver al cielo- Pero estoy seguro que todo hubiese sido más fácil y tranquilo...

Goku: Pienso lo mismo, además tu no serías un malhumorado...

-Vegeta solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Goku el cual solo le brotó un chinchon-

Goku: No tenías que golpearme tan fuerte...

Vegeta: Y tú no tenías que abrir tu bocota, mejor vamos a entrenar tarado...

Goku: ¿Y si hoy no entrenamos? Es que no me siento de humor...

Vegeta: Hmp, está bien si no quieres entrenare por mi cuenta -empezaba a caminar-

Goku: deberías de descansar en estos últimos meses te la has pasado en esa máquina... Creo que deberías pasar tiempo con Bulma...

Vegeta: Y tu deberías estar con Milk, en vez de estar pensando tonterías.

Goku: Bueno... ¡OYE!

Vegeta: Idiota... -Se iba del lugar-

Kiary: Oye ya suéltame ¿no? Él te dijo que me sacaras de la celda no que me escoltaras hasta mi habitación... -Pero veía que el soldado cambio de dirección y la dejo varada en el pasillo- ¿Pero qué le pasa? Al menos estoy al frente de mi habitación -Estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien le tapó la boca-

Soldado (N): ¡Sssshhh! Tranquila Hermosa... -Le lambia el cuello-

Kiary: ¡Puaj! -Se soltaba del agarre del soldado- ¡Eres un cerdo!

Soldado (N): Ssssh no grites... -La arrimaba en la puerta-

Kiary: No me toques -Mientras forzaba el agarre del soldado-

Soldado (N): Eres muy preciosa -Empezaba a tocarla y besarla, Mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y la forzaba a entrar-

Kiary: Zarbon... -Una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro-

Soldado (N): Él no vendrá a ayudarte -La tiraba a la cama, pero ella se levantó de la misma y el soldado la agarró y la tiró de vuelta- ¿Crees que escaparas de está? Eres muy hermosa y serás mía -La obligaba a que lo besara y empezaba a manosearla, Kiary lloraba y forcejeaba-

Kiary: ¡Infeliz! Eres un maldito desgraciado -Su voz temblaba un poco-

Soldado: Así me gustan, con un carácter fuerte -Le besaba el cuello, a lo que Kiary le dio una cachetada- ¡ZORRA ESTÚPIDA! -Ahora él la abofeteo- Quiero que te quedes tranquila o quieres que maltrate a tu noviecito...

Kiary: No...No a él no le hagas daño por favor...

Soldado (N): Entonces copera...

-Ella se quedó inmóvil esperando a que él hiciese algo, y así lo hizo poco a poco fue desprendiendo las prendas de Kiary hasta que ella quedo en ropa interior, él la observaba de arriba y abajo tocando cada parte de ella, Kiary dejaba soltar pequeños sollozos y cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido alguien entró a la habitación-

Cami: ¡ERES UN MALDITO! -Lo golpeaba con un jarrón-

Soldado (N): ¡aaaagh eres una PERRA! -Se iba a abalanzar sobre Cami pero alguien más llegó-

Mia: No le pongas las manos encima a mi amiga -Golpeándolo con el palo de la escoba-

Luid: ¡Eres un cerdo! -Quien aparecía por detrás-

Soldado: Uggh -Tocándose la parte golpeada- Malditas... Tks -Cami y Mia lo rodearon y lo estaban amenazando con unos cuchillos, él solo se limitó a observarlas-

Liud: ¡Oh Kiary! ¿Estás bien? -Se acercaba a su amiga-

Kiary: Él...Él intentó...

Liud: No, No tranquila todo estará bien nosotras estamos aquí... -La abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello-

Mia: ¡Y tú! Vete, o no me hago responsable...

Soldado (N): ¿Crees que una terrícola como tú me va a decir que hacer?

Cami: Oh claro que sí, mira si no quieres que le digamos a Freezer que has tocado a una de sus terrícolas es mejor que te vallas.

Soldado (N): Tks Malditas... -Salía de la habitación-

Mia: Kiary... -Se acercaba a ella-

Cami: Que bueno que hemos venido a tiempo -Limpiándose un poco de sudor de su frente-

Kiary: Gr...Gracias chicas...

Liud: sabes que nosotras estaremos ahí para ti...

-El sol se estaba ocultando y el matiz era de color rojizo era una bella tarde y un saiyajin se encontraba entrenando y a la vez pensando-

 _-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

Vegeta: ¡Tks! ¡No puedo entrenar bien! ¡Maldito Kakaroto! -Le pegaba fuertemente a uno de los robots- Rayos Bulma me matara por esto, Tks no importa... -Se quedaba viendo a un punto fijo mientras una voz se asomaba a su mente-

 _-¡Vegeta! Ven pequeño corre..._  
 _-¡Oh! No llores solo fue un raspón, con un beso se curara._  
 _-¿Ves? Estás curado... Jejeje_

 _-¡NO, VEGETA Me reusó a que vayas a esa misión aún no..._  
 _-NO ME GRITES, Soy tu madre Vegeta..._  
 _-He dicho que no iras, no me importa lo que diga tu padre..._  
 _-Vegeta... Mi príncipe... Perdóname, yo no quería gritarte, es que me da miedo que te pase algo..._  
 _-Lo sé, eres demasiado fuerte... Está bien ve..._

 _-¡Oye principito!_  
 _-Bueno, no me grites sé que no te gusta que te diga así pero soy tu madre..._  
 _-¿y que tiene que eso ya lo haya dicho mil veces? Soy tu madre nunca me cansaré de decirlo..._

 _-Perdóname... Sé que fui una tonta al dejarme manipular por esa lagartija..._  
 _-¡No! Soy una tonta..._  
 _-Mira Encerrada en un calabozo... Pero logré mis propósitos de la vida Vegeta, logré formar una familia..._

 _-Te amo... Mi príncipe..._ -En la cabeza de Vegeta resonaba esas palabras acompañadas de una explosión-

Vegeta: Ese día... -Suspiro-

-Vegeta Salió de la casa y se quedó observando el cielo pensando en el momento que lo mataba día tras día que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde que ella ya no estaba en su vida, y se culpaba por no haber podido hacer algo-

 _-Vegeta... Eres todo para mí, fuiste un regalo cuando naciste-_

-Una lagrima se asomó a los ojos de Vegeta, pero se la limpió rápido ya que escuchó la voz de alguien-

Bulma: Vegeta... Necesito hablar contigo...

Vegeta: No estoy de humor para escucharte... -solo se limitaba a observar el cielo-

Bulma: No de verdad necesito...

Vegeta: YA TE LO DIJE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR...

Bulma: ¡Hay! -Se sorprendió por el tono de Vegeta-

Vegeta: Vete quiero estar solo... -Lo dijo con un tono más calmado-

Bulma: estas así por ella ¿no? -Se atrevió a decir-

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Se sorprendió por el comentario de Bulma-

Bulma: Lo que escuchas, ¡estas así por ella!

Vegeta: Como sabes tú de eso

Bulma: No interesa como me entere pero quiero hablar sobre ella.

Vegeta: Yo...Yo no quiero hablar de eso.

Bulma: ¿Hasta cuándo Vegeta? ¡Desde que venimos a esta casa te has comportado de una manera muy extraña!

Vegeta: Es solo que está casa me trae recuerdos, es solo eso... ¿Ya? Ahora vete.

Bulma: No aun quiero aclarar mis dudas Vegeta... ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

Vegeta: Está más que claro, porque preguntas lo obvio... Aunque no lo creas, puedo ser rudo pero tengo corazón y si amaba a esa persona...

-Bulma sintió romperse algo en su interior-

Bulma: Entonces... La amas más a ella que a mí -Lo dijo sin pensar-

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -La volteaba a ver- Grrr, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por supuesto que la amaba más que a ti ella era todo para mí...

Bulma: -Estaba al colapsó del llanto- ¿Y así de fácil me restriegas en mi cara el amor que sentías por ella? -Unas lágrimas se derramaban en el rostro de Bulma-

Vegeta: ¿Eh? ¿Ahora por qué lloras? No te entiendo mujer ¿De qué carajos hablas? ¿Por qué me preguntas cosas sin razón? O... -Pero no lo dejo terminar ya que sintió una abofeteada de parte de Bulma-

Bulma: TE ODIO VEGETA, TE ODIO... Pensé que me amabas pero creo que no la puedes olvidar...

Vegeta: COMO QUIERES QUE LA OLVIDE ADEMAS NO TE COMPARES CON ELLA, NO COMPARES EL AMOR QUE YO SENTO HACIA LAS DOS -La tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía levemente- ¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR CELOSA DE MI MA...? -Una voz lo frenó.

Freezer: ¡MALDITO SAIYAJIN! No le grites y tampoco, LE PONGAS TUS MANOS ASQUEROSAS A MI ESPOSA.

Vegeta: ¡Freezer! -Se expresión era de sorpresa-

Goku: ¿Qué pasa? Escuchamos que estaban pele...ando... -Llegando al lugar-

Freezer: Oh que sorpresa aquí está el otro simio.

Milk: ¡Goku! No te metas... -Ella también había llegado-

Freezer: Y también está mi queridísima esposa...

Milk: Freezer... -Se limitó a susurrar-

Bulma: ¿Cómo sabias dónde estábamos? -Lo veía fijamente-

Freezer: Fácil mi querida, Zarbon me ayudó.

Bulma: No, eso es imposible... ¡Lo obligaste a decírtelo ¿no?

Freezer: Jajaja, bueno en parte...

Bulma: Eres un desgraciado.

Milk: Bulma, ¿qué pasa, Zarbon, por qué sabes eso?

Bulma: ay algo que no les he contado y es que hace un mes Zarbon vino y bueno habló conmigo de unas cosas -Volteo a ver a Vegeta- ¡Pero era para vengarse de este maldito!

Freezer: Ho, Ho, Ho No ocupes ese comportamiento cerca de tu queridísimo esposo mi pequeña...

Bulma: Tks...

Vegeta: Entonces él fue quién te metió esas ideas a la cabeza...

Bulma: Bueno... -Fue interrumpida-

Freezer: ya dejemos de platicar he venido por lo que es mio.

Milk: ¡No somos cosas!

Freezer: Jajaja me gusta tu ironía... Soldados, vayan tras ellas.

Soldados: Si señor...

Goku: No dejare que se las lleven -Se ponía al frente de ellas dos-

Milk: Goku...

Vegeta: Tks, maldita lagartija -Él también se posaba al frente-

Bulma: Vegeta...

Goku: Sobre nuestro cadáver no pasaras Freezer.

Freezer: Eso está por verse, ataquen soldados.

Soldados: ¡Sí!

-Los soldados se dirigían hasta donde se encontraban Goku y Vegeta, estos dos daban patas y puñetazos a los cientos y cientos de soldados que llegaban hacia ellos una que otra ráfaga de Ki, y en tanta confusión Freezer se acercó hasta donde estaban las terrícolas-

Freezer: Nos volvemos a ver frente a frente mis queridas amadas...

Bulma: No te nos acerques...

Milk: ¡Aléjate! -Se hacía un poco para atrás-

Freezer: Hahaha al fin las tengo en mi poder -Acercándose hacia ellas-

Vegeta: ¡Maldita Lagartija! -Le iba dar una patada pero Freezer fue rápido y la frenó, aun sin voltearlo a ver- Tks.

Freezer: Te faltan años de práctica para superarme... -Le dio media vuelta en el aire y lo estampó en el suelo-

Bulma: ¡VEGETA!

Goku: ¡FREEZER! -iba a darle un puñetazo pero Freezer fue rápido y freno su ataque así haciéndolo volar a una de las paredes-

Milk: ¡GOKU!

Freezer: Hahaha ¿Creen que pueden ganarme? Hahahaha inútiles... -Se limitó a agarrar a Bulma y a Milk de la cintura y las elevó del lugar-

Bulma: ¡Suéltame! No, déjame ir... -Volteo a ver a Vegeta pero él se encontraba inconsciente- Vegeta...

Milk: ¡NO ME TOQUES! -También vio a Goku pero él también estaba inconsciente- Goku... -Apretó sus puños-

Freezer: ¡Estoy tan feliz! Hahahaha vámonos a nuestro hogar mis queridas reinas, hahahaha.


	18. Bienvenidas de nuevo

-En ese momento Freezer se encontraba llevando a las terrícolas a su nave-

Bulma: ¡Oh quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima! -Mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho-

Milk: ¡Eres un infeliz! -Forcejeando-

Freezer: ¡Ya basta! -En un tono serio- Cálmense, sé que están muy ansiosas de regresar a su hogar -Lo dijo muy arrogante-

Bulma: ¿Hogar? No esa era la misma prisión, desde que llegamos esa fue nuestra condena.

Milk: Además siempre nos tenías encerradas.

Freezer: Fue por la simple razón de que ustedes son muy salvajes y bueno tenía que domarlas...

Bulma: ¡Eres un desgraciado! SUELTAME -Mientras Ella y Milk forcejeaban el agarre de Freezer-

Freezer: Tendré que hace algo con su salvajismo... Oh y tengo algo en mente, lo disfrutarán tanto como yo -Con una cara pícara- hohohoho.

-Las dos solo se limitaron a tragar saliva, llegaron hasta la nave en donde Freezer las obligó a entrar, le costó ya que las terrícolas ponían resistencia, posaban sus pies en la puerta de la nave para no entrar hasta que Freezer las amenazó y dejaron la resistencia, unos soldados las escoltaron hasta las habitaciones de la nave y ahí las encerraron-

Bulma: Tks maldito piensa que somos de su propiedad -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Milk: Volvimos a caer en las manos del lobo -Sentándose y tomándose el cabello-

Bulma: ¡Aaaagh! Esa lagartija, cree que puede decir lo que sea ¡ya me tiene harta!

Milk: ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? No podemos ni tan siquiera escapar, porque no tenemos a un lugar a donde ir...

Bulma: ¡Diablos! Está es una pesadilla...

Milk: Quisiera decirte que sí, pero no es así...

Bulma: ¡Goku... Vegeta! ¿Cómo se encontrarán-

Milk: Aunque Freezer solo les dio un simple golpe pareció que él era más fuerte que ellos...

Bulma: ¿Entonces esos meses fueron en vano?

Milk: No lo sé, pero algo en mi me dice que están bien...

Bulma: eso es pero Milk, eso espero...

Soldado: Ummmm ¿crees que estarán muertos?

Soldado: A lo mejor que sí, ya sabes que nuestro Lord es el más poderoso -Viendo el cuerpo de Vegeta tumbado en el suelo-

Soldado: Tienes razón, pobre raza tan debilucha ante nuestro líder -Volteado a ver a Goku en la pared-

Soldado: Cierto -Los dos soldados se empezaron a reír, pero uno fue callado ya que Vegeta lo agarró del cuello y lo estaba ahorcando-

Vegeta: Nunca en tu vida me llames débil -Lo estrujaba aún más-

-El otro soldado veía la escena con horror iba a ayudar a su amigo pero Goku lo tomó por detrás y lo rodeo por el cuello dejándolo sin oxígeno, los dos soldados luchaban hasta que dejaron de hacerlo-

Vegeta: Tks, esos malditos, ellos son los debiluchos -Se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía por su labio-

Goku: Ay me duele la cabeza.

Vegeta: No deberías de estarte quejando por eso -Volteándolo a ver de reojo-

Goku: Vaya que Freezer si lanza duro, Ve que hasta la pared tiene mi silueta Haha -se tomaba el estómago- Duele reír.

Vegeta: Tks ese maldito, me las pagará; como él príncipe se puede dejar pisotear por una lagartija asquerosa -Frunciendo más el ceño-

Goku: ¿Qué haremos Vegeta? Freezer se llevó a Bulma y Milk, además como te diste cuenta nos derribó solo con un golpe -Cruzándose de brazos-

Vegeta: ¡No me lo digas! Tks, dejemos a Freezer por un momento... -Goku lo interrumpió-

Golu: ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres dejar a Milk y Bulma con ese infeliz?

Vegeta: Solo digo, que dejaremos pasar dos días por lo menos eso es más que suficiente para entrenar.

Goku: Oh entiendo tu punto, pero no me calma la idea, de solo pensar que ese desgraciado este con Milk.

Vegeta: Crees que a mí con Bulma -Empezaba a caminar-

Goku: ¿A dónde vas? Arqueando una ceja-

Vegeta: Adónde crees, ¡pues a entrenar tarado! Empezamos desde hoy.

Goku: eh... -Mientras dudaba un poco-

Vegeta: ¿Vienes o no?

Goku: si... -Empezaba a caminar-

Vegeta: No te sigas matando con los pensamientos, ellas son muy fuertes, no se dejarán de esa lagartija.

Goku: tienes razón, confío en ellas pero en él no.

Vegeta: Si, lo sé.

-Los dos Saiyajines entraron a la casa-

Kiary: Vamos dejen todo bien, Freezer nos exigió ordenar todo -Mientras rodaba los ojos-

Mia: Yo ya ordene la habitación de cada una.

Cami: Yo hice la limpieza en donde se encuentras Vuestra majestad -Mientras se inclinaba- hahahaha

Liud: Bueno yo, ordene las ropas...

Kiary: Ese maldito, pobre de Bulma y Milk...

Cami: Lo sé, deben de estar sufriendo con Freezer ahora.

Luid: Entonces si era cierto que las volveríamos a ver -Jugando con su cabello-

Mia: Me temo que si... Que mala suerte, me imagino que estaban más felices con Vegeta y Goku.

Kiary: Quien no estaría feliz sin esa lagartija.

Cami: ¿Y cómo está Zarbon?

Kiary: Bueno él está igual, no le han quitado las cadenas y no he ido desde la última vez... Bueno ya saben lo que pasó

Liud: Ese maldito soldado... -Apretando sus puños-

Mia: Exacto... Pufff maldito marrano, pero sabes el soldado ahora no se encuentra cuidándolo por lo que me enteré.

Kiary: ¿Enserio? -Un brillo destellaba de sus ojos- Entonces esta noche iré a verlo...

Cami: ¿Si quieres te podemos acompañar? Así si surge otro problema ahí estaremos.

Mia: Si cuenta con nosotras...

Kiary: Gracias chicas -Las abrazaba-

Soldado: ¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo? dejen de perder el tiempo.

-Las cuatro se separaron-

Soldado: En unos cuantos minutos Freezer estará por venir con las terri...Reinas.

Kiary: Esta bien estará todo listo.

Soldado: Bien... -Se retiraba-

Mia: Bueno terminemos de hacer las cosas.

Liud: Si... Vamos.

-Ellas siguieron limpiando haciendo lo que tenía que hacer para que el palacio quedara impecable-

(~-w-)~

Freezer: Bienvenidas, al lugar que pertenecen hohoho... -caminaba adentro del palacio-

Bulma: Tks, idiotas no me sujeten tan fuerte -Forcejeaba-

Milk: Me duelen las muñecas...

Freezer: Oh cierto casi lo olvidaba, sus habitaciones están en otro lugar... Bueno más cerca de mi habitación -mirándolas de arriba y abajo-

Bulma: ¡No me mires así!

Freezer: ¿Y cómo quieres que te mire querida?

Bulma: Maldito... -Solo murmuró-

Milk: ¿Hasta cuándo nos vas a dejar con las cuerdas? -Ahora ella lo estaba examinando con la mirada para ver qué opinaba-

Freezer: Lo siento... Que mal esposo soy, ¡Soldados! Suelten a mis bellas esposas.

-Los soldados desataron los nudos de las manos de Bulma y Milk-

Bulma: Tks, me duele...

Freezer: Con un beso se te quitará él dolor -Se acercaba a Bulma-

Bulma: No te me acerques -Se alejaba de él-

Freezer: -Poniéndose más serio- Como quieras... -Hizo una pausa y después habló- Creo que ya comprendí la situación, tendré que hacerlas a mi manera o seguirán con ese comportamiento en otras palabras hay que domarlas...

Milk: NO SOMOS UNOS ANIMALES PARA QUE NOS DOMES -Lo dijo en un tono alto-

Freezer: -Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó por el mentón- Creó que tú serás la primera -Mientras la veía fijamente-

Bulma: Milk... -Susurró- No maldito aléjate de ella -Se acercaba a él pero unos soldados la aprisionaron-

Freezer: Muy mal, aquí se hace lo que yo diga y cuándo lo diga, si digo una orden se hace, así que soldados escóltenlas hasta sus habitaciones y déjenlas con llave -Se daba media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar-

Bulma: Infeliz -Empezaba a pelear con los soldados-

Soldados: Hey tranquila ¿Quieres ganarte una regañada del lord?

Bulma: Tks... Suéltame ¡no! -El soldado la soltaba- Maldito... -se calmó un poco-

-Los soldados las escoltaban hasta sus habitaciones y en eso se encontraron con alguien-

Kiary: Bienvenidas de nuevo... -Hacía una reverencia-

Milk: ¿Por qué haces eso? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Kiary: Por qué son las reinas de este lugar y les debo respeto.

Bulma: Lo haces por estos soldados chismosos ¿no? Bueno ya no lo hagas... Y ven aquí -Kiary se sorprendió mucho ya que no se esperaba un abrazo de Bulma-

Kiary: Señorita Bulma... -Aceptaba el abrazo-

Bulma: Me alegra que estés bien y que ese maldito no les ha hecho nada.

Kiary: Bueno... -Apretaba la ropa de Bulma- eso no están cierto...

Soldado: Ya tenemos que irnos suéltense -Se acercaba a ellas-

Bulma: No te atrevas a tocarnos... Por el bien tuyo, podemos decirle a tu lord que nos has tocado... -miraba fijamente al soldado-

Soldado: Tks...

Milk: ¿Nos podrían hacer un favor? ¡Largarse de aquí! Nosotras podemos ir solas a nuestras habitaciones...

Soldado: Como quieran -Se iban de allí-

Bulma: Bueno ahora cuéntame todo.

Kiaty: Será mejor ir a alguna de sus habitaciones...

Milk: Tiene razón vamos -Se fueron hacia una de las habitaciones-

 _*-Después de relatar lo sucedido esos meses en el palacio-*_

Bulma: ¡Ese maldito es un desgraciado!

Milk: Es un degenerado con lo que le ha estado haciendo a la pobre de Liud y a ustedes...

Kiary: lo sé -abrazándose a ella misma- y me siento una tonta...

Bulma: Por lo que me nos contaste Zarbon se sacrificó por ti... Y lo comprendo no te sientas culpable... Él lo hizo solo por protegerte.

Kiary: Pero por eso las sacrificó a ustedes y esa lagartija las encontró... -Desviando la mirada-

Milk: No te preocupes... Nosotras estamos bien, y agradecemos a Zarbon que él te haya protegido, esa es muestra de que te ama -le sonreía cálidamente-

Bulma: Además tengo esperanzas de que nos vengan a rescatar -lanzando un suspiro a la nada-

Milk: Goku... -Desviaba la mirada-

Bulma: Vegeta... -ella también hacia lo mismo-

Kiary: A ver... ¿Qué pasó en todo estos meses en donde estaban? -Las veía con curiosidad-

Bulma: Bueno... -Se sonrojaba-

Milk: Es algo extraño de explicar.

Kiary: No me digan que... -Se cubría la boca- Están enamoradas... Mejor dicho se enamoraron de esos saiyajines...

Milk: Si... -La volteaba a ver-

Kiary: Créanme si no todos estuvieran dormidos hubiese gritado de emoción -Se acercaba a ellas y les daba un abrazo- Me alegro por ustedes...

Milk: Oh Kiary...

Kiary: Eso es muy hermoso...

Bulma: Les prometo sacarlas de aquí... Cueste lo que me cueste... -Soltó de repente-

Milk: Bulma...

Bulma: No me importa como pero saldrán de este planeta...

Kiary: Bulma, no es necesario...

Bulma: Claro que lo es ¿O piensan seguir siendo el juguete de Freezer?

Kiary: No... Pero... Bueno tienes razón...

Bulma: No sé como pero les aseguro eso...

Milk: Bulma...

-Las tres después de esa conversación siguieron hablando hasta que cayó la noche y cada una se fue a dormir-

Goku: ¡Ay! Eso dolió... -Mientras se frotaba la parte dañada-

Vegeta: ¡No te quejes! Y levántate.

Goku: Ay ya voy...

Nappa: ¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASÓ AQUÍ? ¿Por qué todo está tirado allá en la sala?

Goku: Ummmm Bueno pasó algo...

Nappa: Bulma y Milk ¿Dónde están?

Goku: Freezer se las llevo... -mientras se rascaba la nuca-

Raditz: ¡QUÉ! -Apareciendo de atrás-

Goku: Así es...

Raditz: ¿Y QUE HACEN AQUÍ PAR DE SOPENCOS? ¿Por qué no las han ido a buscar?

Vegeta: Estamos entrenando ¿qué no ves?

Raditz: ¡Grrrr! ¡Desgraciado no supiste cuidar bien a Bulma!

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Lo volteaba a ver-

Raditz: Por tu culpa esa lagartija se la llevo.

Vegeta: ¡Grrr! Tú qué sabes... Además estamos entrenando para ir las a buscar...

Raditz: ¿Acaso no confías en tu fuerza? -Cruzándose de brazos- Hahaha me das pena.

Vegeta: Ahora si infeliz... -Se iba a acercar a Raditz pero Goku lo detuvo-

Goku: No Vegeta, no es momento para pelear, lo mejor sería unirnos todos...

Nappa: Kakaroto tiene razón no es momento de peleas... Además ya están satisfechos con una ¿no?

Raditz: ¡Tks! No me la recuerdes...

Vegeta: Eres un maldito tramposo -Cruzándose de brazos-

Raditz: ¡QUÉ! Desgraciado -Volteando a ver a otro lado-

Goku: -Con una gota de sudor- Bueno... Yo solo quería preguntar ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Nappa: Bueno después de que estos dos se pelearan con Raditz nos fuimos a vigilar la zona ya que él se sentía apenado por la disculpa que le dio a Vegeta.

Raditz: NO CUENTES ESO NAPPA! -Se sonrojaba-

Nappa: Jajajaja y por esa fue la razón.

Goku: Entiendo porque no estaban en la casa...

Nappa: Si pero ahora les ayudaremos... Si es necesario acabar con una región lo haremos.

Goku: ¡Así se habla!

Raditz: Vamos a entrenar... Vegeta quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto ahora...

Vegeta: Jajajaja terminarás en el suelo insecto.

Raditz: eso está por verse -Mientras chocaban miradas-

-Los cuatro Saiyajines entrenaron toda la noche sin descanso y ya había pasado un día desde que Freezer se las llevo, pero las cosas en el palacio iban de peor en peor-

Primer día:

Bulma: TE TENGO REPUGNANCIA -Desde su cama mientras se paraba-

Freezer: ¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO! -Al frente de ella-

Bulma: ¡YO HABLO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA ADEMÁS ERES UNA LAGARTIJA ASQUEROSA!

Freezer: INSOLENTE MUJER -le daba una cachetada a Bulma la cual hizo que callera al suelo-

Milk: ¡BULMA! -Se acercaba a ella ya que recién estaba entrando a la habitación- Amiga...

Bulma: Así es como eres en realidad ¿no? Me das pena... No creas que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, lucharé hasta el final no dejaré que me domines ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

Freezer: Oh entonces te revelas contra mí... Está bien, que empiece el juego y obtendré lo que quiero mi pequeña Bulma...

Bulma: ¡Maldito! -Le escupía-

Freezer: Maldita terrícola -Pero después desvío la mirada hacia Milk- Y si tu estas de su lado te esperará el mismo fin...

Milk: ¡Pues déjame decirte que sí! -Lo miraba desafiante-

Freezer: Esta bien desde ahora las reglas cambian en este palacio -se iba de la habitación-

Milk: Bulma ¿Qué pasó? -Mientras la ayudaba a pararse-

Bulma: Ese desgraciado... Quería aprovecharse de mi -Se tocaba la mejilla- ¿Qué sangre? -Se sentaba en su cama-

Milk: Oh no esto es malo... Iré por un botiquín -Se iba al baño, después de un rato regresó con una pequeña caja en sus manos- aun no entiendo, ¿Qué hacía Freezer en tu habitación?

Bulma: Bueno recién me levantaba -Milk se sentaba a la par de ella mientras sacaba un algodón- Y con lo que me topé fueron con los ojos de ese desgraciado, estaba sobre mí... AHHHH eso duele -Se quejó porque Milk le pasó el algodón en la mejilla con un líquido extraño-

Milk: Oh lo siento, Voy de nuevo ¿Si? Tu sigue contando -Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza-

Bulma: Y bueno...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Bulma: ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? -mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Y también QUE HACES SOBRE MI._

 _Freezer: ¿Qué? Acaso no puedo venir a la habitación de mi querida esposa... -Se acercaba al rostro de Bulma-_

 _Bulma: Aléjate de mí -Desviando su rostro y viendo hacía la nada-_

 _Freezer: Sabes estuve esperando todo este tiempo para esto... -Agarraba a Bulma por las caderas y la atrajo hacía él- Terminemos lo que empezamos -Le daba pequeños besos en el cuello a Bulma-_

 _Bulma: ¡A...Aléjate! -Lo empujaba pero era inútil- No...NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE APROVECHES DE MI!_

 _Freezer: Oh así me gustan salvajes -Estaba por darle un beso a Bulma en los labios pero ella le dio una cachetada y una mirada fulminante-_

 _Bulma: ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME TOQUES ESTUPIDO!_

 _Freezer: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -La sostenía por las muñecas y las elevaba a la altura de la cabeza de Bulma- Así no harás nada hehehehe_

 _Bulma: ¡NO! Suéltame, eres un puerco -Pero Freezer ignoró los comentarios de ella y siguió besando su cuello, pero en eso Bulma le pegó en sus partes vitales-_ _N/A: Recuerden que Freezer tiene un amiguito... ¿Oh como creían que se satisfacía? hahahaha me entienden ¿no? Bueno no los traumo más :'v_

 _Freezer: ¡ESTUPIDA TERRÍCOLA! -Se quitaba de encima de ella-_

 _Bulma: ¡Imbécil! Eso te mereces y mucho más -Ella se levantaba de la cama Y se sentaba en la misma-_

 _Freezer: ¡Oh me pagaras por eso! -Viéndola de reojo-_

 _Bulma: ¡ME DAS ASCO ESTUPIDA LAGARTIJA!_

 _Freezer: ¡BAJALE A TU TONO! -Con una vena en la frente-_

 _Bulma: TE TENGO REPUGNANCIA._

 _Freezer: ¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO!_

 _Bulma: ¡YO HABLO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA ADEMÁS ERES UNA LAGARTIJA ASQUEROSA._

 _Freezer: INSOLENTE MUJER -le daba una cachetada a Bulma la cual hizo que callera al suelo-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Bulma: Y allí fue cuándo tú llegaste...

Milk: Oh Bulma... -Le daba un abrazo- Pero ya todo pasó.

Bulma: Y no fue la primera vez...

Milk: ¿Qué? -Se separó de ella-

Bulma: No te conté porque no creí necesario, además el único que lo sabe es Vegeta...

Milk: Oh entiendo... Pero espero que esa lagartija no siga aprovechándose de ti...

Bulma: Milk, no lo sé... Tengo miedo, pero no es el común si no tengo miedo de que algo pasé...

Milk: Tu también, sabes yo lo he sentido...

Bulma: ¿Enserio?

Milk: Si tengo algún tipo de presentimiento y no es bueno -Se tocaba el pecho-

Bulma: Si es la misma sensación -mientras miraba por la ventana- _*-Vegeta, Goku, ¿Dónde están? Es que acaso ya nos olvidaron...-*_

Segundo día:

Goku: ¡Hum! -Esquivaba un golpe- KYA! -Le daba una patada a Vegeta el cual la detuvo-

-Los dos Saiyajnes no habían dejado de entrenar desde que Freezer los atacó, y han estado de día y noche sin descansar-

Goku: Uffff eso es todo...

Vegeta: hmp... -Se pasaba la mano por la frente para quitar el exceso de sudor que tenía-

Goku: Oye cuando iremos por Milk y Bulma.

Vegeta: mañana -Solo se limitó a decir-

Goku: ¡¿Qué!? Tan rápido...

Vegeta: ¿Quieres que esa lagartija le haga algo a Milk?

Goku: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Vegeta: entonces no te quejes.

Goku: No que quejaba solo me sorprendí, pero mientras más rápido mejor...

Vegeta: sabes aumente mi fuerza estos dos días.

Goku: es cierto estas más fuerte, pero aun no me ganas -Le dedicaba una sonrisa-

Vegeta: ¡Infeliz! -Empezó a darle golpes a Goku el cual los esquivaba con facilidad-

Goku: Vamos Vegeta tranquilo... no lo dije por molestarte hehehe...

Vegeta: ¡CALLATE INSECTO! -Le iba a dar el golpe pero la vos de alguien lo interrumpió-

Nappa: ¡ya dejen de pelear y vengan a comer!

Goku: ¡UH COMIDA! -Se iba corriendo-

Vegeta: Hmp, tonto...

Raditz: Así que mañana partiremos...

Nappa: efectivamente.

Raditz: ¿Que sorpresas nos esperarán?

Goku: Enfrentarnos a Freezer.

Nappa: es cierto, es de esperar que nos reciba con soldados...

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Yo derrotaré a todos.

Raditz: Hahahah ¿así? Eso quiero verlo, pero ver como los soldados te hacen papilla hahaha

Vegeta: eres un...

Nappa: ya no se peleen ¿quieren?

-Vegeta y Raditz solo se limitaron a lanzarse miradas entre si y se dispusieron a comer-

Nappa: ay estos dos...

Freezer: Tenías razón acerca de las terrícolas o mejor dicho mis esposas las reinas de este planeta hohoho -Estaba cruzado de brazos-

Zarbon: ¡Tks! Eres un desgraciado -Lo veía ferozmente-

Freezer: -Dejaba de reírse y se ponía serio- ¡Mira a mí no me faltas el respeto! -Señalándolo-

Zarbon: Yo ya no siento respeto por una lagartija como tú -Su ceño estaba más que fruncido-

Freezer: Eres un imbécil, si no seguías con esa actitud probablemente te hubiese sacado de esta celda, pero veo que no.

Zarbon: Prefiero pudrirme en esta maldita celda antes de volverte a servir Freezer.

Freezer: Entiendo... Entonces te quedaras por el resto de tu vida en esta celda...

Zarbon: No entiendo porque les haces esto a esas terrícolas.

Freezer: Por el simple hecho que sean mías y aparte creo que me he enamorado.

Zarbon: Haha -Se carcajeaba su risa se escuchaba en todas las celdas- ¿Tu enamorado? Hahahaha que buen chiste -Seguía riéndose-

Freezer: -Estaba con una vena en la frente- CÁLLATE MALDITA ESCORIA -le daba un puñetazo en la cara- No te burles te tu superior.

Zarbon: He -Escupía un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca y hacía una sonrisa de medio lado- Enamorado, eso no es amor, ¿dime ellas te recuerdan a alguien? En su carácter... O forma de ser...

Freezer: No...No claro que no -Se incomodaba un poco-

Zarbon: No mientas, me enteré que antes de ellas también existieron otras oh y sí que ellas fueron tus mujeres...

Freezer: ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo contó? ¡Dime! -Le pidió con exigencia-

Zarbon: Las malas lenguas hablan de más... Y me lo contaron por ahí, No puedo creer que estuvieras con las reinas del planeta...

Freezer: Tks, y si eso fuera verdad no te interesa además ese asunto no te incumbe.

Zarbon: no es de mi incumbencia y tampoco me interesa pero veo que a ti si... Ahora comprendo estas terrícolas te recuerdan a ellas, no las has podido olvidar...

Freezer: CÁLLATE

Zarbon: Oh claro que no, escúchame con atención... Hahaha yo aún no me lo creo ¿cómo te metiste en las sabanas de ellas sin que sus esposos se enterarán? O ya se, las amenazaste para que no dijeran nada.

Freezer: QUE TE CALLES

Zarbon: Y lo peor, sabias que eran saiyajines y aun así jugaste a las del muy poderoso, los asesinaste a ellos y después te quedaste con ellas pero al ver que se reusaban las terminaste matando al frente de los ojos de sus amados hijos, entiendo el odio que sienten por ti...

Freezer: HARÉ QUE TE CALLES -Lo tomaba por la camisa y la acercaba a él-

Zarbon: Pégame lo que quieras nunca me callaré, ahora Freezer dime ¿Qué crees que sucedió todo estos meses en aquélla casa? Acuérdate que estaban solos los cuatro y bueno ya sabes del odio al amor solo ay un paso...

Freezer: INFELIZ -Le daba un puñetazo en la cara-

Zarbon: A lo mejor tus terrícolas ya no las encontraras tan buenas que digamos, esos saiyajines te ganaron el partido Freezer...

-Freezer le daba puñetazos a Zarbon hasta que él volvió a hablar-

Zarbon: Dime... -Todo agitado ya que por los golpes le costaba hablar- ¿Han estado suspirando? Pues si las has visto déjame decirte que es verdad... Hace una hora ellas vinieron y bueno les di lástima pero le saqué información y efectivamente Bulma y Milk están enamoradas y ¿Sabes de quiénes? -Lo veía fijamente- ¡De Vegeta y Goku! Hahahahaha te han ganado hahaha.

Freezer: ¡¿ESTAS MINTIENDO?! ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, ELLAS NO TIENEN DERECHO A ENAMORARSE DE OTRA PERSONA, ESTÁS MINTIENDO...

Zarbon: No miento solo miralas, cuenta sus suspiros, las veces que pierden la mirada... No miento, ellas se enamoraron y de tu peor enemigo, Ahora Freezer ¿Dime que vas a hacer?

Freezer: Tks -Soltaba a Zarbon y este caía al suelo- Si eso es verdad, pues entonces mataré a esos saiyajines y así ellas me tendrán que amar solamente a mi hahahaha -Se acercaba a la puerta de salida-

Zarbon: Ellos se vengaran por ellas y especialmente por sus madres... Recuerda mis palabras Freezer.

Freezer: Solo púdrete aquí -Cerraba la puerta fuertemente-

Zarbon: ESPERO QUE TE DESTRUYAN FREEZER, ESTARÉ ESPERANDO ESE MOMENTO Y CUANDO LLEGUE SERÁ TU FIN... HAHAHAHAHA -Su risa resonaba por todo el lugar-


	19. Todo fue una mentira

_**Día tres:**_

Vegeta: Vamos Kakaroto, tenemos un largo camino que recorre...

Goku: ¿Iremos por subterráneo? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Vegeta: No, iremos volando... -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Goku: ¿Qué estás loco? Freezer nos detectara más rápido así...

Vegeta: Eso es lo que quiero, que se entere que allá vamos.

Goku: Ummm creo que no es una buena idea...

Vegeta: Creé lo que quieras, me da igual que pienses.

Goku: Hahaha Vegeta... -Le salía una gota de sudor-

Nappa: Bueno estamos listos -Llegando a la parte de atrás de la casa-

Raditz: ¡Si y patear algunos traseros!

Vegeta: Espero que cumplan eso... Oh yo mismo les pateare el trasero a ustedes -mientras los miraba serio-

Raditz: ¡Tks, engreído! -Volteaba a ver para otro lado-

Vegeta: Idiota...

Raditz: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE!?

Vegeta: Bueno vámonos -Ignorando el comentario de Raditz-

Goku: ¡Siii!

Raditz: Tks -Fue lo único que salió de sus labios-

-Los cuatro saiyajines se elevaban del suelo, mientras salían del abismo y así mismo partiendo lo más rápido posible hacia el palacio de Freezer-

-En el palacio, Freezer y las terrícolas se encontraban desayunando en la gran mesa que ocupaba toda la habitación, todos se encontraban en silencio hasta que él habló-

Freezer: ¿Está buena la comida? -Dijo volteándolas a ver-

Milk: No me quejo... -No lo volteaba a ver-

Freezer: ¿Y tú? -Volteándola a ver-

Bulma: Me la estoy comiendo ¿no? -Lo veía fijamente-

Freezer: ¡Hmp! -Solo la veía de arriba y abajo lo que causó que se pusiera nerviosa-

Bulma: ¿Qué me ves?

Freezer: Lo que tengo que ver -le dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona- Bien ahora quiero me digan algo... -Las miraba a las dos- ¿Qué pasó en esos meses en ese lugar donde estuvieron? -Lo dijo muy calmadamente-

Milk: ¿Te interesa? -Volteándolo a ver-

Freezer: Mucho...

Bulma: ¿Qué quieres saber? ¡Que estuvimos en aquel lugar encerradas sin salir por tu culpa! -Lanzándole una mirada seria-

Freezer: Eso no me interesa, quiero saber sobre cómo esos saiyajines las trataron.

-Las dos mujeres tragaron grueso su comida y no lo voltearon a ver, en eso un soldado se puso nervioso con gotas de sudor en su frente y volteo a ver a la ventana con una mirada sería-

Freezer: Sé que lo sentiste pero tranquilízate soldado, todo estará bien...

Soldado: Si...si señor -Tragaba grueso y se regresaba a su lugar-

-A las dos mujeres les desconcentro el soldado ya que no sabía porque había actuado así-

Freezer: Ahora respondan, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes con esos Saiyajines?

Milk: No es de tu incumbencia, ya nos tienes aquí, con eso te basta ¿no?

Freezer: Puede que si puede que no, pero me interesa la convivencia que tuvieron con esos simios...

Bulma: Si te decimos que fue normal ¿nos dejarás en paz?

Freezer: Y si yo les digo que a esos simios los mataré cuando los vea ¿Ustedes que dirán? -Llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca-

Bulma: No te atrevas a tocarlos...

Milk: Si haces eso date por entendido que nunca te haremos caso.

Freezer: Oh entiendo... Zarbon tenía razón, Así que fueron a verlo ¿no? -Apretaba los puños-

-Bulma y Milk se pusieron más nerviosas por lo que acababan de escuchar de los labios de Freezer-

Bulma: No...No...Ejem -Se aclaraba la garganta- No claro que no.

Freezer: Eres mala mintiendo pequeña Bulma -Tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su bebida-

Milk: ¿Zarbon? Nosotras no sabemos nada de él... -lo dijo lo más convincente que pudo-

Freezer: No les conviene mentir... -Las veía fijamente con lo que alborotó más la tensión en el lugar-

Bulma: Bueno, no eres nadie para que te digamos que es lo que hacemos... -Pero Freezer la interrumpió-

Freezer: ¡¿Qué no soy nadie!? ¡Soy su marido! Además... Sé que no tomarán mi comentario enserio pero me da igual, de una manera u otra les sacaré la verdad -Las veía seriamente-

Bulma: -Apretaba el mantel de la mesa con sus manos y se mordió el labio para no hablar de más- Mira... Para mi ese matrimonio no existe y nunca existirá, y si quieres saber acerca de que fuimos a ver a Zarbon, pues déjame decirte que ¡sí!

Milk: Bulma... -Solo se limitó a Susurrar-

Freezer: Perfecto... -Aplaudía lentamente- Magnífico, ahora resulta que me van a engañar con un traidor -Su expresión estaba molesta-

Milk: ¡¿QUÉ!? -Se levantaba de donde estaba, consigo dándole un golpe a la mesa con sus dos manos- TÚ, no puedes hacernos una escenita de celos...

Freezer: Hahahaha ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? -Él hacía lo mismo que Milk y la miraba fijamente lo que provocó que se pusiese incomoda por la mirada de Freezer-

Milk: Maldito... -Se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba-

Freezer: Entonces a lo que quiero llegar es que... -Pero el soldado lo interrumpió-

Soldado: Li...Líder Fre...Freezer... -Estaba nervioso-

Freezer: CALLATE Y VUELVE A TU POSICIÓN -Mientras lo señalaba-

Soldado: Si...si... -volvía a su posición-

Freezer: En lo que estaba... Es que quiero saber exactamente lo que pasó en estos meses en ese hogar.

Bulma: Ya te lo dije, no pasó nada solo estábamos encerradas ahí por tu culpa.

Freezer: ¡¿Mi culpa!? Hahaha -Se reía sínicamente- En primera yo no las llevé a ese lugar y segundo no pregunté la razón quiero saber que paso... -Aguardo las palabras y después las dejó salir- Entre esos simios y ustedes...

Milk: Que...Que... Como dices...

Freezer: Lo que escucharon díganme, Que relación tenían ustedes con ese par de inútiles... -La veía fijamente-

Bulma: ¡No les digas inútiles! Aquí el único inútil eres tu -Freezer la volteó a ver con una mirada furiosa, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó por el cuello-

Milk: ¡MALDITO DÉJALA! -Se levantaba de su lugar-

Freezer: Con que seas mi esposa no quiete decir que tengas el derecho de decirme lo que se te dé la gana...

Bulma: Imbécil, su...suéltame... -Le costaba un poco hablar-

Freezer: Me pagarás por esto, escúchalo bien... -La soltaba del cuello y ella caía al suelo-

Milk: ¡BULMA! -Se acercaba hasta ella-

Bulma: Estoy bien Milk... Solo necesitó respirar -Lo dijo agitada-

Milk: ¡TU! -Volteando a ver a Freezer- Eres un desgraciado...

Freezer: Hum ¿Y eso qué? -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Milk: ¡Miserable! -Volteo a ver a Bulma y le acarició el cabello mientras hacía eso habló con Freezer- ¡Oye tú! Si tanto te interesa saber que pasó déjame decirte...

Bulma: Milk... No -La veía fijamente-

Milk: Tranquila -Le sonreía-

Freezer: ¿Decirme que? -Arqueaba su "¿Ceja?"-

Milk: -Se paraba ya que se encontraba agachada- Que... Zarbon te dijo la verdad, nosotras estamos ENAMORADAS DE ESOS SAIYAJINES QUE DICES TU, y que fueron los mejores meses de nuestra existencia, disfrutamos, reímos, hicimos todo lo que no te imaginas, pero ahora estamos encerradas en un infierno con un soberano inútil.

-Freezer a escuchar todo eso saliendo de Milk le proporcionó una cachetada que hizo que está misma caerá al suelo-

Bulma: ¡MILK! -Se acercó hasta ella- Milk... Estas bien... Despierta Milk...

Milk: Bu...Bulma... -Dijo abriendo los ojos-

Bulma: ¡MILK! Gracias a Kami que estas bien... -Volteaba a ver a Freezer- ¡TU MALDITO! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Freezer: ¡Porque quiero y puedo! Además porque son de mi pertenencia y no tienen el derecho de ser de alguien más -las veía frenéticamente-

Milk: ¡No somos tus objetos! No nos puedes tratar como se te dé la gana -Dijo mientras se incorporaba-

Freezer: ¡Desde ahora no me interesará su opinión y haré lo que quiera con ustedes porque son mías!

Bulma: Eso está por verse infeliz -lo veía con coraje-

Freezer: Y para que esto funcione, iniciare con esos dos Saiyajines...

Milk: ¡NO LOS TOQUES!

Freezer: Lo siento ellos cavaron su propia tumba, al venir hasta aquí -Se iba caminando de la habitación- ¡SOLDADO!

Soldado: ¡Si señor!

Freezer: Ya puede irle a avisar a los demás soldados de que pueden ir tras esos saiyajines...

Soldado: ¡Sí! -Se retiraba del lugar-

Bulma: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!? -lo dijo muy alterada-

Freezer: Que esos estúpidos simios ya se encuentran aquí...

Milk: Por eso el nerviosismo del soldado -Dijo sería-

Bulma: ¡Lo ves Freezer ellos han venido a rescatarnos!

Freezer: ¡YO HARÉ QUE ESO SEA IMPOSIBLE! Exterminare a esos infelices... Acabaré con sus vidas, los haré sufrir y eso mis queridas esposas, será el fin de los problemas hahahaha -Salía de la habitación-

Milk: ¡MALTIDO, DESGRACIADO! -Le gritó- Bulma... Que haremos...

Bulma: Solo ser fuertes Milk... Y esperar a que suceda algo.

Milk: ¿estarán bien Goku y Vegeta?

Bulma: Ellos deben de estar bien... Pero espero que no los encuentren -Se abrazaba a ella misma-

Milk: Espero que todo salga bien...

Bulma: Yo también Milk, yo también...

-Luego de unos minutos-

Goku: ¡VEGETA! A tu derecha viene soldados -mientras volaba a toda velocidad-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Que tediosos son -les lanzaba una esfera de Ki- ¡Ja! son unos debiluchos.

Raditz: ¡Oigan! Mientras llegaba.

Nappa: ¿Qué pasó? Hay novedades -Volteándolo a ver-

Raditz: Le quite un comunicador a un soldado y me lo he puesto, lo que escuché fue que Freezer viene hacía acá con más soldado.

Vegeta: Bien eso quería escuchar... ¡Kakaroto! -Lo llamaba-

Goku: ¿Qué pasa? -Volteándolo a ver-

Vegeta: Recuerdas el pasadizo secreto del palacio -Su mirada se sostenía hacía enfrente-

Goku: ¡Claro! Que me acuerdo... No estarás pensando en...

Vegeta: Si entrar por ahí -Se limitó a decir-

Goku: Entonces todo este tiempo era entrar al palacio ¿Ese era tu plan Vegeta?

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Parte del mismo...

Goku: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Acaso estas planeando otra cosa -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

-Vegeta se limitó a hacer silencio-

Nappa: Saben que lo que quieren hacer es un suicidio.

Goku: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Raditz: estamos entrando a la boca del lobo al querer ir directamente al palacio -Dijo serio-

Goku: ¡ESO ES CIERTO VEGETA! -llamando la atención del Saiyajin-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Lo sé, pero es la única opción que tenemos... Hay que evitar a los soldados y que no nos vean al estar en el palacio yo les diré donde es e iremos ahí.

Goku: Entiendo... ¿Pero qué haremos con Freezer?

Vegeta: De él me encargo yo luego ahora hay que concentrarnos en salvarlas.

Nappa: Ok, esperamos tus indicaciones Vegeta...

-Los cuatro Saiyajines Volaban a toda velocidad esquivando a los soldados a unos pegándoles y a otros lanzándoles Ki, así se estuvieron un buen rato ya que encontraban un lugar abierto, hasta que llegaron a el mercado que estaba cerca del palacio luego de unos minutos-

Raditz: Si que estaba retirado el lugar en donde estaban ustedes, nos costó un montón llegar hasta aquí.

Goku: Es cierto, cuando íbamos por ese subterráneo con Vegeta nos tardábamos más de ida y vuelta.

Vegeta: Es por que nos íbamos caminando Kakaroto...

Goku: ¡Oh! Cierto, pero a veces me hacías correr...

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Mejor concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, tú serás quien jale la rama.

Goku: Aaaah! ¿Por qué yo? -se rascaba la nuca-

Vegeta: No te quejes y Hazlo.

Nappa: Veo que aquí será más fácil esquivar a los soldados es un lugar cerrado.

Vegeta: Descendemos -Los cuatro hicieron eso y llegaron a tierra firme-

Goku: Bien ahora tenemos que ser precavidos -Lo dijo en un tono susurrante-

Nappa: Y sigilosos... -Volteaba a ver a los lados-

Vegeta: -Solo se limitó a rodar los ojos- Vamos par de idiotas... -empezaba a caminar-

Goku y Nappa: ¡OYE! -iban atrás de él-

Raditz: Si olvídenme a mí... -Se limitaba a seguirlos con los brazos cruzados-

Vegeta: _*-Ya estoy cerca, solo un poco más, Bulma... Espero que te encuentres bien, y que ese desgraciado no te haya hecho nada, verás que le haré pagar a ese imbécil todo lo que nos ha hecho... Pero eso sucederá después de que tú no te encuentres en este planeta y estés a salvo-*_

Kiary: Y todo eso ha pasado en el palacio... -tenía su cabeza recostada en los barrotes de la celda-

Zarbon: Guao así que esos Saiyajines vinieron por ellas...

Kiary: así es, allá arriba es todo un caos, soldados aquí, soldados allá... Puufff, ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto Zarbon?

Zarbon: No lo sé pequeña -Le sonreía y le acariciaba una de sus mejillas-

Kiary: Quiero verte fuera de ahí Zarbon abrazarte besarte... Me haces falta...

Zarbon: y tú a mí... Pero si todo sale bien con esos simios verás que volveremos a ser felices... -Le tomaba las dos manos a Kiary-

Kiary: eso espero...

Cami: ¡KIARY! -le gritaba desde arriba- No podemos estar más tiempo aquí...

Mia: Hay soldados viniendo para acá...

Liud: ¡NO PEOR... VIENE FREEZER HACIA AQUÍ! -Por el tono de su voz se escuchaba que había corrido-

Kiary: ¡Oh no! Me tengo que ir Zarbon...

Zarbon: Ni importa... Ahora vete o él te encontrará aquí...

Kiary: Si... -Veía fijamente a Zarbon- No te quiero dejar...

Cami: ¡KIARY APRESURATE!

Zarbon: yo tampoco, pero corres peligro...

Kiary: Lo sé... Te amo Zarbon... -Corría hasta las escaleras y salía de la habitación-

Zarbon: Yo igual Kiary Yo igual...

-Después de unos minutos de que Kiary se fuera entró Freezer con unos soldados-

Zarbon: Valla sorpresa, no acostumbras a visitar a los traidores.

Freezer: ¡Infeliz! -Se limitó a decir-

Zarbon: ¿Qué? Ahora que hice.

Freezer: Tenías razón -les hacía una seña a los soldados para que saliesen de allí-

Zarbon: ¿Sobre qué? -Lo veía fijamente-

Freezer: de que mis esposas sentían algo por esos simios inútiles.

Zarbon: Ves que te dije... Pero por lo que veo no son tan inútiles ya que las vienen a reclamar...

Freezer: ¡Te prohíbo decir eso! Ellos no se las llevarán.

Zarbon: Pues sabes mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando ellos posiblemente ya estén con tus espositas haciendo saber que...

Freezer: ¡Cállate! -Le lanzaba Ki de su dedo a Zarbon, lo que provocó que este gritase- Además tengo guardias en todos lados.

Zarbon: ¡MALDITO! -se retorcía del dolor- No puedo entender cómo es que te intereses tanto en unas mujeres, puedes tener las que queras Freezer pero ¿por qué? Siempre tienen que ser exactamente todas con el mismo carácter.

Freezer: Es algo que a ti no te incumbe -iba a salir de allí pero Zarbon lo frenó-

Zarbon: es tarde ya lo sé todo...

Freezer: ¿¡Que has dicho!? -Volteándolo a ver-

Zarbon: La primera esposa que tuviste que yo sepa fue Clake _(se dice Cleik)_ ella poseía un hijo al cual lo trataste mal, le hiciste la vida imposible, hasta llegar al punto de maltratarlo, pero un día tu exterminaste a lo que más quería a su madre, él te agarro odio y unos años después cuando era más fuerte te enfrentó pero lo acecinaste y los más malvado que hiciste fue mentirle ya que nunca mataste a su madre le hiciste creer que ella estaba muerta, no supiste el dolor que le hiciste pasar y todo para que haya sido una vil mentira...

Freezer: Como no olvidar esa vez... -Mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Zarbon: A tus segundas esposas, ya que eran gemelas Keiko y Kirai, también tenían hijos, Keiko un par de gemelos y Kirai una pequeña, a los tres los trataste mal siempre los golpeabas, pero un día hiciste lo mismo los engañaste haciéndoles creer que sus madres estaban muertas y los hiciste pelar a muerte contigo.

Freezer: Oh si también me acuerdo... Era tan hermosa la hija de Kirai lástima que se reveló contra mí.

Zarbon: Tu tercera esposa, bueno ella te engañó con un soldado de la élite espacial... Oh si y hablo de el gran Ox Satán y su esposa... Los cuales huyeron al planeta tierra y allá concibieron a su amada hija Milk, después de un tiempo el regreso así dándole una paliza por llevarse a tu mujer y el resto es historia porque sabemos perfectamente que pasó.

Freezer: Y a que venía esto con las otras dos anteriores.

Zarbon: bueno solo quería hacerte recordar ese día, ya que es uno de los que más te afectan hahahaha...

Freezer: ¡INFELIZ! -Lo tomaba de la camisa y lo atraía hacia él haciendo que Zarbon chocara con los barrotes de la celda-

Zarbon: Uuuu tranquilo aun me faltan dos y estas sí que son muy importantes...

Freezer: No quiero escuchar... -Lo soltaba-

Zarbon: Hahaha tendrás que, por lo que veo se nota que te importa lo que yo sepa...

Freezer: HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ MALDITO.

Zarbon: Hahahaha... Bueno a continuación te hablaré de Gine y Meg, las madres de Goku y Vegeta, por donde empiezo, Oh si el día de su boda, ese día haaaa bueno fue terrible, ya que las llevaste con unas cuerdas atadas de manos eso si fue salvajismo hasta puedo decir que las obligaste a que se casarán contigo...

Freezer: DEJA EL MALDITO SARCASMO POR UN LADO.

Zarbon: es que es muy divertido ver tu cara de enfurecido, bueno a lo voy es que un día antes tu asesinaste a sus esposos, para así poderlas tener, pasaron los años y que crees los saiyajines crecieron, ya eran unos adolescentes sin causa hahaha, bueno igual, ellos te odiaban por lo que les habías echo a sus madres y sus padres... Ellas seguían soportándote, no sé cómo aguantaron tanto, llegó el día el que no esperabas por que el hermano de Vegeta; Tarble, ideó un plan para sacar a su madre y la amiga de ella a otro planeta y así alejarlas de ti pero su plan fue frustrado ya que tú lo detuviste mandándolo a golpear pero en esa confusión ellas escaparon pero las detuviste y encerraste

Pasaron días encerradas hasta que uno de esos tu llegaste les acordaste todo lo que les hiciste pasar, ellas se hartaron y escaparon al frente de tus ojos, corrieron sin límite hasta que vieron a sus hijos pero como en las anteriores historias tú las asesinaste al frente de los ojos de ellos, provocando el odio de Goku y Vegeta hacía a ti y que hasta el día de hoy te guardan, pero todo fue mentira a las que pulverizaste no fueron ellas eran otras personas... Lo que me pregunto ¿Dónde las tienes escondidas Freezer? Por lo que yo sé nunca las asesinaste era solo una ilusión para hacerle creer lo que vieron con sus ojos

Freezer: ¡Ellas ya están muertas!

Zarbon: ¡No mientas! Ellas siguen vivas.

Freezer: si fuera así nunca te lo diría...

Zarbon: Bueno está bien... No me interesa pero terminando la historia ellos no se enfrentaron contra ti como lo hicieron los demás creo que fueron más listos, y ese fue tu error Freezer, dejarlos con vida ya que tú mismo te has cavado tu misma tumba los saiyajines son una raza muy fuerte y eso te deja en desventaja ya que ahora les has quitado lo más preciado para ellos en este instante, a sus queridas novias.

Freezer: ELLAS NO SON DE ESOS SIMIOS ASQUEROSOS, SON MÍAS, MÍAS.

Zarbon: Cree lo que quieras ya que te durará poco... Vienen ellos por venganza y no se irán con las manos vacías... Ahora comprendo todo lo que les has hecho pasar a todas esas personas, ya que a ti tu padre nunca te quiso y él tenía su harén de mujeres y bueno tu pobre madre era un estorbo para él, un día tu padre se hartó de ella y la asesinó sacando el odio de ti y así terminaste asesinándolo... No entiendo cómo es que un niño en un futuro pueda hacer lo mismo que le hizo su padre repitiéndolo con otras personas... Y así hacerlas sentir el mismo sufrimiento que el sintió... Ahora Freezer dime que es lo que tramas -Levantando la mirada-

-Cuando Zarbon término de hablar y levantar su mirada se dio cuenta de que Freezer ya no estaba en el lugar, no supo cuando se fue pero sí que sabía que lo escuchó hasta el final-

-Meg sabes tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Porque lo dices.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que está pasando algo en nuestro planeta.

-¿En Vegeta? Oh no... Sabes lo que me pregunto todos los días.

-¿Qué cosa es Gine?

-Nuestros hijos como estarán...

-Espero que estén bien, sabes que para los ojos de ellos estamos muertas...

-Lo sé, me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada para regresar a nuestro planeta.

-Yo siento lo mismo...

-Tanto quisiera volver a ver a mi hijo abrazarlo y decirle que todo está bien.

-Vegeta...

-Goku, Raditz...

-POR KAMI QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN... -Dijeron las dos al unísono-  
***************************

 ** _Oh como les quedó el ojo Tetes! XD si señores las madres de ellos están vivas! Todo fue un engañó por parte de Freezer y todo esto lo hizo por sus traumas de pequeño..._**

 ** _El extraterrestre afeminado tiene sus traumas :v jajaja pero buenooo_**


	20. Infiltrados

Goku: ¡Tks! Que pesados... -mientras se quitaba a un soldado de encima- ¡Vegeta! Cuidado a tu derecha.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Le daba un puñetazo al soldado que venía a su derecha- Solo son unos debiluchos...

Raditz: Si ya lo sabemos no tienes que repetirlo varias veces... -Rodaba los ojos-

Nappa: Tú cállate y concéntrate en lo que haces -Mientras golpeaba a otro soldado-

-Raditz se limitó a rodar los ojos-

Goku: Vegeta ¿falta mucho? ¿Ya estamos cerca?

Vegeta: Tks -Lanzándole Ki a un soldado- estamos casi cerca pero debemos quitarnos a todos estos soldados.

Nappa: ¡Aggh! Eso va a hacer un problema -Le daba puñetazos a un soldado-

Raditz: ¡Yo distraigo a los soldados ustedes entren!

Vegeta: ¿Tú? Hahaha no me has reír... Tú no podrás con todos ellos.

Raditz: Confíen en mi tengo un plan -Veía fijamente a Vegeta-

Vegeta: Tks -Se limitó a decir-

Goku: Vamos Vegeta es una buena oportunidad -mientras le llamaba la atención- Si Raditz dice eso hay que creerle.

Nappa: Entren ustedes dos yo ayudaré a Raditz.

Goku: ¡Vegeta! Tenemos una oportunidad están distrayendo a los soldados -Lo jalaba del hombro-

Vegeta: Agh -Quitándose el agarre de Goku- Confiaremos en ustedes no lo arruinen y además les tengo que encargar algo.

Raditz: ¿Qué cosa? -Le lanzaba un rayo de Ki a un soldado-

Vegeta: Necesito una nave...

Raditz: ¿¡Que estás loco!? Donde crees que la conseguiremos.

Nappa: Esta bien Vegeta la conseguiremos-Veía fijamente al príncipe-

Raditz: ¿¡Qué cómo!? -Pero unos soldados se le acercaron alejándolo del lugar-

Vegeta: Bien, vamos Kakaroto -Salían del lugar para irse a donde debían ir-

Raditz: Oye Nappa necesito tu ayuda -Un soldado lo tenía agarrado del cuello-

Nappa: ¡Oh Raditz! -Se lanzó sobre el soldado y así liberando a Raditz del agarre del mismo-

Raditz: Gracias... Debemos de ir más lejos, esto se está complicando y nos están acorralando.

Nappa: Tienes razón vamos a otro lugar...

-Los dos Saiyajines salieron del lugar mientras centenas de soldados los seguían-

 _-Regresando con Goku y Vegeta-_

Vegeta: Ya estamos cerca, solo un poco más -Volaba a toda velocidad-

Goku: ¿Enserio, por donde más o menos? -Mientras arquea una ceja-

Vegeta: Déjame revisar el lugar -Analizaba todo a su alrededor hasta que frenó inesperadamente-

Goku: -Quién se había pasado de largo- Oye di algo cuando te frenes así -Se rascaba la cabeza-

Vegeta: Cállate...

Goku: Pero oye que pasa porque frenaste tan repentinamente.

Vegeta: QUE TE CALLES -Vegeta se ponía serio-

Goku: Bueno ya, que carácter... -se cruzaba de brazos-

Vegeta: Tks, no me dejas sentir... -Volteaba a ver a los lados-

Goku: ¿Sentir que? -lo preguntaba con mucha curiosidad-

Vegeta: -Solo se limitó a hacer silencio, hasta que Goku iba a abrir la boca pero este lo silencio- ¡Abajo! -Descendía-

Goku: ¿Qué? -El aún estaba flotando-

Vegeta: -Lo jalaba de la camisa- Idiota te dije abajo -le lanzaba una mirada sería-

Goku: Lo siento pero tú no me dijiste nada.

Vegeta: Imbécil, claro que lo hice.

Goku: No lo hiciste.

Vegeta: Que sí.

Goku: Que no.

Vegeta: Ya cállate tarado... -Se limitó a rodar los ojos-

Goku: Pero dime ya, ¿qué sentiste?

Vegeta: La presencia de Freezer.

Goku: ¿Dónde? -Se paraba de los arbustos donde se encontraban-

Vegeta: ¡IDIOTA AGACHATE! -Le ponía la mano encima de la cabeza-

Goku: Bueno ya -Volvía a su posición-

Vegeta: Tu sobre pasas el nivel de imbécil.

Goku: Bueno... Solo quería saber dónde estaba esa lagartija...

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Tú mismo puedes sentir donde esta... -se cruzaba de brazos-

Goku: Cierto no me acordaba hehe -Hacía una risa nerviosa-

Vegeta: Sientes la presencia de Freezer...

Goku: Si está saliendo del palacio.

Vegeta: espero que se vaya de ahí. Se está acercando no hagas ruido... -Le puso otra vez la mano a Goku en la cabeza para que se agachara. Los dos se escondieron-

Soldado: Señor se le vio al sur a los saiyajines.

Freezer: Esta bien haga lo que hagan no los dejen ir.

Soldado: Si señor, pero tenemos el inconveniente de que Vegeta y Goku escaparon...

Freezer: ¿¡QUE!? -Veía furiosamente al soldado- Dime que no es verdad.

Soldado: Me gustaría decírselo pero es verdad.

Freezer: Ustedes imbéciles -Tomaba por el cuello al soldado-

Soldado: Por...Por favor...Gran...Lord...Free...zer...

Freezer: ¡Tks! Encuentren a esos saiyajines como de lugar o si no yo mismo los mataré uno a uno ¿entendido?

-El soldado se limitó a asentir con su cabeza-

Freezer: Ahora vete de mí vista -Soltaba al soldado y le daba la espalda-

Soldado: Lo siento señor, discúlpeme... -se arrodillaba-

Freezer: Si, si vete o te asesinare ya que eres un pesado.

Soldado: Si...si gracias gran lord... -El soldado se iba corriendo de allí-

Freezer: ¡Tks! Como pudieron perder de vista a esos simios... -Se cruzaba de brazos- Bueno mientras no estén rondando por el palacio, ya que eso es imposible todo estará bien, en unos minutos saldré a dar una vuelta.

-Entraba de nuevo al palacio-

Goku: ¿Ya se fue? -Hablaba desde abajo-

Vegeta: ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que ya se fue? -Su ceño estaba fruncido-

Goku: Desde que me dijiste que me agachara me pusiste tu mano y no me la has quitado.

-Vegeta solo se limitó a quitarle su mano-

Goku: ¿Gracias? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Vamos nos falta poco para llegar a donde está la entrada secreta...

Goku: te acuerdas cuando entrabamos por ahí -la comisura de sus labios se levantaba lentamente-

Vegeta: -Dio un suspiro- sí, si me acuerdo.

Goku: pero si entramos por ahí eso quiere decir que pasaremos por los calabozos después por el corredor grande para después entrar a la cocina, tengo hambre... -de la boca le salía baba solo de saborear- y de último sentir donde están si es que están en sus habitaciones...

Vegeta: Valla Kakaroto me sorprendes te sabes el camino.

Goku: de las veces que nos escabullíamos del palacio se me quedó.

Vegeta: y sabes dónde escondimos la palanca -mientras la buscaba-

Goku: Ummm ¿No era una de las ramas del árbol?

Vegeta: si pero ¿cuál árbol? -Lo dijo algo alterado-

Goku: ¡tranquilo! Estas muy histérico Vegeta -su rostro detonaba preocupación-

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! Mejor sigue buscando.

Goku: Ummmm no es la que tienes arriba de la cabeza -mientras apuntaba al objeto-

-Vegeta solo se limitó a jalar la rama y esta hizo un extraño sonido y a la vez abriéndose un compartimiento secreto en una de las paredes del palacio-

Goku: ¡Oh Genial! ¡Si era esa! -mientras gritaba-

Vegeta: ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! -Le daba un golpe en la cabeza- no vez que nos van a descubrir... Insecto...

Goku: Perdón... -Se cubría la boca-

Vegeta: Mejor vamos -Empezaba a caminar hasta el pasadizo-

-Se adentraron al lugar, el cual estaba todo lleno de musgo, moho y suciedad-

Goku: Que mal huele aquí -se tapaba la nariz- no recordaba que esto estuviera así -*Cof, Cof* -Creo que soy alérgico al polvo...

Vegeta: ¿No puedes alguna maldita vez callarte?

Goku: ¿Qué? Lo siento solo me sorprende ver este lugar en mal estado.

Vegeta: Lo que sea, mejor concentrémonos en encontrarlas.

Goku: Mira, ya vamos llegando a los calabozos.

Vegeta: De aquí en adelante no se ve nada -Entrecerraba los ojos para ver hacia la oscuridad-

Goku: Ve aquí, hay una de estas antorchas -Con un solo rayo de Ki de su dedo Goku pudo encender la antorcha- ¿Mejor?

Vegeta: Su pongo que sí, vamos ten cuidando con las cosas...

Goku: si...

-Luego de unos minutos, de caminar un largo pasillo se encontraron entre los calabozos pero en una de esas Goku se tropezó con una vasija la cual se calló y se quebró en miles de pedazos-

Vegeta: ¡IDIOTA! Te dije que anduvieras con cuidado.

Goku: Lo siento no la vi -se encogía de hombros-

Vegea: Tks... Insecto. -Se limitó a decir, pero en eso escucharon una voz muy conocida.

Zarbon: ¿Quién anda por ahí? ¿Ki...Kiary?

Goku: ¿Esa no es la voz de Zarbon? -Se lo susurró-

Vegeta: ¿Qué haces? -se alejaba de Goku ya que este se lo susurró muy cerca de su oreja-

Zarbon: Responda ¿Quién es? -Mientras decía eso Vegeta se acercó hasta donde sintió la presencia de Zarbon, parándose al frente de él- ¿Qué? -la oscuridad le impedía verlo-

Goku: ¡Espérate! -llegaba hasta donde Vegeta con la antorcha en la mano- No te verá si estas en la oscuridad.

Zarbon: ¡Esto es imposible! -Los veía a los dos atónitamente- ¿Cómo entraron al palacio? Frezeer tiene a muchos soldados por los alrededores...

Vegeta: Por la puerta ¿no?

Zarbon: ¿Me crees idiota? -Se fruncía levemente su ceño-

Goku: Es que conocemos un pasadizo secreto y bueno da justamente para aquí.

Zarbon: Entiendo... -Se quedaba pensativo-

Vegeta: Y alguien como tú, quien le limpiaba el caminar a Freezer ¿Qué haces aquí? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Zarbon: No te interesa... -Ladeaba la cabeza por un lado-

Vegeta: ¡Tks!

Goku: Anda no seas así, si nos cuentas que ha pasado en estos días te prometemos que te sacaremos de ahí...

Vegeta: ¡Que sea todo! -Dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-Zarbon al escuchar esas palabras venir de Goku solo se limitó a verlo para ver si se trataba de una broma, pero al ver que él no cambiaba de parecer accedió a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido-

Zarbon: El primer día que ellas vinieron Freezer estuvo demasiado contento para mi gusto -Los veía a los dos detalladamente- Pero por lo que me ha comentado alguien, Frezeer ha estado de mal humor ya que Bulma y Milk no le han hecho caso a las cosas que él les pide hacer, y a base de esto han ocurrido peleas entre los tres hasta... -Se calló un momento no sabía si decírselos-

Vegeta: ¿Hasta qué? -Preguntó algo desesperado-

-Pero Zarbon no dijo ninguna palabra-

Goku: ¿Vamos Zarbon di nos qué pasó? -Su voz estaba algo preocupada-

-Pero en eso Vegeta tomó a Zarbon por la camisa y lo atrajo hasta él-

Vegta: Habla de una maldita vez ¿¡Que les ha hecho Freezer!?

Zarbon: ...Hasta que ha llegado al punto de pegarle a las terrícolas...

-Vegeta al escuchar eso soltó a Zarbon el cual solo cayó sentado y al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos como platos y al instante frunciendo más su ceño-

Vegeta: ¡ESE DESGRACIADO! ME LAS VA A PAGAR, COMO SE ATREVE A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A BULMA.

Goku: Tks, Ese infeliz quien se cree que es... -Apretaba sus puños-

Zarbon: eso es fácil de responder Kakaroto... -Goku lo volteo a ver- Él se cree que es el esposo de ellas dos... Y el dueño...

Vegeta: NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO... Él no es nada de ella y nunca lo será, ese maldito me las va a pagar una por una, Vamos Kakaroto, debemos encontrarlas -Empezaba a caminar hacia la salida-

Zarbon: Oigan esperen... Se olvidan de algo.

Goku: Oh lo siento -Soplaba la antorcha y esta se apagó- Ya ahora está el lugar como estaba antes que entráramos... -Caminaba hasta la salida-

Zarbon: ¡NO IDIOTA SE OLVIDAN DE MI!

-Bulma se encontraba suspirando desde el balcón viendo hacía el vacío y también mirando a unos soldados que se encontraban rondando todo el lugar-

Bulma: Donde estarás... Acaso Frezeer... -apretaba sus puños y en uno de estos calló una lagrima-

-Mientras ella estaba allí, llamaron a su puerta-

Bulma: ¿Quién? -Mientras se limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas-

Milk: ¿Puedo pasar? -Mientras se asomaba por la puerta-

Bulma: ¡Si claro! ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -Se acercaba a ella-

Milk: No sé, pensé que estarías ocupada.

Bulma: ¿Y con qué? -La miraba fijamente-

Milk: Bueno... Tienes razón, pero no te has cambiado desde la mañana...

Bulma: No tengo ganas... -Se acostaba en su cama con los brazos abiertos-

Milk: Vamos -Se acercaba hasta el armario de Bulma- Veamos que tienes aquí... -Revisaba todo-

Bulma: No lo sé, ¡todos esos vestidos son feos!

Milk: Emmm algunos... -Mientras agarraba uno y lo veía-

Bulma: ¡No mientas! Sabes que en realidad son feos.

Milk: Bueno la mayoría, pero mira este, es hermoso -Tomaba un vestido blanco en sus manos de tirantes un poco ceñido y con pliegues en la parte baja-

Bulma: No lo había visto... Ya que solo medio vi el armario, Pero no te niego que está hermoso.

Milk: Póntelo -le extendía el vestido hacia ella-

Bulma: Ya que no tengo nada más que hacer -Se dispuso a tomarlo y se fue al baño a cambiarse, luego de unos minutos salió con el vestido puesto-

Milk: ¡Vaya que hermoso se te ve!  
-dijo mientras que se paraba de la cama ya que se encontraba sentada-

Bulma: No es para tanto...

Milk: Es que me encanta verte con vestidos, resalta más tu figura y te ves estupenda.

Bulma: Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás, envidio tus caderas... Hahaha -Las dos amigas rieron al unísono, Milk cargaba un vestido azul igual al de Bulma con tirantes pero con un cinturón negro que estaba arriba de su cintura-

Milk: Me vas a hacer sonrojar...

Bulma: Hahaha como crees.

-Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la habitación, hasta que Bulma dijo algo para quitar la tensión-

Bulma: Sabes he estado pensando en Vegeta...

Milk: Y yo no te miento que he estado pensando en Goku.

Bulma: ¿y si Acaso Freezer...? -Su mirada se perdía en la ventana-

Milk: No lo creo Bulma.

Bulma: Pero ya han pasado varios minutos desde que supimos de que ellos han aparecido -Al decir eso se le formó un nudo en la garganta-

Milk: Te puedo decir algo.

Bulma: Si -Ahora su mirada estaba fija en ella-

Milk: Desde que vinimos a este planeta nunca me imaginé encontrar a un ser tan especial como Goku -Se sonrojaba- Te soy sincera yo nunca creí enamorarme o simplemente no quería, pero con él fue diferente, despertó todos mis sentidos, todos mis impulsos y desde que el desgraciado de Freezer nos trajo aquí no dejo de pensar en que él, en que no me abandonará porque yo estoy segura que me ama y yo lo amo a él, por eso Bulma -Se acercó a ella y la vio fijamente- siento que ellos van a venir por nosotras y que Freezer no lo va a impedir... Vegeta te ha demostrado que te quiere o me equivocó, él lucharía por ti Bulma...

Bulma: Yo...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Vegeta: Bulma... ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que... -No término la oración ya que sintió los brazos de alguien rodeando su torso desde atrás-_

 _Bulma: Me encanta cuando me llamas por mi nombre -Se apegó más a él-_

 _Vegeta: Necesito que repares la máquina -Soltándose del agarre de ella y viéndola a los ojos-_

 _Bulma: Solo para eso me buscabas -Su mirada se iba hacia el suelo-_

 _Vegeta: Si ¿por?_

 _Bulma: Por nada... Me doy cuenta que te interesa más esa chatarra que yo... -Se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, pero una mano la detuvo-_

 _Vegeta: ¿Por qué piensas eso? Con el simple hecho de que yo este a tu lado ¿No te hace feliz?_

 _Bulma: Claro que sí, pero a veces pienso que no es así nunca me demuestras lo que sientes por mí._

 _Vegeta: Ya hablamos de eso, te lo dije el primer día._

 _Bulma: Si ya sé, pero... No mejor olvídalo -Se hizo para atrás pero se olvidó que Vegeta aun la sostenía- Suéltame..._

 _Vegeta: No -Fue lo único que dijo-_

 _Bulma: No estoy jugando._

 _Vegeta: Yo tampoco -Hizo una sonrisa de medio lado-_

 _Bulma: *Esa sonrisa, ya no la había visto desde aquella vez en que construí la máquina de gravedad* -Vegeta... Yo..._

 _Vegeta: Porque me haces hacer esto..._

 _Bulma: ¿Hacer qué? -Bulma no lo esperaba pero Vegeta la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso, Bulma en ese instante sintió que no era un beso normal sintió que Vegeta le estaba transmitiendo muchos sentimientos y no quería separarse de él hasta que Vegeta se separó de ella-_

 _Vegeta: Bulma, escucha con atención será la única vez en que te diré esto -Solo se limitó a asentir- Eres muy especial para mí,_ _no dejare que nadie te lastime y sabes a lo que me refiero,_ _nunca me imaginé conocer a una persona como tú,_ _Yo te protegeré ten encueta eso,_ _sé que no soy una persona que se expresa libremente y no tienes idea que me siento ridículo diciendo esto pero si no te lo digo no me sentiré satisfecho conmigo mismo, pero Mujer... Yo... -Su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y sus expresiones cambiaban no se lo esperó pero Bulma lo abrazó-_

 _Bulma: No es necesario que me digas esa palabra, con lo que me has dicho me haces feliz... Gracias Vegeta, gracias por hacer esto -le daba varios besos-_

 _Vegeta: Mujer... -Abrazó con fuerza a Bulma-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black._**

Milk: ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! -mientras pasaba una de sus manos al frente del rostro de ella-

Bulma: Oh ¿qué pasa? -mientras reaccionaba-

Milk: Te fuiste por un instante...

Bulma: Bueno, no es nada hehehe...

Milk: Si tú lo dices...

Bulma: Sabes tienes razón... No tenemos que perder la esperanza y pensar en cosas positivas.

Milk: ¡Vez lo que te digo! Así se habla.

Bulma: Claro que si amiga mía...

Milk: Haha esa es la Bulma que conozco -Le dio un abrazo a su amiga-

Bulma: Ahora que me pongo a pensar, nosotras aquí quejándonos por las cosas que nos ha hecho Freezer, pero Liud, Kiary, Mia y Cami lo han pasado de lo peor...

Milk: Es cierto, ese desgraciado se ha estado aprovechando de ellas mientras nosotras no estuvimos...

Bulma: No puedo imaginármelo.

Milk: Pobres, pero al menos Kiary tuvo a alguien con quien respaldarse...

Bulma: Si Zarbon, él es una buena persona y además se merece ser feliz, porque no sabemos cuántos años ha estado sirviendo a esa lagartija.

Milk: Eso parece y por nuestra culpa él se encuentra en ese sitio.

Bulma: ¡Qué problemas y que estrés!

Milk: Es mucho ¿no es así?

Bulma: un montón...

Milk: Donde... ¿Dónde estarán?

Bulma: Ni idea.

Soldado: Listo señor ya está todo preparado.

Freezer: informe me sobre los Saiyajines.

Soldado: Fueron vistos la última vez en la ciudad del planeta.

Freezer: Eso no me suena a nada cercano de aquí, y dígame ¿No los han encontrado aún?

Soldado: Lamento decirle que no señor.

Freezer: Entonces... -Hizo una pausa- ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO PAR DE VAGOS!

Soldado: Te...Tengo a todos los soldados en búsqueda señor...

Freezer: ¡Aggg! No sé por qué no los he eliminado de una vez por todas -Lo veía fijamente-

Soldado: Pondré a más hombres en la búsqueda Lord...

Freezer: Esta bien -Se calmaba un poco, Pasaban unos segundos y el soldado seguía a la par de él- Se puede saber qué haces tú ¡AUN AQUÍ! VETE A LLAMAR A LOS DEMAS SOLDADOS.

Soldado: Oh si señor... -Se iba del lugar-

Freezer: Tarado... Bueno, ahora tendré que ir a la ciudad, ¿por qué me dejan todo el trabajo a mí? -Mientras rodaba los ojos- Al menos podré eliminar a esos Saiyajines y después regresar aquí con mis amadas esposas... Nurufufufu -Se reía malvadamente-

Soldado: ¡Informen al Lord Freezer! Que los Saiyaj... -Pero una mano le tapó la boca-

Vegeta: Shhh -Lo soltaba y le daba un golpe en el cuello, lo que provocó la muerte instantánea del soldado-

Goku: No era necesario matarlo... -Mientras lo veía-

Vegeta: Y si se despertaba ¿Qué hacíamos? Capaz le informaba a Freezer.

Goku: Bueno tienes razón...

Zarbon: ¡Oigan! Vayan más despacio -Posaba las manos en sus rodillas y respiraba irregularmente-

Vegeta: Tu eres el lento que no se apresura -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Zarbon: ¿¡Crees que es fácil para una persona que no ha comido en tres días y o ha bebido ni una sola gota de agua!? -Estaba más que molestó-

Vegeta: ¿Y eso a mí qué? No es mi problema -Se hacía el indiferente-

Zarbon: ¡Es que! ¡Ushhh! -Tomaba profundamente aire y lo soltaba pesadamente- Miren pude informarme de algo, soborné a un soldado y me dijo que Freezer estaba lejos del palacio.

Goku: Al menos una noticia buena...

Zarbon: Y que los anda buscando en la ciudad, creo que tenemos minutos aproximadamente.

Goku: Oye... -se acercaba a él-

Zarbon: ¿Qué pasa? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Goku: Antes que llegáramos a donde estabas tú dijiste un nombre... si no mal recuerdo era Kiary... -Lo empezaba a codear-

Zarbon: ¿Qué?...¡Que no!

Goku: No me mientas... ¿acaso es tu novia? ¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo que no estábamos pilluelo?

Zarbon: Cállate... -Estaba sonrojado-

Vegeta: Kakaroto no perdamos más tiempo -Salía Volando-

Goku: ¡ESPERA VEGETA! -Salía atrás de él-

Zarbon: ¡TONTOS ESPERENME A MI MEJOR! -Les gritó pero ellos ya no lo escucharon- Rayos... Estoy muy débil para volar o tan siquiera correr... Tendré que poder, estaba en posición de para salir pero una voz lo frenó-

Kiary: ¿Zarbon? -Lo veía fijamente mientras cargaba un canasto de ropa sucia-

Zarbon: ¿¡Kiary!? -Solo la observaba de arriba y abajo-

-Solo es escuchó el canasto caer con toda la ropa incluida y se vio a Kiary correr hacia Zarbon los cuales por el impulso del abrazo cayeron al suelo-

Kiary: ¡ZARBON! -Con lágrimas en los ojos- Pe...Pero como tu... Como es posible... Si tú estabas... Y no podía abrazarte... Y...Y...Y

Zarbon: Shhh -le tocaba el cabello- Shhh Cálmate todo está bien... Yo estoy aquí.

-Kiary se limitó a verlo a los ojos y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba en el cuello de él-

Zarbon: Tranquila -Se sentó en el suelo con Kiary aun llorando ahora en su pecho- vamos no llores...

Kiary: Pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí -Lo veía a los ojos-

Zarbon: Y yo nunca pensé en volverte a abrazarte y... -Su mirada cambió a los labios de Kiary- Y... Besarte -La tomó por el rostro y la atrajo hacía él, por fin dándole un beso lleno se amor y ternura, luego de un rato se separaron-

Kiary: Pe...Pero ¿Cómo estás aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo saliste de la celda? -Lo veía atentamente-

Zarbo: Vegeta y Kakaroto -Soltó simplemente-

Kiary: Enserio ¿¡Ellos ya están aquí!? -Una sonrisa se formaba de oreja a oreja-

Zarbon: ¿Por qué te pones tan contenta por esos simios? -Su expresión era seria-

Kiary: Porque más Zarbon ¡Por mis amigas! Bulma y Milk...

Zarbon: Oh ya...

Kiary: ¡Te pusiste celoso! -lo señalaba-

Zarbon: No estoy celoso... -Desviaba la mirada-

Kiary: ¡Sí que lo estas! -Le sacaba la lengua infantilmente-

Zarbon: solo un poco

Kiary: Vez que te lo dije...

Zarbon: hahaha bueno, bueno me has atrapado -Levantaba las manos en son de derrota- y además tengo mucha hambre...

Kiary: Ummm vamos a la cocina, además escuché que Freezer no vendrá hasta dentro de unos minutos.

Zarbon: Bien, que me muero del hambre -Los dos se paraban de donde estaban-

Kiary: ¡Te amo Zarbon! -Lo abrazaba-

Zarbon: Yo también te amo... -Le daba un beso-

Kiary: Y también debes de tomar un baño -Se tapaba la nariz-

Zarbon: ¿Tan mal huelo? -Mientras levantaba las manos y olfateaba-

Kiary: Ve ahora mismo... -lo miraba fijamente-

Zarbon: bueno, ya voy... -empezaba a caminar-

Vegeta: ¡Donde! -Abría una puerta con una patada- ¡Donde! -Abría otra-

 _Bulma: ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué abren las puertas así? -Se paraba y acercaba su oído a la puerta-_

 _Milk: ¿¡Quién será!? -Se acercaba dónde estaba Bulma-_

Goku: ¡CALMATE VEGETA! -Su mirada estaba preocupada-

Vegeta: NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME, ¿¡Donde!? -Hacia lo mismo con otra puerta- ¿¡Porque hay un montón de malditas puertas!? -Empezaba a estresarse-

 _Bulma: Escucho voces pero no sé de quién son, al parecer están en el otro pasillo._

 _Milk: ¿¡Será Freezer!? ¿Acaso quiere hacernos algo?_

 _Bulma: No Milk no pienses eso -Se acercaba a ella- Además sin nos hace algo nosotras lucharemos..._

 _Milk: Si... -Solo se limitaron a observar la puerta-_

Goku: Tranquilo las encontraremos, solo relájate, acuérdate que podemos sentir sus presencias...

Vegeta: ¡Grrr! -Por la rabia tiraba otra puerta- Que tonto -Se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos-

Goku: Sabes que hace unos 15 minutos sentí que ellas no están aquí están en el otro pasillo -Mientras señalaba el lugar y Vegeta volteaba a ver-

-Luego de unos minutos, mientras pasaban al otro pasillo-

Goku: ¡NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME PEGARAS! Ay mi cabecita...

Vegeta: CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA ¡No te quejes!

Goku: Pero no me grites...

Vegeta: -Con la vena casi saliéndose de la frente- ¿¡Quieres que te pegue otra vez!?

Goku: No ya tranquilo...

-Vegeta abría con una patada la puerta, él se asomaba adentro-

 _Milk: ¡Bulma están a la par!_

 _Bulma: cierto pero ¿Quién será? O ¿Quiénes serán?_

 _Milk: Ahora lo averiguaremos -Abrazaba a Bulma-_

 _-Bulma solo se limitó a tragar grueso-_

Vegeta: ¡Aquí no hay nadie Kakaroto!

Goku: Es en la otra puerta -Su voz casi era audible-

-Vegeta solo le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Goku-

 _Bulma: Espera esa no esas no son las voces de..._ _-Pero un portazo la interrumpió-_

 _-Las dos amigas se sobre saltaron pero sus expresiones cambiaron al ver de quienes se trataba-_

Goku: ¡Milk! -Entraba a la habitación-

Milk: Goku... -Se separaba un poco de Bulma y se llevaba una mano al pecho-

Bulma: Vegeta... -Lo veía de pies a cabeza-

Vegeta: Bulma... -Solo la observó fijamente-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Vegeta: Vete quiero estar solo... -Lo dijo con un tono más calmado-_

 _Bulma: estas así por ella ¿no? -Se atrevió a decir-_

 _Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Se sorprendió por el comentario de Bulma-_

 _Bulma: Lo que escuchas, ¡estas así por ella!_

 _Bulma: No aun quiero aclarar mis dudas Vegeta... ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?_

 _Vegeta: Está más que claro, porque preguntas lo obvio... Aunque no lo creas, puedo ser rudo pero tengo corazón y si amaba a esa persona..._

 _Bulma: Entonces... La amas más a ella que a mí -Lo dijo sin pensar-_

 _Vegeta: ¿Qué? -La volteaba a ver- Grrr, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por supuesto que la amaba más que a ti ella era todo para mí..._

 _-Bulma sintio algo romperse en su interior-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

-Después de tantos recuerdos Bulma colapsó y se desmayó, Pero Vegeta reaccionó rápido y la atrapó en sus brazos-

Vegeta: -Mientras la observaba- Bulma...


	21. Los tengo y en donde los quería ver

_-Después de tantos recuerdos Bulma colapsó y se desmayó, Pero Vegeta reaccionó rápido y la atrapó en sus brazos-_

 _Vegeta: -Mientras observaba a la peli-Azul- Bulma..._

Milk: ¡Oh no Bulma! -Se agachaba hasta donde estaba ella- ¿Qué pasó?

Vegeta: No...No lo sé, solo me vio y se desmayó -Dijo un poco alterado-

Goku: llévala a la cama -Mientras le apuntaba la dirección-

-Vegeta no dijo nada y cargó a Bulma en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama por fin dejándola allí-

Vegeta: _*-Es tan tranquila..._ -La observaba- _Pero ¿Por qué se desmayó al verme? ¿Fue la impresión? Eso debe de haber sucedido-*_

Milk: Bulma... -Le acariciaba el rostro, acto echo Bulma empezó a moverse- ¡Está despertando! -Dijo un poco alterada-

Goku: ¡Bulma! ¿Te encuentras bien? -La veía fijamente buscando una respuesta-

Bulma: ¡Aaagh! Me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿Qué pasó? -Tenía su mirada en la cama- Creo que soñé que Goku y Vegeta venían y que después me desmayaba... -Pero Milk interrumpió la plática-

Milk: Pero Bulma, eso es real

-Dicho eso Bulma levantó la mirada y los vio a los dos ahí, Goku mirándola con una cara preocupada y vegeta sentado al frente suya al verlo se perdió en su mirada y se le vino el mismo recuerdo así que desvío su mirada-

Bulma: ¿Pueden dejarme sola? -su mirada estaba en la ventana-

Milk: Claro... Vamos Goku... Vegeta... -Goku siguió a Milk y salieron de la habitación pero Vegeta aún seguía ahí y con su ceño fruncido-

Bulma: Dije que quería estar sola... -Aun no lo volteaba a ver-

Vegeta: No te voy a dejar -Lo dijo con una mirada seria-

Bulma: Bien, si tu no quieres -Mientras se levantaba de la cama- entonces yo me iré -Empezaba a caminar pero una mano la detuvo- ¡Suéltame!

Vegeta: No, ¿Bulma que tienes?

Bulma: Yo no tengo nada solo quiero estar sola.

Vegeta: ¿No te alegra el hecho de que esté aquí? O es que acaso ya te has acostumbrado a vivir con esa lagartija.

Bulma: ¿Que estás diciendo? -Se soltaba el agarré de Vegeta y daba media vuelta para verlo a los ojos- NO CLARO QUE NO, Como se te ocurre pensar eso.

Vegeta: Pues eso es lo que me haces pensar...

Bulma: Oh ya veo, si quieres saber si me alegro, pues déjame decirte que sí... ¿Feliz? -Otra vez empezaba a caminar pero Vegeta la detuvo- ¡Ya te lo dije déjame!

Vegeta: Y yo ya te dije que no, en serio mujer ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así ¿Acaso yo te hice algo malo?

Bulma: -En ese mismo instante tragó grueso- No tengo nada pero no puedo mentirte que tengo algo en la cabeza y es sobre ti...

Vegeta: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso sobre mí? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Bulma: Recuerdas cuando estábamos en casa, antes peleamos cuando llegó Freezer ¿Recuerdas la plática? Vegeta...

Vegeta: Bueno...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Vegeta: Vete quiero estar solo... -Lo dije con un tono calmado-_

 _Bulma: estas así por ella ¿no?_

 _Bulma: Entonces... La amas más a ella que a mí_

 _Vegeta: ¿Qué? -La volteo a ver- Grrr, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por supuesto que la amaba más que a ti, ella era todo para mí..._

 _Vegeta: COMO QUIERES QUE LA OLVIDE ADEMAS NO TE COMPARES CON ELLA, NO COMPARES EL AMOR QUE YO SENTO HACIA LAS DOS..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Bulma: ¿La recuerdas Vegeta, la recuerdas? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me comporto así? Ahora vete... -Pero Bulma en vez de esperar una acción recibió algo inesperado Vegeta estaba ¿Riéndose?-

Vegeta: Hahahahahahaha... Mujer... Hahaha -No podía decir palabra alguna ya que la risa no lo dejaba-

Bulma: -Quién se encontraba más que roja por la cólera- ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE MALDITO SAIYAJIN! ERES UN IDIOTA -En eso Vegeta se acercó rápidamente a ella ya que no lo vio venir- ¿¡Qué...Que haces!? -La sostenía de los brazos-

Vegeta: Si la recuerdo a la perfección -Con una sonrisa de lado- nunca llegamos a nada con esa conversación.

Bulma: Porque el maldito de Freezer nos interrumpió y ahora ¿Puedes soltarme? No quiero saber nada de ti -Empezaba a forcejear pero le era imposible ya que Vegeta no la soltaba-

Vegeta: Mujer... -Pero fue interrumpido-

Bulma: ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga? ¡DE-JA-ME! -Estaba más que enojada-

Vegeta: Mujer...

Bulma: No Vegeta no quiero hablar esa conversación quedó más que clara...

Vegeta: Mujer escúchame... -Ahora no la tomaba por los brazos si no que por la cintura y la acercaba a él-

Bulma: ¿Qué? No... Suéltame, ya te dije que no, eres un idiota -Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse- No quiero saber de ti, No quiero saber nada de nosotros y mucho menos de ella, Me entend...

-Pero Vegeta no la dejo terminar, Bulma no se lo esperó pero Vegeta le dio un beso, al principio ella empezó a pegarle en el pecho para que la soltase pero poco a poco fue cediendo al beso que le estaba dando Vegeta-

-Era un beso al cual no pudo resistirse más, porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba de él, de estar cerca uno con otro, de poder sentirse amada otra vez, pasaron unos minutos así besándose hasta que ella reaccionó y se separó de él-

Bulma: No ¿Que estoy haciendo? -Lo volteaba a ver- ¿Déjame si?

Vegeta: Y yo te lo vuelvo a decir, No te voy a dejar... A ver aclárame algo.

Bulma: ¿Qué cosa? -Lo veía sería-

Vegeta: Al menos sabes de quien estás hablando, ¿sabes quién es ella? -La miraba fijamente-

Bulma: E... Bueno... Yo... -estaba nerviosa- tengo mis conclusiones -Dijo con mucho ego-

Vegeta: ¿Así? A ver dime que conclusiones.

Bulma: yo... -Se sonrojaba por la vergüenza- Creo que era alguien muy importante para ti, alguien que apreciabas mucho, con quien pasabas mucho tiempo -Su sonrojo se fue poco a poco así con ella desviando su mirada al suelo para decir lo siguiente- Con alguien que te preocupabas mucho, por su bienestar y su salud y con alguien... Que le... -Le costaba decir la palabra- Que... Amabas mucho y que era más que tu amiga, por eso creo que era una chica muy especial para ti, tu novia... Sé que no la has podido olvidar, pero Vegeta... -Lo vio a los ojos pero se dio cuenta que él estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Se te hace gracioso?

Vegeta: -Aguantándose mucho la risa- Mujer... Todo lo que dijiste es verdad.

-Bulma sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al escuchar eso-

Vegeta: Pero déjame decirte en algo que te equivocaste, si es verdad que yo sentía todo eso por ella, pero sabes algo -Se acercaba lentamente a ella hasta llegar a su oído y así susurrarle cerca de este-

 _Ella no era ni mi novia, ni mi ex, oh tampoco tenía un enrollamiento amoroso, pero sí que le tenía y sigo teniendo cariño y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque de la que hablas tanto y le tienes celos, es de mi madre_

-Al escuchar eso Bulma en ese mismo instante se sintió tan apenada e impactada que solo se limitó a arrodillarse en el suelo y pensar un poco ya que los ojos los tenía como platos, Muy abiertos-

Vegeta: Ahora pequeña Bulma, que sabes la verdad dime ¿Qué piensas al respecto? -Se le escapó una pequeña carcajada al decir eso y se alejó un poco de ella-

-Bulma en ese momento solo se quedó ida y muda, no sabía que decir o hacer, ella tenía en mente que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo, su mirada se encontraba en el suelo, pero luego de unos minutos ella volteo a ver a Vegeta-

Bulma: Yo... -apretaba los puños- Yo... Me siento como una tonta... Lo siento ¿Si? No sabía que era tu madre.

Vegeta: Bueno, mi error fue no contártelo -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: No tú no tienes la culpa además, yo no debí de dejarme llevar por lo que sentía -Se paraba del lugar y poniéndose al frente de Vegeta-

Vegeta: Espera, ¡diablos! Esto me pasa por ser tan cerrado, pero debí confiar en ti, debí de decirte la verdad, debí de contarte sobre mi vida -Mientras se tomaba el pelo- Maldición...

Bulma: Hey, tranquilo, no te estreses con eso, si no me lo contaste antes, yo entiendo, se como eres, se como es tu forma de ser, además yo sabía que no me contarías cosas de tu pasado pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día me las cuentes... -Le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa-

Vegeta: No es el lugar ni el momento adecuado pero quiero contarte acerca de mi vida y sobre madre.

Bulma: no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Vegeta.

Vegeta: No, quiero decírtelo, quiero sacarme todo esto lo que tengo aquí adentro -se señalaba el pecho-

Bulma: Comprendo, está bien te escucharé -Se sentaba en la cama- Vamos siéntate a la par mía.

Vegeta: Bien, aunque no sé por dónde empezar -Se sentaba en la cama-

Bulma: Ummm cuéntame como era tu vida antes de que esa lagartija entrase.

Vegeta: Bueno...

 _Cuando Freezer aún no formaba parte de mi vida era todo tranquilo, te puedo hasta decir que era feliz, que me sentía bien, llevaba una vida llena de emociones, sabes no era tan frio como lo soy ahora pero el día en el que llegó a mi vida no fue la misma, él hacia lo que se le diera la gana, humilló a mi padre también incluyendo al padre de Kakaroto después de eso los asesinó_. _Cuando al fin se deshizo de ellos obligó a nuestras madres a casarse con él, ese día fue uno de los que más odié en toda mi existencia, volví a recrear esa escena cuando te casaste con esa lagartija para colmo traías el vestido de mi madre._

 _Pasó un año todo seguía igual solo que peor aún ya que Freezer quería hacerlas del "padre adoptivo" y ninguno de los dos le hacíamos caso, se molestaba mucho por ignorarlo pero nos daba igual, cada noche era lo mismo escuchaba a mi madre gritar y a la madre de Kakaroto gritarle a Freezer siempre eran peleas y nosotros nunca dejamos que esa lagartija las tratara así por eso tengo esta cicatriz -Se bajaba un poco la parte del cuello de su traje- Él me lanzó un rayo de ki el cual Pasó rozando mi cuello todo fue por la pelea que el sostenía desde un momento._

 _No lo sabes pero tengo un hermano un poco mayor que yo el cual ya está muerto, Y fue porque él quería mandar a mi madre y a la madre de Kakaroto a otro planeta para ponerlas a salvo, ese era su plan pero Freezer se enteró y lo mandó a golpear ese mismo día, así encerrando a nuestras madres. Kakaroto y yo las íbamos a visitarlas pero por un pasadizo secreto ya que esa lagartija no nos dejaba verlas, fueron como dos días que las mantuvo así hasta que una vez él llegó a visitarlas_ _las hizo recordar todo lo que le hizo pasar, ese día con Kakaroto íbamos pero unos soldados nos descubrieron y nos atraparon no se con exactitud que pasó al otro lado de las paredes del palacio pero vi a mi madre correr y dirigirse a mi... -Vegeta pauso un momento- Cuando ella volteo a verme me miró con ojos de tristeza, no lo vi venir y un gran destello las cubrió así desapareciendo de nuestra vista, solo vi su cuerpo pulverizarse..._

Bulma: Guao... Vegeta yo... Lo siento... sufriste mucho todo este tiempo -Se acercó a Vegeta y le pasó una mano por la espalda acariciándosela de arriba y abajo-

Vegeta: Ahora entiendes lo que siento, y porque razón odio a esa lagartija...

Bulma: FUE UN DESGRACIADO, asesinó a sus madres al frente de sus ojos, merece mucho más que la muerte...

Vegeta: Lo sé y lo haré pagar una y cada una de las veces que me hizo sufrir, y ahora con más razón, te tiene a ti -la volteaba a ver- Dime esa lagartija te ha puesto una mano encima ¿Te ha pegado? -Hacia puño su mano-

Bulma: Bueno... El... -Volteaba a ver al suelo-

Vegeta: ¿Qué tienes allí? -la tomaba por la barbilla y se acercó a ella- Eso es un ¡¿GOLPE!?

Bulma: Tranquilízate Vegeta no es nada -apartaba la mano de él- Fue hoy en la mañana...

Vegeta: ¡Como que no es nada Bulma! Esa lagartija se atrevió a tocarte y no se lo voy a perdonar Bulma...

Bulma: Lo sé, pero tranquilízate... Mírame -Vegeta la volteaba a ver- estoy feliz de que hayas venido -Lo abrazaba-

Vegeta: Mujer... -Se separaba de ella y la miraba a los ojos-

-Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos y ella lo tomó por las mejillas y unió sus labios con los de él, el beso era algo desesperado y apasionado, sus lenguas hacían un baile exótico como si de ellas mismas dependieran para realizarlo, el beso fue intensificándose más, Vegeta bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, llegando hasta las piernas y subiéndole un poco el vestido, Ella llevaba sus manos hasta el abdomen de Vegeta el cual lo tocaba con mucha delicadeza llevándose una buena impresión de lo bien formado que estaba, poco a poco fueron recostándose en la cama, Vegeta seguía jugueteando con las piernas de ella, poco a poco fue bajándole las tiras del vestido y besándole los hombros llegando hasta su boca, los dos se encontraba exaltados hasta que Bulma reaccionó-

Bulma: Ve...Vegeta no... Podemos seguir... -dijo entre cortante-

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no? -Mientras le besaba el cuello a ella-

Bulma: ¿Sabes dónde nos encontramos cierto? -Tomándole el cabello a Vegeta por la nuca-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Que se mueran todos... -La miraba fijamente y al ver que Bulma no cambiaba de opinión se alejó de ella-

Bulma: Lo siento... Pero Freezer podría venir en cualquier momento...

Vegeta: Pues con mis propias manos lo exterminaría -Apretaba el puño-

Bulma: Lo sé, pero tengo miedo Vegeta, miedo a que te suceda algo... -Lo abrazaba-

Vegeta: No me pasará nada, soy fuerte y nunca dejaré que esa lagartija me pisotee.

Bulma: Sabes, siento una opresión en mi corazón, hay algo que me dice que nada está bien.

Vegeta: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien...

Bulma: Te amo Vegeta y no sé qué haría si algo te pasara...

-Al escuchar esas palabras el Príncipe se quedó inmóvil y hasta se puso tenso no sabía como reaccionar o que responder solo se limitó a acercarse a Bulma para sentir su cuerpo se quedaron así por varios minutos-

Milk: ya cesaron los gritos -mientras tenían una oreja en la puerta-

Goku: Al parecer, ya se arreglaron -Separándose de la puerta-

Milk: Ufff que bueno... -Viendo a Goku- estos dos si son un caos.

Goku: Si, pero lo bueno es que se quieren, como nosotros dos ¿Verdad Milk?

Milk: Claro que si Goku -Se acercaba a él y le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios- Pero nosotros no somos tan bipolares como estos dos.

Goku: ¡Buueeeno! Al menos yo no... -Llevaba su vista hasta el techo-

Milk: ¿Que estas queriendo decir con eso Goku? -Fruncía levemente el ceño-

Goku: Nada... -Le sonreía-

Milk: Eres un tonto... -Se separaba de él, pero Goku no la dejaba ir ya que le tenía una mano en la cintura- no suéltame.

Goku: no te enojes Milk solo fue una broma.

Milk: No quiero escucharte -Estaba viendo a un punto ciego-

Goku: ¿Qué es eso? -Mientras se señalaba el mismo así llamando la atención de ella-

Milk: ¿¡Que!? -Volteándolo a ver, pero acto seguido Goku le robó un beso, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se escondiera en el pecho de él-

Goku: Hahaha que divertida cuando te pones así -Milk le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho- Ay tranquila...

Milk: Oye entonces es verdad... -Hablaba desde el pecho de él-

Goku: ¿Verdad de qué? -mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Milk: Sobre lo que dijo Vegeta al respecto de sus madres...

Goku: Ummm sí, es cierto... -Llevaba su mirada al suelo-

Milk: Debió ser duro para ti -Lo volteaba a ver-

Goku: Lo fue, aún era muy pequeño cuando pasó... La extraño mucho, pero Freezer pagará por todo lo que nos hizo y también por el simple hecho de que te haya arrebatado de mi lado -La volteaba a ver-

Milk: Goku... -Le sonreía- Te quiero, no me retracto, ¡te amo y mucho! -Le sonreía-

Goku: ¿Amo? -Se quedaba un momento algo dubitativo- aaaah! Amar... O pues yo también te amo Milk -Le mostraba su típica sonrisa a lo que Milk se sonrojó-

Milk: Ay Goku... -Lo abrazó con fuerza-

Zarbon: No sabía que cocinaras tan delicioso Kiary -mientras degustaba con mucho gusto-

Kiary: No digas eso me sonrojas -Tomaba su rostro en sus manos-

Zarbon: Eres tan linda cuando haces eso... -Le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa-

Cami: ¡KIARY! -Llegaba algo exaltada- Za...Zar..Zarbon! No está en su celda!

Kiary: Haha vamos cálmate... Si claro que sé que él no está en su celda.

Cami: Pero como puedes hablar así de simple ¡Kiary es tu novio! -La miraba fijamente-

Kiary: Mira a tu derecha -Se le escapaban pequeñas risitas-

Cami: Eh? -Volteaba a ver-

Zarbon: ¡Hola! -Movía su mano en forma de saludo-

Cami: He... Hola -Le respondía el saludo de la misma forma-

Kiary: Ves... Hahahaha

Cami: ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cómo salió de su celda, acaso tú? -La señalaba-

Kiary: No, no fui yo... Fueron Goku y Vegeta.

Cami: Eso quiere decir que...

Mia: Ellos... -Entraba corriendo-

Liud: Están con ellas... -También llegando al comedor-

-Las cuatro terrícolas pegaron un gran chillido de emoción el cual Zarbon solo se limitó a rodar los ojos-

Liud: Me alegro por Milk y Bulma -Sus ojos brillaban-

Mia: Si son tan hermosos cuando están juntos...

Cami: Y tan tiernos...

Zarbon: Perdone que las baje del cielo ¿Pero cómo saben que son tiernos si nunca los han visto juntos?

Liud: La imaginación está sobre más, además del poco tiempo que convivimos aquí en el palacio antes que se las llevarán, ellos se peleaban...

Cami: ¡Sí! ¡Eran muy tiernos! -Hacia un puchero-

Kiary: ¿Y si sigues comiendo?

Zarbon: ¿Tú me estas mandando a mí?

Kiary: si -Le sacaba la lengua y seguía hablando con sus amigas-

Zarbon: Mujeres... -levantaba una ceja-

Cami: que estarán haciendo ahora...

Kiary: quien sabe hahaha -Pero la risa de las terrícolas fue interrumpida-

Freezer: Vaya, Vaya, Vaya... Con que hicieron una reunión y no me invitaron -Aplaudía lentamente-

Zarbon: Fre...Freezer... -Lo susurró mientras dejaba de comer-

Freezer: ¿Me puedes explicar que haces tú aquí? -Mientras lo miraba fijamente-

Zarbon: Comiendo ¿no? -Se levantaba de su asiento y se posicionaba enfrente de Freezer-

Freezer: ¡Tks! No estoy de HUMOR para aguantar tus BROMAS... Dime ¿QUIÉN TE DEJÓ SALIR?

Zarbon: Yo por mi cuenta... -Zarbon no lo vio venir pero Freezer lo tomo por el cuello y lo alzó lejos del suelo-

Kiary: ¡ZARBON! -Se acercó un poco a ellos-

Zarbon: No te... acerque Kiary... -Le advirtió a su novia la cual se echó para atrás-

Freezer: ¡Dímelo ahora! -Le apretaba un poco más el cuello-

Zarbon: ¡AAAAAAAAAH! No te... diré nada... tú ya no eres... mi señor...

Freezer: Eres un idiota -Le apretó más el cuello, ahora con sus dos manos haciendo que Zarbon vaya quedándose inconsciente, pero antes de eso lo soltó-

Zarbon: *Cof Cof Cof* De...Desgraciado... *Cof Cof Cof*

Freezer: Y esto es por salirte de tu cochino lugar... -Le daba una patada en el estómago lo que provocó que Zarbon escupiese sangre-

Kiary: ¡ZARBON! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ IMBÉCIL!

Zarbon: No Kiary... -Mientras tomaba un buen poco de aire-

Freezer: Veo que nadie me va a decir... Entonces tendré que ocupar esto... -Mientras sacaba una aguja afilada- Bueno buscaré a los responsables por mi cuenta... ¡Soldados!

Soldados: ¡Si señor!

Freezer: atrápenlos

Cami: ¿Qué? no, nos puedes hacer esto -Un soldado la sostenía de los brazos-

Luid: ¡No suéltenme! -Mientras forcejeaba-

Mia: No me toques imbécil... -Pero aun así el soldado la atrapó-

Kiary: ¿Qué, que piensas hacerme con esa aguja? -Retrocedía un poco pero un soldado no la dejó-

Zarbon: ¡SUELTALA DESGRACIADO! -No podía moverse mucho ya que aún estaba muy débil y más aún por el golpe-

Freezer: Bueno, no solo yo tengo esta aguja, todos los soldados que las tienen atrapadas tienen una, vamos que esperan -Dicho eso todos los soldados les inyectaron el cuello a las terrícolas-

Liud: ¡Aaagh! Me siento débil -Caía al suelo-

Cami: Me da vueltas la cabeza -se empezaba a desvanecer-

-Bueno, Mia se encontraba ya en el suelo-

Kiary: ¿Qué es esto? Me duele... -Se arrodillaba-

Freezer: Bueno mi pequeña -Se agachaba a la altura de ella- es un somnífero muy potente no importa que tan fuerte sea la persona, siempre caerá hahahaha -Se levantaba-

Kiary: Maldito... -Ya no daba a más y se desmayó-

Zarbon: ¡KIARY! -Como pudo llegó hasta donde estaba ella- ¿¡QUE LE HAS HECHO MALDITO!?

Freezer: ¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡Le di un somnífero! SOM-NI-FE-RO ¿Ya?

Zarbon: Gracias a Kami... -Le acariciaba el cabello-

Freezer: aunque es un poco riesgoso para ella porque es un poquitín fuerte.

Zarbon: ¡¿QUÉ!?

Freezer: Hahahahaha Hubieses visto tu expresión hahahaha.

Zarbon: ¡Infeliz! -Le iba a dar un puñetazo pero Freezer le agarró el puño-

Freezer: No, no, no eso no se hace, muy mal pequeño Zarbon... Hahaha ¡Ahora duerme! -Eso último lo dijo serio así inyectándole la aguja en el cuello- Dulces sueños...

Zarbon: Ma...Maldi... -Caía rendido al suelo-

Freezer: Soldado lléveselo a donde debería de estar.

Soldado: Si señor -Llegaba hasta Zarbon y lo levantaba-

Freezer: Oh y una cosa más... -Le indicó al soldado que se acercara a él- Después que termines con él llama a Glamu... Ya sabes dónde encontrarla...

Soldado: Si... Si señor -Se iba con Zarbon en los brazos-

Freezer: ¡Tks! En donde estaba, o si... Es hora que vea cara con cara a esos incompetentes que osaron a entrarse en mi palacio... ¡Vamos soldados les tengo un trabajo!

Soldados: Si señor ¿Díganos?

Bulma: Y ¿Algún día seremos felices?

Vegeta: No lo sé, cuando extermine a esa lagartija ese día será...

-Se escucharon toquidos al otro lado de la puerta-

Bulma: ¿Si?

Milk: ¿Podemos entrar?

Bulma: Oh si claro...

Goku: Oh ya terminaron de pelear -Al decir eso Milk le dio un codazo- ¿Qué? Al otro lado se escuchaba claramente los gritos...

Bulma: Hahaha no se preocupen, ya arreglamos el asunto.

Milk: Me alegra oírlo amiga -le brindaba una cálida sonrisa-

Bulma: Le estaba diciendo a Vegeta si algún día podríamos vivir en paz...

Goku: Eso se puede hacer... Pero esta la dificultad aquí es Freezer.

Milk: Oh ni me lo recuerdes... Es un afeminado...

-Dicho eso por Milk todos se rieron al unísono, Vegeta no pudo así que solo dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, pero la felicidad de todos ahí fue apagándose ya que se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y revelando a alguien-

Bulma: No puede ser... -Lo susurró-

Milk: No...

Goku: Esto no es como lo planeado...

Vegeta: Maldición...

Freezer: Los tengo y en donde los quería ver... -Su tono era de frustración y enojo- ¿Cómo me pudieron engañar? ¿Qué les dan ellos que yo no les pueda dar? -Veía a las terrícolas fijamente, pero ellas no sabían que responder ya que se encontraban en estado de shock- ¿¡DIGAN ALGO!? -Gritó de repente lo que provocó que ellas se sobresaltaran-

Vegeta: No voy a permitir que le grites -se posicionó al frente de Bulma-

Goku: Ellas no tienes el derecho de decirte algo o mejor dicho de estar aquí -También tomaba de la cintura a Milk y la hacía para atrás-

Freezer: NO ESTOY HABLANDO CON USTEDES, HABLO CON MIS ESPOSAS.

Vegeta: Ellas no son tus esposas, no me importa que todos los sepan o que un simple papel lo tenga escrito, nunca serán de tu propiedad.

Goku: Además le hicimos una promesa a Ox Satán de que nunca las tocaras y que las alejáramos de ti.

Bulma: Eso es cierto Vegeta...

Vegeta: si... -Solo la miraba de reojo-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Eres tan vulgar y gritona que quisiera... -dejó la palabra en el aire- Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo... estúpido, soy un estúpido por prometer eso-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Bulma: _*-En esa ocasión dijo aquello, entonces fue por eso que nos llevaron a esa casa, nunca había entendido la razón de llevarnos allí salvo por la pelea, pero fue por que Ox se los dijo...-*_

Freezer: Hahaha -Pero las carcajadas de Freezer hicieron a Bulma salir de sus pensamientos- ¿Ox? Hahaha el ya no vale nada el ya está muerto igual que esa promesa desde ahora.

Milk: NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HABLES ASÍ SOBRE MI PADRE -Se ponía al frente de Goku pero este la agarró por la cintura-

Goku: ¡Tranquila Milk!

Freezer: Ummm, tu padre me viene dando igual, así como estos Saiyajines... Así que Soldados procedan a entrar -Al decir eso unos soldados entraron por la ventana de la habitación llegando a los Saiyajines agarrándolos del cuello y sin pensar les insertaron el somnífero a ellos-

Freezer: HAHAHAHA ¿Ahora quién es el ganador aquí? Hahahaha

Milk: ¡GOKU! -Se agachaba hasta él- di algo...

Goku: Solo que tengo hambre, y me da vueltas todo, me siento débil...

Milk: Gracias que no fue Veneno...

Goku: Tranquila...

Milk: Es solo que, ¿Será nuestro fin?

Bulma: ¡VEGETA! -Gritó, ya que vio que cayó al suelo- VEGETA, dime algo...

Vegeta: Bu...Bulma todo da Vueltas... ¡Rayos, un maldito somnífero me derrota agggh!

Bulma: Vegeta... -Una lagrima caía de uno de sus ojos-

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa Bulma? ¿Por qué lloras?

Bulma: Siento que desde este momento nos van a separar y... -Pero Freezer la interrumpió-

Freezer: Soldados a ellas también...

Goku: Aléjate de ella -Estaba intentando moverse desde el suelo pero le era inútil-

-Los dos soldados sostuvieron a las mujeres y les inyectaron justo en el cuello, las dos cayeron encima de los Saiyajines-

Bulma: Ve...Ve...ge... -Fue lo último que dijo al caer en un profundo sueño-

Vegeta: Bulma... -Solo lo susurró, sentía los ojos pesados pero antes de caer, él también solo se limitó a voltear a Freezer- Mal...dito no dejaré que te salgas con la tuy... -Cayó rendido-

-Goku Y Milk ya hacían dormidos los dos juntos por el somnífero agarrados de la mano-

Freezer: Hahahahah al fin pude derrotar a esos Saiyajines Hahahaha ahora es donde comienza el espectáculo, ellas si o si se enamoraran de mí y con la ayuda de Glamu... Y en cambio ellos no los mataré pero tengo algo que hará que se olviden de ellas hahahaha...  
********************************

 ** _¿Quién será Glamu?_**  
 ** _¿Este es el fin de los Saiyajines?_**  
 ** _¿Todo se ha perdido con esto?_**  
 ** _¿Que está tramando Freezer?_**  
 ** _¿Por qué las terrícolas se enamoraran de él?_**

 _(Parece tenelovela :v jajaja)_


	22. Hipnosis

Zarbon: ¿Eh? -Mientras unos pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban en la pequeña ventana- ¿Dónde estoy...? -Su mirada se empezaba a acostumbrar al lugar en donde se encontraba- OH RAYOS, otra vez no en el ¡CALABOZO! -iba a caminar hasta las rejas pero se tropezó con algo- ¿Pero qué carajos? -Abrió sus ojos como platos al ver con que se había tropezado- Ka...¡KAKAROTO! -Lo empezaba a mover- ¡Despierta zopenco! -Le daba un golpe en la cabeza-

Goku: Ay, ay, ay, ay, mi cabecita, ¿Por qué todos me pegan allí? Ay duele... -Se tomaba la cabeza- ¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy?

Zarbon: Estamos en los calabozos...

Goku: Oh ya veo... -Se llevaba una mano al cuello- Oh cierto Freezer nos inyectó una sustancia extraña y... ¡MILK! -Quería moverse pero unas cadenas se lo impidieron- ¿Qué? -estaba forcejeando para quitárselas-

Zarbon: Eso será inútil.

Goku: ¿Por qué lo dices? -lo veía sin dejar de morder, jalar las cadenas-

Zarbon: Porque tienen algún tipo de magia extraña que no permite que ningún ser la pueda quitar...

Goku: Oh ya entiendo... -Dejaba de morder las cadenas- ¿Y Vegeta? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Zarbon: Creo que es el que está atrás tuya -mientras señalaba el lugar-

Goku: Oh si, Vegeta oye Vegeta... -Le tocaba con un dedo la mejilla- Despierta Vegeta ¡VEGETA! -le gritaba en el oído, a lo que acto seguido recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de él-

Vegeta: ¡Agggh! No era necesario gritar... -Se sentaba-

Goku: Y no era necesario que me pegases -Se acercaba a él-

Vegeta: ¡Freezer ese maldito! -Quería moverse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron- ¿Qué? A mi ninguna cadena me va a frenar -empezaba a jalarlas-

Zarbon: Es inútil que hagas eso.

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! Soy el príncipe Saiyajin y ninguna cadena me va impedir cualquier cosa.

Zarbon: Está bien has lo que se te dé la gana -Volteaba a ver a un punto ciego y se cruzaba de brazos-

Goku: Vegeta, Zarbon me dijo que las cadenas tienen algún hechizo que hace no poder romperlas, yo ya lo intenté y no pude...

Vegeta: ¡Grrr! ¡Genial, estamos atados de pies y manos! ¿Ahora que toca que nos caiga un rayo encima?

Goku: Cálmate Vegeta, ya veremos un forma de salir de aquí.

Zarbon: ¿Así? Pues déjenme decirles que todo lo que ven a su alrededor tiene un campo de energía.

Goku: Oh si no me había dado cuenta está en toda nuestra celda -Miraba al rededor- Guao -acercaba un dedo al campo energía-

Zarbon: No lo toques... Te va a... -Goku ya lo había tocado- ...Electrocutar...

Goku: ¡Auch! Eso dolió.

Zarbon: Tarado... -Rodaba los ojos-

Goku: Oye y tu porque no tienes cadenas.

Zarbon: porque no soy un saiyajin salvaje.

Goku: Oh ya...

Vegeta: Así que Freezer tenía calculado todo... Ese imbécil, agggh que está planeando, algo lo escuché decir...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Ellas si o si se enamoraran de mí y con la ayuda de "Glamu"_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Vegeta: Eso le escuché decir, y algo sobre nosotros pero ya no recuerdo nada más, solo de recordar me duele la cabeza -Se tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos-

Zarbon: ¡Espera! ¿Glamu? Dijo ese nombre -Mientras lo volteaba a ver-

Vegeta: ¿Si, que con eso? -Volteándolo a ver-

Zarbon: Es que ese mismo nombre lo dijo cuando llegó con nosotros, pero le dijo a un soldado que la fuera a llamar.

Goku: Esperen, ¿Que tan importante puede ser esa tal Glamu?

Zarbon: No lo sé pero en la mirada de Freezer se veía que era alguien importante.

Vegeta: Ese nombre nunca lo había escuchado antes.

Goku: Tienes razón yo igual no lo había escuchado.

Zarbon: Es una señora que vive a las afueras de la ciudad si es que no estoy mal, pero el papel que hace ella agh! No recuerdo.

Vegeta: No serán los efectos secundarios de esa cosa que nos inyectó ese canalla.

Zarbon: a lo mejor, pero no había escuchado antes de que Freezer utilizara eso, ¿O sí? -En eso a Zarbon se le vinieron unos recuerdos-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Freezer: ¡Ellas ya están muertas!_

 _Zarbon: ¡No mientas! Ellas siguen vivas._

 _Freezer: si fuera así nunca te lo diría..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

-Zarbon al recordar esa conversación que había tenido con Freezer se llevó una mano a su boca, ya que en todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron desaparecidos investigó muy bien a Freezer así hallando esa información, solo se limitó a ver a los Saiyajines que estaban distraídos pero al ver su mirada lo vieron fijamente-

Vegeta: ¿Que miras tanto? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Zarbon: _*-Es el momento... Es el lugar correcto, serán impulsivos o no, está más que claro son sus madres, harán todo lo imposible, pero yo soy la persona indicada de decírselos, pero soy el único que lo sabe todo... Agggh no sé si decirles-*_

Goku: ¿Acaso te a acordaste de algo? -Lo veía fijamente-

Zarbon: Este... Bueno... Yo... -Tragaba saliva, no sabía si decírselos o no-

Vegeta: ¡Vas a hablar o no!

Zarbon: _*-Ellos podrían enterarse por otra boca y no sería por la correcta y capaz si vienen y me matan por no contárselos antes, eso...eso es muy probable ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué hago?-*_ -Aun los miraba fijamente-

-Vegeta no soportó más que Zarbon lo mirara así que como pudo se movió hasta él y lo tomó de la camisa-

Vegeta: Ya deja de mirarme de esa manera, si vas a decir algo hazlo no te quedes callado -Lo veía fijamente-

Zarbon: Bueno... Tengo algo que confesarles a los dos, es un secreto -desviaba la mirada y Vegeta lo soltaba, regresaba hasta los barrotes se la celda y se sentaba allí- Escuchen con atención, es algo que yo investigue y les puedo asegurar que es real y no les miento, todo este tiempo quise saber porque ustedes tenía ese afán por Freezer porque lo querían muerto y me enteré de lo que les hizo, del día en el que asesinó a sus madres...

Vegeta: Oh si y de que te enteraste, de que él sacio su sed con ellas así provocando nuestro dolor, ¿De eso te enteraste? Medio palacio sabe ese cuento.

Zarbon: Si me entere de eso, pero no era específicamente de ese día que les quería hablar, quiero hablar de las personas que estuvieron involucradas en ese acto... Sobre sus madres por que llegó a ese acto Freezer.

Vegeta: No quiero hablar de ellas.

Zarbon: Me tendrás que escuchar para saber cómo fueron los hechos.

Vegeta: Que él las asesinó y punto.

Zarbon: -Negó con la cabeza- No Vegeta, eso fue lo que sus ojos vieron, pero no fue así...

Goku: Que...que tratas de decir con eso Zarbon -Se acercó un poco a él-

Zarbon: Oh bueno Kakaroto, con todo esto quiero llegar a que sus madres en realidad, no murieron y que están vivas, vivas...

Bulma: Ay mi cabeza... -Mientras se levantaba de su cama, pero al hacer eso se topó con algo- ¿Qué? Oh ¡Milk! -La movía un poco- ¡Milk despierta!

Milk: ¿Eh? -Abría los ojos lentamente- ¿Dónde estamos? -Se incorporaba de la cama-

Bulma: En mi habitación al parecer...

Milk: ¡Ay! -Se quejaba y se tomaba su rostro-

Bulma: ¿Qué ocurre Milk? -la veía preocupada-

Milk: No tranquila, solo es que me duele la cabeza...

Bulma: A mí también me duele... Pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer...

Milk: Yo tampoco, ¿Qué pasó? Solo recuerdo que estábamos aquí hablando tranquilamente y de allí nada más.

Bulma: ¿Acaso nos dormimos?

Milk: No si apenas era temprano cuando hablábamos.

Bulma: ¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que dormirnos casi un día entero?

Milk: Al parecer...

Bulma: No hay algo me no me cuadra... Ayer...

 _-Y ¿Algún día seremos felices?_

 _-No lo sé, cuando extermine a esa lagartija ese día será..._

Bulma: Esas palabras... ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue?

Milk: Goku... -Lo susurro-

Bulma: ¿Qué?

Milk: ¡Goku! Recuerdo que él y yo nos besamos ayer y... ¡BULMA ELLOS VINIERON AYER!

Bulma: ¡Oh es cierto yo le dije esas palabras a Vegeta!

Milk: Y después Freezer vino... -Dejó de hablar para llevarse una de sus manos a su cuello- ...y nos inyectó ese líquido extraño.

Bulma: Tienes razón -También se llevaba su mano al cuello- Pero ellos ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!? -Se paraba de la cama-

Milk: No quiero suponer nada pero, deberían de estar en los calabozos ¿no? Freezer lleva a todos allí.

Bulma: Debemos de buscarlos Milk, sacarlos de allí a como dé lugar.

Milk: ¿Pero cómo? No tenemos llaves y mucho menos a un lugar en donde refugiarnos.

Bulma: ¡Maldición! Es verdad -hizo una pausa para después hablar- Pero una nave Milk, una nave en todo este tiempo podemos sobornar a alguien y quitarle la nave, además quien le diría que no a las "Reinas" -Hacia comillas con sus dedos-

Milk: Es una buena idea Bulma, y es muy probable que nos obtuviéramos un si por respuesta.

Bulma: Ves, pero en realidad necesito saber cómo se encuentran, y si están bien, si ese desgraciado no le hizo nada.

Milk: Vayamos a averiguarlo, escabullámonos por el palacio hasta llegar a los calabozos.

Bulma: ¡Sí! -Las dos amigas caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, Milk tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giro pero al tratar de hacer eso, este no giró- ¿Qué pasa Milk?

Milk: No gira el pomo... -miraba a su amiga-

Bulma: ¿¡Qué!? No, eso es imposible -Bulma intentó abrir la puerta pero fue un intento fallido- No, no, no, no, esto no es posible... No nos pueden dejar encerradas aquí -Golpeaba la puerta y giraba el pomo desesperadamente-

Milk: ¡Bulma cálmate! Deja de hacer eso es inútil -La sostenía del hombro-

Bulma: ¡Agggh! Esto no nos puede estar pasando Milk -Colocaba su cabeza en la puerta-

Milk: Ese desgraciado nos encerró aquí, ¿Qué tendrá planeado?

Bulma: No creo que sea algo bueno... Milk ¿Es nuestro final?

Milk: No pienses eso Bulma, nosotras somos fuertes y lucharemos a nuestra voluntad.

Bulma: Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Milk: Yo igual tenía una corazonada pero no quería decir nada.

-Las dos amigas se vieron una a otra y sonrieron tristemente, en eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a uno de los soldados-

Soldado: Por edenes de el gran Freezer no tienen permitido salir de su habitación, él dentro de un rato vendrá, se les pasaran los platos de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, solo mis reinas -Cerraba la puerta-

Bulma: ¡Aaaaaah! Ese imbécil que cree que somos ¿Sus prisioneras?

Milk: Como puede hacernos esto.

Bulma: Espera cuando lo vea, tengo varias cosas que decirle.

Milk: No actúes tan impulsivamente, pueda que digas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir después.

Bulma: A esa lagartija no me arrepentiré de decirle sus verdades, ¡Maldita sea! Tenemos que quedarnos como prisioneras aquí.

Milk: Y si por la ventana -Iba corriendo hasta la Ventana-

Bulma: Es inútil, vi que habían soldados allá abajo, ya sabes por la última vez que nos bajamos por allí.

Milk: ¡Aaaah! Demonios, estamos encerradas.

Bulma: Nosotras y ellos también -Se abrazaba a ella misma-

Milk: ¿Ahora? Es nuestro fin, en verdad Freezer se salió con la suya... -Miraba fijamente a la puerta-

Bulma: ¡No! Esto no ha terminado ¡Milk! -Quien la volteo a ver- Lucharemos hasta nuestro último suspiro, no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente ni mucho menos con esa escoria -mientras apretaba los puños-

-Pero al terminar de decir eso, la puerta se abrió en par en par, mostrando a un par de soldados-

Milk: ¿Que...Que van a hacer? -ella preguntó porque vio que traía un par de vendajes y cuerdas-

Soldado: Cambio de planes ordenes por Freezer, así que no se muevan y cooperen ¿Entendido? -En su mano se veía una aguja-

Bulma: Milk recuerdas lo que te dije anterior mente... -Milk solo se limitó a asentir- bueno pues esta es la ocasión.

Soldado: atrapémoslas...

-Se escuchaban risas en todo los calabozos y esta misma provenía de alguien-

Zarbon: ¡TE PARECE GRACIOSO!

Vegeta: Haha, crees que te voy a creer esa mentira, veo que Frezer te compró otra vez.

Goku: Vegeta... Tal vez él... -Pero Zarbon lo interrumpió-

Zarbon: ¿¡Qué!? ¡CREES QUE YO ME DEJARÍA CONTROLAR OTRA VEZ POR ESA LAGARTIJA!

Vegeta: Conociéndote a lo mejor, volverías a lamerle los pies -Mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Zarbon: NO CLARO QUE NO, No regresaría a lo mismo, pero volviendo al tema, ¿Con que beneficio saldría yo al decirles eso?

-Vegeta solo lo volteo a ver acto seguido se acercó a Zarbon como pudo y con las manos lo sostuvo de la camisa-

Vegeta: Si se trata de una mentira te juro que te asesinaré -lo veía fijamente a los ojos- Con esto no se juega...

Zarbo: no estoy jugando, les estoy diciendo la verdad, Vegeta -lo veía fijamente- Tu madre está viva...

Vegeta: ¡Tks! -Lo soltaba y se alejaba de él-

Goku: Entonces... Mi madre está con vida -Una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro- ¡ZARBON! -Se acercaba- ¿DIME DONDE ESTAN? ¿ESTAN BIEN? ¿SABEN DE NOSOTROS?

Zarbon: Hey tranquilo, yo no sé cómo se encuentran... Solo sé que están vivas...

Vegeta: Di nos todos lo que sabes y como te enteraste...

Zarbo: -Solo lo volteó a ver y bajó la mirada- Je, bueno al enterarme fue simple... Antes que Dondoria muriese por las manos de Freezer el me comentó sobre un extraño plan que tenía, de un planeta, dos mujeres y los afectados, al principio no le entendí ya que no comprendía muy bien el asunto.

Goku: ¡Espera! ¿Dondoria era ese soldado rosado y con cara de malote?

Zarbon: ¡Eeeeh! Si...

Goku: Okey, ese soldado estaba mucho antes que tú, tú llegaste dos años después y luego de un año pasó el inconveniente...

Zarbon: Exacto y en ese año el me confío esa información así que solo guardé silencio.

Vegeta: Prosigue con la historia.

Zarbon: y bueno investigue más con otros soldados y me corroboraron la historia así que hice mis hipótesis llegando a la conclusión que estaban en otro planeta, pero en ese entonces no sabía de quienes se trataba, Freezer nunca me presentó hacia las reinas y que ustedes... -Pero Vegeta lo interrumpió-

Vegeta: ¿Y cómo estás seguro de ello, de que ellas estén allá? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Zarbon: Le pregunté a Freezer... -Hizo una pausa- y bueno desde ahí empezó a sospechar de mí ya que yo por mi cuenta encontré su escondite y quería saber un poco más de ustedes así que tuve que hablar con Bulma, le pregunté si ella sabía la existencia de alguien más o si conocían porque ustedes tenían tanto odio por él, no pude sacar nada de información pero me di cuenta que ella se incomodó al mencionarle que posiblemente había otra persona, en la cual pensaran...

Vegeta: ¡MALDITO ESTABA EN LO CORRECTO TU LE METISTE ESAS IDEAS A BULMA! -Apretó sus puños-

Zarbon: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ideas?

Vegeta: ¡Aaagh! Nada olvídalo.

Zarbon: Bueno...

Goku: Haber cuéntanos sobre el plan ese que habías dicho.

Zarbon: Freezer estaba planeando algo contra ustedes y era falsificar la muerte de ellas... -Y así Zarbon fue contándoles todo el plan malévolo de Freezer hacia ellos en donde fingía la muerte de ellas así como mandándolas a otro planeta desconocido, también les contó porque había echo eso y fue por lo de su pasado, los dos Saiyajines prestaron atención a cada detalle y al terminar Zarbon de contarles dieron su opinión-

Vegeta: ¡MALDITO! -pegó un puñetazo al suelo-

Goku: entonces todo lo que hizo Freezer fue para que sintiéramos el mismo dolor que sintió él... -apretaba sus puños- y no fuimos los únicos...

Zarbon: Cuando me enteré no me lo pude creer, pero al menos pude fastidiar a Freezer con esos temas...

Goku: ¿Se lo recordaste? -mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Zarbon: Si, fue muy satisfactorio para mi ver su cara llena de ira...

Vegeta: ¡Aggggh! Ese maldito ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo

Goku: Lo sé -Se tomaba el pelo- ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Vegeta: No lo sé... Tks, tiene que ser un plan para rescatar a Bulma y a Milk y otro para ellas.

Goku: es cierto, pero ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Vegeta: Maldición, la única salida que tenemos es exterminando a esa lagartija.

Goku: Oh entiendo, pero Vegeta creo que aún es muy pronto, nosotros no tenemos la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarlo.

Vegeta: ¿Acaso no crees en lo que eres capaz?

Goku: No es eso, es solo que no entrenamos el tiempo necesario, y con más tiempo podríamos mejorar.

Vegeta: Tks, y que sugieres hacer.

Goku: Ummm bueno no lo sé.

Zarbon: Creo que ahora les sería imposible, Freezer está tramando algo y no me gusta cómo suena todo esto.

Goku: Es verdad pero que tiene en mente -Al decir eso, el abrir de la puerta los interrumpió-

Soldado: No hagan nada que les pueda costar la vida y si se reúsan usaremos la fuerza.

Goku: ¿Qué? -Dijo sorprendido-

-Los soldados desactivaron un campo de energía que estaba alrededor de los saiyajines y Zarbon, se acercaron hasta la celda y la abrieron-

Soldado: ¡Vamos todos afuera!

-Los tres lo miraron confuso hasta que reaccionaron y salieron cuidadosamente de la celda-

Soldado: Tu no -le decía a Zarbon- espera a que te ponga las esposas -Se las puso y lo dejó salir-

Vegeta: ¿A dónde nos llevan? -arqueaba una ceja-

Soldado: No les importa son órdenes del Lord.

Vegeta: Así que de esa lagartija, pues déjame decirte que eso será imposible...

Soldado ¿Ah? -seguido de eso recibió un codazo de Vegeta lo cual lo mandó lejos-

-Vegeta vio al otro soldado y se acercó al él, acto seguido el soldado llamó a refuerzos, pero Vegeta como pudo lo agarró de la camisa y lo estampó en la pared-

Vegeta: ¡Es hora de escapar!

Goku: ¿¡Pero como nos quitamos las esposas de las manos y pies!?

Zarbon: Busca en el traje del soldado.

-Vegeta estaba buscando las llaves pero un grupo de soldados llegaron hasta donde se encontraban ellos y los rodearon, Goku y Vegeta veían fijamente los movimientos de cada uno de ellos, todos se fueron contra los tres, esa era una simple distracción ya que tres soldados desde la espalda de ellos les inyectaron en el cuello el somnífero poco a poco fueron perdiendo sus fuerzas hasta caer desmayados después de esto todo se volvió negro-

Soldado: -Llegaba corriendo- Mi Lord... -Tomaba aire- Ya cauterizamos a las terrícolas y mandé a unos soldados a las celdas en donde me informaron que ya tienen a los Saiyajines y a Zarbon.

Freezer: Oh que buena noticia, pero a Zarbon no lo necesitaba...

Soldado: Bueno si quiere lo podemos regresar a la celda.

Freezer: No déjalo así, creo que volveré a solicitar los servicios de él.

Soldado: Como mande Lord.

Freezer: Dígame ¿Ya fueron a traer a Glamu? -miraba fijamente al soldado-

Soldado: Eh... Sí señor.

Freezer: Llámela quiero hablar con ella -Se levantaba de su trono- oh cierto y aliste a todos y sabe a lo que me refiero.

Soldado: Si -Se retiraba del lugar-

-En cuanto a Freezer él se quedó dando vueltas en el mismo lugar esperando a su gran invitada, hasta que por fin apareció acompañada de un soldado-

Freezer: Oh pero que grata sorpresa, miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Glamu: No seas tan cordial tú y nadie más me fuiste a sacar de mi escondite... -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Freezer: Oye pero no te enojes... ¿Quién es la bruja más buena de este mundo? ¿Quién?

Glamu: Okey ¡Ya párale con tu cotorreo! Con que te haya cambiado pañales no quiere decir que me puedas tratar como se te dé la gana.

Freezer: Solo bromeaba Nana... -Se acercaba hasta ella-

Glamu: Pero mira como ha crecido mi muchachito... -llevaba una mano al rostro de él-

Freezer: Y yo veo que te has vuelto una anciana muy cariñosa y con muchas arrugas.

Glamu: y tu un muchacho muy feo, con dotes de doncella -Le sonreía tiernamente-

Freezer: ¡Retráctate Nana! -La veía enfurecido-

Glamu: Tu retráctate no me llames anciana... Sabes que con unos cuantos hechizos puedo transformarme en una joven señorita.

Freezer: pero esa solo es la coraza porque lo de adentro es una pasa -se daba la vuelta, acto seguido de Glamu pegarle en la cabeza con su bastón que traía- ¡AUCH!

Glamu: Ya déjate de idioteces y dime para que me has traído hasta aquí o acaso ¿Quieres que tu Nana te vuelva a cuidar?

Freezer: No, no es de eso, además no necesito a una anciana sin modales de regreso aquí...

Glamu: Entonces suéltalo todo -Lo veía atenta-

Freezer: Es sobre mis esposas...

Glamu: ¿¡QUÉ OTRAS!? No te conformas con las que ya estuviste o que.

Freezer: Bueno esta vez no las asesinare, ellas son diferentes...

Glamu: ¿Quieres que les enseñe a cómo consentirte? Porque me imagino que son unas mujeres muy haraganas y no harán nada en este palacio.

Freezer: No nada de eso... -Se sentaba en su trono- es solo que quiero que les hagas un hechizo o más bien una hipnosis.

Glamu: A ver espera, no entiendo porque quieres que les haga una clase de hechizo así.

Freezer: Pues, es para que me amen y sepan respetarme.

-Glamu lo vio atento hasta que explotó de risa, así inquietando a Freezer-

Freezer: ¿¡QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO!? -Una vena se hacía notoria en su frente-

Glamu: bueno me imagino porque no te quieren, eres una lagartija muy afeminada hahaha...

Freezer: CÁLLATE -Gritó muy fuerte-

Glamu: -Ella cesó sus carcajadas y lo miró atentamente- En verdad quieres eso...

Freezer: Si... -miraba hacia la ventana- Ellas son una parte muy importante para mi aunque no se den cuenta, fue un amor tan explosivo...

Glamu: ¿Por qué dos?

Freezer: Bueno las dos me cauterizaron la primera vez que las vi.

Glamu: Entiendo... Dónde están esas muchachas te ayudaré con lo que me pides, todo sea por mi lagartija preferida...

Freezer: ¡NANA! -Rodaba los ojos-

Glamu: Bueno, bueno y no te llamo así...

Freezer: Vamos es por aquí...

-La llevó por un largo pasillo-

Glamu: Como extrañaba este palacio, Oh mira ahí están las escaleras en donde te caíste y te rompiste la cara.

Freezer: Ni me lo recuerdes...

Glamu: Oh y allí donde creíste que era el baño y bueno ya sabes que pasó.

Freezer: ¡Ya para! Mira ya vamos llegando, es en esa habitación de al frente.

Glamu: pero esa era la habitación de tu madre...

Freezer: Si lo sé también es la habitación de ellas... Y de todas... -Eso lo dijo en un susurro mientras entraba a la habitación-

Glamu: -Al entrar se sorprendió- ¡Pero qué es esto! Son cadáveres acaso o que...

Freezer: Solo están desmayados... En la cama están mis esposas

Glamu: -Se acercaba hasta la cama- Son TERRÍCOLAS FREEZER en que te has metido...

Freezer: Yo en nada, ve no más lo hermosas que son -mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a una de ellas- ¡soldado!

Soldado: Si señor.

Freezer: porque están todos desmayados.

Soldado: Bueno es porque no cooperaban y tuvimos que darles el somnífero.

Freezer: entiendo, pero no fueron muy bruscos con ellas al ponerles las cuerdas en pies y manos.

Soldado: No nada de eso señor.

Freezer: está bien...

Glamu: ¡FREEZER! Pero en que lio te has metido, por...porque tienes a estos Saijayines aquí...

Freezer: Porque ellos son los causantes de todo, ellos son los que me han arrebatado el corazón de las terrícolas.

Glamu: Entonces quieres decir que ellos cuatro... -pero Freezer le puso una mano en la boca-

Freezer: No te atrevas a decirlo.

Glamu: -quitándose la mano de él- Bueno no lo diré... Y porque también tienes a Zarbon aquí

Freezer: Bueno él fue un desobediente por estar tras las faldas de otra terrícola.

Glamu: ¿¡Qué!? Freezer ¿Cuantas terrícolas son?

Freezer: no te espantes solo son ellas dos, bueno mis verdaderas esposas... Pero hay otras cuatro, bueno en sí iba a escoger a solo una de todas y las demás asesinarlas pero llega la cuestión que escogí a dos y las otras bueno están como sirvientes del plació.

Glamu: Uff ya me había asustado así que él también se enamoró no lo entiendo porque no lo dejaste ser feliz.

Freezer: es una larga historia, ven te la cuento tardará una media hora en desaparecer este somnífero

Glamu: Está bien, además me tienes que contar tu situación para poder saber que palabras decir al frente de ellos.

Freezer: Bien, vamos.

-Pasó la media hora para que él efecto del somnífero pasara, hasta que por fin, las terrícolas fueron las primeras en reaccionar-

Bulma: Ummm? Donde estoy... Diablos tengo las malditas cuerdas -Volteaba a ver y se encontraba a alguien- ¿QUIEN ES USTED?

Milk: Oye porque gritas... -se levantaba- Y quién es ella.

Bulma: es lo que le pregunté.

Glamu: Oh niñas no se preocupen yo solo soy una pobre anciana.

Bulma: Oh y cree que me trago ese cuento...

Glamu: Bueno soy la Nana de su querido esposo.

Milk: Usted es la Nana de Freezer.

Glamu: si así es y estoy aquí para cumplirle un favor...

Bulma: ¿Así, cómo cuál?

Glamu: Umm bueno ya lo sabrán... Tiene que ver algo con ustedes y esos muchachos de allá -mientras los señalaba-

-Las dos voltearon a ver a donde ella señalaba y los vieron allí tirados en el suelo-

Bulma: Oh no... Vegeta.

Milk: Goku...

-Las dos como pudieron se bajaron de la cama y llegaron hasta ellos-

Milk: Goku -lo movía como pudo, pero este no despertaba-

Bulma: ¡Vegeta reacciona! -le dijo al oído lo que provocó que él reaccionara-

Vegeta: ¡Aaagh! Ese maldito dolor de cabeza otra vez... -Se incorporaba y vea a su alrededor- Kakaroto despierta.

Goku: ¡Ay! Oye... -pero cuando volteaba a ver se encontró a alguien- ¿¡MILK!?

Milk: ¡Goku! -Se tiraba encima de él-

Vegeta: ¡Qué! -Volteaba a ver a su otro lado y la veía a ella ahí- Bulma...

Bulma: Ve...Vegeta -Solo se lanzó hacia él, quedando todo su cuerpo junto con el de él- estas bien.

Vegeta: Pe...Pero que hacemos aquí... Porque estas atada de pies y manos...

Bulma: Freezer... Mandó a sus soldados a amararnos y no sabemos para qué...

Glamu: Oh yo les puedo explicar... Pero me tomaría tiempo y eso es lo que o tenemos...

Vegeta: Quien es esta señora.

Zarbon: es la tal Glamu la que les dije hace ratos... -levantándose de donde estaba- ahora recordé, es la Nana de Freezer y también una bruja muy solicitada por sus hechizos.

Glamu: Exactamente.

Zarbon: no entiendo por qué te llamó.

Glamu: bueno ya lo verás mi querido Zarbon...

-Dicho eso la puerta se abrió así revelando a Freezer quien entró cerrando la puerta por detrás suya-

Freezer: Soldados sepárenlas de ellos...

Soldado: si...

Bulma: ¡No suéltame! Déjame... No Vegeta...

Vegeta: No Bulma... -Pero un soldado lo detuvo- Suéltame...

Goku: ¡MILK! No se la lleven...

Milk: Goku...

Glamu: Veo el problema el cual me dices... Sí que es un problema muy grave.

Freezer: Lo ves.

Glamu: veo por qué te interesaron tienen un gran temperamento.

-A todos los pusieron en una hilera a los saiyajines y Zarbon, en un lado a las terrícolas-

Glamu: empecemos por lo más difícil -Se acercaba hasta ellos-

Zarbon: Que nos vas a hacer maldita bruja.

Freezer: Vuélvele a llamar bruja y de esta no te salvas.

Glamu: No te preocupes en unos minutos estará a tus pies.

Vegeta: Que quieres decir con eso

Glamu: Oh querido ya lo veras... -De su manga sacó un pequeño reloj y una bolsa que tenía un pequeño nudo con una cuerda-

Freezer: yo saldré de aquí, ellos no importan... -Salía de la habitación-

Vegeta: Tks, maldito.

-El reloj lo posó al frente de los ojos de ellos y lo veían fijamente-

Glamu: esto es lo que tiene este reloj capta la atención rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo.

Vegeta: Creo que ya sé que quieres hacer y no dejaré que lo hagas ¡No miren el reloj!

Zarbon: entiendo quiere hipnotizarnos.

Glamu: Crees que con no mirarlo no te funcionará... -Desató el pequeño nudo de la bolsa y de este sacó un poco de polvo mágico y lo sopló al frente ellos-

Goku: ¿Que ese esto? No puedo moverme...

Glamu: exactamente pequeño -mientras lo tomaba del mentón-

Bulma: ¡QUE LES HAS ECHO LOCA!

Milk: ¡NO LO TOQUES, QUE HAS ECHO!

Glamu: no desesperen ya llegarán sus turnos... -Volteaba a ver a ellos- bueno esto es un polvo paralizante no van a poder mover ni siquiera un pelo jajaja, ahora sí que comienza el juego jijijiji.

Vegeta: Maldita...

Glamu: Oh gracias querido...

Zarbon: ¡Diablos!

-Glamu se acercó hasta los tres, poniendo se al frente dejó caer su reloj si soltar la cuerda y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro, el sonido del objeto era muy atrayente más con su Tic Tac, Tic Tac... los tres hombres paralizados y ahora en una impotente hipnosis no se movían y estaban muy centrados en el reloj, Glamu les dijo unas palabras-

Glamu: Bien muchachos... escuchen con atención, todo lo que han vivido hasta ahora no vale nada todo lo que han vivido nunca ha pasado, Vegeta tu nunca te revelaste contra tu Lord, sigues trabajando para él, le serás muy obediente en todo lo que te diga ah y lo más importante tu nunca TE ENAMORASTE DE BULMA -Al decir eso Bulma sintió algo romperse en su interior- a ella la conoces como la esposa de tu Lord y reina del planeta Vegeta...

Bulma: ¡NO VEGETA NO LA ESCUCHES REACCIONA! ¡VEGETA! VEGETA... -Estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Glamu: no, no querida él no te escucha solo escucha la vos que le manda hahaha, en donde me quedé así me ahora contigo, Goku tu bueno, tu sigue siendo como eres pero tú nunca has traicionado a tu Lord, nunca has sentido ningún afecto hacia Milk y sobre todo NO LA AMAS -Una lagrima se deslizó en el rostro de Milk- Tú la conoces por la esposa de Freezer y la reina del planeta...

Milk: NO... GOKU NO... REACCIONA GOKU, ESCUCHA MIS PALABRAS HAS ALGO MUEVETE...

Glamu: YA LES DIJE QUE ES INUTIL INSISTIR... Bueno sigamos, y finalmente Zarbon, tu no conoces nada de Freezer olvídate de que alguna vez lo traicionaste y sobre todo tú sigues siendo su mano derecha y bueno Kiary no significa nada para ti... Ahora cuando cuente hasta tres olvidarán y creerán en lo que les dije...

Milk: No Goku, reacciona no le creas...

Glamu: 1...

Bulma: NO VEGETA! REACCIONA...

Glamu: 2...

Milk: CHICOS! ZARBON NO OLVIDES A KIARY!

Glamu: Y 3... -Chasqueaba sus dedos y los tres cayeron rendidos al suelo-

-Milk y Bulma gritaron al unísono-

Glamu: ay tranquila solo los dejé descansar, no están muertos ni nada jajaja, bueno ganas no le faltan a él...

Bulma: ¡Eres una maldita! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Glamu: Bueno querida son ordenes de su querido esposo no es que yo lo quisiera...

Milk: ¡Grrrr! él no es nuestro esposo y nunca lo será...

Glamu: eso está por cambiar... -Agarro un poco del polvo de su bolsa y lo sopló al frente de ellas-

Bulma: Eres una... -Pero Glamu la interrumpió-

Glamu: si, si lo sé no tienes que repetirlo una y otra vez ¿Ya? Usssh! no entiendo cómo te escogió mi querido Freezer...

Milk: Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes estarle ayudando lo a hacer algo tan malvado.

Glamu: Bueno eso creo que ya es natural ¿Crees que en este planeta hay una alma buena? todos son unos malvados... bueno no me desconcentres mejor prosigamos a lo que íbamos -Sacó su reloj de nuevo y lo posó al frente de las terrícolas haciendo que ellas inmediatamente lo vieran moverse de izquierda a derecha acto seguido Glamu prosiguió a decir sus palabras- Oye Freezer ya puedes entrar...

Freezer: ¿Ya se los harás a ellas?

Glamu: ya querido ¿Qué esperas?

Freezer: Guao sí que están en un trance -Mientras chasqueaba sus dedos al frente de ellas-

Glamu: Bueno en donde estaba, oh si, Bulma tú te olvidaras de todo tu pasado tu vida de antes nunca ha pasado, eras una simple campesina que trabajaba en el campo pero un día conociste a tu Lord y bueno estas perdidamente enamorada de él y están unidos por matrimonio, y lo importante es que tú nunca estuviste enamorada de Vegeta y solo lo conoces por un soldado más de esta legión.

Freezer: Oh eso me gustó... campesina ummmm, crees que se tragarán ese cuento.

Glamu: Oye aparte de hipnotizarlos les doy un hechizo el cual hace que todo lo que les digo sea verdad y ellos creen sus propios recuerdos...

Freezer: Osea que si Bulma es una campesina, ella creerá y hará su propia historia de eso?

Glamu: algo así...

Freezer: ya veo...

Glamu: Milk tu seguirás siendo la mejor amiga de Bulma e igual de la misma manera tu trabajabas con Bulma en el campo, solo que en este matrimonio Freezer decidió que dos mujeres sería mejor, esto no afecta su relación ya que lo ven algo normal, por ultimo tu nunca tuviste nada con Goku, nunca te enamoraste, y lo ves como un soldado más, de quien en verdad estas perdidamente enamorada es de Freezer, él ha sido tu único amor. A la cuenta de tres recordarán todo esto y olvidarán su pasado, 1... -pero Freezer la interrumpió-

Freezer: Puedo cerciorarme de algo, ósea les puede preguntar...

Glamu: Bueno si -Chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que ellas parpadearán-

-Freezer se acercaba hasta ellas y las veía fijamente-

Freezer: Bulma, Milk...

Bulma, Milk: Si señor... -Respondieron al unísono-

Freezer: ¿harán todo lo que yo les diga? -Mientras las tomaba del mentón-

Bulma: si señor Freezer...

Freezer: y si quiero un beso...

Milk: Si señor Freezer...

Freezer: Guao pero qué maravilla -lo dijo con toda la alegría del mundo- ¡Eres estupenda!

Glamu: todo sea por mi Lord... -Haciendo una reverencia-

Freezer: déjate de palabrerías y termina...

Glamu: con gusto jejeje... 1...2...3... -Chasqueaba sus dedos y las dos caían rendidas al suelo-

Freezer: Eres la mejor... -Le daba un abrazo- Nana donde estuviste todo este tiempo

Glamu: Bueno escondida ya que me querían asesinar por robarle dinero a una señora.

Freezer: pues ya no sucederá jamás, te daré una casa con mucho dinero por este favor que me has hecho y te dejaran de perseguir.

Glamu: Oh gracias querido.

Freezer: De nada, me has dado una alegría inmensa con esto, al fin, al fin seré feliz con mis dos esposas sin ningún intermedio ellas me amarán y yo las amaré a ellas y todos seremos felices y una vez que tenga la oportunidad de nuevo me desharé de esos Saiyajines... hahahahahaha  
*********************************

 ** _-¿Ahora que trama hacer Freezer?_**

 ** _-¿Que clase de hechizo es este?_**

 ** _-¿Por fin Freezer tendrá el cariño de las terrricolas?_**

 _-Eso está por verse :D_


	23. El plan

Vegeta: ¿Eh? -Mientras abría los ojos de golpe- ¿Ummm dónde estoy?-Su vista se estaba acostumbrando a la luz que había en el lugar- Oh estoy en mi habitación... -Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al baño, se desvistió y entró a la regadera, mientras las gotas de agua recorrían todo su cuerpo se puso a pensar- ¿Porque siento que he dormido una eternidad? Oh ¿porque me siento raro? Mi cabeza da vueltas... -Luego de unos minutos cerró la llave salió del baño y se cambió, al rato llamaron a su puerta- ¿Quién es?

Goku: Soy yo Vegeta... ¿Podemos hablar?

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Entra... -Mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla-

Goku: Buenos días para ti también Vegeta -mientras cerraba la puerta detrás-

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres? -Lo veía de reojo-

Goku: Bueno... Voy a ir al grano, ¿No te sientes como diferente?

Vegeta: Ummmm ahora que lo dices, ¡No! ¿Solo a eso has venido a mi habitación?

Goku: Bueno si, solo quería saber si compartíamos el mismo sentimiento.

Vegeta: entiendo... Sabes creo que siento que algo me falta...

Goku: ¡Exacto es esa sensación!

Vegeta: Oh ya mi rastreador -mientras lo tomaba de la mesita de noche y se lo colocaba-

Goku: No, eso no era exactamente lo que yo pensaba...

Vegeta: Eres un idiota mejor vamos a hacer lo mismo que hacemos todos los días.

Goku: ¿Planetas...? -Mientras hacia un esfuerzo por recordar-

Vegeta: Si Kakaroto sí, pero antes tenemos que ir con Freezer...

Goku: Oh cierto... Vamos...

-Los dos Saiyajines salieron de la habitación, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo que se escuchó resonar en todas las paredes del lugar- 

-Se despertó lentamente y poco a poco fue aclarando su vista, se levantó de la cama y se frotó los ojos, al momento de estirarse se dio media vuelta y la vio ahí-

Bulma: ¿Milk? -le llamaba la atención- Milk... Despiértate dormilona.

Milk: Ummm cinco minutos más -Mientras daba una vuelta en la cama-

Bulma: Jajaja despierta, ayer nos quedamos dormidas por estar platicando toda la noche -La letra "o" la alargó-

Milk: Oh es cierto, estábamos hablando de Freezer no es así.

Bulma: Es cierto, somos unas malas esposas por no saber cuándo cumple años nuestro querido esposo...

Milk: Oh cierto -Se sentaba en la cama-

Bulma: ¿A quién le preguntamos?

Milk: Oh ya sé a Zarbon, él nos podrá ayudar...

Bulma: ¡Oh siiii! Que buen plan tenemos... -Las dos chocaron palmas-

-Mientras se estaba riendo la puerta se abrió así mostrando a alguien, Las dos voltearon a ver y Bulma se acercó-

Bulma: Eres tu... -Mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios- Buenos días querido.

Freezer: Bu...Buenos días -Mientras estaba en shock-

Milk: ¿Qué pasa? Te noto algo inquieto -mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Freezer: No, no tengo nada, es solo que estoy más feliz de costumbre -Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

Bulma: ¿Y podemos saber a qué se debe tu felicidad? -Mientras volteaba a ver a Milk-

Freezer: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mi razón de estar así es porque las tengo a las dos, y porque son mías...

Milk: Owwwws, y nosotras somos felices a tu lado.

-Las dos se fueron hacia los brazos de Freezer y le dieron un abrazo, acto seguido él les correspondió-

Freezer: Me hacen el hombre más feliz del universo -Las acercaba más a él-

Bulma: Y nosotras somos las mujeres más felices del universo -Se apegaba más a él-

-Así se estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que Freezer las dejó de abrazar-

Freezer: Me tengo que ir, pero prometo estar con ustedes al final de la tarde.

Milk: No te preocupes, nosotras estaremos por ahí.

Bulma: si, daremos unas vueltas por el palacio.

Freezer: Esta bien, pero con cuidado jeje, adiós -Se despedía y se iba de la habitación-

Milk: Ahora sí, tenemos que ir urgentemente con Zarbon.

Bulma: Si, tengo algo en mente que podría ayudarnos en los preparativos de la fiesta.

Milk: entonces solo me cambio y nos vamos.

Bulma: Si yo igual.

Freezer: -Recostado en la puerta- Al fin, al fin, por fin, las tengo, ellas son mías y de nadie más, mías, mías, estoy tan feliz... -Empezaba a caminar hasta la sala principal donde estaba su trono-

Glamu: Si que te has levantado con mucho humor -Quien estaba sentada en el trono-

Freezer: ¡Nana! -se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo-

Glamu: Oye recuerda que mis huesos no son de hierro -mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con su bastón-

Freezer: No me importa, si funcionó -La veía fijamente-

Glamu: Ves que mis hechizos si sirven...

Freezer: Lo sé Nana, y te agradezco por todo, tienes garantizada tu casa y tu dinero, ¡Gracias! -mientras la elevaba por los aires y la dejaba en el suelo-

Glamu: ¿Escuché bien? -Mientras se limpiaba el oído- Freezer, no El gran Lord le dijo gracias a alguien.

Freezer: Si, ¿qué tiene? Hasta los malvados de los cuentos tienen sus sentimientos. -Mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza-

Glamu: Oh querido, es la primera vez que me abrazas... -recibiendo el abrazo-

Freezer: Oh sí -La abrazaba aun con fuerza-

Glamu: Ya Freezer, suéltame.

Freezer: Nop.

Glamu: Me estas lastimando... ¡Ya basta!

Freezer: Que mal, hahahaha.

Glamu: ¡QUE ME SUELTES! -Freezer la soltaba y ella caía al suelo- Idiota... Casi me dejas sin aire y me estrujabas los huesos.

Freezer: Pues eso fue por llamarme Lagartija afeminada...

Glamu: Te lo merecías ¡Hmp! -Mientras lo ignoraba-

Freezer: Ya vete, no quiero ver tu horrible cara arrugada -Caminaba hasta su trono, Glamu solo lo siguió con la mirada- ¿Qué miras? ¡Ya vete! ¿No?

Glamu: Bueno, adiós querido... -Se levantaba y se empezaba a ir-

Freezer: ¡Soldado! -Gritó-

Soldado: Si, señor.

Freezer: Que Glamu llegue sana y a salvo, y si le pasa algo -Hizo una pausa- ya sabes... -Lo veía fijamente-

Soldado: Si...si señor... -Se iba rápidamente-

Freezer: ¡Tks! 

Zarbon: ¡¿Qué dónde estoy!? -Se levantó de golpe, vio a su alrededor- E...Estoy en mi habitación, ¿Pero qué pasó? -Se tocaba la cabeza- ¡Ay! Me duele... Tks, ¿Freezer? Ese, ese canalla, cree que con un simple jueguito de Hipnotismo me va a frenar, está equivocado hahahaha, ahora Vegeta y Goku, tengo que ir a buscarlos -Se bañó y cambió, luego se fue a buscarlos caminó por un gran pasillo hasta que ya estaba cerca pero una voz hizo que se frenara-

Soldado: ¡Zarbon! Detente allí.

Zarbon: ¡Diablos! -Se quedaba inmóvil-

Soldado: ¿Qué haces aquí? -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Zarbon: _*-Creo que me está probando, debo de hacerle creer que me olvidé de todo-*_ He... Bueno yo iba con el Lord Freezer -Se daba la vuelta para verlo-

Soldado: ¿Por qué tan apurado? -Se acercaba a él-

Zarbon: E...este, bueno yo, se me hizo tarde por eso hehehe -Se reía nerviosamente-

Soldado: Ummm ya veo, te necesito para que me ayudes a hacer algo.

Zarbon: Pero... Es que tengo que ir... Y bueno yo...

Soldado: No te preocupes ven -Lo empujaba para que empezara a caminar-

Zarbon: Pero el gran Lord Freezer se enojara conmigo.

Soldado: Oh no tranquilo él debe de estar ocupado con las reinas, y sabes cómo es que se pone cuando lo interrumpen con algo que le gusta -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Zarbon: Pero...

Soldado: Déjate de peros y ven conmigo... -Se lo llevaba a rastras, los dos se fueron perdiendo por el pasillo hasta no ver nada de ellos- 

Bulma: Entonces esas son las ideas de los preparativos... -Mientras caminaba por el pasillo acompañada de Milk-

Milk: Oh que interesante, pero también le podemos agregar la sugerencia que te dije.

Bulma: Como vas a creer que se me olvidó, eso se hará al final de todo, ya que es una buena idea de cierre.

Milk: Hasta ya me estoy imaginando la cara de sorprendido que tendrá nuestro querido esposo.

Bulma: Si será una de completo asombro -Las dos amigas rieron al unísono-

 _-Mientras en el otro lado del pasillo-_

Goku: Entonces ¿Qué crees que nos dirá el Lord?

Vegeta: Decirnos ¿Qué?

Goku: Me refiero a que nuestro viaje al planeta tierra fue un éxito, y bueno ya sabes los resultados.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! -Se tocaba la frente-

Goku: Y que pudo elegir a sus dos esposas, y luego contrajo matrimonio con ellas...

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Una vena se formaba en su frente-

Goku: Ellas aceptaron al instante ahora solo falta que en algún futuro nazcan los herede...

Vegeta: ¡CÁLLATE! NO ME HABLES MÁS SOBRE ESE ESTUPIDO TEMA.

Goku: Ve...Vegeta... ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Por que gritas! -Solo vio que Vegeta sostuvo su cabeza- Vegeta ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vegeta: Si, estoy bien -Mientras hacía gestos-

Goku: ¿Pero qué te pasó?

Vegeta: No lo sé, es solo que me empezó a doler la cabeza cuando estabas diciendo todo eso, y aun duele.

Goku: Si quieres no vamos con el Lord.

Vegeta: No vamos, solo no sigas hablando del tema, me pone algo incómodo.

Goku: Está bien, no lo haré.

-Los dos empezaron a caminar, pero cada vez que se iban acercando al final del pasillo escucharon unas voces así que decidieron quedarse escondidos atrás de la pared-

Vegeta: ¡Shhh! ¿Escuchas esas voces?

Goku: si provienen del otro pasillo de a la par.

Vegeta: Que extraño que alguien esté por aquí y más si son voces femeninas.

Goku: Enserio, déjame asomarme -Al hacer eso diviso que dos figuras que venían acercándose- veo algo.

Vegeta: ¿Quiénes son?

Goku: No lo sé aun están un poco lejos, pero si no estoy mal... Ellas -Entrecerraba sus ojos para ver mejor, hasta que poco a poco las figuras se acercaron más- Ellas... Son... Son las ¡reinas!

Vegeta: ¿Qué? No juegues así Kakaroto.

Goku: Es que no estoy jugando, ve lo con tus propios ojos -Lo invitaba a que se acercara, acto seguido él hizo eso-

-Allí es cuando Vegeta la diviso, venía caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riéndose con su amiga, allí fue cuando se quedó embobado y su mundo se perdió en la hermosura de esa mujer, hasta que en su cabeza algo se quebró e hizo "click" haciéndolo reaccionar de una manera muy extraña-

Vegeta: Debo de ir a mi habitación, creo que olvidé algo -Se levantó y dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar-

Goku: ¿Te espero aquí? -Lo volteaba a ver-

Vegeta: Si -Solo dijo eso y se fue-

Goku: Pero que extraño... Bueno, no importan -Él también se asomó para ver y se encontró a una Peli-Negra quien estaba riéndose, el también quedó embobado con la belleza de esa mujer, hasta que reaccionó- ¿Qué haces Goku? Por qué te le quedas viendo de esa forma... ¡Guao! No puedo negar que es muy hermosa, ¡Que linda sonrisa tiene! pero que barbaridades estoy pensando, esto no es correcto -Se asomó una última vez para verla hasta que pasaron al frente de él-

Bulma: Entonces una de estas habitaciones debe de ser él.

Milk: Si cualquiera, deberíamos de preguntarle a alguien.

Bulma: tienes razón.

 _-Su voz están hermosa-_

Milk: ¿Pero a quién?

 _-Sus gestos son perfectos, sus rasgos son tan finos y hermosos._

Bulma: Bueno yo tampoco lo sé.

Milk: Ummm -Volteaba a ver a su alrededor- E...e... Que te parece si le preguntamos a él -mientras lo señalaba con la mirada-

Bulma: Buena idea.

 _-Es perfecta... Oh no, vienen hacia acá, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué debo de hacer?, ¿será que me descubrió que la estaba observando, y si le dice a Freezer?, oh no_ -Se daba medía vuelta para caminar pero una voz lo hizo retractarse-

Milk: Oye, Joven -Le llamó la atención-

Goku: ¿Quién yo? -Si la volteaba a ver-

Milk: Si, eres el único que esta por aquí -Mientras miraba a los lados-

Goku: Hehehe, en...en que le puedo ayudar -dándose la vuelta-

Milk: E...e bueno yo -Lo veía fijamente- ¿Me puedes decir en donde es la habitación del soldado Zarbon?

Goku: Eh... Bueno... Es...es por allá -Mientras señalaba la habitación-

Milk: -Volteaba a ver- ¿Dónde exactamente soldado?

Goku: Eh... Siga recto ese pasillo -La tomaba por el hombro, lo que hizo a Milk incomodarse un poco- y unas tres puertas antes llegando al final del lado izquierdo ahí es...

Milk: Muchas gracias... -Tocaba la mano de Goku para quitarse el agarre de este lo que hizo que se pusiera nervioso-

Goku: De...de nada -La iba irse, mientras se tocaba la mano-

Bulma: Que raro es jajaja -Mientras se lo susurraba en el oído a Milk-

Milk: Si me di cuenta, pero solo es un simple soldado... -Las dos se rieron en lo bajo-

Goku: Ese rose... -Miraba su mano- ¿Por qué sentí esa sensación cuando me tocó? Fue tan, ¿Explosiva? Bueno no debería de estar pensando en eso, ella es la esposa y reina de Freezer, lo que me hace no acercarme mucho a ellas... iré a buscar a Vegeta. 

Vegeta: -Al entrar a la habitación cerró la puerta de golpe y se recostó en ella- Pero que me pasa, ¿Por qué me puse nervioso cuando vi a esa mujer? Su olor se me hace familiar... Pero lo más importante ¿Qué fue ese recuerdo tan fugaz?

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-¡No quiero que me roben la libertad!_

 _-Déjame decirte que así es mujer! Olvídate que tuviste vida o familia de ahora en adelante no eres nadie solo serás un objeto..._

 _-¡Yo no soy un objeto! Y nadie de aquí lo es! No, nos pueden tratar de esa manera._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Vegeta: No sé quién es esa mujer... O por qué le estoy gritando a alguien, el recuerdo es muy borroso, pero... ¿Por qué esa mujer me hizo recordar todo eso? ¡Tks! Maldición -En eso tocaron a su puerta-

Goku: Vegeta ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?

Goku: Tenemos que ir con Freezer.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Al abrir la puerta en su cabeza se le vino otro recuerdo-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Destruiré a Freezer por todo lo que nos ha hecho, por lo que le hizo con ellas Kakaroto y por llevarse a Bulma y a Milk..._

 _-Vegeta... -Mientras apagaba la máquina de entrenamiento- ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

 _-¡Escuchaste bien! Y NO TE DIJE QUE APAGARAS LA MÁQUINA._

 _-Ya, ya lo siento, la voy a encender._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Vegeta: ¿Qué fue eso?

Goku: ¿Qué de qué? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Vegeta: ¿Una máquina? -Se tomaba el pelo- pero donde...

Goku: ¿Qué pasa Vegeta?

Vegeta: Esa casa... -Mientras veía a Goku acto seguido miró un cuadro que estaba atrás de él- Y ese cuadro -Se acercaba-

Goku: ¿Qué cuadro? ¿Qué casa? -Volteaba a ver-

Vegeta: ¿Quién son esas mujeres Kakaroto?

Goku: No lo sé pero se me hacen conocidas.

Vegeta: Ummm -Lo veía fijamente- Meg... -Una palabra salió de sus labios-

Goku: ¿Qué? -Lo veía- ¿Quién es o qué?

Vegeta: Acabo de recordar que la que está en es te cuadro es...

 _Perdóname... Sé que fui una tonta al dejarme manipular por esa lagartija..._  
 _-¡No! Soy una tonta..._  
 _-Mira Encerrada en un calabozo... Pero logré mis propósitos de la vida Vegeta, logré formar una familia..._  
-Te amo... Mi príncipe..

Vegeta: ...Es mi madre... -mientras se tomaba el pelo- ¡Aaaaah! Duele... -Se arrodillaba-

Goku: ¡Vegeta! -Se arrodillaba con él- ¿Te encuentras bien? Que fue eso no te entiendo ¿Tu madre?

Vegeta: Fue un recuerdo que se me vino a la mente, Si Kakaroto la del cuadro de atrás es mi madre... No sé por qué siento que la olvidé.

Goku: Ahora que lo dices -Se levantaba y caminaba hasta el cuadro y lo veía fijamente- Esa mujer,... _Gine..._ -Una voz se atravesó por su mente- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es Gine? -Volteaba a ver a todos lados tratando de encontrar la voz desconocida-

Vegeta: Creo que Gine, es tu madre Kakaroto... -Soltó de repente Vegeta-

Goku: ¿Qué cómo sabes eso? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Vegeta: Solo lo sé y no preguntes más... -Mientras se levantaba-

Goku: Bueno ese nombre... -Trataba de recordar- Madre...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Pequeño ven, Oh no llores solo fue un rasguño, con un beso se quitará._

 _-No Goku no te acerques, no me gusta que me veas en este estado, TODO ES CULPA DE FREEZER! Esa maldita lagartija..._

 _-Te amo... Goku..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Freezer con todo esto? ¿Por qué mi madre lo odiaba?

Vegeta: No lo sé -Empezaba a caminar- hasta su habitación estuvo a punto de abrir hasta que una voz lo frenó-

Goku: Algo me dice que sabes algo Vegeta -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Vegeta: ¿Y qué crees que sé? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Goku: No sé pero algo me lo dice, Vegeta ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué ni siquiera sabíamos sobre nuestras madres? ¿Oh por qué no me recuerdo de nada?

Vegeta: No lo sé Kakaroto, pero algo te puedo decir, siento un odio profundo por esa lagartija...

Goku: Entonces, ¿no iremos con él? A saber qué es lo que quiere.

Vegeta: Ummm... Ve tú, luego me dices que te dijo -Le dio vuelta al pomo-

Goku: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Yo no quiero ir solo, ¿Estás loco?

Vegeta: Mira no me importa... -Pero alguien lo interrumpió-

Zarbon: KAKAROTO, VEGETA -Mientras venía corriendo hacia ellos- Al fin los encontré -Tomando aire-

Goku: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vegeta: Que es lo que quieres...

Zarbon: ¡Yo no pude olvidar! Recuerdo todo, todo lo que pasó, lo que le hicieron a Bulma y a Milk, lo que nos hicieron a nosotros, no sé pero mi cuerpo es inmune a eso...

Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son Bulma y Milk?

Zarbon: Eh son sus novias ¿No?

Vegeta: Yo no tengo novia, además nunca la tendría y mejor vete a lamerle los pies a Freezer.

Zarbon: Oh ahora entiendo... No recuerdan nada.

Goku: ¿Que tendríamos que recordar?

Zarbon: He bueno... -Lo interrumpían-

Freezer: Oh que grato es encontrar a todos juntos, pensé que no llegarían conmigo.

Zarbon: Oh lord, lo sentimos, estaba tratando de llevarle a los Saiyajines con usted -Mientras se hincaba y jalaba a los dos para que lo hicieran-

Freezer: _*-Veo que no recuerdan todo, oh pero que emisión ahora los voy a tener a mi merced-*_ Oh bueno soldados tengo que ir a hacer cosas con mis queridas esposas, hoy no quiero nada de ustedes tienen el día libre, hasta mañana -Se iba-

Vegeta: ¡Grrr! Ese maldito... -Quería ir tras él, pero Zarbon lo frenó-

Zarbon: No Vegeta, ¿Por qué te enojas? Él no dijo nada malo.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Se quitaba bruscamente el agarre de Zarbon- No te metas...

Zarbon: ¡Vegeta! Algo me dice que sabes más de lo que pretendes.

Vegeta: Yo no sé nada...

Zarbon: Bueno no te insistiré más -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Vegeta: ¡Tks!

Zarbon: Pero necesito hablar con ustedes -Los empujaba a la habitación de Vegeta-

Vegeta: ¡Oye! Pero, ¿¡qué haces!? -Le dijo muy alterado-

Goku: Zarbon... Ellos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vegeta: ¡¿Eh!? ¡Pero que hacen aquí par de estúpidos les dije que fueran a buscar una nave!

Zarbon: Eso me dice que ya recuperaste la memoria Vegeta...

-Vegeta solo se quedó callado y volteo a ver a otro lado-

Nappa: No te enojes Vegeta, nosotros estamos aquí por Zarbon ya que él dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

Raditz: Además nos quitó a toda esa manada de soldados que nos están persiguiendo desde ayer -Rodaba los ojos-

Zarbon: Solo quería comprobar que los reconocías y efectivamente si, ya que recordaste el último favor que les pediste, ¿por qué estabas ocultando que ya recordaste todo?

Vegeta: Son mis asuntos ¿Si?

Zarbon: Ummmm, hasta cuando pensabas decir la verdad Vegeta.

Vegeta: Hasta que tuviera la maldita nave, pero veo que no la tienen.

Raditz: ¿Quién dijo que ni la teníamos?

Vegeta: Agggh, y porque no lo dijeron antes.

Raditz: Entraste gritando... Que querías que hiciéramos.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde está la nave?

Nappa: escondida en la parte de atrás del palacio.

Vegeta: ¿Qué, cómo pudieron esconderla ahí? ¡Si está a simple vista!

Nappa: Oye tranquilo además comprobamos que no se mire, y esa nave no hace tanto ruido para despegar...

Vegeta: Bueno, estaba pensando en un plan... Pero es sobre nuestras madres con Kakaroto.

Raditz: Vaya, pero como te has olvidado de Bulma hahaha.

-Vegeta solo se limitó a ignorarlo-

Vegeta: Y necesitaba que mantuvieran a Freezer vigilado ya saben... Por ellas...

Nappa: No te preocupes cuenta conmigo.

Zarbon: Si también conmigo.

Raditz: Si no hay de otra

Vegeta: Bien...

Goku: Oigan, disculpen pero yo no entendí nada de lo que están hablando, ¿Nuestras madres Vegeta? ¿Pero qué o qué?

Raditz: a veces me pregunto si es mi hermano...

Nappa: Recuérdate que está aún bajo los efectos de hipnotismo...

Zarbon: Creo que hay que explicarle tooooodo.

Vegeta: Que otra nos queda.

Goku: Ummm, acaso dije algo malo... 

Bulma: Soldado Zarbon... Se encuentra en la habitación -Mientras tocaba la puerta-

Milk: Queremos hablar con usted.

Bulma: No responde, será que está dormido.

Milk: No lo creo él siempre se levanta temprano.

Bulma: Es cierto, hay no que hacemos ahora -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Milk: Ummm bueno tendremos que improvisar...

Bulma: Una no fiesta.

Milk: si, me leíste la mente hahaha.

Bulma: Bueno entonces vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Las dos mujeres volvieron a caminar por todo ese pasillo por el cual se habían metido, pero poco a poco fueron dejando de caminar ya que unas voces les llamaron la atención-

Milk: se me hizo escuchar la voz de Zarbon.

Bulma: Shh shhh, escuchemos...

 _-No estas mal, ella es tu novia, pero él te la quitó._

 _-NO TONTO, eso no es así, él te la arrebató._

 _-¿No es lo mismo?_

 _-Bueno sí hehehe._

 _-Par de idiotas en vez de ayudar más trabajo hacen..._

 _-Empecemos de nuevo, tu..._

Bulma: MILK, es esa la voz de Zarbon, la que está hablando ahora.

Milk: Proviene de esa puerta.

-Las dos mujeres se acercaron a la puerta y la tocaron, esperaron unos minutos impacientemente, hasta que alguien la abrió-

Vegeta: ¿Qué se les ofrece? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Bulma: _*-Pero que poco caballeroso-*_ Bueno es que escuchamos la voz de alguien a quien estamos buscando.

Milk: Y queríamos saber si se encontraba aquí.

 _-Esa voz, es la de ella ¿Verdad? De la que me hablan._

 _-Cállate Kakaroto pueden escucharnos._

Vegeta: No soy adivino ¿Quién es esa persona?

 _-¡VEGETA! No las trates así_ -Un susurro se escuchó adentro-

Bulma: _*-Este tipo quiere buscarse un problema-*_ A Zarbon...

Vegeta: Bueno él...

Zarbon: ¿¡Qué se les ofrece mis queridas reinas!? -Se hincaba ante ellas así abriendo la puerta y mostrando a todos los que estaban en la habitación-

Milk: No es necesario que hagas eso...

Bulma: Veo que están muy entretenidos, así que hablaremos rápido.

Milk: Solo queremos saber cuándo es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido esposo, lo sé es algo tonto que te lo pregunte pero no sabíamos hehehe.

Bulma: Que malas esposas somos, no sabemos ni el cumpleaños de nuestro gran amor -Bulma al decir eso Vegeta solo se limitó a apretar los puños-

Zarbon: Bueno... -Volteaba a ver a los saiyajines y luego a ellas- pues ya pasó, fue el mes pasado.

Milk: Oh entiendo -En su rostro se veía desilusión- igual gracias...

Bulma: No te preocupes hagamos lo que estábamos pensado, de que si lo hacemos en la noche y...

Vegeta: Si ya terminaron de pedir lo que querían es mejor que se vayan.

Bulma: Oye eh estado aguantando tu mal humor desde que llegamos. ¿Qué te pasa así eres todo el tiempo? Ufff bueno poco me importa, vámonos Milk no quiero estar aquí.

Milk: Bueno adiós muchachos -Al decir eso volteo a ver adentro de la habitación y cruzó miradas con Goku-

Zarbon: -Cerraba la puerta- ¿QUÉ TE PASA VEGETA? ¿¡Qué fue esa escenita!? Sabes qué consecuencias trae tratarla así... Puede que le diga a Freezer que la trataste mal y ya no podremos hacer nada.

Vegeta: Ella empezó.

Zarbon: PERO COMO, ¡está bajo un hechizo! Bueno es inútil seguir insistiéndote.

Goku: Ahora que la veo, se me vinieron varios recuerdos y uno de ellos fue cuando la besé, y también cosas que sucedieron con mi madre y ese maldito de Freezer.

Raditz: ¡Siiiii lo hemos recuperado!

Zarbon: Vaya la raza Saiyajin no es tan debilucha como pensé que era.

Vegeta: Y yo no sabía que los horribles monstruos como tu serian inmunes.

Zarbon: ¡Oye! -Lo codeaba- Bueno y sabes en donde se encuentra tu madre Vegeta.

Vegeta: solo hice una hipótesis, de donde creo que están, Freezer esconde un planeta al que a ninguno nos deja ir cierto.

Zarbon: es verdad y crees que están ahí.

Vegeta: no creo, sé que ahí están...

Zarbon: entiendo.

Nappa: Entonces nuestro deber es cuidar a las terrícolas mientras ustedes no están.

Vegeta: solo será por 4 meses...

Raditz: QUE ESTAS LOCO, ES UNA TONTERIA TOTAL. Como pretendes dejarlas por cuatro meses.

Vegeta: Crees que él dichoso planeta está cerca, sé que es una tontería, pero necesito saber si todo lo que dijo Zarbon es cierto.

Zarbon: Yo no miento, te juro que digo la verdad.

Nappa: Entiendo Vegeta, ve con tranquilidad nosotros nos encargamos, sé que es tu madre y hace años que no la vez, asegúrate que este bien.

Vegeta: si...

Zarbon: Pero como van a engañar a Freezer.

Goku: Eso es muy fácil, le decimos que vamos a un planeta, al fin y en cuenta nosotros "trabajos en esa área"

Zarbon: ¡Esa es una buena idea! Vaya Kakaroto me sorprendes.

Goku: Hehehe es que es muy fácil.

Raditz: ¿Y cuándo se irán?

Vegeta: Mañana mismo...

Nappa: Ya veo, entonces todo comenzara por mañana.

Goku: Ya estoy nervioso hahaha.

Vegta: Bueno ese será el plan. Es algo sencillo pero eficaz.

Nappa: Bueno entonces nosotros nos iremos porque no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí

Vegeta: Antes que se vayan, espero que las cuiden bien, porque si sé que Freezer les hizo algo -Apretaba sus puños- ustedes lo pagaran.

Raditz: Bueno tranquilo, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Vegeta: Y tu Zarbon, no debes de hablar con Kiary, si lo haces Freezer se dará cuenta.

Zarbon: ¿Qué? No puedo hacer algo como eso.

Vegeta: Tendrás, y no busques excusas. Ahora váyanse.

-Todos salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Vegeta-

Vegeta: _*-No quería irme, y dejar sola a Bulma con ese maniático, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de volverla a ver ¡Agggh! ¿Por qué siempre me encuentro entre una crucijada?-*_ -Se sentaba al borde de su cama- Maldición ¿Por qué me pasan a mi estas cosas? Quisiera dejar las penas atrás, pero no puedo tengo que asesinar a esa lagartija y liberar a Bulma de sus garras...

Bulma: ¡Ahhh! Tendrá que ser mañana me siento muy cansada Milk.

Milk: Bueno está bien, no puedo creer que se fue tan rápido el día y ya sea noche.

Bulma: Eso es lo que tiene este planeta las horas avanzan muy rápidas.

Milk: Si, yo también estoy cansada nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Bulma: Adiós Milk... -Se adentró a su habitación, fue por su ropa de dormir a su armario, luego poco a poco se fue quitando el vestido que llevaba puesto hasta que callo a sus caderas la parte de arriba, en eso alguien entró a su habitación así asustándola y tapándose.

Freezer: No te asustes soy yo...

Bulma: Oh me distes un susto -Aun seguía cubriéndose-

Freezer: Vamos no tengas pena, soy tu esposo.

Bulma: No es que aún me siento incomoda, tu mirada es muy directa -Se sonrojaba un poco-

Freezer: Oh vamos algún día tienes que acostumbrarte -Se acercaba a ella, pero Bulma retrocedía un poco hacia atrás- ¿Qué pasa?

Bulma: Es que tu presencia hace que me incomode y no sé me siento intimidada.

Freezer: -Solo hizo puños sus manos y se acercó a Bulma por fin y la tomo por la cintura- Ves solo son suposiciones estoy cerca de ti -Mientras olfateaba su cuello-

Bulma: -Se alejaba de él- Preferiría que no hicieses eso, es muy incómodo y no me gusta.

Freezer: ¡A ver qué te pasa esta mañana estabas cariñosa y ahora en la noche estas fría conmigo! -Elevaba un poco su tono-

Bulma: E..eh bueno es solo cansancio, si es eso. -Se levantaba el vestido-

Freezer: Pero eso lo podemos arreglar -Le iba a dar un beso pero ella volteo su rostro- ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA! ¿Acaso no me amas? -Gritó de repente-

Bulma: No nada de eso es que SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA ¿Ya? -También le respondió con el mismo tono de voz-

Freezer: Bien, pero ten algo en claro, esto no se queda así eres mi mujer y... -Dejó la palabra en el aire y salió de la habitación-

Bulma: Pero...Pero, ¿Qué le pasa o que me pasa a mí? ¿Por qué de repente le tengo un desagrado? O mejor dicho ¿asco? Pero es la persona que amo o no... -se acercó a su balcón su mirada estaba perdida y sentía que no era ella pero no sabía la razón, escuchó un ruido que la alarmó-

Bulma: ¿Ay alguien ahí? -Viendo hacia la oscuridad, no se notaba tanto ya que la única luz era el brillo de la luna- creo que no hay nadie... -Pero al decir eso vio otra sombra moverse- ¡Si hay alguien allí que salga ahora o grito!

-Esta sombra se posicionó adelante de Bulma y ella se asustó, no veía nada por falta de la luz y tampoco la luna ayudaba mucho-

Bulma: ¿Quién eres, y que hacer aquí? -mientras retrocedía un poco-

 _-El desconocido acercó hasta ella y quiso poner su mano en el rostro de Bulma pero ella se alejó y él no insistió más-_

Bulma: Dime quien eres o gritare... -Tragaba grueso-

-Él desconocido se acercó hasta el oído de Bulma y le susurró _"Tarde o temprano lo sabrás, ahora solo has como si no has visto nada"_ después de decir eso de fue del lugar-

-Bulma se quedó paralizada por aquellas palabras no sabía que hacer pero esa voz le hizo recordar algo-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-No... Milk yo no..._

 _-No te iras cierto y no dejaras a tu amiga hahaha, eso te costara la libertad!_

 _-Q...Quién eres?_

 _-Pues de ahora en adelante tendrás que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga!_

 _-A mí nadie me dice que hacer -estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero él se paró delante de ella- quítate de mí vista!_

 _-Como te atreves a hablarme así Humana Insulsa -mientras la tomaba por los brazos-_

 _-Suéltame! Me lastimas!_

 _-De ahora en adelante haces lo que yo diga! Ahora vamos -mientras la tomaba por la cintura y tomaba Vuelo-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Bulma: ¿Qué Fue eso? ¿Quién era él? Acaso es... ¿Vegeta? El mal humorado soldado ese, que lo vi hoy en la mañana, no, no puede ser, pero porque yo recuerdo eso; Tks, mi cabeza... -Mientras la tomaba entre sus manos- duele y mucho -Por el dolor que le produjo el recuerdo cayó rendida a su cama desmayada-

Goku: Están hermosa -Mientras estaba sentado en el borde del balcón- Y más cuando duerme es tan vulnerable de esa forma y tan delicada -Se acercaba a ella- Milk, porque aún no te recuerdo del todo, pero algo me dice que eres muy especial para mí, Agggh trato de recordarte pero hay algo que no me deja algo que me bloquea, quiero recordarte... aunque no niego que siento algo aquí -Mientras se señalaba el corazón- tan solo con estar aquí cerca de ti me pongo nervioso -Se acercó a ella y con su mano le rozó su mejilla, después de eso se acercó lentamente a ella y le depositó un beso en los labios, así saliendo de la ventana-

Milk: ¿Qué fue ese sueño? -Se levantó de su cama unos minutos después, algo agitada- ¿Por qué soñé con ese muchacho extraño? Go...ku... no, porque lo abrazaba y le di un... -Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios- Fue tan real el sueño, y porque de repente siento un raro sentimiento hacia mi esposo, esto es muy raro, aun me duele la cabeza, no se ha quitado desde la mañana, bueno ya se me pasará -Se volvía a recostar en su cama luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida-


	24. Así como los meses pasan

Freezer: ¿Entonces? -Mientras movía la copa y le daba un pequeño sorbo-

Vegeta: Deseamos que nos dé permiso para ir a un planeta -Tragaba grueso-

Freezer: -Arqueaba una ceja- ¿Y se puede saber que planeta es?

Goku: El planeta se llama Zorbe -Soltó de repente-

Freezer: ¿Y a que van a ir a ese planeta? -Dejaba la copa a un lado-

Vegeta: Oímos que es un planeta muy rico en recursos y por lo que veo tiene buena tecnología.

Freezer: ¡Guao! Eso es muy impresionante, ¿en qué distrito está?

Vegeta: 48 Al sur del planeta Namekusei.

Freezer: Ummm ahora que lo dices, no sabía que ese planeta tenia esos recursos.

Goku: Bueno nos acabamos de enterar que han hecho muchas modificaciones.

Freezer: Entiendo, ¿cuánto tiempo creen que se tardarán?

Vegeta: Hicimos un estimado de 5 meses.

Freezer: ¿¡Enserio!? -Se levantó del trono, los dos Saiyajines lo vieron sin entender su acción- Eh... Digo ¿Enserio? Bueno está bien pueden irse.

Goku: Gracias Lord Freezer -Le dedicaba una sonrisa-

Vegeta: No se preocupe volveremos, con lo prometido.

Freezer: Si, si tómense todo el tiempo que quieran -Lo dijo con una sonrisa muy grande mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¿Qué esperan muchachos? Váyanse -Los empujaba hasta la salida- Espero ver los resultados de su misión -Les cerraba la puerta en la cara-

Goku: ¿Gracias? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

Vegeta: No lo sé, pero no me gusta lo que está o esté planeando... -Mientras apretaba su puño- Vamos Kakaroto tenemos que preparar las cosas-

Goku: ¡Si Vegeta! 

-Bulma se encontraba acostada en su cama, se levantó de golpe así reaccionando algo alterada-

Bulma: ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? -Volteaba a ver a los lados- Oh estoy en mi habitación, ¡Auch! Duele -Mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza- Ahora que lo recuerdo alguien estuvo en mi habitación -Se levantaba de la cama- creo recordar al soldado gruñón... Vegeta... que hacía él ayer aquí, ¿Cómo se metió? Ummm no lo sé, pero esto es muy extraño siento que apenas lo conozco, pero algo me dice que no, ¡Auch! Aún sigue doliendo creo que recordar cosas así hace que me duela la cabeza, mejor ya no pensaré más en ello...

-Alguien de repente azotó la puerta así abriéndola de par en par, Bulma por el ruido pegó un pequeño salto-

Bulma: Pero ¿Qué es esto?

Freezer: ¡ESTOY FELIZ! -Abrazaba a Bulma y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

Bulma: Vaya a que se sebe tanta alegría -Lo veía curiosa-

Milk: Eso es lo que estoy tratando de descifrar, llegó a mi habitación con la misma reacción -Mientras llegaba por atrás-

Bulma: Esto es muy raro, él no se alegra por las cosas tan fácilmente.

Milk: Eso es verdad, le he preguntado, pero aun así no quiere contestarme.

Bulma: Esto es raro, oye querido -Se acercaba a él-

Freezer: Sabes, soy el hombre más feliz ¿Y sabes por qué? -Bulma negó con la cabeza- Por tenerlas a ustedes -La abrazaba y llamaba a Milk para que se uniera a este-

Milk: Si, y nosotras igual, lo has dicho como mil veces haha.

Freezer: Y no me cansaré de decirlo -Las abrazaba a un más fuerte- Ahora que estamos solos es mucho mejor.

Bulma: Espera -Se separaba un poco de él- ¿Como que solos?

Freezer: He bueno la mayoría de los soldados se fueron por allí y no volverán dentro de un par de meses -Mientras jugaba con el cabello de Milk-

Milk: Entonces ¿Estamos solos en el planeta?

Freezer: No exactamente ya que hay algunos soldados, pero sí, estamos un poco solos...

-Las terrícolas se quedaron calladas no sabían que decir o hacer-

Freezer: ¿No les gusta? -Hablaba entre dientes-

Bulma: Oh no, no es eso, es solo que nos hemos quedado asombradas jejeje.

Milk: Si por que eh... Nunca había pasado esto.

Freezer: Tienen razón es la primera vez, pero bueno en lo que resta estos meses nos divertiremos mucho... -Caminaba hasta la puerta- Nos vemos queridas esposas -Cerraba la puerta-

Milk: ¡Ufff! No sabía que decirle, fue un momento de bloqueo -Volteaba a ver a Bulma quien estaba ida y no parpadeaba- ¿Bulma, estas ahí? -Le pasaba la mano al frente-

Bulma: Eh... Claro, estoy aquí.

Milk: Es que estabas como distraída, ¿Enserio estas bien?

Bulma: Si Milk estoy bien, es solo que muy en el fondo no me gustó oír eso de Freezer.

Milk: ¿Qué? Pero Bulma como puedes decir eso es nuestro esposo y es cierto que quiera pasar un rato con nosotras.

Bulma: Pero sabes a lo que nos dio a entender, no solo será pasar la tarde con nosotras Milk...

Milk: Oh entiendo al punto que vas, pero eso no es nada malo pasar un momento int... -No dejó que terminara de hablar-

Bulma: No lo digas -Le advirtió-

Milk: A ver ¿Qué te pasa Bulma?

Bulma: ¿A mí?, no nada solo es que no me siento cómoda al estar junto a él, Milk quiero que me seas sincera.

Milk: ¿Qué pasa? -La veía fijamente-

Bulma: ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente cuando estas cerca de Freezer?

Milk: He... Bueno yo, sinceramente no me gusta estar tan cerca de él, es solo eso.

Bulma: Es eso...

Milk: ¿Qué? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Bulma: No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero nuestra mente reacciona y piensa de una manera, pero nuestro cuerpo hace otra cosa.

Milk: Si exactamente eso es lo que sucede cuando estoy cerca de él... Mi mente habla por sí sola y mi cuerpo me pide que me aleje.

Bulma: Pero Milk ¿Qué dice tu corazón?

Milk: Mi...Mi corazón... Bueno a veces es confuso porque siento que no lo amo y que en vez de eso siento como unas clavadas aquí -Se señalaba el pecho- es como si fuera un poco de odio... Y tu Bulma ¿Qué sientes?

Bulma: Bueno yo... -Pero alguien la interrumpió-

Cami: BULMA, MILK -Mientras abría las puertas de par en par-

Mia: Espero que no sea verdad... -Llegaba desde atrás-

Liud: ¿Están aquí? -Mientras asomaba si cabeza-

Bulma: ¡OH MIA, CAMI Y LIUD! Que alegría verlas.

Milk: Por fin caras conocidas -Las dos se acercaron hasta ellas y las abrazaron-

Mia: Que alegría que se acuerden de nosotras.

Bulma: ¿Qué? No, como las vamos a olvidar si todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

Liud: ¿Así, como cuáles? -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Cami: ¡Liud! -La codeaba-

Bulma: Ummm bueno cuando les hablamos, cuando estábamos en la tierra, cuando fue nuestra boda, oh ese día fue el más... -Se callaba un segundo, pero algo hizo click en su cabecita- Hermoso ¿Verdad Milk?

Milk: Oh si fue uno de los más hermosos -una sonrisa se ampliaba en su boca al recordar-

Liud: Discúlpenos unos segundos -Arrastraba a Cami y Mia hacía fuera-

Mia: ¿Por qué nos sacas de una manera brusca de allí?

Liud: ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Si era cierto lo que nos dijo Kiary... Qué ellas olvidaron todo.

Cami: Pero yo veo que lo recuerdan todo, nos recuerdan a nosotras.

Liud: Acaso no escuchaste como hablaron de su boda, Cami, Mia ese día no se acuerdan que estaban enojadas y no querían casarse que hasta lo decían con odio y por su bromita que hicieron nos echaron a patadas de la habitación, ¿no se acuerdan?

Mia: Si nos acordamos, pero que pasa con eso.

Liud: Que el hechizo era solo para Vegeta y Goku porque si les preguntamos verán que no se acuerdan de ellos...

Cami: Entiendo tu punto... Pero como fue posible que se olvidarán de ellos de la noche a la mañana.

Mia: Por lo que nos relató Kiary con algo que se llama Hipnotismo.

Liud: Exactamente, Kiary siempre anda metiendo su nariz en donde quiera, pero esta vez sí que fue para bien.

Mia: Tenemos que hacerlas recordar.

Cami: Pero ¿Cómo? No podemos parecer como locas queriendo hacérselos recordar a la fuerza capaz y le digan a Freezer.

Liud: A ver vamos a calmarnos, tenemos que pensar en las cosas que digamos y acciones al frente de ellas.

Mia: Si está bien.

Bulma: Oigan ¿Está todo bien por ahí?

Liud: He si solo estábamos hablando jejeje.

Bulma: Oh entiendo... Bueno vamos a tomar un poco de café ¿Qué les parece?

Cami: Oh con mucho gusto -Les dedicaba una sonrisa-

Milk: Entonces vamos -Mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y empezaba a caminar-

Liud: -Tocaba el hombro de Cami y Mia- Cuidado con lo que dicen o hacen...

Mia: Si tu tranquila relájate, mientras no les mencionemos a esos Saiyajines todo bien.

Cami: Espero que Kiary pueda dar con ellos y saber si también han caído.

Liud: Esperemos...

Bulma: ¿Se van a quedar allí o van a venir?

-Si ya vamos -Dijeron las tres al unísono-

Kiary: ¿Dónde se han metido? No puedo creer que Freezer planeara todo aquello...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Iba tranquilamente caminando pasando al frente de la habitación de Bulma, en eso escuché unos ruidos extraños... Me acerqué ya que la puerta estaba media abierta y lo que vi me impactó, a_ _todos los habían puesto en una hilera y también Zarbon..._

- _Empecemos por lo más difícil._

 _\- ¿De quién será esa voz? -Me acerqué un poco más-_

 _-Que nos vas a hacer maldita bruja._

 _-Esa es la voz de mi Zarbon..._

- _Vuélvele a llamar bruja y de esta no te salvas_.

 _-Ese es el maldito de Freezer, ¿Qué está planeando? ¿Qué quiere hacer con Bulma y Milk?_

 _-No te preocupes en unos minutos estará a tus pies._

 _\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-Ese es Vegeta..._

 _-Oh querido ya lo veras... -De su manga sacó un pequeño reloj y una bolsa que tenía un pequeño nudo con una cuerda-_

- _Yo saldré de aquí, ellos no importan..._

 _-Oh no viene Freezer, -Me escondí en un rincón y vi a esa lagartija salir y quedarse allí parado, no pude regresar, pero aún se escuchaban las voces-_

 _-Tks, maldito._

 _-Esto es lo que tiene este reloj capta la atención rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo._

 _\- ¿Un reloj? Que tiene que ver eso... Oh es que acaso..._

- _Creo que ya sé que quieres hacer y no dejaré que lo hagas ¡No miren el reloj!_

 _-...Los quieren hipnotizar-_

 _-Entiendo quiere hipnotizarnos._

 _-Oh no ¡Zarbon! No, a él también_

 _-Crees que con no mirarlo no te funcionará.._.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- ¿Qué es esto? No puedo moverme..._

 _-Exactamente pequeño._

 _-¡QUE LES HAS ECHO LOCA! -Es Bulma...-_

 _-¡NO LO TOQUES, QUE HAS ECHO! -Oh no Milk...-_

 _-¿Cómo terminamos en esto?_

 _-Después de esto no escuché nada más ya que Freezer estaba dando vueltas y si me descubría sería mi fin, me fui del lugar-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Kiary: _*-Pero ahora debo de buscar a los muchachos y saber si ellos no cayeron tan fácilmente en esto, aunque lo que me preocupa más es saber si Zarbon aún me recuerda...-*_ -Como iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con alguien- ¡Oh lo siento no fue mi... -Pero no terminó la oración ya que se dio cuenta de con quién se había topado- _Zarbon..._ -Lo dijo en un susurro-

Zarbon: -Desvío la mirada- Lo siento señorita no fue mi intención -Iba a seguir caminando, pero ella lo frenó-

Kiary: Enserio Zarbon... ¿No me recuerdas? -Lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta-

Zarbon: ¿De qué la debería de recordar señorita? -mientras le daba la espalda-

Kiary: No nada olvídelo _*-Si trato de decirle algo, creo que será inútil, por lo visto no me recuerda-*_ -Se daba medía vuelta, iba a empezar a caminar, pero él le llamó la atención-

Zarbon: Aunque recuerdo una cosa.

Kiary: ¡Oh sí! ¿cuál? -Su mirada se iluminó-

Zarbon: Recuerdo saber que usted y yo no teníamos tanta confianza para que me llamara por mi nombre, así que cuando se acerque a mi llámeme por soldado ¿Quedó claro?

Kiary: Lo siento no volverá a pasar -Desvió su mirada-

Zarbon: Eso espero... -Empezaba a caminar- *- _Lo siento Kiary, sé que te dolerá que actúe de una forma fría contigo, pero es lo mejor para ambos, Freezer no se puede enterar de que puedo recordar... Aunque ¿Por qué Kiary no actuó como yo pensaba? Debió de hacerme reaccionar, recordarme las cosas, pero no hizo nada de eso solo no insistió, esto está muy raro debo de averiguarlo-*_

Kiary: *- _Era_ _verdad lo que pensaba,_ _él no me recuerda y no recuerda por todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos-* -_ Al decir eso Kiary empezó a Sollozar- ¡No, no debo de llorar! Debo de ser fuerte y debo de hallar la forma de como hacerlo reaccionar, pero ahora debo de estar segura con los Saiyajines... 

Bulma: Jajajaja eso es tan divertido Liud, ¿Cómo pasó todo eso?

Liud: La verdad no sé, solo pasaron las cosas así, pero la verdad fue muy chistoso.

Mia: Jajaja con Liud no se van a aburrir ella tiene bastantes anécdotas.

Milk: Si me doy cuenta.

Bulma: Ahora que lo pienso... Una...dos...tres... -Mientras contaba y señalaba q las terrícolas- ¿Dónde está Kiary?

Cami: Ummm bueno ella...

Mia: Ella anda arreglando unos asuntos...

Milk: ¿Que asuntos?

Cami: Ummm bueno...

Luid: Bueno Freezer le dijo que le hiciera un favor, de que fuera a comprar algunas cosas a la ciudad.

Milk: Oh así que nuestro marido le mandó a hacer eso a Kiary...

Mia: Si así es, pero no tardará en aparecer.

Bulma: Ya veo... -Todo se quedó en silencio y se escucharon voces de unos soldados que pasaban por ahí-

 _-Entonces ¿Está todo bien?_

 _-Oh claro que sí, los Saiyajines deben de partir en este mismo instante._

 _-Va a ver bastante tranquilidad sin esos simios..._

 _-Hahaha si y será divertido._

Bulma: ¿Quiénes se van? -Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza-

Cami: Ummm se van los Saiyajines...

Milk: Hablan de Vegeta y Goku.

Liud: ¿Así que los conocen?

Bulma: Si tuvimos el desagrado de conocerlos ya que le íbamos a preguntar a Zarbon de cuando era el cumpleaños de nuestro esposo.

Milk: Si lo sabemos es un poco vergonzoso para nosotras no saber esa fecha importante -Se sonrojaba-

Bulma: Y bueno estaban todos en la misma habitación y no saben las ganas que me dieron de darle un golpe a ese soldado Vegeta.

-Las terrícolas empezaron a reírse-

Bulma: ¿Qué dije algo mal o chistoso? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Mia: No, no nada de eso Bulma...

Cami: Llega la casualidad que sentía el mismo odio cuando lo conoció -Mientras le susurraba a Mia-

Liud: Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué han estado haciendo este tiempo?

Bulma: Lo siento, tengo cosas que ir a hacer... -Se levantaba de su asiento y se iba-

Milk: Yo tengo que ir a mi habitación a, arreglar unas cosas... -Se iba-

Liud: ¿Y ahora que les picó? ¿Por qué se fueron?

Mia: Parecían extrañas.

Cami: Y después que les hablamos de...

Mia: ¿Será que se acordaron de algo?

Liud: a lo mejor, pero con una hipnosis es difícil hacer reaccionar a una persona, la persona por si sola debe de reaccionar...

Cami: ¡Tks! Pero debemos de ayudar en algo hacerlas recordar con frecuencia, yo que sé recrear escenas que ya vivieron.

Liud: Pero que buena idea eso lo podemos hacer... Pero ¿cómo? si pasaron poco tiempo en este palacio...

Mia: ese es un problema, pero de igual forma debemos ayudarlas, y mantenerlas lo más lejos posible de esa lagartija.

Cami: Exacto...

Liud: Entonces desde ahora ayudaremos a hacer recordar a Bulma y Milk... 

Vegeta: Entonces ya saben prométanme eso...

Raditz: Si Vegeta ya sabemos que hacer -Mientras se encontraba con una capucha encima para no ser visto-

Nappa: Váyanse tranquilos nosotros miraremos a sus terrícolas.

Goku: Confiamos en ustedes chicos...

Kiary: *- _Bien, ya estoy aquí al frente de ellos-* -_ Estaba caminando por unos árboles que daban al frente de las naves, pero paró sus pisadas y se escondió al ver a una persona-

Zarbon: ¡Entonces espero que no tarden mucho! -Mientras llegaba-

Kiary: _Zarbon..._

Vegeta: Si dije que en cuatro meses íbamos a regresar así será.

Zarbon: Bueno no te enojes, hahaha sus terrícolas estarán a salvo.

Kiary: _¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Vegeta: ¡Lo dejo en sus manos! Si esa lagartija tan siquiera le toca un pelo se la verán conmigo

Raditz: Ya relájate Vegeta aquí nadie tocará a nadie.

Kiary: _Esa es la voz de Raditz y debo de suponer que el que está ahí es Nappa, pero como Vegeta puede tratar así a Freezer no lo hipnotizo... Entonces..._

Goku: Tengan seguro que nos vengaremos de esa lagartija -Habló de repente- Por lo que nos hizo y por lo que les hizo a ellas, esto no tiene perdón...

Vegeta: Eso es cierto... Entonces no perderemos más el tiempo.

Kiary: _Hay algo aquí que no me cuadra porque tan siquiera se van y las dejan solas..._

Zarbon: Entonces si las encuentran salúdenlas de mi parte.

Vegeta: No, ¡las vamos a encontrar!

Nappa: Así se habla...

Vegeta: Entonces nos vamos... Ya saben...

Zarbon: ¡Si no lo tienes que repetir tanto, por Kami!

-Iban a subir, pero alguien los interrumpió-

Raditz: ¡KAKAROTO!

Goku: Ummm ¿Qué pasa Raditz?

Raditz: Si... -Tragaba grueso- Si... La encuentras entonces... DILE A NUESTRA MADRE QUE LA QUIERO.

-Kiary solo se llevó una mano a la boca intentando tragarse toda la información que había escuchado-

Goku: Cla...Claro que se lo diré -Le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su hermano-

Raditz: Gracias...

Goku: ¡Ahora sí! ¡Vamos Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¡A mí no me das ordenes! -Entraba se brazos cruzados a la nave-

Goku: Pero... No te lo estaba ordenando -Una gota de sudor se hacía notable-

Vegeta: Oh si antes de... -Volteaba a ver de reojo los arbustos- ¡Zarbon!

Zarbon: ¿Qué pasa?

Vegeta: ¡Recuerda! ¡No debes de hablar con Kiary!

Kiary: _¿¡QUÉ!?_ -Los observaba-

Zarbon: Si lo sé -Dejaba caer su mirada al suelo-

Vegeta: Nadie debe de saber que recordamos... -En eso volteó a ver a una de las ventanas del palacio y allí la vio a ella con la mirada perdida, en eso ella se sintió observada y lo volteo a ver, fue un choque de miradas en ese instante, los ojos de Vegeta no podía dejar de ver los ojos azules de Bulma hasta que él desvío su mirada- Kakaroto vámonos -Pero al darse cuenta él también estaba viendo a un punto ciego-

-Él estaba tan entretenido viendo a una peli-Negra que no se dio cuenta que Vegeta lo estaba jalando para que entrara en la nave-

Goku: ¿Qué pasó?

Vegeta: Tu qué crees -Mientras lo empujaba bruscamente a una de las paredes de la nave- Nos vamos -Apenas fue audible su voz-

Goku: Lo sé, es solo que me distraje, no sé, pero en su mirada se veía un poco de tristeza, cuanto quisiera recordarla Vegeta...

Vegeta: Cierto, tu aun no has recordado nada, aún, pero cuando volvamos tengo un plan.

Goku: Así y... ¿de qué se trata?

Vegeta: Encontraremos a la culpable, a quien lo hizo -Mientras cerraba la puerta de la nave-

Goku: Oye, Tu también sentiste su presencia.

Vegeta: Si por eso le dije aquellas palabras a Zarbon, para que no metiera la pata.

Goku: ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

Vegeta: No sé porque no se acercó a nosotros.

Goku: Tal vez ella sabe...

Vegeta: Imposible nadie estaba en el palacio esa noche, mejor vamos.

Goku: Si.

 _-Encendieron la nave y está despegó así soltando una gran ráfaga de aire para el que se encontrara debajo, las hojas de los árboles se movieron así como la nave se fue y desapareció en lo profundo del cielo-_  
 _******************************_

_-1 mes:_

Kiary: _-Ha pasado un mes desde que se fueron los Saiyajines y por lo que me enteré ellos irían con destino a encontrar a sus madres, aunque me hace preguntarme ¿No estaban muertas? Bueno eso era lo que Freezer hizo creer les a todo el mundo, no sé mucho sobre el tema, pero espero que las encuentren..._

 _Oh los problemas aquí están subiendo un poco de tono porque el otro día Bulma se encontraba peleando con Freezer no sé de qué exactamente, pero se escuchaba que era serio, Milk no es la excepción ella ha tenido sus peleas con Freezer, a las muchachas les tuve que contar y que me hicieran el favor de aguardar el secreto;_

 _Hemos estado ayudando a recrear escenas que hagan recordar a Bulma y a Milk para que poco a poco reacciones fue una buena idea de parte de Mia. Por último, mi querido Zarbon, es muy duro verlo y no poderme acercar a él, decirle que lo sé todo de que no se preocupe, de poderlo besar, abrazar y tocar es tan estresante mi situación me hace mucha falta, pero debo de seguir el juego, soy mala actuando por eso se me dificulta más al verlo, no sé si podré soportarlo._

 _-Goku, Vegeta regresen pronto son los únicos que pueden arreglar esta situación._

_2 mes:_

Bulma: -No puedo dejar de pensar en esa mirada, en esa mirada tan penetrante que tiene no sé como pero no dejo de pensar en él y por ende me provocó problemas con Freezer, solo porque andaba distraída este último mes, pero no puedo evitarlo su mirada reflejaba desesperación, y pude alcanzar a ver un poco de ¿Angustia? No sé, pero en ese momento me perdí en su mirada, ¡Rayos! no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, ahora que lo digo ya no he estado sintiendo algo por Freezer, no soporto que se me acerque, que me toque y bese, detesto eso... Recuerdo que estuvo a punto de pegarme...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _\- ¿Bulma? ¿Bulma? -Solo escuchaba una voz que me llamaba desde lo lejos y toquidos en la puerta-_

 _\- ¿¡BULMA!? -Reaccioné y fui directo a la puerta a abrir-_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? Me estaba cambiando._

 _-Pudiste a verme lo dicho, mejor gritado -Su ceño se frunció-_

 _-Lo siento ¡ya! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _\- ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu esposo? -Se adentraba a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se acercaba poco a poco a mi mientras yo retrocedía hasta que no pude más ya que había llegado hasta donde estaba la pared-_

 _\- ¿Y cómo te debería de tratar? Te trato de la misma manera de siempre-_

 _-No me has besado desde hace un mes he sido paciente ya que te has quejado que te duele la cabeza, que no estas de humor y un montón de escusas..._

 _-Solo me limite a observarlo-_

 _-Bueno solo venía a decirte que vendrán unas personas muy importantes y quiero que te arregles para esta noche, avísale a Milk también, hasta más tarde -iba a darme un beso, pero yo lo esquive solo fue por impulso-_

 _-Ya en la noche-_

 _-Sí, ellas son mis dos bellas esposas._

 _-Es un placer conocerlas -Hacía reverencia un señor un poco mayor solo que con la piel de color lila- Ella es mi esposa Margot._

 _-Es un gusto chicas -Una mujer de apariencia de tener unos 25 años, era muy joven y bonita para ser de una especie que nunca había visto-_

 _-El placer es de nosotras -Hablamos al unísono con Milk-_

 _-Con su permiso._

 _-Pasen adelante -Dijo Freezer-_

 _-Y así estuvimos toda la noche saludando conociendo a personas que para Freezer eran importantes, yo por mi parte después se la cena me fui a uno de los balcones del palacio luego que todos se fueran y por ende me puse a recordar cuando él se fue, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura por un rato sentí que eran las manos de él fue un pensamiento fugas hasta que reaccione y me separé de Freezer-_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? Lo estabas disfrutando ¿Por qué te alejaste?_

 _-Ehmm es que no me siento bien -Le daba la espalda-_

 _-No me volveré a tragar esa historia -Me agarraba bruscamente de los hombros para que lo viera- ¿En quién estás pensando? ¿Quién creíste que te estaba abrazando? ¡DIMELO BULMA!_

 _-No..._ _ **si...** __Yo no estaba..._ _ **Yo si estaba...** __Pensando en alguien..._ ** _Pensando en él..._**

-No tu no me engañas, desde hace dos meses estas muy extraña, no paras de suspirar, de perder tu mirada en otro lugar de no reaccionar cuando te hablo...

- _ **Oh no ¿Enserio he estado haciendo todo eso?** __-No claro que no, eso es porque..._

 _-No Bulma, no me des más escusas dime, ¿EN QUIÉN ESTAS PENSANDO?_

 _-Ya te dije en NADIE -Mi tono de voz se elevó-_

 _-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ -Mientras subía su mano más arriba de su cabeza-_

 _-VAMOS A VER SI ERES CAPAZ, ¡PEGAME! A que le tienes miedo cobarde PEGAME._

 _\- ¡Tks! -Bajaba su mano y se acercaba a mí, me agarró por el mentón y me forzó a darle un beso después solo se fue, sentí que mis piernas empezaban a fallarme en verdad ¿Tuve miedo de que si lo hiciera?..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Bulma: Aunque no soy la única Milk lo ha estado pasando mal, pero ella lo sabe disimular más que yo... Regresa... No sé, pero contigo aquí me sentiré segura, es solo que así lo siento, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Estas... 

_-En otra parte del universo-_

Vegeta: -Hace un mes que llegamos a nuestro destino, pensé que nos tardaríamos más pero esa nave es muy veloz, ahora nos encontramos como animales buscando en cada rincón de este planeta, sí que es muy grande...-

Goku: ¡VEGETA POR AQUÍ! -Hablaba desde las alturas-

Vegeta: ¿Que pasa Kakaroto? -mientras elevaba vuelo-

Goku: Mira un pueblo, a ese no hemos ido.

Vegeta: Parece inhabitado...

Goku: No es así siento un montón de presencias en se lugar... Vamos a investigar.

-Los dos Saiyajines llegaron al lugar, todo el mundo los vio con asombro, y era normal ya que nunca los habían visto, empezaron a preguntarles a cada persona por todo el lugar hasta que alguien les dijo lo que buscaban-

-Las mujeres que ustedes describen se encuentran en esa zona de allá -Mientras señalaba el lugar- Están allí ya que alguien las mandó a encerrar y tenemos prohibido ir hasta allí a no ser que les llevemos comida, están custodiadas por guardias, es muy peligroso ir allí.

Vegeta: Vamos Kakaroto.

Goku: Si Vegeta.

-¡OIGAN ACASO NO ESCUCHARON LO QUE LEA DIJE!

Goku: Claro que sí, pero no se preocupe por nosotros, adiós y gracias -mientras emprendía vuelo-

\- ¿Quiénes son estos muchachos? Aunque les advertí del peligro no se inmutaron ni un poco... Bueno si les pasa algo no es mi culpa. 

~ _Minutos después~_

Vegeta: ¿Peligroso? ¡Ha! Eso fue fácil.

Goku: Así que Freezer las tiene aquí.

Vegeta: Ese maldito.

Goku: Es un castillo muy grande... Y lujoso ¡guao!

Vegeta: Tks, eso no interesa, vamos a lo que veníamos

Goku: Si...

 _-Escuchaste ese alboroto..._

 _\- ¿Si que habrá pasado?_

 _-Gine tengo miedo, será que él..._

 _-No tengas miedo Meg, ese desgraciado no vendrá nunca más._

 _-Entonces que fue ese ruido._

 _-No tengo idea._

Goku: Vaya sí que hay un montón de habitaciones...

Vegeta: No importa yo empiezo por este lado, tu ve por el otro.

-Los dos Saiyajines empezaron a revisar cada habitación-

Goku: Vegeta sabes que no es necesario que des patadas y destruyas las puertas...

Vegeta: Cállate déjame hacer lo que se me plazca.

 _-Oyes eso Meg, alguien está azotando las puertas..._

 _-Quien será, están buscando a alguien, será que a nosotras._

 _-No lo sé, pero esto es malo, debemos de estar atentas ya que puede ser alguien de los hombres de Freezer..._

Goku: solo queda aquella.

Vegeta: Bueno la voy a tirar abajo -Pero Goku lo frenó-

Goku: Guao, guao, guao... yo la abro ¿Sí?

Vegeta: Bien, como quieras -Rodaba los ojos y se alejaba del lugar-

Goku: Bien aquí voy... -Posó su mano en el pomo y lentamente la fue girando hasta poder abrir la puerta cuando la abrió notó que no había nadie- No hay nadie Vegeta -Mientras entraba a la habitación-

Vegeta: ¿estás seguro? -Iba atrás de Goku-

 _\- ¡AHORA MEG!_ -Al escuchar ese grito las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación le dieron un golpe a Goku mandándolo lejos a una de las paredes de la habitación, el pobre quedó noqueado por los dos golpes que recibió-

- _Solo falta uno yo me encargo Gine_ -Se acercó rápidamente a Vegeta para darle un puñetazo, pero este lo frenó así agarrándole la muñeca- SUELTAME -Forcejeaba-

Vegeta: Meg...

- _Esa voz..._ -Elevaba su vista- _Esos ojos... ese cabello... esa mirada... no puede ser, tu eres..._

Vegeta: Hola... Madre

 _-Ve...Vegeta..._


	25. Eres tu

**_3 Mes y presente:_**

Kiary: Hoy se cumplen 3 meses desde que los Saiyajines se fueron -Mientras soplaba uno de sus cabellos que tenía al frente de la cara-

-Se encontraban en una habitación la cual tenía adentro una mesa con 6 sillas-

Mia: ¿Y cuándo van a regresar? -Jugueteaba con el cabello de Cami-

Cami: Ummm no eran ¿5 meses?

Kiary: Si eran 5, pero le mintieron a Freezer son 4 meses dos de ida y dos de venida, aunque por lo que recuerdo se llevaron la nave más rápida...

Liud: Así que supones que regresarán antes.

Kiary: Exacto, cuando, no lo sabemos con exactitud -Se quedaron calladas por un instante hasta que alguien habló-

Mia: En estos últimos meses sí que todo está un caos aquí... -Soltó de repente-

Cami: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kiary: Hablas de las peleas frecuentes de Bulma y Milk con Freezer.

Mia: Si, no hay tanta paz en este lugar.

Cami: ¿Te preocupas por la paz? Preocúpate por ellas.

Mia: Claro que lo hago, no dije en ningún momento que no lo hacía, eso solo que... ¡Aaaahg! -Se cubría el rostro-

Liud: Se cómo te sientes Mia, sabemos que es un gran estrés en esta casa, que estamos haciendo lo imposible por alejarlas de Freezer y recreando los escenarios que ya han vivido.

Kiary: Aunque no los hemos estado haciendo por lo que ocurrió la última vez...

 ** _Flash Black._**

 _Kiary: Vamos chicas digamos y hagamos todo lo que dijimos aquella vez para el día de su boda._

 _-Las terrícolas se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Milk-_

 _Mia: Pero no me voy a acordad..._

 _Cami: Obviamente no exactamente, pero si debe de sonar casi igual que la última vez._

 _Liud: Exacto, entonces yo solo ayudaré ¿Verdad? Ya que ese día no me sentía con ánimos..._

 _Kiary: Si lo recuerdo... Pero ¡vamos!_

 _Cami: Segura que las dos están allí adentro._

 _Kiary: Si, vi entrar a Bulma hace unos minutos, por eso las llamé._

 _Liud: Ya dejen de cotorrear y vamos._

 _-Llegaron hasta la habitación y la abrieron de golpe-_

 _Kiary: ¡HOLA!_

 _Mia: COMO ESTAN NUESTRAS REINAS EL DÍA DE HOY._

 _Cami: ¿Por qué aún están con ropa de dormir? Esto no puede quedarse así, las vamos a cambiar,_ _Serán las mujeres más lindas de este planeta._

 _Mia:_ _Quedarán Di-Vi-Nas._

 _Kiary:_ _Tan divis divis que a todos se les caerá la baba de verlas bueno y al Lord también_

 _Liud: Si quedarán_ _muy lindas._

 _Bulma: Hahaha ¿Qué es todo esto? -Mientras se acercaba hasta ellas-_

 _Mia: Solo queríamos sorprenderlas, y bueno pensamos en ayudarlas a cambiarse._

 _Milk: ¿por qué tan repentina esa ayuda?_

 _Liud: El lord nos lo pidió._

 _Bulma: ¿Qué él qué? -Pero Kiary no dejó que reaccionara-_

 _Kiary: Oh vean no más lo que encontré aquí chicas... -Mientras del armario sacaba dos vestidos-_

 _Mia: No lo puedo creer son sus vestidos de novias..._

 _Cami: Me acuerdo que eran la envidia de todas._

 _Kiary: Si vean no más -Llevaba a Bulma hasta el espejo y le pusieron el vestido adelante- No te acuerdas como te mirabas ese día-_

 _Mia: Si tú también Milk -A ella también la llevaron hasta uno de los espejos y le posaron al frente su vestido- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día Milk?_

 _Liud: Te veías hermosa..._

 _-En un momento a otro la habitación se quedó en un silencio incómodo, Bulma y Milk solo se observaban de arriba, abajo los vestidos y viéndose ellas en el espejo, en eso a las dos les dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza-_

 _Bulma: ¡AAAGGH! Mi cabeza ¡DUELE! -Caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor-_

 _Milk: ¿Qué es este dolor? ¡aaaagh!_

 _Mia: RAPIDO Liud ve por dos tranquilizantes._

 _Liud: Si en eso voy._

 _Mia: Cami, Kiary, ayúdenme a acostarlas en la cama._

 _Kiary: Si..._

 _-Después de la conmoción, Bulma y Milk se quedaron dormidas por el tranquilizante que les dieron-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black._**

Mia: Fue un susto muy grande.

Cami: No di que Freezer no se encontraba en el palacio, o nos hubiera matado.

Kiary: Es cierto, por esos dolores de cabeza ya no quisimos seguir insistiendo con el asunto.

Liud: Era muy doloroso ver las sufrir de esa manera...

Cami: Aunque no fue la única vez...

Mia: Es cierto lo seguimos haciendo hasta que nos dolió ver las sufrir...

Kiary: Fue muy malo de nuestra parte...

Liud: No digas eso, a lo mejor dio resultados...

Kiary: Si, pero ya sabemos qué resultados dio, ¡más peleas con Freezer!

Mia: Claro que sí, ya que ellas han estado muy pensativas.

Cami: quisiera saber qué fue lo que recordaron para que se hayan quedado muy pensativas...

Liud: Eso no lo sabemos ya que no debemos de entrometernos, porque empezarán a sospechar que nosotras sabemos que son esos recuerdos...

Kiary: ¿Por qué no simplemente les decimos la verdad y ya?

Mia: ¿Quieres matarlas de un solo golpe? ¡No podemos! Eso las confundirá más y provocarán más dolores de cabeza.

Cami: Nos pueden tratan de mentirosas y pueden decirle a Freezer que estamos conspirando contra él, metiéndole cizaña a ellas de su propio esposo...

Liud: Es una buena pensada, además poco a poco deben de recuperar la memoria...

Kiary: Pero, ¿¡cuándo Liud!? ¿¡Cuándo van a seguir así!? Sabes que están viviendo en un mundo que no existe y sabes muy bien que Freezer un día de estos no va a poder resistirse y va a hacer lo que tanto tememos que les haga, no vamos a estar allí para protegerlas ya que será algo muy íntimo y a él no le gustará que lo interrumpan...

Liud: Se a lo que quieres llegar Kiary... Pero...

Kiary: NADA DE PEROS LIUD, sé que agradecemos con el alma que los muchachos también nos estén ayudando, aunque ellos no sepan que nosotras estamos involucradas en esto y que Vegeta les ordenó que las protegieran, pero no debemos de decirles la verdad, contarles quienes son realmente y que clase de ser infernal es ¡Freezer!

Bulma: ¿Y quién somos realmente y quién es él? -Mientras entraba de golpe a la habitación-

-Todas voltearon a ver a Bulma y Milk quienes estaban paradas en el marco de la puerta-

Milk: Vamos hablen no se queden calladas...

Liud: Este bueno...

Bulma: Las escucho... -Cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y acercaba hasta la mesa, arrastró la silla y se sentó- Y bien, soy toda oídos...

-Las terrícolas solo se limitaron a chocar miradas-

Goku: Entonces Vegeta...

Vegeta: ¿Entonces de qué?

Goku: ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos al planeta?

-Los dos se encontraban en la nave-

Vegeta: Ya te lo había dicho, buscar a la culpable que nos hizo olvidar...

Goku: Oh entiendo. Y ¿Después?

Vegeta: Derrotar a Freezer.

Goku: Ummm luego recuperar a Bulma y Milk

Vegeta: Si eso, es...

Goku: ¿Te encuentras bien Vegeta?

Vegeta: Es solo que...

 ** _Flash Black._**

 _Vegeta: Hola... Madre._

 _Meg: Ve...Vegeta eres tu..._

 _Vegeta: Ha pasado tiempo..._

 _Meg: ¡Vegeta EN VERDAD ERES TU! -Empezaba a sollozar, lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza como nunca lo habia hecho, era una inmensa felicidad- Mi Príncipe..._

 _Gine: Si... Si Vegeta está allí, entonces el de allí es... -Volteaba a ver a Goku quién estaba sentado tocandose la cabeza por el golpe en la pared y los dos puñetazos de la mejilla-_

 _Goku: Hehe, hola -Le dedicaba una sonrisa- No pensé decir esto pero ahora se que se siente la fuerza de mi propia madre jejeje._

 _Gine: ¡Oh no! -Unas lamgrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- ¡Mi...Mi niño! -Se tiraba para abrazarlo-_

 _Goku: ¡Guao! Jeje, hola madre -Le correspondía el abrazo-_

 _Vegeta: Yo también te extrañe -La abrazaba con mucha fuerza, así a su vez reteniendo algunas lagrimas que no dejaba ir-_

 _Meg: ¡Que alegría en verdad son ustedes! ¿Pe...pero que hacen aquí? ¿Como supieron en donde estábamos? -Miraba atentamente a Vegeta-_

 _Vegeta: Hay muchas cosas que les debemos de contar..._

 _-Unos minutos después-_

 _Gine: Así que por lo que dicen, ustedes nos daban por muertas por la escena esa que hizo Freezer, luego pasaron los años y a este se le quemó un fusible ¿no?_

 _Goku: Jajaja si madre._

 _Meg: Porque quería otras esposas verdad, y los mandó a ustedes para ir a conseguir terrícolas, las encontraron, se las llevaron y bueno al cabo de unos días ellos se casaron, luego de eso llego el papá de una de ellas quién resultó siendo el Gran Ox Satan._

 _Vegeta: Si..._

 _Gine: La cosa es que el los hizo prometer que cuidaran a sus dos niñas, así partiendo a la casa que era nuestra, pasaron los meses y Freezer estaba como loco buscandos hasta que los encontró, otra vez regresaron al palacio y los encerró junto con Zarbon ahí es donde les contó en donde encontrarnos ya que movió contactos para enterarse._

 _Meg: Hasta que Freezer con la ayuda de su Nana, los hipnotizo para olvidar quienes eran y que debía n de hacer ahora en adelante, pero eso no duró ni un día ya que lo recordaron todo... Bueno casi -Volteaba a ver a Goku-_

 _Goku: Bueno me recuerdo de casi todo y si recuerdo a mi madre... Pero no la recuerdo a ella -Su mirada se iba al suelo-_

 _Vegeta: Bueno esa fue una buena resumida de todo..._

 _Gine: Pero hay algo que no me cuadra aquí, si Freezer los Hipnotizo ¿Con qué motivo lo hizo? No los pudo castigar y ya, ya que sólo lo desobedecieron y se revelaron contra él al llevarse a sus esposas... Y me pone a pensar lo que dijo Goku ¿Quién es ella? Acaso ustedes..._

 _Vegeta: No estas mal en lo que piensas... -Miraba para otro lado-_

 _Meg: Vegeta tu... Acaso... -Lo veía y en su mirada se reflejaba un brillo-_

 _Vegeta: ¡Hum! Bueno... Kakaroto y yo... -No sabia con que palabras decirlo-_

 _Goku: Lo que trata de decir Vegeta es que, efectivamente nosotros nos enamoramos de esas terrícolas que trajimos del planeta tierra y que son las actuales esposas de Freezer, por ese motivo madre... Él mandó a hipnotizarnos para que las olvidáramos y ellas a nosotros._

 _-Al decir todo eso Goku se escuchó unos gritos provenir de Meg y Gine-_

 _Meg: ¡QUE FELICIDAD!_

 _Gine: ¡ME DA MUCHA ALEGRIA ESCUCHAR ESO!_

 _-Las dos de acercaron a sus hijos para abrazarlos-_

 _Gine: ¡Oh mi niño! Encontró el amor... -Se separaba de él-_

 _Goku: Hehehe -Se rascaba la nuca-_

 _Meg: No lo puedo creer, el príncipe de los Saiyajines ¿Enamorado? Quisiera conocer a esa niña quién pudo roer este corazón -Le tocaba el pecho con su dedo-_

 _-Vegeta solo se limitó a ver a otro lado para que no notarán su sonrojo-_

 _Gine: Jajaja, ¡Pero entonces que hacen aquí! No es que nos alegre no verlos pero, ¿Por que no las están rescatando de las garras de ese tirano?_

 _Vegeta: Tuvimos la necesidad de venir a buscarlas -Habló de repente- Además tenemos a quienes que las están ciudando..._

 _Goku: Oh por cierto madre, Raditz manda a decirte que te quiere, y por lo que vi en sus ojos un lo siento._

 _Gine: Yo ya perdone a tu hermano, por lo que hizo, pero ese perdón no era para mi... -Volteaba a ver a Meg-_

 _Goku: Así que se enteraron que fue lo que hizo él antes de irse..._

 _Meg: Si recibimos la noticia de parte del maldito de Freezer._

 _Goku: Oh Meg, siento lo que hizo mi hermano contra Tarble..._

 _Meg: No tienes que decirlo yo no le guardo rencor, al que si es al malnacido ese, que le dijo un monton de barbaridades para que lo hiciese._

 _Gine: Pedo volviendo al tema, ¿Como de les ocurre dejarlas solas? Es cierto que sus amigos estan protegienadolas, pero no hay más seguridad que no sea la de ustedes._

 _Meg: Hijo... -La volteaba a ver- Me alegra muchisimo que estes aquí conmigo y yo saber que estes bien._

 _Vegeta: A mi tambien me alegra saber que estas viva, y que no te arrebataron de mi lado._

 _Meg: Lo se pero... -Volteaba a ver a Goku y le hacía una seña para que se acercara- Mis niños -Agarraba la mano de cada uno- Ustedes unidos pueden hacer que ese planeta tiemble, juntos pueden derrotar a Freezer -Juntaba las dos manos de los Saiyajines, estos al sentir el roce se incomodaron- Así que no se preocupen por nosotras, estaremos bien._

 _Vegeta: Pero madre..._

 _Meg: Nada de peros... Aquí lo más importante es salvar a esas muchachas que estan en peligro y arrebatarselas a Freezer, así que no se los pido se los ordeno ¡Vayanse y salven a sus novias!_

 ** _Fin del Flash black_**

Goku: Vegeta...Vegeta... ¡VEGETA! -Mientras le gritaba!

Vegeta: ¡CUANTAS VECES QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE NO ME GRITES!

Goku: Lo siento es que te quedaste en las nubes.

Vegeta: ah eso...

Goku: sigues pensando en ellas no es así, se que te duele dejarla de nuevo que ellas estarán bien...

Vegeta: Lo sé, pero algo tengo claro.

Goku: ¿Qué cosa?

Vegeta: Lo que tenemos planeado hacer Kakaroto...

Goku: Oh eso jajaja

-Vegeta por un momento se adentró en sus pensamientos y se perdió al cabo de unos minutos se volvió a escuchar su voz-

Vegeta: ¡Si lo haremos! -Soltó así no más-

Goku: ¿Seguro que estas bien? Eso de hablar de la nada no es normal.

Vegeta: ¿Qué? Agggh Kakaroto no te entrometas... -Se sonrojaba levemente *- _Pero te prometo madre cuando terminé todo esto, vendré a buscarte y volveremos a tener la vida tranquila que teníamos antes ...Lo prometo..._ -*

Nappa: ¿Entonces?

Raditz: ¿Entonces de qué? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Nappa: ¡Sobre la nave!

Raditz: Oh tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

Nappa: ¿Trae las cosas?

Raditz: Si Nappa como lo dijo Vegeta...

 ** _Flash Black._**

 _Vegeta: Bien, entonces para que Freezer nos crea que, si vamos a ese planeta, Raditz te encargo que con la nave que está atrás del palacio la que tienes escondida, mandes a traer comida, ropa, tecnología, lo que sea, y luego junto con Nappa la meterán a otra para simular que está aterrizó, Zarbon tú serás el que informará a Freezer sobre la "Llegada de la nave"_

 _Zarbon: No comprendo tu punto._

 _Vegeta: La cuestión es que le dirás a Freezer que mandamos una nave para que se llevara las cosas ya que eran demasiadas y no queríamos sobre cargar la nave._

 _Zarbon: Ahora entiendo, pero, y ustedes ¿Cómo conseguirán lo demás?_

 _Vegeta: Ya hallaremos una forma, sin más que decir._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black._**

Raditz: Ve no más está llegando la nave, para que digan que no era mentira.

Nappa: ¿Co...Como rayos hiciste que simulara que llegaba?

Raditz: Tengo mis métodos -Unos brillitos de admiración estaban al lado de Raditz-

Nappa: Modificaste el vuelo automático -Fruncía su ceño-

Raditz: -Sus brillitos desaparecieron- Tenías que hablar...

Nappa: Mejor cállate, mira es Zarbon llegando.

Zarbon: No se preocupe soldado, yo revisare la nave.

Soldado: E...esta bien, es que es una nave no identificada.

Zarbon: Pero como va a hacer no identificada si es de aquí.

Soldado: Si, pero nadie autorizó la salida de esta nave.

Zarbon: Ya cálmese... *- _Esta es la nave de la que habló Vegeta, debe de traer las cosas-*_

-Abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa un montón de cosas le cayeron encima-

Soldado: Señor Zarbon ¿Se encuentra bien usted?

Zarbon: ¡Agggggh! -Salía de todas las frutas que le habían caído encima- *- _E_ s _e desgraciado se Raditz-*_

Soldado: No se hizo daño.

Zarbon: ¡ESTOY BIEN!, ¡YA! Solo necesito un baño, saca todo eso de la nave y ponlo en cajas luego iré a hablar con el Lord... -Se iba del lugar-

Soldado: Pe...Pero si esto es demasiado -Mientras veía el interior de la nave- Aaagh me tomará una eternidad sacar todo esto...

Raditz: HAHAHAHA -Mientras estallaba de risa- Haha, eso...eso...fue...muy...gracioso -La risa no lo dejaba hablar-

Nappa: -Dejó escapar una pequeña risa- Raditz que hiciste por Kami...

Raditz: ¿Qué? Acéptalo fue muy gracioso ver como toda esa comida le cayó encima -Se limpiaba una lagrima inexistente-

Nappa: Bueno no te lo niego... Vámonos antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí.

Raditz: Jajaja okey...

Kiary: *- _Esto es malo Vegeta nos matará si se llega a enterar... Espero que no les digan nada-*_ -Kiary iba distraída y topó hombro con alguien- ¡Auch! Soldado fíjate.

Soldado: La que se tiene que fijar eres tú, estabas distraída.

Kiary: ¡Ussh! Solo date cuenta la otra vez ¿Si? -Empezaba a caminar-

Soldado: ¡Oye espera! Quiero que me hagas un favor.

Kiary: ¿Ahora qué?

Soldado: ¿Puedes llevar esta ropa?

Kiary: *- _No me había dado cuenta que llevaba ropa en sus manos-*_ Y que gano yo haciendo eso.

Soldado: A la Kiary solo has me el favor, tengo que ir a hacer algo más y no puede esperar.

Kiary: Bueno está bien, para que veas que no soy mala.

Soldado: ¡Gracias! -Mientras empezaba a correr-

Kiary: ¡OYE ESPERA! ¿A QUIEN LE LLEVO ESTO?

Soldado: Son las ropas de Zarbon ¿Acaso no las reconoces? Bueno igual adiós y gracias -Se perdía en el pasillo-

Kiary: Las ro...ropas de Zarbon... -Solo se limitó a observarlas-

-Caminando en uno de los pasillos-

Kiary: Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas... -Estaba al frente de la habitación de Zarbon- Kiary solo debes de tocar la puerta darle sus cosas, en ningún momento cruzar miradas con él, si eso debo de hacer -Estaba a punto de tocar, pero el pomo de la puerta giró y se abrió la puerta-

Zarbon: Tks ese soldado no se apura... ¿Uhm? -Se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahí- Kiar... ¡Ejem! Señorita Kiary que se le ofrece.

Kiary: *- _Oh por Kami_ -* -Solo se limitó a pensar ya que Zarbon solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y su cabello estaba suelto y mojado- *- _Kami me odias verdad, es que se ve guapo cuando sale de bañarse, me acuerdo la última vez que lo vi de esa manera...-*_

Zarbon: Eh... ¿Estás bien? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Kiary: *- _Solo concéntrate en lo que venía a hacer-*_ Bu...Bueno... ¡Ejem! Solo estoy aquí porque un soldado me mandó a dejarle esto -Mientras le extendía su ropa- * _-Bien Kiary eso es-*_

Zarbon: ¡Tks! Ese soldado no puede hacer nada por él mismo -Mientras recibía su ropa- Gracias señorita.

Kiary: ¿Te molestó que yo te lo hubiese venido a dejar? -Lo veía fijamente-

Zarbon: -La mirada de Kiary le incómodo y se sonrojó levemente- Emmm no yo no dije eso en ningún momento, es solo que no pudo hacerlo por sí mismo y mandó a alguien que no tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

Kiary: Oh entiendo... Bueno igual fue un gusto hacerlo -Le sonreía-

Zarbon: *- _Ummm Kiary, me dan tantas ganas de decirte la verdad y besarte en este mismo instante, es que eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes-*_ Jeje bueno me voy a cambiar y gracias es muy gentil de tu parte... Hasta el rato... Kiary... -Cerraba la puerta-

Kiary: Hasta luego... Zarbon...

Bulma: Ufff es mucho que digerir...

 _-No debes de decir nada..._

 _-Si dices algo el plan se arruinará._

 _-Vamos no te angusties por lo que nos dices has recordado cosas, pero no son claras..._

 _-Eso confirma que lo que estamos diciéndote es verdad..._

 _-Debes creernos..._

Bulma: _*-Si todo lo que me contaron es cierto, entonces... Mi esposo es al que realidad odio y que me obligó a casarme con él, lo detesto y terminó matando al padre de Milk...-*_ -Mientras la volteaba, quien estaba muy pensativa y con la mirada pérdida- _*-Pobre de Milk, enterarse que ese señor... Pero entonces nosotras a los que realmente amamos son a esos Saiyajines, no niego que la primera vez que lo vi en aquella ocasión me sentí nerviosa y sentí algo extraño en mi interior... Creo que ellas no mienten, si él hizo todo aquello por nosotras entonces no voy a dejar que me toque nunca más-*_ ¡MILK! -Lo decía en un tono muy efusivo-

Milk: ¿Qué pasa? -Levantaba su mirada-

Bulma: Desde ahora no dejaremos que ese señor nos ponga una mano encima, entendido...

Milk: Si, quisiera recordad ese momento en donde él... Asesinó a mi padre, aunque solo con decirlo me hierve la sangre...

Bulma: Sé que es un golpe bajo enterarte de la noche a la mañana que tu esposo fue el asesino de tu padre...

Milk: Bulma él no es nuestro esposo ya no lo sigas llamando de esa manera, él nos hipnotizo nos hizo olvidar las cosas y lo más importante nos hizo olvidarnos de ellos, no sé, pero lo siento Bulma sé que aquello no fue un sueño -Se llevaba su mano a sus labios- Sé que esa noche el estuvo allí y me besó.

Bulma: No te lo niego él también estuvo esa noche en mi habitación y aquellas palabras...

- _"Tarde o temprano lo sabrás, ahora solo has como si no has visto nada"_

Bulma: Tarde o temprano lo sabré... No sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero sé que es algo relacionado con esto...

Milk: Entonces de ahora en adelante ¿Debemos de actuar?

Bulma: Si, trata la manera de alejarte de él, que no sea tan obvio, debemos de no tener contacto con él.

Milk: Esto es a lo que te referías ¿No? De sentir esa sensación de desprecio por él, ahora entiendo todos esos sentimientos de repulsión y ha sido por lo que hemos vivido, pero no recordábamos.

Bulma: Me siento sucia al saber que lo he besado...

Milk: Eso es de menos, vaya que no hemos estado íntimamente con él.

Bulma: Espero que a ese bastardo no se le cruce por la cabeza hacer eso...

Milk: Ojalá... Mejor olvidemos eso ahora pensemos en como actuaremos adelante de Goku y Vegeta cuando los tengamos cerca.

Bulma: De la misma manera que con Freezer, no podemos otra cosa ya que no debemos de decirles que nos han contado eso perjudicaría a las chicas ya que ellas nos contaron y según ellos no debemos de saber a no ser que recordemos, pero eso lo creo imposible ahora.

Milk: Es una basura total todo esto.

Bulma: Lo sé Milk, pero solo tenemos que esperar a ver qué sucede y esperar a que ellos regresen... _*-Solo regresen pronto muchachos...-*_

Zarbon: Y eso es todo...

Freezer: Entonces esos Saiyajines planearon todo eso.

Zarbon: Así es señor.

Freezer: No fue una mala idea mandar todas las cosas aparte, pero nunca oí despegar alguna nave de aquí.

Zarbon: * _-Maldición ahora que le digo-*_ Este bueno eso fue porque... * _-Que debo de decirle-*_

Freezer: Estoy esperando una razón Zarbon -Lo veía fijamente-

Vegeta: La razón por la que no dijimos nada era para no incomodar a nuestro Lord.

Freezer: -Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para él no hizo más que voltear a ver de dónde provenía y allí lo vio parado en la penumbra y poco a poco acercándose hacía él- _*-Po...Porque estos Saiyajines están aquí, les faltaban dos meses para llegar... No esto es malo-*_ Oh soldado Vegeta... Qué raro encontrarlo aquí -Mientras hacía una risa nerviosa-

Vegeta: ¿Le sorprende verdad? -Hacía una reverencia- Hola Lord... -Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó a su rostro-

Freezer: Eh... Si es solo que dijeron con Kakaroto que tardaría meses en venir...

Vegeta: Lo sabemos, es que terminamos lo antes posible por allá y se nos hizo más fácil mandar a traer esa nave y llenarla de todo lo que traíamos...

Freezer: Entiendo... _*-No necesito más tiempo con mis esposas y estando ellos aquí se me hace extraño, aunque no recuerden nada esto me incomoda-*_ Bueno necesito que me hagan algunas cosas... _*-Eso es los mandaré a hacer otra cosa-*_

Vegeta: Con el debido respeto Lord, nosotros con Kakaroto tenemos pensado hacer otras cosas un poco lejos del palacio así que no quiero abusar de su amabilidad...

Freezer: Oh no para nada, vayan a hacer lo que quieran con Kakaroto.

Vegeta: Gracias Lord... -Hacía una pequeña reverencia- Mañana saldremos temprano-

Freezer: Está bien...

Vegeta: Con su permiso yo me retiro -Veía fijamente a Zarbon y luego se iba-

Zarbon: Yo...yo también me retiro señor debo de ir a revisar si el soldado ha bajado todo de la nave.

Freezer: Si, si vete.

Zarbon: Si señor -Hacía una reverencia y se iba-

Freezer: Debo de aprovechar esta noche y mañana antes que regresen esos saiyajines de ese "Asunto que tienen" DIABLOS, porque me incomoda estar viviendo en el mismo techo que esos simios, Freezer supéralo ellos olvidaron todo y no tendrían porque acercarse a tus esposas... Maldita sea ya no pensaré más en ello...

Vegeta: Pon me al tanto de la información que tienes...

Zarbon: Como les prometimos hemos estado cuidando de ellas, nada ha pasado más allá con Freezer, por lo que tenemos enterado las demás terrícolas están ayudándolas a recordar cosas o algo así por el estilo... No entiendo cómo se enteraron de que ellas no los recuerdan a ustedes...

Vegeta: Y aún que no lo supieran sería más que obvio, pero este no es el caso Zarbon.

Zarbon: ¿Cómo? -Arqueaba su ceja-

Vegeta: Había una infiltrada que lo sabía y se lo dijo a las demás para ayudarnos y bueno esa era Kiary...

Zarbon: ¿QUÉ KIARY? -Sus ojos se abría completamente-

Vegeta: Así es Zarbon, antes de irnos te dije aquellas palabras para que no cometiera alguna estupidez y de vez en eso sabía perfectamente que nos ayudaría por dentro del palacio.

Zarbon: O sea que ella sabe todo... Y además sabe que yo si la recuerdo...

Vegeta: No sé, pero ella sabe más, porque no se hubiera atrevido a ir a ese lugar sin alguna escusa, es raro porque cuando sucedió aquello esa noche nadie se encontraba en el palacio, a no ser que ella...

Zarbon: _*-Ahora entiendo porque esa vez no me siguió insistiendo en hacerme reaccionar, ella sabía que si lo hacía era inútil ya que yo no la "recordaba" entonces todos estos meses a está sufriendo al verme... Y hoy cuando fue a dejar mi ropa-*_

Vegeta: Bueno entonces no ha sucedido nada irrelevante.

Zarbon: No... -Saliendo de su trance-

Vegeta: Bien, de todas formas, se lo preguntare a Kiary...

-Zarbon solo se limitó a levantar su vista-

-Así en un abrir y cerrar ojos ya era de noche y todos estaban hiendo a dormir y algunos ya se encontraban haciéndolo-

Goku: _*-Es tan hermosa cuando duerme... Es la segunda vez lo que veo así, tal vez la he visto más veces, pero no las recuerdo-* -_ Goku se encontraba adentro de la habitación de ella se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, con uno de sus dedos le tocó su mejilla, en eso escuchó un ruido provenir de fuera, se sorprendió y fue directo al balcón a esconderse-

Freezer: Jeje, Milk mi dulce Milk -Se acercaba a ella y con su mano bruscamente le tocó la mejilla lo que hizo despertarla de golpe-

Milk: Fre...Frezer.

Freezer: Hola -se acercaba más a ella y el aliento de él chocaba con los labios de ella-

Milk: Estas borracho, ¿Cuánto has bebido? -Su ceño se fruncía y se alejaba un poco de él-

Freezer: Solo un poco, pero eso no interesa -La tomaba por el mentón y la atrajo hacía él haciéndola que le diera un beso-

Milk: ¡Oye no! Espera -Se alejaba de él-

Freezer: Como que espera, soy tu esposo -La forzaba a darle un beso otra vez-

Milk: No ya suéltame, Freezer -El beso que comenzó en sus labios termino llegando a su cuello con un par de manos inquietas por parte de Freezer jugando con sus piernas- No...no déjame... -Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-

Freezer: Hace meses que me muero por estar contigo -La seguía besando bruscamente y tocando como se le plazca, bajó uno de los tirantes de su vestido que tenía para dormir mientras le daba pequeños besos en los hombros, lo que él no se dio cuenta es que no eran los únicos en la habitación-

-Un Saiyajin estaba escuchando todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Milk y quien estaba con sus manos hechas puños aguantándose a no entrar y hacer un escándalo, su labio inferior estaba sangrando por la tremenda fuerza que estaba proporcionando este contra sus dientes-

Goku: _*-Es un DESGRACIADO está a punto de hacerle algo desagradable a Milk y yo...yo no puedo hacer nada ¿Por qué me odias Kami-Sama? Si hubiera una forma...-*_

Milk: No...Déjame... -Milk estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas- suéltame -Intentaba con sus fuerzas separarse de él-

Freezer: ESO IMPOSIBLE NO TE DEJARÉ IR TU SERAS MIA ESTA NOCHE Y NADIE LO VA A IMPEDIR -Le tomaba bruscamente el mentón cuando le decía todo aquello-

-Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y que Milk se echó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero para su salvación alguien tocó a la puerta-

Soldado: Señor...Señor Freezer...

Freezer: MALDITA SEA ¿QUÉ PASA AHORA? ¡ESTOY OCUPADO!

Soldado: Señor uno de la corte espacial ha venido a verlo y es de mucha urgencia.

Freezer: ¡DIABLOS! -golpeaba la cama a un costado de la cabeza de Milk, lo que hizo sorprenderla y frenar en seco sus lágrimas- ¡Ya voy! -Volteó a ver a Milk- Esto no se quedará así -La forzó a darle un beso y salió de la habitación-

-Milk se levantó en medio de su cama, llevó sus manos a su boca y empezó a llorar en silencio, en eso por detrás suya sintió que alguien la jaló y al sentir eso se topó con el pecho de alguien, sintió unos brazos al rededor suyo los cuales la abrazaban, al darse cuenta era Goku, lo volteo a ver con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Milk: Go...ku -Se limitó susurrar-

Goku: Shhh, ya todo está bien ya estoy aquí -La atraía más a él y la abrazaba con fuerza-

Milk: Goku... Yo...él...quería...

Goku: No es necesario que lo digas... Ya todo está bien -Le acariciaba delicadamente su cabello-

Milk: Fue horrible -Escondía su rostro en el pecho de él y sus lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas-

Goku: Shhh ya todo pasó... -Le hablaba delicadamente la acurrucaba en sus brazos y le decía cosas dulces al oído hasta llegar al punto de que ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos- Odio que tengas que pasar por esto, fui tan estúpido por no reaccionar en el instante, pero mientras que ese canalla estaba aquí yo pude recordarlo todo, como nos conocimos, como me enamoré de ti y esas noches en donde despertaba para solo verte dormir -La volteaba a ver- Con ese miedo de despertar y ver que no estuvieras a mi lado, pero ahora te protegeré cada noche, y esta vez no me va a titubear la mano para darle su merecido a Freezer...

 _-Pero lo mejor es que te recuerdo Milk te recuerdo...-  
************** _

_- **Gracias Paula es muy amable de tu parte tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia me hace feliz saber que te encanta :3 Puedo decirte que se está acercando el final ya lo tengo a ver si me da de publicar varios capitulos *-***_


	26. ¿Cómo solucionarlo?

Goku: Uhmm... -Estaba moviéndose mientras sentía los rayos de sol en su cara- Pero... ¿Dónde estoy? -Abría sus ojos poco a poco iba a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba abrazando- oh ahora lo recuerdo... Estaba anoche aquí cuando... Grrrr ese sujeto -Volteaba a ver a Milk- y me quedé dormido junto con ella... -Iba a levantarse, pero no podía quitarse el agarre de ella-

Milk: No...no me dejes -Se abrazaba más a Goku-

Goku: ¿Qué? -Mientras se sonrojaba levemente- ¿Qui...quieres que no me vaya?

Milk: No me dejes almohada...

Goku: ¡Hum! Por un momento pensé que me lo decía a mí... -Poco a poco se fue quitando el agarre de Milk y reemplazándolo por la almohada- Espero que nadie haya entrado y nos vieran dormir... -Se iba hasta el balcón- Adiós Milk -Fue lo último que dijo-

Milk: No, lo decía enserio... -Se incorporaba en la cama- Él se estuvo toda la noche consolándome y calmándome, hasta que me dormí y también él, fue muy tierno de su parte, debo de darle las gracias cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Bulma: ¡Milk! ¿Ya despertaste? -Mientras llamaba a la puerta-

Milk: Si, un momento... -Se levantó de su cama y fue con dirección a la puerta- Bulma... -Se lanzó hasta ella-

Bulma: ¡Guao! ¿A qué se debe ese abrazo? -Mientras dijo eso Milk la abrazó con más fuerza- Milk... ¿Qué pasa? Po...por que tiemblas.

-Luego de eso las dos entraron a la habitación-

Bulma: Así que eso pasó anoche...

Milk: Si -Mientras se mordía su labio inferior-

Bulma: ¿Pero Goku está loco? Como se quedó aquí contigo, puede que Freezer haya regresado y los vio dormir juntos-

Milk: Lo sé también lo pensé, pero si hubiese sido así no nos hubiera despertado, sabes cómo es de impulsivo.

Bulma: Bueno tienes razón, pero olvidémonos de él, así que Goku te consoló -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Milk: Eh... Bueno si -Se sonrojaba-

Bulma: Dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando te abrazó?

Milk: Me sentí protegida Bulma, fue muy cálido su abrazo -Se sonrojaba más y ocultaba su rostro en la almohada-

Bulma: Hahaha tu expresión lo dice todo.

Milk: No te rías -Le tiraba la almohada-

Bulma: ¡Oye! -La agarraba y se la devolvía de la misma manera-

Milk: Bulma, anoche yo me desperté y me di cuenta que él estaba a mi lado durmiendo...

Bulma: ¿¡QUÉ!? Pero Milk tuviste la oportunidad de despertarlo y que se fuera por si regresaba Freezer.

Milk: Lo sé, pero ver su rostro durmiente me relajó mucho y me puso a pensar en varias cosas, en cómo era mi vida con él, aunque se me vino un recuerdo vago...

 ** _Flash Black._**

 _-Por lo que vi, estábamos en un lugar que parecía el exterior yo estaba acostada en el suelo al parecer la maleza de las plantas estaba algo alta, divise que no estaba sola alguien estaba sobre mi pero parecía que observaba a un punto ciego, me quedé viéndolo por unos segundos hasta que volteo a verme, vi que me decía algunas palabras pero yo no escuchaba su voz hasta que poco a poco fue quedándose callado, en ese momento nos estábamos viendo a los ojos sentí su respiración más cerca mezclándose con la mía y ahí sentí la suavidad de sus labios, al principio fue un rose pero poco a poco fue entornándose en un beso tierno...-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Milk: Mientras veía su rostro unas imágenes se venían a mi mente como si fuera una cámara y ahí es donde no pude dejarlo ir no quería que se fuera de mi lado, sabía que esa persona que estaba viendo era él y ese beso, fue Guao... -Se sonrojaba al decir eso-

Bulma: Entonces pudiste recordar un poco.

Milk: Si, creo que, al estar cerca de él, me hace sentirme confortable y creo que mi mente lo sabe por eso el recuerdo.

Bulma: Eso quiere decir que si solo paso unos momentos con Vegeta, pueda que yo lo recuerde un poco...

Milk: Es una buena hipótesis.

Bulma: Solo lo sabré si lo pruebo.

Milk: ¿Tengo que levantarme? -Lo decía en un tono perezoso-

Bulma: Si -Mientras le jalaba un brazo ya que Milk volvió a acostarse en la cama- ¡Vamos Milk!

Milk: No le quiero ver la cara a esa lagartija afeminada.

Bulma: Debes de hacerlo, recuerda que debemos de actuar.

Milk: Tienes razón, de ahora en adelante me va a costar más de lo que pensé.

Bulma: Fuerzas Milk, si es necesario que durmamos en la misma habitación por tal que Freezer no se le ocurra hacernos algo, pues lo haremos.

Milk: Gracias... Bulma.

Bulma: Eres mi amiga y te quiero -Le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa-

Milk: yo también te quiero amiga.

Vegeta: ¿Ya? -Estaba cruzado de brazos y recostado en una piedra grande-

Goku: Si... -Salía desde un rinconcito-

-Vegeta solo se limitó a rodar los ojos-

Goku: ¿Qué? Oh vamos Vegeta no me mires así... -Su ceño se fruncía levemente-

Vegeta: Y cómo quieres que te mire, tuviste todo el tiempo de hacer eso en el palacio.

Goku: Pero si tú sabes de cuando un Saiyajin tiene que ir, tiene que ir.

Vegeta: ¡Grrrr! Bueno ya, no me cuentes tu vida.

-Una gota de sudor se asomó en la frente de Goku-

Vegeta: Ahora donde están esos dos idiotas...

Goku: Son tres...

Vegeta: Agggh ese idiota de Zarbon no interesa.

Goku: Jajaja ay Vegeta tu nunca cambias.

Vegeta: Y tú no dejas de ser un insecto -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Goku: Jejeje -Se rascaba su nuca-

Raditz: Ya -Mientras descendía del cielo-

Vegeta: Al fin, como se tardan en venir.

Nappa: Oye tranquilo, no nos eches la culpa a Raditz y a mí.

Vegeta: Entonces ¿A quién?

Raditz: A Zarbon...

Nappa: ¡RADITZ! -Le lanzaba una mirada amenazante-

Raditz: ¿Qué? Si es cierto ¿no? -Solo se limitó a poner sus manos atrás de su cabeza-

Zarbon: Ya, ya, ya señoritas no se peleen por mí.

Vegeta: Tks, quien va a querer a un ser verdoso como tú.

Zarbon: Pues mira que si hay ALGUIEN que me quiere.

Vegeta: Pero no puedes estar con ella.

Zarbon: Pero yo sí puedo acercarme, pero tu no.

Vegeta: ¡Aaah insecto!

-Los dos chocaron frente a frente con una mirada asesina entre ellos-

Goku: Ey, ey, no se peleen jejeje -Intentaba separarlos-

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO KAKAROTO! -Dijeron los dos al unísono-

Goku: Jeje, bueno lo siento -Una gota de sudor caía en su frente-

Nappa: Ya déjense se juegos y mejor vamos a lo que venimos -Mientras jalaba de la oreja a Zarbon-

Zarbon: Oye ¡Auh! Eso duele -Se quitaba el agarre de Nappa-

Raditz: Y dicen que yo soy el inmaduro aquí -Empezaba a caminar-

Vegeta: Ya dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos con esa bruja loca de Glamu -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Goku: ¿Alguien siente su presencia?

Zarbon: No está muy lejos de aquí pero tampoco cerca, ella esconde perfectamente su casa.

Nappa: Si es una bruja que sabe esconderse bien.

Vegeta: Eso está por terminar, siento que se está moviendo, rápido tenemos que ir tras ella -Emprendida vuelo-

Goku: Oye espera -Iba atrás de él-

Raditz: No tan rápido...

Nappa: Va a hacer como hace unos minutos -Solo se limitó a rodar los ojos-

Zarbon: Eso creo...

Goku: Oye ve más despacio.

Vegeta: Tks, cállate.

Goku: Vegeta...

Vegeta: ¿Ahora qué pasa? No ves que estoy ocupado buscando a esa bruja.

Goku: Ayer... Freezer estuvo a punto de hacerle algo terrible a Milk.

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué es lo que dices? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Goku: Ayer entró a su habitación y ese maldito... -Apretó los puños- pero por suerte alguien llamó a la puerta y se fue, en ese momento yo, solo pude abrazarla Vegeta y decirle que todo estaba bien, que estaba ahí para ella.

Vegeta: Sabes que no podías acercarte a ella ¿Verdad? -Goku lo volteo a ver- Y aun así lo hiciste -Lo dijo muy calmadamente-

Goku: Yo... Tuve que retenerme sabes, estuve a punto de entrar en esa habitación y no me hubiese importado armar una pelea solo por salvarla.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Goku: Te hubieses enterado de todas formas ¿No? Pero tengo miedo por ellas Vegeta... -Al decir eso Vegeta se incomodó un poco- De que por retenernos pase lo que tememos...

Vegeta: ¡NO DIGAS ESO! -Dijo alterado- No les pasará nada Kakaroto no dejaré que nada malo le pase.

Goku: Y yo tampoco dejare que nada le suceda, debemos de acabar con todo esto...

-Un silencio incomodo se asomó entre los dos hasta que Vegeta habló-

Vegeta: Yo... Hubiese hecho lo mismo Kakaroto, aunque no me hubiese quedado como idiota toda la noche allí.

Goku: ¿Uhm? Eso dice que me viste dormir con ella.

Vegeta: Si, solo, no lo vuelvas a hacerlo o por una cosa así sentenciaremos el plan ¿Ok?

Goku: Si Vegeta -Mientras decía eso Goku veía fijamente a Vegeta- _*-Actuó de una manera muy extrañaba Vegeta esa no fue la reacción que yo esperaba ver... Además, sonó más calmado, será que, ¿se habrá puesto en mi lugar? Bueno eso no lo sabré, pero agradezco que no me haya gritado, ha cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Bulma-*_

Vegeta: ¡QUE ME MIRAS IDIOTA! -Lo decía ya que se incomodó por la mirada penetrante de Goku-

Goku: No nada... jeje *- _Bueno casi_ -*

Vegeta: Insecto.

Zarbon: ¡Miren! Esa persona de allí.

Raditz: Ummm -Posó su mano en su mentón- es bajita, toda arrugadita, piel de color violeta pálido, con un bastón y vestimenta algo extravagante, si, es ella.

Vegeta: ¡Vamos por esa Bruja!

Nappa: Pero Vegeta, sabes en donde nos estamos metiendo ¿Cierto?

Zarbon: Es uno de las ciudades de este planeta y hay carteles con el nombre de estos dos -Señalaba a Raditz y Nappa-

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Creo que no me conocen del todo -Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en su rostro- Kakaroto sácalos.

Goku: Si... -De un bolso sacó un grupo de telas-

Raditz: No me había dado cuenta que Kakaroto traía una bolsa...

Goku: Tomen una -Mientras la lanzaba al aire-

Zarbon: ¿¡Estas son capuchas!? -Mientras la veía-

Nappa: Oh pero que buena idea.

Vegeta: Tks, déjenlas de estar admirando y pónganselas, o perderemos de vista a esa bruja -Se colocaba la capucha-

Zarbon: ¿Pero porque nosotros también? No estamos siendo buscados -Arqueaba una ceja-

Vegeta: Es por si la bruja nos reconoce, y se echa a correr.

Zarbon: Entiendo.

-Todos hicieron lo mismo y poniéndose el gorro que traía el mismo, los 5 descendieron hasta el pueblo y empezaron a caminar en busca de su objetivo-

Vendedor: Llévelo, señora, es una fruta muy buena traída desde el planeta Opel...

Glamu: Uhmm se ve interesante ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Vendedor: 100$ -Mientras se frotaba las manos-

Glamu: ¿¡Qué por esta cosita tan pequeña!? No claro que no la voy a comprar ni en cien años -Empezaba a caminar, pero el vendedor la retuvo-

Vendedor: Esta fruta tiene sus beneficios.

Glamu: ¿Uhm? Así ¿Cómo cuál? -Mientras volteaba a verlo-

Vendedor: Si la hace papilla y la frota por su cara hace que desaparezcan esas arrugas no deseadas.

Glamu: ¿QUÉ ME INTENTAS DECIR CON ESO? -Apretaba sus puños-

Vendedor: ¿Qué? -Abría sus ojos como plantos-

-Glamu en un movimiento rápido y con la ayuda de su bastón le dio un golpe al vendedor mandándolo hacia atrás-

Glamu: No necesito ninguna fruta estoy en plena juventud de los 130 años ¡Hmp! -Se iba del lugar toda indignada- Es hora de ir a mi hogar.

Zarbon: Está saliendo de la ciudad esta es una buena señal.

Raditz: Si, vamos por ella.

Glamu: Alguien me está siguiendo -Volteaba a ver- Esos tipos encapuchados quienes serán... Debo de darme prisa y perderlos -De la manga de su vestido sacó una bolsa que contenía unos polvos y con estos hizo que pudiera correr más rápido-

Goku: ¡Está escapando! -Las señalaba-

Vegeta: No por mucho -Emprendía Vuelo a toda velocidad e iba tras ella-

Nappa: Vamos con Vegeta.

Glamu: Uhmm quienes son esos hombres -Volteaba a ver, pero se sorprendió ya que tenía uno muy cerca- ¡Ah! Corría más rápido como sus pies lo permitían, pero este la alcanzó y la tomó por la parte del cuello del vestido haciéndola dejar de tocar el suelo- ¡SUELTAME BESTIA INMUNDA! -Le pegaba en la cabeza con el bastón, lo que provocó fue irritarlo-

Goku: Que bien ya la atrapó.

Raditz: Casi nos causa un problema si la hubiésemos perdido.

Zarbon: Ahora a lo que hemos venido.

Glamu: ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? -Mientras pataleaba en el aire-

Vegeta: ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -Mientras se quitaba el gorro de la capucha-

Glamu: ¡TU! TU ERES AL SAIYAJIN QUE HIPNOTIZE -Lo veía fijamente y luego se cubría la boca- *- _Upss, ahora me preguntará de que estoy hablando_ -*

Vegeta: No pongas esa cara... Sabes, esos polvos baratos que tienes no funcionaron de nada...

Glamu: Eso... Eso quiere decir que...

Vegeta: Que recordamos todo... -Cuando dijo eso Goku y Zarbon se quitaron la capucha-

Glamu: A ustedes también los recuerdo, estaban ese día allí, también los hipnotice, pero ¿Cómo recuperaron la memoria?

Zarbon: Bueno, en mi raza ningún jueguito barato de magia sirve contra nosotros, cuando desperté nunca olvidé nada, y bueno estos dos, su raza es un poco débil con estas cosas, tardaron más de medió día en recordar todo.

Vegeta: IDIOTA CÁLLATE -Zarbon le sacaba la lengua infantilmente-

Glamu: Entiendo, ¡rayos! No pensé que esto sucediera así... Pero las terrícolas aun no recuerdan ¿Cierto?

Vegeta: ¡Grrrr! -Ahora la agarra por el cuello y la pone contra una de las rocas-

Zarbon: ¡Vegeta! No seas tan brusco con ella -Se acercaba un poco a él-

Vegeta: Exactamente a eso hemos venido por ti, bruja.

Glamu: ¡Auch! Eso duele, me lastimas mi cuello -intentaba quitarse la mano de Vegeta, pero no podía-

Vegeta: Dime, como puedo revertir ese maldito hechizo que les diste ¡DÍMELO! -Le apretaba más el cuello-

Glamu: ¡Ggggh! Oye... No seas tan brusco... De...déjame respirar...

Vegeta: ¡TKS! -La soltaba levemente, pero ella empezaba a reírse- ¿¡QUÉ TE CAUSA TANTA RISA MALDITA LOCA!?

Glamu: Hahaha, que no existe ningún hechizo de reversión, eso es lo que tienen mis polvos, no existe esa palabra.

Vegeta: ¡ESTAS JUGANDO CONMIGO CIERTO! -Le apretaba más el cuello y contra la pared-

Glamu: Lo siento... Pero no puedo hacer nada... Como para revertirlo, el daño ya está hecho y hacer otra hipnosis de reversa no funcionará en nada...

Vegeta: Debe de haber otra manera, Tks, ojalá pudiera matarte... Pero... -Las soltaba y caía al suelo tosiendo- ...No vales nada...

Glamu: No puedes hacer nada y este no es un cuento de hadas en donde el príncipe tenga que besar a la princesa para despertarla de un sueño profundo...

Vegeta: CÁLLATE, no me hagas gastar mi energía en ti...

Glamu: Aunque no entiendo como recuperaron la memoria -Veía fijamente a Vegeta-

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Le sostenía la mirada hasta que luego de un rato él la desvío- Vámonos de aquí no hay nada más que hacer.

Zarbon: ¡Pero oye! -Iba a hablar, pero Vegeta lo frenó-

Vegeta: YA DIJE, NOS VAMOS -Emprendía vuelo-

Raditz: ¡OYE VIEJA LOCA BÁJATE DE MI CABEZA! -Al decir eso Glamu con su bastón le quitó el gorro de la capucha a Raditz- Tks, que rara eres -Mientras la veía-

Glamu: _*-Esos no son los demás saiyajines que Freezer andaba buscando, si este de aquí es ese tal Raditz el otro debe de ser Nappa-*_

Vegeta: ¿Ya terminaste? -La veía fijamente, ella solo se limitó a desviar la mirada- Bien, vamos.

-Todos emprendieron vuelo desapareciendo del lugar y dejando a Glamu un poco desconcertada-

Raditz: Vieja loca -Mientras se volvía a ponerse el gorro-

Zarbon: Tal vez le gustaste...

-Nappa y Goku solo se limitaron a reírse-

Raditz: ¡Agggh! Cállate me da asco de solo pensar.

Vegeta: No fue eso... -Habló de la nada-

Raditz: ¿Entonces qué?

Vegeta: Ella quería saber quiénes eran ustedes dos, al parecer se dio cuenta y algo me dice que esta visita que le hicimos nos va a costar nuestra vida en el palacio.

Zarbon: ¿Estás seguro que le vendrá a contar todo a Freezer?

Vegeta: Estoy más que seguro...

-Por un momento todos estaban en silencio hasta que Nappa empezó a molestar a Raditz con Glamu, Vegeta seguía perdido en sus pensamientos-

Vegeta: _*-Esa bruja..._ _"Aunque no entiendo como recuperaron la memoria"_ _¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Vamos Vegeta piensa, yo la recuperé cuando vi el cuadro de mi madre y cuando vi a Bulma... Necesito hablar con Kiary para que me informe que pasó-*_

Kiary: Hahaha, ahora vuelvo chicas -Mientras abría la puerta-

Mia: Trae unas manzanas.

Kiary: ¡Claro! -Cerraba la puerta, estaba caminando por el largo pasillo sumergida en sus pensamientos- _aun no puedo borrarme de la mente la imagen de Zarbon solo con la toalla_ -Sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse de un color rojo- _No Kiary deja de pensar en eso, ummh como lo extraño... ¡Auch!_ -Se había tropezado con alguien- _¡Bien ya se me hizo costumbre tropezarme con cada persona de este lugar_ -Alzaba su vista- ¿Vegeta?

Vegeta: Terrícola, quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí, sígueme -Empezaba a caminar-

Kiary: Ehhh... Si -Iba atrás de él, desaparecieron del pasillo para entrar en una habitación- ¿Y de qué querías hablar?

Vegeta: Es sobre Bulma y Milk -Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos-

Kiary: Oh, quieres saber qué fue lo que sucedió en estos meses.

Vegeta: Si, y quería preguntarte otra cosa, pero ahora dime que fue lo que pasó.

Kiary: Bueno... Fue muy ajetreado este tiempo... Creo que no te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte -Vegeta arqueaba una ceja- Hubo una "fiesta" se podría decir ya que personas muy importantes vinieron al palacio con fachas muy caras, la cuestión es que luego de la fiesta vi que Bulma se fue a uno de los balcones y Freezer la siguió -Pero Fue interrumpida ya que la puerta se abrió-

Goku: Oh lo siento -entraba en la habitación- porque no me dijiste que ibas a hablar con ella yo también quiero escuchar.

Vegeta: Tks, entonces pasa y cállate.

Kiary: Bien, le estaba contando a Vegeta que hubo una fiesta en el palacio vinieron personas importantes y que después de esto Bulma se fue a uno de los balcones seguida de Freezer, a parecer ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y eso ha estado ocurriendo desde que ustedes se fueron, estuvo estos meses con la mirada perdida y no prestaba atención, luego de estar pensando Freezer se le acercó por un momento no parecía incomodarle que la estuviera abrazando, luego de unos minutos reaccionó y se separó de él, vi que empezaron a discutir no supe de qué peleaban, pero vi que Freezer levantó una de sus manos y Bulma lo estaba retando a que le pegara, pero él no lo hizo y se le acercó bruscamente y luego la forzó a que le diera... -Tomó un poco de aire y luego habló- un beso...

Vegeta: Tks, Ese desgraciado se atrevió a levantarle la mano a Bulma y luego hacer que lo besara a la fuerza, es un maldito me va a pagar todas, una por una.

Kiary: En cambio con Milk, ella es la que busca el problema, es quien los separa a esos dos, antes que empeore la situación y Freezer la ha recriminado varias veces por eso.

Goku: Tks, maldito -Apretaba sus puños-

Vegeta: Bien Kiary, quería preguntarte algo.

Kiary: Yo también quería hacer lo mismo.

Vegeta: Esta bien, hazla tu primero.

Kiary: ¿Cómo es que recuerdan todo? Por lo que sé Freezer les borró la memoria ¿no? -Los veía fijamente-

Vegeta: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kiary: Bueno yo, estaba esa noche en el palacio, cuando esa señora extraña les borró la memoria con hipnosis y también a Zarbon... -Apretaba sus puños-

Vegeta: Ahora entiendo por qué estabas ese día ahí cuando nos íbamos a ir, estabas para verificar tus sospechas...

Kiary: Tienes razón, a eso iba.

Vegeta: Sabes dije todo aquello para que no arruinaras todo.

Kiary: Por esa razón le dijiste a Zarbon que no se acercara a mí.

Vegeta: Supuse que lo harías reaccionar para que te recordara y esto traería problemas, además de que si hacías esto Zarbon sería una cabeza hueca y te hubiera contado todo y como sé que él es muy malo actuando tarde o temprano Freezer los iba a descubrir.

Kiary: Ahora entiendo...

Goku: Pero Kiary... Él sabe todo y veo que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para protegerte sé que te duele que estén lejos, pero es lo mejor para los dos...

Kiary: si entiendo, pero no me has respondido la pregunta.

Vegeta: Eh... Bueno fue con la ayuda de unos cuadros...

Kiary: ¿Cuadros? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Vegeta: De nuestras madres, al parecer algo se activó adentro de nosotros he hizo que recordáramos todo bueno a mí, a Kakaroto le costó un poco.

Kiary: Entiendo, además creo porque son Saiyajines, su raza es más fuerte, bien entonces ahora pregúntame.

Vegeta: ¿Han podido recordar algo Bulma y Milk? -La veía fijamente y atento-

Kiary: No estoy muy segura, pero creo que sí, ya que les comenté a las chicas acerca de lo que sucedía y les dije que me ayudarán así que empezamos a recrear escenas que ya han vivido por ejemplo el día en que se casaron con Freezer saben que fue uno de los días que más odiaron.

Goku: Si lo sé aún tengo el recuerdo de Milk cayendo por el balcón.

Kiary: ¿¡Qué!? -Lo veía sorprendido-

Goku: Tranquila solo fue que se tropezó pero yo estaba ahí y la salvé de una horrible caída.

Kiary: Entiendo, y bueno sacamos los vestidos y empezamos a hablarles de ese día lo que ocurrió fue que empezaron a tener un horrible dolor de cabeza hasta que luego de unos minutos se desmayaron...

Vegeta: ¿Dolores de cabeza? Eso me recuerda a cuando vi los cuadros sentí un dolor de cabeza muy agudo al recordar.

Kiary: Pienso que es lo mismo, pero a ellas le atacaron un poco más fuerte, seguimos intentando un par de veces recreando hasta que no quisimos seguir, pero creo que dieron frutos al parecer siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos, la razón seria que recordaron algo que siempre las hacía recordarlo una y otra vez.

Vegeta: Algo me dice que habría que hacer alguna cosa aún más grande para que sea el clímax y que sus cabezas recuerden todo.

Goku: Oh entiendo tu punto, pero... ¿Que sería?

Vegeta: Algún recuerdo que hayan atesoraro más.

Kiary: Pero eso deben de pensarlo ustedes y llevarlo a cabo ya que han convivido más con ellas.

Goku: Eso es cierto...

Vegeta: Tendré que llevar mi plan acabo lo antes posible -Susurraba-

Goku: ¿De qué plan hablas? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Kiary: Yo tengo que retirarme debo de hacer unas cosas, hasta entonces -Salía de la habitación-

Goku: Entonces -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Vegeta: No es algo que te incumba Kakaroto.

Goku: Si se trata de Milk y de Bulma claro que si me interesa Vegeta.

Vegeta: Bien, te lo diré, estaba pensando en que cuando llegue el momento de pelear con Freezer las mandaré a otro planeta...

Goku: No, no, no Vegeta, eso sí que no, es tas tratando de hacer lo mismo que Tarble...

Vegeta: Pero el mío no fallará.

Goku: ¡NO VEGETA! -Le levantaba la voz, lo que sorprendió mucho a Vegeta- ¿Qué pasa si Freezer se entera un día antes de que las enviemos? Dime Vegeta, lo más seguro es que arruinaría el plan y las utilizaría a ellas como excusa para que no pudiéramos atacar...

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Fuera de mi habitación Kakaroto.

Goku: Pero... Vegeta...

Vegeta: FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN.

Goku: Bien... -Se acercaba a la puerta- Solo piénsalo -salía de la habitación-

Vegeta: Idiota... Nada va a fallar, no voy a cometer el mismo error que él, nadie me va a impedir que lo lleve a cabo ni tu ni nadie -Salía de la habitación-

Bulma: ¡Hmp! -Mientras suspiraba- ¿Estoy molesta? -Se encontraba en el patio del palacio admirando las flores- ¿Por qué me siento así? Solo porque vi a Kiary y a Vegeta entrar en una habitación -Veía fijamente una rosa que tenía al frente- ¡Ya Bulma deja de pensar en eso! Te traerá problemas con Freezer -Se giró y se dio cuenta que había alguien observándola-

Vegeta: Lo siento, acabo de llegar pensé que estaría solo el lugar... Yo...yo me voy -Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa-

Bulma: ¡No espera! -Iba alcanzarlo, pero se tropezaba con algo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, pero luego los abrió ya que sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura- ¿Qué?

Vegeta: ¿Te... Ejem -Se aclaraba la garganta- ¿Se encuentra bien? -Se encontraba atrás de ella mientras la sostenía-

Bulma: _*-Pero que veloz-*_ Eh sí... -Pero Bulma al darse cuenta que él la sostenía fuerte y que estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo se sonrojo y se separó de Vegeta levemente- Gra...Gracias por salvarme...

Vegeta: De nada, solo tenga más cuidado la próxima vez. -Caminaba, pero Bulma lo agarró de la mano lo que hizo que él se incomodara- ¿Qué pa...pasa ahora?

-Bulma lo veía fijamente mientras hacía eso se perdía en sus pensamientos...

 _*-¿Qué es esta sensación? Nunca la había tenido, me siento ¿Feliz? ¿Frustrada? ¿Triste? No lo sé, es que, con solo con verlo a los ojos, es muy relajante... Vegeta... Vegeta... Quisiera saber quién fuiste para mí y lo que significaste._

 ** _Flash Black_**

- _Seguí hablando, pero me detuve ya que sentí una de las manos de Vegeta en mi cintura y otra en mi nuca-_

 _-Vege... -No terminé la palabra, porque Vegeta me estaba dando un beso- *-Pero qué está pasando Ve...Vegeta me está, ¿ME ESTÁ BESANDO? Oh no esto no es real, es solo un sueño ¿no?-*_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Bulma: Vegeta... -Se limitó a susurrar y luego se sostuvo su cabeza ya que sintió un dolor punzante-

Vegeta: ¿Te...Te encuentras bien? -Mientras la sostenía para que no se desvaneciera por el dolor-

Bulma: No me duele la cabeza... -Poco a poco fue agachándose hasta terminar sentada en el suelo- Auch... _*-Ese recuerdo, enserio yo y él-*_ -Mientras lo volteaba a ver-

Vegeta: ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? -Mientras le extendía su mano, Bulma estaba a punto de darle la mano cuando en ese momento alguien los interrumpió-

Freezer: ¡BULMA! ¡Pero qué haces! -Llegaba y hacía a un lado a Vegeta- ¿¡Dime porque estas en el suelo!?

Bulma: Ya, estoy bien -Se seguía sosteniendo su cabeza, ya que él dolor punzante regresó- ¡Auch!

Freezer: ¿¡QUE PASO!? ¿¡Que te hizo ese simio!? -Mientras señalaba a Vegeta- ¡GUARDIAS! -Un par de soldados llegaron y tomaron a Vegeta por los brazos-

Vegeta: Pe...Pero ¡Que haces! Yo no le he hecho nada malo -Mientras forcejeaba para que lo saltarán-

Freezer: No te creo, algo le hiciste a mi Bulma para que ella esté así.

Vegeta: _*-¿¡Mi Bulma!?_ -Estaba pensando-

Bulma: Él, no tiene la culpa de lo que me está pasando, solo me dio un dolor de cabeza y me ayudó a que no me caerá de un golpe al suelo, luego quiso ayudarme gentilmente -Se estaba levantando del suelo-

Freezer: No Bulma, Yo te ayudo a levantarte -Iba a hacerlo, pero ella lo detuvo-

Bulma: ¡NO! -Todos se le quedaron viendo- Quiero decir, yo sola puedo ¿Si? -Se lograba poner se pie- Ahora pídele a tus soldados que lo suelten -Se estaba limpiando su vestido-

Freezer: Ya la escucharon -Lo decía entre dientes-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Idiotas...

Bulma: Ahora si me disculpan me iré, quiero estar sola -Volteaba a ver a Freezer y se iba-

Freezer: ¡En cuanto a ti! -Se acercaba a Vegeta- ¡Te advierto que no te acerques a ella! ¿Entendido?

Vegeta: Si, señor -Apretaba sus puños-

Freezer: Bien -Todos se iban del lugar dejando solo a Vegeta-

-Vegeta le dio un puñetazo al suelo-

Vegeta: ¡Agggh! Cuanto quisiera acabar con ese idiota en este mismo instante -Se veía la mano- Pero debo de entrenar más, así como estoy no podré hacer nada -Cerraba su mano- Entrenare muy duro y derrotare a ese maldito.

Goku: Oye ya que dices eso, ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar?

Vegeta: -Le lanzaba una mirada amenazante- ¿¡Me estabas escuchando!?

Goku: Bueno si un poco... Pero oye no me mires así, solo venía a decirte que ¡Tengo una idea!

Vegeta: Ahora con que estupidez me vas a salir.

Goku: ¡Que podemos ocupar la máquina que fabricó Bulma para nosotros!

Vegeta: Sabes perfectamente que no podemos regresar ese lugar.

Goku: ¿Quién dijo de ir? -Mientras le enseñaba una pequeña cápsula-

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué es eso!? -Arqueaba una ceja-

Goku: ¿Bulma no te lo comentó? -Lo veía fijamente- Bueno es la máquina de entrenamiento.

Vegeta: ¡Eres idiota! Como puede estar allí adentro una cosa como esa.

Goku: ¿No me crees? -Tiraba la cápsula y de esta salía la máquina- ¡ves!

Vegeta: ¡IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE TIRARLA AQUÍ! ¡Quítala!

Goku: Si, si ya voy -Se acercaba a la máquina y le presionaba un botón lo cual hizo que otra vez regresara la capsula-

Vegeta: Enserio Kakaroto eres un idiota.

Goku: ¿Qué? No me creías tenía que hacerlo.

Vegeta: Pero ¿Cómo es que tú la tienes? Y ¿Cómo es posible que sabes como volverla modo compacto?

Goku: Bueno...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-¡Oye Goku!_

 _-¿Si que pasa Bulma? -La volteaba a ver-_

 _-Como no encuentro a Vegeta por ningún lado te lo diré a ti._

 _-¿De qué cosa? -Mientras arqueaba un ceja-_

 _-Mira te enseño, Ves esta máquina -Goku asentía con la cabeza- Bueno déjame explicarte que tiene su modo compacto, solo te acercas a esta parte, justo bajo de una de las ventanas, si ves, hay una especie de tapa ábrela con un solo toquilo y veras este botón apriétalo. -En eso se vio un poco de humo y la máquina había desaparecido-_

 _-¡Oooooh! Usaste magia ¿Eres una maga?_

 _-¡No Goku no soy una maga! Es solo tecnología, solo quería enseñarte el modo compacto de esto._

 _-Luego de eso, pasaron los meses en los que entrenamos, y cuando nos íbamos a ir para rescatarlas se me ocurrió volverla compacta-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Goku: Ahora entiendes.

Vegeta: Entiendo, ahora comprendo cómo es que tú y Raditz la movían de un lado a otro cuando Bulma se quejaba de que ocupaba mucho espacio en su lugar de trabajo, vaya que te sirvió de algo esa cabeza hueca tuya.

Goku: ¡Oye! Pero debemos de conseguir un lugar en donde ponerla.

Vegea: Eso será fácil, adentro de la nave que Raditz tiene escondida, es muy amplia.

Goku: Buena idea.

Vegeta: Ahora, entrenaremos de noche, además nadie se dará cuenta ya que Bulma le instaló un campo algo extraño para que nuestro Ki no se saliera de la máquina.

Goku: Cierto...

Vegeta: ¿Que esperamos? Vamos.

Goku: ¡Sí! -Lo seguía-

Bulma: Que...Que yo les ¿Hice una máquina? -Estaba oculta detrás de una de las paredes-  
******************************


	27. ¿Una guerra?

-Los dos Saiyajines se encontraban adentro de la nave-

Vegeta: Ahora si tírala aquí.

Goku: Bueno, Bueno ya voy...

Raditz: Oigan hacen ruido estaba dormido -Mientras llegaba a la sala principal de la nave-

Vegeta: ¿Como es que alguien puede estar dormido? si ya casi es medio día.

Raditz: ¿Que algún problema con eso?

Goku: No me acordaba que tu vivías en esta nave.

Raditz: Pues en donde más, antes de encontrar esta nave con Nappa teníamos que dormir arriba de los árboles, no tienen ni idea de que incomodo era.

Nappa: Hola, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están aquí? -Él también llegaba-

Vegeta: Es que acaso ¿No podemos estar aquí?

Nappa: No quise decir eso, es que es muy raro que ustedes dos estén aquí, jeje.

Goku: Bien, es que este es el único lugar para poder sacar esto -Tiraba la cápsula y de esta salía la gran máquina-

Raditz: ¡GUAO! Es la maquina de entrenamiento -Mientras veía anonadado-

Nappa: Genial...

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Goku: Hehehe, todo gracias a Bulma.

Raditz: Esa mujer me sorprende cada día más, están inteligente y tan hermosa.

Vegeta: Vuélvelo a repetir -Una vena se asomaba a su frente-

Raditz: Bueno no te enojes, solo decía.

Vegeta: Idiota -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Raditz: Así que esta gran cosa, puede convertirse en una pequeña cápsula.

Goku: Exacto, Bulma tenía todo preparado además acuérdate que siempre nos gritaba de que ocupaba tanto espacio en esa habitación así que tuvimos que moverla al patio o a otros lugares así sucesivamente.

Raditz: Jaja, oh no me acordaba que se podía transformar en una pequeña cápsula, también recuerdo que con el que más se enojaba era con Vegeta -Los dos hermanos se reían al unísono-

Vegeta: Par de idiotas.

Nappa: Entonces ¿Vendrán cada noche a entrenar?

Vegeta: Si así es, la única hora en donde podremos entrenar.

Raditz: Pobre de Kakaroto, no dormirá bien...

Goku: ¡Oye! Sabes que me gusta entrenar.

Nappa: No el problema aquí es la comida...

Goku: ¡Hablando de eso tengo hambre! -Todos se caían al estilo anime-

Nappa: Hahaha tu nunca cambias Kakaroto -Le revolvía el cabello-

Goku: ¡Oye! -Se quitaba la mano de Nappa-

Nappa: Entonces, desde aquí empezará todo.

Raditz: Comenzará la rebelión.

Vegeta: El fin del reinado de esa lagartija.

Goku: Y lo más importante, arrebatárselas de las manos.

 _-Y nosotras ayudaremos...-_

Raditz: Oigan, ¿escucharon eso?

Vegeta: ¿Qué cosa?

Raditz: No nada, creo que fue mi imaginación -Mientras veía hacía la entrada de la nave-

Bulma: _¡Casi me descubren!_ -Llevaba su mano en su boca- _Debo de encontrar a Milk, si ellos van a empezar a actuar nosotras también, aunque es muy difícil ayudar a alguien a quién no conozco o eso es lo que mi mente piensa..._

Soldado: Su majestad... -Mientras iba corriendo hacia ella-

Bulma: _Oh no, si viene más para acá se dará cuenta de la nave debo de ahuyentarlo._

Soldado: La estaba buscando.

Bulma: He, ¡NO CAMINES MÁS! Yo...yo iré hasta donde estas...

Soldado: ¡He sí! -Paraba su caminata-

Bulma: Fue más fácil de lo que yo pensaba... -Llegaba hasta donde estaba el soldado- ¿Por qué me buscabas?

Soldado: Es que mi Lord me encargó la tarea de ser su guardaespaldas.

Bulma: Guardaespaldas... _*-Oh no esto es malo-*_ Así que tu... ¿Me vas a cuidar?

Soldado: Así es, si se puede saber ¿Qué hacia la madame allá atrás? Eh se lo pregunto ya él también me dijo que le dijera todo lo que usted hacía.

Bulma: _*-Freezer, es un desquiciado, hasta quiere saber adónde voy y que es lo que hago, esto se está saliendo de control, será que por lo que ocurrió con Vegeta-*_ Oh bueno, me gusta venir a la parte trasera del palacio a pensar jeje...

Soldado: No debería de estar por aquí, es la parte menos transitada y menos vigilada del palacio...

Bulma: Es que a veces me gusta estar SOLA, ¿Entiendes verdad? S-O-L-A... Jejeje.

Soldado: Si comprendo, pero debo de vigilarla todo el tiempo...

Bulma: Uff, entiendo, mejor vámonos de aquí... _*-Lo bueno es que la nave, está adentro de una pared del palacio, al parecer es un pasadizo secreto-*_

Soldado: Pero no me de otro susto su majestad.

Bulma: Tu tranquilo no volverá a pasar, _Oh eso creo..._

Soldado: ¿Dijo algo?

Bulma: Oh no, nada...

Soldado: Bien, volvamos adentro. 

Kiary: ¡No otra vez! Agggh enserio me quieren hacer sufrir esta gente, por Kami...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Lo siento Kiary o en realidad no jajaja, tengo otras cosas que hacer y bueno tu eres una buena persona -Me sonreía burlonamente-_

 _-Es que acaso ese hombre no puede ir a traer su propia ropa por sí solo._

 _-Tú lo conoces, pero es una pena que él no jajaja._

 _-IDIOTA NO TE BURLES, solo porque él me olvidó de la noche a la mañana._

 _-Es que me rio por mandarte a ti, solo a sufrir y me encantaría ver como haces el intento por verlo reaccionar para que te recuerde..._

 _-Ihhhh por eso me mandaste la otra vez a darle las cosas, y en verdad no tenías nada que hacer..._

 _-En parte si y en parte no, y discúlpame yo si tenía cosas que hacer, sabes eres la burla de todos los soldados, ya que no tienes a quién te defienda, desde que Zarbon te olvido "misteriosamente" eres el juguete de burla de todos._

 _-Grrr, idiota._

 _-Ahora ve a dejarle sus ropas a tu queridito amado jajaja._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black._**

Kiary: Es un idiota, aunque es cierto... -Volteaba a ver a la puerta, ya se encontraba allí- así fue como lo conocí y me enamoré de él...

 ** _Flash Black._**

 _-Oh, pero miren tenemos aquí carne fresca jajaja_

 _-Pero que Guapa eres mujer... -Se escuchaba silbidos de todos lados-_

 _-Son unos idiotas, fui la única mujer a la cual le tocó estar en el área de dormitorios de los soldados..._

 _-¿Dónde están tus amiguitas, ellas también son muy hermosas._

 _-Hmp, al menos a ellas les tocó estar en un área más tranquila, puedo estar en paz..._

 _-Oye mira se te calló -Uno de los soldados me habló-_

 _-¿Eh? -Volteo a ver al soldado y este con algo de velocidad tira una de las toallas que llevaba en las manos-_

 _-Vamos recógelo..._

 _-¡Eres un idiota! -Me agache para recogerlo-_

 _-Ufff, pero que buena vista -Escuché que otro soldado gritó-_

 _-¡Son unos cerdos todos ustedes! -Mientras me daba media vuelta para irme, pero alguien me agarró del brazo-_

 _-Oh crees que te dejaremos ir así fácilmente -Este soldado me acorralo y posó una de sus manos al lado de mi cabeza- Oye, eres muy hermosa -Pasó uno de sus dedos por mi pecho-_

 _-NO ME TOQUES -Le golpee la mano-_

 _-Oh vaya, muchachos tenemos a una salvaje por aquí._

 _-Aleja tu maldita cara de mi_

 _-Oh eso será imposible -Me sostuvo fuertemente de las mejillas y me hizo mirarlo, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mío-_

 _-Te dije que te alejaras -Le di un golpe en sus partes bajas, lo que hizo que me soltara, iba a correr, pero me jaló del cabello- ¡Auch!_

 _-No te será muy fácil escapar de aquí maldita mujer -Al decir eso me jaló con brusquedad del cabello así tirándome al suelo-_

 _-¡Yo quiero ser parte del juego!_

 _-Yo también._

 _-Vamos quiero ser el siguiente._

 _-Escuchaba voces tras voces, que decían que querían hacerme más de alguna cosa, mis lágrimas querían salir, pero yo las reprimía no quería que me vieran como débil, pero de repente escuché una voz._

 _-¡NADIE TOCARÁ A ESTA MUCHACHA! -Una voz habló atrás de mi al perecer acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones-_

 _-Vamos Zarbon no nos arruines la diversión, si quieres puedes ir después de mi jejeje._

 _-Oh de mi -Se escuchó otra voz-_

 _-No mejor de mi... -Así sucesivamente se escuchaban voces gritar-_

 _-Vaya, tendrás que esperar tu turno Zarbon jajaja-_

 _-Te dije que no la tocaras -Le daba una patada al soldado que se encontraba encima mía-_

 _-¡Auch! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? -El soldado se levantó y fue directamente al hombre misterioso que se hacía llamar Zarbon-_

 _-Ya te dije detente, o es que acaso quieres que Freezer te asesine -Al decir eso el soldado se congeló y retrocedió-_

 _-No me digas que ella..._

 _-Si lo es, ahora todos regresen a sus habitaciones -Todos los soldados que estaban afuera se adentraron a sus habitaciones-_

 _-Son unos animales -Dije mientras intentaba incorporarme-_

 _-¿No te hicieron algo más grabe? -Mientras me extendía gentilmente su mano-_

 _-Estoy bien gracias -Le acepté su ayuda-_

 _-Ven vamos a tu habitación -Caminábamos fuera de allí-_

 _-Pero mi habitación está aquí._

 _-No, alguien te hizo una mala jugada aquí no es, tú debes de estar con las demás terrícolas._

 _-Ahora que lo dices un soldado me dijo que lo siguiera él me enseñaría el camino a mi nueva habitación ya que donde estaban mis amigas ya no habían más._

 _-Fue mentira aggh esos idiotas, les dije que no se metieran..._

 _-Caminamos, por todo el camino que ya había recorrido y llegamos hasta las habitaciones entramos a una-_

 _-Aquí es._

 _-Gracias._

 _-No me lo agradezcas, yo solo lo hice por órdenes de mi Lord._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Sabes a lo que has venido aquí._

 _-Si un poco..._

 _-Bueno eres una de las candidatas para ser la esposa de mi Lord._

 _-¿¡QUÉ!?_

 _-Y bueno no podía dejar que esos animales tocarán la mercancía, ahora arréglate ya es hora de la cena para que conozcas a tu nuevo líder... -Se iba y cerraba la puerta-_

 _-Entonces no me defendió porque él quiso, aunque en sus palabras noté un poco de molestia..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Kiary: Tal vez eso fue lo que me enamoró de él, después de esto poco a poco fuimos conviviendo y surgieron varias cosas... -Sus mejillas se sonrojaban, oh Kiary no es momento de pensar en eso... Ahora debo de entregarle su ropa -Tocaba la puerta-

Zarbon: ¿Qué pasa? -Se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación-

Kiary: Ve...Vengo a dejar tu ropa...

Zarbon: Oh pasa adelante y déjala en la cama.

Kiary: ¿Entrar? -Abría la puerta- Nunca antes había estado en la habitación de Zarbon, él siempre llegaba a la mía, aunque esta es otra ya que lo cambiaron de ese lugar que me trae malos recuerdos -Sacudía su cabeza- no Kiary no vuelvas a pensar en ese día, aunque Zarbon te salvó.

-Al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta que era muy grande y el color era de diferentes tonos de rojo-

Kiary: Guao, es muy bonita, son como dos o tres habitaciones unidas -En eso se abrió la puerta del baño-

Zarbon: Señorita Kiary, no pensé que fuera usted quien viniera a dejar mis cosas -esta vez estaba sin la parte de arriba de su traje-

Kiary: Es que el soldado, de nuevo me mandó -Hablaba entre dientes mientras recordaba la plática que tuvo con él-

Zarbon: Veo que no puede hacer nada por sí solo, bien entonces... -Se acercaba a ella-

Kiary: Oh cierto, aquí está su ropa -se acercó a él, pero se tropezó con la alfombra que se encontraba debajo de sus pies, Zarbon fue rápido al reaccionar y evitó que ella se caerá lo único que no atrapó fue su ropa-

Zarbon: Te encuentras bien -La sostenía de la cintura, Kiary tenía sus manos encima del pecho de Zarbon-

Kiary: Oh estoy bien -Al darse cuenta en donde tenía sus manos se sonrojo mucho y se separó de él- Gra...Gracias hehe... -Kiary al verse sus manos se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre y rápidamente volteo a ver a Zarbon- ¿¡Estas herido!? -Se acercó a él-

Zarbon: Oh no es nada. Jejeje -Mientras recogía su ropa y la dejaba en la cama-

Kiary: Como que no es nada, estas muy lastimado del pecho y cara -Se fue al baño luego de unos segundos salió con un botiquín en las manos-

Zarbon: Kiary, no creo que sea necesario.

Kiary: No intentes hacerte el fuerte Zarbon, ven acuéstate en la cama.

Zarbon: Pero ya te dije que estoy bien no me duele -Se tocaba las heridas-

Kiary: ¡QUE TE ACUESTES ZARBON! -Su voz se elevó-

Zarbon: Okey, Okey ya -Se recostaba en la cama-

Kiary: Son heridas muy profundas ¿Cómo te las has hecho?

Zarbon: Es que estaba entrenando con los muchachos, nada más.

Kiary: Oh y algo me dice que era el lugar donde están las espinas de las rosas.

Zarbon: Eh bueno tal vez -Sonreía inocentemente-

Kiary: ¡Ah! Por Kami, acaso no saben lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser, no tenía idea de que fueran tan letales hasta que llegué a este planeta.

Zarbon: Lo dices porque en el planeta tierra, no son tan grandes las espinas ¿Verdad?

Kiary: Si aquí doblan su tamaño.

Zarbon: Ya estamos bien, no paso a mayor cosa además no dejare que unas espinas me hagan dañ... -No término la palabra ya que alguien le vertió toda la botella de medicina encima-

Kiary: Oh lo siento -Mientras su rostro detonaba frustración-

Zarbon: Eso fue a propósito, ¿¡tienes idea de que tan fuerte es el líquido de esa cosa!?

Kiary: ¡Eso no es nada sentirás un dolor más grande cuando te lastimes de verdad por ser tan testarudo! -Sus ojos se cristalizaron-

Zarbon: _*-Se me había olvidado que Kiary era muy sobre protectora conmigo, cuando se trata de una pelea o el entrenamiento extremo que tengo con los soldados-*_ Ya tranquila tendré mucho cuidado a la próxima _*-Y lo siento por haberte preocupado-*_

Kiary: Ya, no digas eso, además no sé porque me lo dices a mí, no soy nadie para impedírtelo _*-Eres un idiota Zarbon, sabes que no me gusta verte todo lastimado-*_ -Kiary terminó de curar pecho y brazos de Zarbon ahora le estaba curando las heridas que tenía en la cara- ¡No te muevas tanto!

Zarbon: Es que en la cara duele más ese medicamento del demonio ¡Auch!

Kiary: No seas tan llorón -Lo tomaba del mentón-

Zarbon: ¡Ay! -Se estaba quejando y se sentó en la cama-

Kiary: ¡Zarbon! Te dije que no te movieras -Ella se acercó más a él-

Zarbon: No lo puedo evitar duele... -volteaba su rostro a otro lado-

Kiary: Bien, solo falta una y ya -Lo volvía a tomar por el mentón y lo hizo que la viera-

Zarbon: _*-Jajaja, su expresión es muy seria-*_ -Se quedó viéndola fijamente- _*-Eres muy hermosa, eres solo mía ¿Sabes?, además de testaruda, creo que se me olvidó el dolor al ver tu rostro-*_

Kiary: Ya terminé _*-Me estaba viendo muy fijamente-* -_ Le soltó lentamente el mentón de él, pero Zarbon le agarró la mano- ¿Eh?

Zarbon: Gracias Kiary...

Kiary: De nada...

Zarbon: Odio no decir nada...

Kiary: ¿Ah que te refieres con eso? -Zarbon aun sostenía la mano de Kiary así que solo tiro de esta, haciendo que ella se apegara más a él- ¿Za...Zarbon?

Zarbon: No puedo contenerme más -Al decir eso, unió sus labios con los de Kiary, ella no estaba tan segura de seguir, pero no resistió más, ella lo necesitaba a él y viceversa, se encontraban en un beso muy apasionado-

-Poco a poco Zarbon fue recostando a Kiary en la cama y besándole el cuello, jugueteando un poco con las piernas de ella, se separaron un poco por la falta de aire y se vieron fijamente-

Kiary: Zarbon...

Zarbon: Shhhh, solo déjate llevar.

-Con esas palabras los dos se consumieron ente besos y caricias- 

Bulma: ¡Milk!

Milk: ¿Qué pasa?

Bulma: Pude escaparme del soldado, con la excusa de ir al baño.

Milk: A ti también te pusieron guardaespaldas, ha ese lunático.

Bulma: ¿Te escapaste con la misma excusa?

Milk: Si así es, era todo un fastidió.

Bulma: Ven, entremos a esta habitación, no me mires con esa cara, está vacía.

Milk: Si tú lo dices.

Bulma: Más tarde te llevaré a otro lugar en donde estaremos seguirás.

Milk: Ok -Las dos entraron a la habitación-

Bulma: Debo de decirte algo...

Milk: Te escucho.

Bulma: Escuché una plática que sostenían Goku y Vegeta, en ese mismo instante Goku sacó una especie de cápsula y la tiro al suelo de esta salió una máquina extraña.

Milk: Me quieres decir que de una cápsula pequeña salió una gran máquina.

Bulma: Si y escuché decir a Goku quien la construyó fui yo, para ayudarles a entrenar es lo que me imagino.

Milk: ¿¡QUE!? Que tú la hiciste...

Bulma: Si, aunque en la máquina extraña alcance a leer Corp Capsule... Ese nombre...

 _-Vuelve pronto hija mía-_

Bulma: ¿¡Que!? -Volteo a ver a todos lados-

 _-Milk, vamos de compras-_

Milk: ¿Qué pasa Bulma?

Bulma: Mis padres Milk...

Milk: ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Bulma: Ellos...

 _-Saben que las quiero son mis hijas, aunque tú no seas de mi sangre Bulma yo te quiero..._

 _-Oh Ox Satán no diga eso..._

 _-PAPAAAAAA -El grito aterrador de Milk-_

 _-Oh no, Ox Satán -Unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos-_

Bulma: Milk, acabo de recordar a mis padres y al tuyo...

Milk: ¿Qué?

Bulma: Es borroso el recuerdo, pero, veo que mis padres me despedían porque me iba a no sé qué lugar y tu padre... -Veía a Milk- no sé cómo decírtelo.

Milk: Solo dilo Bulma.

Bulma: Bueno lo vi como en una especie de batalla con alguien y mal herido, después tu gritaste y se vio una explosión...

Milk: ¿¡Qué!? Mi...Mi padre...

Bulma: Fueron recuerdos vagos solo por ver el nombre ese...

Milk: ¡Debemos de recordar todo Bulma! Lo antes posible, no tenemos que seguir en un abismo del cual no podremos salir.

Bulma: Esa era la razón por la cual vine a hablar contigo Milk, después de que los vi a ellos, los seguí, no me imaginé que ellos escondían una nave tras del palacio.

Milk: ¿Una nave? Pero donde, allí no se mira nada.

Bulma: Es que está adentro de una de las paredes, la cuestión es que ellos entrenarán en esa máquina y desde ahora empezarán a ejecutar su plan para rescatarnos Milk, debemos de ayudarles y lo primero que debemos de hacer es alejarnos de Freezer.

Milk: Bien, si ellos ya empezaron para esta guerra que se avecina nosotras igual, Bulma no quiero seguir al lado de alguien que intenta tenernos a la fuerza.

Bulma: Bien, te acuerdas del lugar que te dije que iríamos -Milk asentía con la cabeza- Iremos a esa nave-

Milk: Pero si ellos están allí ¿Qué haremos?

Bulma: Sabes, mi propósito es contarles que ya sabemos su plan.

Milk: ¿¡Qué!? ¡estás loca! No podemos Bulma, si hacemos eso colgarán a Kiary por contarnos la verdad.

Bulma: No harán eso, además quienes fueron las que obligaron a las chicas a contarnos todo.

Milk: Nosotras...

Bulma: Exacto, así que no tienen que gritarles a ellas.

Milk: Bien, entonces vamos -Jalaba a Bulma del brazo-

Bulma: ¡Guao! ¿Y ese ánimo tan repentino?

Milk: Te dije que le tengo que dar las gracias a alguien y que no pasaba de este día, esta es mi oportunidad.

Bulma: Bien, entonces vamos, y mantente agachada para que no nos vean

Milk: Si...

Bulma: Pero antes tenemos que hacer algo.

Milk: ¿Qué cosa?

Bulma: Es uno plan que tengo con las puertas de nuestras habitaciones, ven vamos. 

Soldado: ¡Zarbon! -Mientras tocaba la puerta- ¡Zarbon!

Zarbon: Uhmm -Se encontraba dormido- ¿Qué pasa?

Soldado: El Lord Freezer te está llamando

Zarbon: Agggh, ¿Ya regresó de sus asuntos?

Soldado: Si, acuérdate que anoche se lo llevaron.

Zarbon: ¿Eso pasó? Bueno ya voy en camino.

Soldado: Bien -Se iba del lugar-

Zarbon: Ah, tenía que regresar ahora.

Kiary: Solo ten cuidado ¿Si? -Lo volteaba a ver-

Zarbon: Claro que sí -Con su mano gentilmente le acaricio su rostro- Extrañaba estar contigo

Kiary: Y yo contigo...

Zarbon: Será nuestro secreto -Le daba un beso-

Kiary: Claro, y seguiremos actuando como dos desconocidos.

Zarbon: Exacto, ahora fuera de mi habitación -Lo decía en un tono burlón-

Kiary: Hahaha Bueno, no me eches tan bruscamente de aquí.

Zarbon: Es que, si no te sales, te juro que te volveré a hacer mía.

Kiary: ¡Zarbon! -Se sonrojaba- Pero que miedo, ya no me mires así, ya me voy, pero a cambiar -Se iba al baño-

Zarbon: Hahaha, bien entonces -Empezaba a cambiarse- Cuando salgas procura ver que nadie te mire ¿Ok?

Kiary: Ok.

Zarbon: Bien, adiós -Iba corriendo hasta el baño a depositarle un beso a Kiary y se iba corriendo-

Kiary: Jajaja, Zarbon, ahora a esperar a que nadie me vea salir. 

Raditz: No me acordaba que era tan pesada la gravedad en esta máquina.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp! Debilucho -Estaba dando golpes a la nada-

Raditz: ¡QUE NO SOY DEBILUCHO SOLO FUE UN COMENTARIO!

Nappa: Bien, bien, pero no se enojen jejeje.

Goku: Entonces entrenemos por parejas Nappa, quiero pelear contigo.

Nappa: ¿Es un reto?

Goku: Pueda ser jejeje -Sonreía gentilmente-

Nappa: Lo acepto -Se acercaba hasta él-

Vegeta: No queda de otra contigo insecto.

Raditz: Hace meses que no peleamos, y la última vez fue por alguien.

Vegeta: No me lo recuerdes.

Raditz: Jajaja, bien, entonces terminemos lo que empezamos.

Vegeta: Te pateare el trasero.

Raditz: Hahaha eso lo quiero ver.

-Los cuatro estaban entrenando ferozmente-

Milk: Pero está cerrada la nave.

Bulma: No te preocupes vi que entraron por una de las patas de la nave, creo que era esta -Le dio dos toquidos y una puerta se abrió- BINGO, después de ti.

Milk: Me sorprendes Bulma -Entraba en la nave- ahora que.

Bulma: Bueno es un ascensor -Empezaba a moverse- ves.

Milk: Hahaha Vaya -Llegaban hasta la planta superior- ¡Guao! Es muy amplia y mira ¡allí está la máquina! -Mientras la señalaba-

Bulma: Al parecer no hay nadie aquí, creo que deben de estar entrenando, vamos a ver.

Milk: Pero por donde -Se acercaban a la nave-

Bulma: Uhmm bueno.

 _-Mira Milk, instalé estas ventanas en la parte inferior de la nave para poderlos ver entrenar._

Bulma: Ven aquí los podremos ver -Se acercaban-

Milk: Sabes ahora se me viene un vago recuerdo, tu hiciste las ventanas para que pudiéramos verlos...

Bulma: Llega la casualidad que fue el mismo recuerdo que tuve.

Milk: Sin palabras -Se asomaba por la ventana- Ven mira, sí que están entrenando, pero ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

Bulma: No estoy segura, pero creo que los he visto en alguna parte.

Milk: Yo los veo, pero en un vago recuerdo -Sacudía su cabeza-

Bulma: Vaya, sí que están entrenando muy fuerte.

Milk: Y están sin camisa -Le daba la espalda a la ventana-

Bulma: Hahaha, estas toda roja.

Milk: ¡No te burles! Bien, ahora como llamaremos su atención.

Bulma: Creo que tengo una idea.

 _-Este botón será para llamar la atención de Vegeta, cuando este entrenando-_

Bulma: Pero que mala soy -Volteaba a ver el botón que estaba arriba de la ventana y lo presionó-

Nappa: ¿Qué? De repente se apagó todo.

Raditz: ¡Ay! -Caía al suelo-

Goku: Hahahaha -También terminaba en el suelo-

Raditz: Eso también te pasa por burlarte -Le sacaba la lengua infantilmente-

Goku: Es que cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a la gravedad y apagarla de repente hizo que me caerá.

Raditz: ¿Crees que eso no me pasó a mí? -Mientras se incorporaba-

Nappa: ¿Qué crees que pasó Vegeta? Esta máquina no trabaja con electricidad.

Vegeta: No es eso -Sus ojos se abrieron como platos- _*-La...la única que podía apagar la máquina desde afuera era Bulma y la que sabe dónde está ese botón-*_

 _-¡Agggh! ¡Bulma cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no apagues la máquina de golpe!_

 _-Yo hice la máquina así que tengo el derecho de hacerlo, además así es la única manera con la que me prestas atención._

 _-¡Grrr! Mujer..._

Milk: Mira Bulma, creo que funcionó, todo se pagó y adentró ya dejaron de moverse ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Bulma: No lo sé, solo toque ese botón de allí -Mientras lo señalaba-

Milk: Bu...Bulma, van a salir de la máquina -Mientras retrocedía-

-La puerta de la máquina se estaba abriendo, hasta que llegó a su punto, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa-

Vegeta: Bulma...

Bulma: Vegeta -Se veían fijamente-

Goku: ¡Oh Milk! -Se asomaba atrás de Vegeta-

Milk: Goku...

Nappa: Pero... ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

Raditz: No la pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?

Bulma: Bueno... Hemos venido aquí para decirles, que sabemos todo, acerca de quien en realidad es Freezer y quienes somos nosotras en realidad.

-Todos el la habitación se quedaron callados- 

Soldado: Lord, que bien que ya regresó.

Freezer: Si, ¿Ya llamaron a Zarbon?

Zarbon: Si mi Lord, ya estoy aquí, ¿Cómo le fue en la junta? Escuché que anoche vino uno de la corte espacial -Mientras se hincaba-

Freezer: Si no me lo recuerdes, me interrumpió cuando estaba muy ocupado hehehe . _..Milk..._

Zarbon: ¿Perdone?

Freezer: No nada... Zarbon te llamé aquí para que entrenes a los soldados, lo más fuerte que puedas, en unos 3 meses aproximadamente tendremos una guerra.

Zarbon: ¿¡Qué!? -Todos los soldados se paralizaron al escuchar esa palabra-

Freezer: Mientras estaba en la corte espacial, pasaron algunas cosas, tuve una pelea con el rey del planeta Uloong, y se rompió el acta de paz que teníamos él y yo así que me amenazó con venir a conquistar mi planeta, por eso ORDENO A TODOS A ENTRENAR TODO LO QUE PUEDAN TIENEN 3 MESES PARA VOLVERSE MÁS FUERTES ¿ENTENDIDO?

 _-¡SI SEÑOR! -Gritaron todos al unísono-_

Zarbon: _*-¿Una Guerra?, ¿esto es malo? O ¿Nos va a favorecer?-*_

Freezer: ¡Zarbon!

Zarbon: Si mi señor -Se incorporaba-

Freezer: Infórmale a esos simios sobre la guerra que se avecina.

Zarbon: Si, me retiro -Se iba del lugar-

Freezer: En cambio yo debo de ir a terminar lo que empecé jejeje, ya voy querida Milk.

-Freezer, la buscó en todos lados, que pudo afuera como adentro del palacio hasta que llegó a la habitación de ella, giró el pomo, pero este no funcionaba-

Freezer: ¡Tks! Maldita sea, ¿Por qué su puerta está cerrada? -Mientras intentaba girar bruscamente el pomo de la puerta- ¡Milk! Abre, Tks, no puede estar pasando esto, tal vez está con Bulma -Llegaba a la puerta y fue lo mismo- Porque están cerradas sus puertas ¡Diablos tengo la sangre que me hierve!

 _-Bulma, ¿se irá a enojar con nosotras mañana?_

 _-No me importa Milk, pero sabemos que cada noche él viene con un propósito._

 _-Entonces, ¿este es el plan del que me hablaste?_

 _-Así es Milk, cerraremos por adentro con llave las puertas, mientras nosotras estamos en el lugar que te dije._

 _-Entiendo, bien no importa ya le inventaremos alguna excusa mañana._

Freezer: ¡Ey! ¡Tu! -Mientras llamaba a alguien-

Kiary: Si...

Freezer: Tu serás quién me calme -Se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el brazo-

Kiary: ¡No me lastimas! -Intentaba zafarse de su agarre-

Freezer: ¿Hace cuánto no estoy contigo? Oh si desde que te metiste con Zarbon, no te lo había dicho, pero como se siente ser rechazada por él.

Kiary: Es muy extraño que él me olvidara de la noche a la mañana, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste lagartija asquerosa? _*-Debo de disimular que no se nada-*_

Freezer: ¡Maldita! -Le daba un golpe- No me hables de esa manera, no permitiré que me digas lagartija.

Kiary: Eso es lo que eres, te tengo asco -Le lanzaba una mirada fulminante-

Freezer: ¿¡Quieres saber lo que le pasó a tu noviecito!? -Mientras le jalaba el cabello de Kiary-

Kiary: ¡ANIMAL ESO DUELE!

Freezer: ¡Te diré la verdad! -Seguía jalándole el cabello- Pues cayó en una hipnosis y no recuerda nada de nada solo que es mi fiel perro sarnoso, y te será inútil hacerlo reaccionar, además creo que ya te disté cuenta con mis esposas y esos miserables Saiyajines.

Kiary: _*-Ja, ya quiero ver cuando "esos Saiyajines" te pateen el trasero y además Zarbon ya estuvo conmigo...-*_ No lo puedo creer... -Mientras su rostro detonaba impresión- Eres un maldito cómo pudiste hacer eso, y hacernos esto a Zarbon y a mí, ¡Te odio! -Mientras le pegaba en el pecho-

Freezer: Es para que respetes a tu superior y que hagas lo que yo te diga -Empezaba a arrastrarla por todo el pasillo mientras la iba jalado del cabello- Dije que estarás conmigo y punto.

Kiary: ASQUEROSO, PUERCO, No estaré contigo -Una lágrima deslizaba por la mejilla de Kiary- ¡Suéltame! Eres un...

Freezer: -La agarró del cuello y la puso contra la pared- ¿Un qué? -Estaba muy cerca de ella, llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Kiary-

Kiary: ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Freezer: Oh ¿Y qué me harás?

Kiary: ¡Maldito! -Desviaba la mirada-

Freezer: Oh así me gusta, tranquila y cooperando jejeje...

Liud: ¡NO LA TOQUES! -Llegaba de la nada y apartaba a Freezer de Kiary-

Kiary: ¡No Liud! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Freezer: Hahaha -Se reía muy macabramente- Estúpida terrícola, crees que me harás daño con eso -Mientras le señalaba el palo que ella llevaba en la mano-

Liud: Tks.

Kiary: Liud, no debiste de venir.

Liud: ¿Y qué? Dejar que este lunático te hiciera algo.

Kiary: Pero Liud, tú no puedes pelear con él.

Liud: No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Freezer: Me das mucha risa, ya para con tu actuación y vete de aquí.

Liud: No, no haré eso.

Freezer: Tks, no estoy jugando, ahora vete si no quieres salir lastimada.

Liud: ¡Me niego!

Freezer: Te lo advertí -Levantó su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe-

-Liud había cerrado sus ojos para recibir el golpe, lo que le impactó más fue que ella no había sido golpeada y cuando los abrió le sorprendió lo que vio-

Liud: ¡NO KIARY! -Kiary estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente por el golpe que le proporcionó Freezer a ella- ¿Por qué te pusiste al frente?

Freezer: Tks, le pegué a quién no era... Me has arruinado la noche, me iba a divertir con ella...

Liud: ERES UN MALDITO -Iba con el palo a atacarlo, pero Freezer muy ágilmente con una mano sostuvo su ataque- Tks.

Freezer: Ya vi con quien me divertiré a ahora -Quebraba el palo con su mano-

Liud: ¡Oh no! -Veía con terror como el palo se había quebrado-

Freezer: Jajaja -Tiraba del brazo de Liud y se la llevó hasta la habitación

Liud: ¡SUELTAME ASQUEROSO!

-Fue lo único que se escuchó al cerrar la puerta, Luego de unos minutos Kiary aún seguía inconsciente-

Zarbon: ¡KIARY! -Corrió hasta donde estaba ella, se arrodilló, tomó el cuerpo de Kiary, para ponérselo encima de las piernas- Kiary despierta -Le tocaba levemente el rostro-

Kiary: ¡Auch! -Llevó su mano a su mejilla- Me duele y mucho.

Zarbon: ¡Kiary! Gracias a Kami... Pero Kiary dime ¿Qué pasó?

Kiary: ¿Zarbon? -Lo volteaba a ver- Freezer me dio un puñetazo

Zarbon: QUE ESE MAL... -Pero Kiary le cubrió la boca-

Kiary: ¡Shhhh! Él se encuentra en la habitación de al frente.

Zarbon: Pero ¿Por qué te pegó? -Fruncía su ceño-

Kiary: Es por que defendí a Liud, pero veo que fue fatal, ahora él está con ella, ese maldito -Apretaba sus puños- Ella me estaba salvando de que Freezer...

Zarbon: Eso quiere decir que ese maldito estuvo a punto de...

Kiary: Si... Pero ella vino a protegerme y ve no más, ella está sufriendo ahora.

Zarbon: Oh Kiary... -La abrazaba-

Kiary: Odio esta vida Zarbon, la odio...

Zarbon: Muy pronto se acabará todo esto, ten fe, podremos ser felices.

Kiary: Quiero que todo esto termine.

Zarbon: ¡Eso es! Pero qué idea me has dado Kiary, debo de informarles de esto a Goku y los demás.

Kiary: ¿De qué hablas? -Se levantaba del suelo, siendo ayudada por Zarbon-

Zarbon: Vamos a otro lugar -Se iban del lugar a uno más seguro- Kiary, pronto se viene una guerra.

Kiary: ¿Una guerra?

Zarbon: Si y me has dado una idea para hacer un plan que consistirá en...

-Zarbon, le relató el plan a Kiary y ella escuchó con atención, luego de unos minutos-

Kiary: Si ve corriendo a contárselo.

Zarbon: Si -Le depositó un beso a Kiary y se fue corriendo-

Kiary: Espero que con ese plan todo se acabe. 

Vegeta: Es una bocona -Apretaba sus puños-

Bulma: No le eches la culpa a ella nosotras fuimos las testarudas en preguntarle hasta se lo exigimos.

Milk: Es cierto.

Bulma: Además, no venimos aquí solamente contarles que sabemos todo, también queremos ayudar.

Goku: ¿Qué?

Milk: Así es, aunque sean cosas pequeñas, estamos tratando la manera de seguir actuando al frente de Freezer.

Vegeta: No ustedes, debieron de mantenerse alejadas de esto, aunque hayan descubierto la verdad.

Bulma: ¿Qué estás diciendo? No aceptare un No como respuesta Vegeta, sabes que nos estamos jugando el pellejo con Milk solo por estar aquí, ¿crees que hubiera estado más tranquila si no supiera nada? No Vegeta, no tienes idea el infierno que es estar cerca de él, estar con alguien que siento que no amo o ¡qué hubiera pasado si no me enteraba de esto, ahora mismo sería la mujer de Freezer!

Milk: Bulma...

Vegeta: YO NO HUBIERA PERMITIDO QUE ESO PASARA.

Goku: _*-Eso no fue lo que me dijo hoy-* "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo Kakaroto"_

-Bulma se quedó callada por un momento luego habló-

Bulma: Pero si hubieras hecho eso Vegeta, si te enfrentarías a Freezer en esa condición, perdóname pero no le hubieras ganado en ese momento, dime todo el plan se hubiera esfumado y estarías de nuevo en el principio o tal vez muerto...

Vegeta: NO DEJARÍA QUE ESA LAGARTIJA ME MATARA.

Bulma: YA DEJA TU MALDITO ORGULLO DE LADO Y ENTRA EN LA REALIDAD VEGETA, ves lo que te hemos ayudado, o dime ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Goku hubiera entrado en esa habitación?

Vegeta: De seguro no estaríamos hablando ahora.

Bulma: Lo vez, eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora con Milk estos evitando a Freezer.

Nappa: Pero que le dirán mañana ya se está oscureciendo y ahora debe de está como loco buscándolas.

Milk: No te preocupes, no debe de estar haciendo eso, cerramos las puertas de las habitaciones en señal que estamos allí.

Raditz: Como están seguras de eso.

Milk: En el tiempo que ustedes dos se fueron, tuvimos nuestras rabietas con él y sabe perfectamente que cuando estamos enojadas o tenemos más de algo nos encerramos en las habitaciones.

Nappa: Oh vaya entiendo.

Bulma: Entonces, ¿nos dejarás ayudarte?

Vegeta: Bien -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: ¿Enserio? Entonces, Milk, nosotras seremos la sombra de Freezer.

Milk: Esta bien.

Bulma: Nosotras les informaremos todo lo que haga Freezer.

-Vegeta se quedó callado al parecer había algo le incomodaba, en eso Goku habló-

Goku: Solo tengan cuidado ¿Si? Y díganos si ese desgraciado se está pasando.

Milk: Claro...

Goku: Creo que eso querías decir ¿No?

Vegeta: ¡HMP! -Le daba la espalda a Goku-

Goku: Jajaja, Vegeta.

Zarbon: ¡MUCHACHOS! -Llegaba todo agitado- DEBO DE CONTARLES ALG... -Frenó su habla, al darse cuenta quienes estaban allí- ¿Qué...Qué hacen ellas aquí?  
*****************************


	28. El plan de Zarbon

Zarbon: ¡MUCHACHOS! -Llegaba todo agitado- DEBO DE CONTARLES ALG... -Frenó su habla, al darse cuenta quienes estaban allí- ¿Qué...Qué hacen ellas aquí?  
 _******************************_

Goku: Es una larga historia...

Zarbon: Bien, los escucho.

-Todos se voltearon a ver y luego vieron a Zarbon-

Milk: Bien, yo te lo contaré...

 _~Luego de unos minutos~_

Zarbon: Así que saben el plan y todo lo que ellos han hecho, pero en realidad no recuerdan ni una pizca de quienes somos nosotros.

Bulma: Si así es.

Zarbon: Ya veo, pero ¿Al menos recuerdan algo?

Milk: Si algunos acontecimientos, pero son recuerdos vagos.

Zarbon: No sé, pero algo me dice que tienen que vivir una experiencia fuerte para recordar...

Bulma: Es una buena idea, pero la cuestión es cómo.

Zarbon: Bueno, eso sí.

Raditz: Perdón que interrumpa su plática, pero me dejaste con la intriga de lo que tenías que contarnos Zarbon.

Goku: Es cierto, yo también quería saber.

Zarbon: Oh bueno, es algo muy importante y que nos puede beneficiar.

Vegeta: En que nos podría beneficiar algo ahora y en las condiciones que nos encontramos.

Zarbon: Bien, pues la noche anterior uno de los integrantes de la corte espacial mandó a llamar a Freezer.

-Goku y Milk solo se limitaron a voltearse a ver y luego desviar la mirada-

Nappa: ¿Que querrían ellos con Freezer? Bueno digo, es la persona más "poderosa" pero no para tanto.

Zarbon: No tengo muy clara la razón, pero mientras que él estaba allá, pasaron algunos acontecimientos, por ejemplo, una pelea.

Vegeta: No esperaría más de esa lagartija -Se cruza de brazos-

Zarbon: Y fue con Uloong, si con el mismo jefe del planeta que con el cual había firmado el acta de paz y esta se rompió, ahora entramos en una guerra con él.

Raditz: ¿¡QUÉ!? -Todos al igual que Raditz, hicieron una cara de sorprendidos al enterarse de la noticia-

Nappa: Esto no puede ser verdad, no ahora.

Bulma: U...Una guerra...

Zarbon: Así es y Freezer me mandó a decirles a ustedes dos que entrenarán este tiempo ya que en tres meses máximo se acercarán las naves enemigas.

Goku: ¿Qué, solo tres meses?

Zarbon: Eso fue lo que dijo él, me mandó a entrenar fuertemente con los demás soldados.

Vegeta: ¡Aaagh! Maldición ¿Por qué ahora? Justo en el momento que... -Volteaba a ver a Bulma- ~ _¿Qué voy a hacer?~_

Goku: Si yo escuché bien, tu habías dicho que esto nos beneficia no es así.

Milk: Si Goku tiene razón tu dijiste eso.

Zarbon: Oh claro que lo dije y no lo decía en juego.

Vegeta: Bien entonces escúpelo todo insecto.

Zarbon: Oye tranquilo, lo que trato de decirles es que mi plan consiste en unir fuerzas con el equipo contrario.

Nappa: ¿¡No hablas enserio!? O sí.

Zarbon: Estoy más que seguro, si encontramos alguna forma de aliarnos con Uloong tendremos más probabilidades de pelear contra Freezer, solo piénsenlo por un momento es una idea fascinante.

Vegeta: Si es un buen plan unirnos con ese cerdo, él tiene una gran mayoría de soldados más que Freezer y con la ayuda de él podríamos derrotar todos estos inútiles soldados y de último a Freezer.

Zarbon: Si, exactamente eso.

Vegeta: Vaya Zarbon, sí que ocupas para algo eso que haces llamar cerebro.

Zarbon: No sé si tomar lo que me dices como cumplido.

Nappa: Jajaja Me alegra que podamos resolver un problema -Mientras le daba palmadas leves a Zarbon en su espalda-

Zarbon: ¡Oye!

Raditz: No eres tan inútil como pensaba -Le revolvía el cabello a Zarbon-

Zarbon: Idiota no hagas eso -Se quitaba la mano de Raditz de encima.

Vegeta: Pero ahora la cuestión aquí es ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que ese tocino nos haga caso?

Zarbon: Eso no lo había pensado jejeje -una gota de sudor se resbaló por su frente-

Goku: ¡Jajajaja! Bien a Uloong por lo que sé, le encantan las mujeres y si le ofrecemos a cambio eso quedaría más que satisfecho.

Nappa: Oh esa es una buena idea...

Raditz: Si, si, si y ¿A quiénes les parecerían?

Vegeta: Más de alguna mujer de este planeta.

Zarbon: Y que sea bonita, ya que saben que es un interesado...

Bulma: Oye Milk, esto ya se está haciendo incomodo no crees.

Milk: La verdad que si, deberíamos irnos

Bulma: Cierto ya es muy tarde, vamos.

Milk: Oh no, espera debo de hacer algo antes.

Bulma: deprisa debemos de llegar lo antes posible a nuestras habitaciones.

Milk: Si, si ahora vuelvo -Se iba corriendo hasta llegar a donde ella quería- Oye... ¿Pu...Puedo hablar contigo?

Goku: Ummh, ¿conmigo? -Mientras se señalaba a él mismo-

Milk: Si contigo, ven - La hacia señas para que se acercara-

Goku: Bien -Se dirigía hasta donde estaba ella- ¿Y bien, dime que quieres decirme?

Milk: Es sobre esa noche...

Goku: Oh entiendo... ¿Qué pasa con ese día? -Se incomodaba un poco-

Milk: Eh bueno, yo solo te quería dar las gracias, por a verte quedado conmigo esa noche -Se sonrojaba-

Goku: Oh no te preocupes y de nada -También se sonrojaba, Goku se le quedaba viendo directamente a los ojos, Milk hacía lo mismo, los dos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro-

Bulma: ¡Apresúrate Milk!

Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto debemos seguir entrenando!

-Los dos dijeron al unísono y al darse cuenta solo se sonrojaron-

Milk: Eh, bueno te...tengo que irme adiós -Se daba medía vuelta y se iba-

Goku: Adiós...

Vegeta: ¡Apresúrate! Por Kami contigo.

Goku: Jeje lo siento -Solo la volteó a ver para luego subir a la máquina-

-Un toquido estridente se escuchaba en toda la habitación-

Bulma: Es muy temprano -Mientras se incorporaba en su cama- ¿Quién toca así?

-De repente se escuchó una voz afuera en el pasillo-

Freezer: ¡BULMA, MILK ABRAN LA PUERTA!

Milk: ¡Ay!, ya ¿Qué es ese griterío? -Mientras salía de su habitación-

Bulma: Si es cierto, es muy temprano ¿Sabes? -Bostezaba en el marco de su puerta-

Freezer: ¡A ti te buscaba! -Se acercaba a Milk-

Milk: ¿Qué...Qué es lo que quieres? -Tragaba grueso-

Freezer: Te quiero a ti... -Se estaba acercando poco a poco a Milk-

Milk: ¡Aléjate! -Lo empujaba-

Freezer: ¡Grrr! Tu mujer -La agarraba de las muñecas- Recuerdas que tenemos algo pendiente...

Milk: No me toques...

Freezer: ¿Por qué te reúsas?

Bulma: Ya la escuchaste, dijo que la dejarás en paz -mientras le tocaba el hombro-

Freezer: No te pongas celosa, ya iré contigo... -Pero al terminar de decir eso, Bulma le proporcionó una cachetada-

Bulma: Yo no tengo la necesidad de sentir celos por mi amiga, yo estoy hablándote de algo más serio.

Freezer: INSOLENTE, ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? -Le regresaba la cachetada, provocó que Bulma caerá al suelo-

Bulma: ¡No lo puedo creer! -Se tocaba su mejilla- *-Ahora comprendo que clase de monstruo es del que hablan-* -Solo observó a Freezer con mucha furia-

Freezer: Oh no, discúlpame Bulma -Soltó a Milk y se agachó- Yo no quería hacerlo, fue un reflejo.

Bulma: ¿Un reflejo? A eso le llamas así, eres un desgraciado -Se incorporaba por si sola-

Freezer: Lo sé, lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Bulma: Hace un momento tenías una expresión que nunca había visto, esa cara de querer arrasar con todo que se interponga en tu camino.

Freezer: Bulma yo... -Le tocaba las manos-

Bulma: ¡No me toques! -Se alejaba de él- Yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo que sucedió con Milk, ¿Cómo es posible que prácticamente ibas a obligarla a estar contigo?

Freezer: ¿Le contaste? -Volteaba a ver a Milk, ella solo desviaba la mirada-

Bulma: ¡Ey! -Chasqueaba los dedos- Ni pienses en hacerle algo por habérmelo contado, es mi amiga no, mi hermana y ella me tuvo la confianza en decírmelo.

Freezer: ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo ese palabrerío?

Bulma: A que, si vuelves a hacer algo que nosotras no queramos, olvídate de que tienes esposas -Se acercaba a la par de Milk-

Freezer: ¿Qué? JAJAJAJA -Su risa inundaba todo el pasillo- olvidarme que tengo esposas -Entre carcajadas-

Milk: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Freezer: Pues, que he estado soportándolas por unos largos meses y a sus rechazos, me refiero a que ninguna de las dos quiere estar conmigo y eso no lo soporto así que... -Las tomó por el cuello a las dos-

Milk: ¿Maldito que haces? -Trataba de quitarse la mano del cuello-

Bulma: Así que esta es tu verdadera naturaleza, de ser así nunca me hubiera casado contigo.

Freezer: Yo solo trato de tranquilizarlas.

Milk: ¿Y crees que de esta manera es la mejor?

Freezer: Jejeje, solo escúchenme, cuando yo quiera algo ustedes deben de complacérmelo, o si no...

Soldado: ¡Señor!

-Freezer soltaba rápidamente a Bulma y Milk-

Freezer: Grrr ¿Qué quieres?

Soldado: Eh... Bueno... Zarbon lo mandó a llamar, ya que quiere que usted de comienzo a los entrenamientos especiales.

Freezer: Bien ya voy...

Soldado: Si señor -Se iba de la habitación-

Freezer: Y en cambio a ustedes dos -Las volteaba a ver- Que dan advertidas, adiós -Se iba del lugar-

Bulma: Ahora puedo comprender lo que quiso decir Kiary y Vegeta de Freezer...

Milk: Es un maldito, sabes tengo miedo Bulma.

Bulma: Yo igual, no sabemos lo que puede ser capaz.

Milk: Debemos de tener una estrategia.

Bulma: Tenemos que...

 ** _Primer mes:_**

 _Vegeta: Bien este primer mes, mandaremos a Raditz y a Nappa al planeta de Uloong._

 _Raditz: ¿Por qué nosotros?_

 _Vegeta: ¡Cállate y no te quejes!_

 _Raditz: Ay bueno, pero que carácter._

 _Vegeta: Idiota, bien entonces los enviaremos a ustedes para no levantar tantas sospechas, además se llevarán esta nave que no hace ningún ruido al despegar._

 _Goku: ¿Y dónde meteremos la máquina de entrenamiento?_

 _Vegeta: Es que te haces o de por sí ya eres idiota, Kakaroto._

 _Zarbon: Creo que ya es..._

 _Goku: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Dije algo malo?_

 _Vegeta: ¡Aggh! -Respiraba hondo- recuerdas que la máquina esa de allí, se puede transformar en una cápsula-_

 _Goku: Ohhhhh, cierto no me acordaba jejeje._

 _-Vegeta estaba mordiéndose el labio para no gritarle-_

 _Zarbon: Esa es una genial idea sobre el viaje jejeje -Habló para quitar la tensión-_

 _Vegeta: Entonces esto es lo que le dirán a ese cerdo..._

Raditz: ¿Podemos irnos?

Nappa: No y ya cállate además ni hemos visto a Uloong.

Raditz: Su planeta es muuuuy aburrido.

Nappa: Shhh, ya vamos a entrar.

Soldado: ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí!? -Se ponía en guardia-

Nappa: ¡Hey! Tranquilos nosotros venimos en paz, solo queremos hablar con su líder.

Soldado: Aun no han respondido sobre quienes son ustedes.

Raditz: Venimos del planeta Vegeta.

Soldado: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡PLANETA VEGETA! LOS MATAREMOS.

Nappa: Idiota recuerdas que estos dos planetas tienen una guerra -Volteaba a ver a Raditz-

Raditz: Cierto...

Soldado: ¡A ellos!

Raditz: Bien si quieren pelea se las daré -Estaba en posición hasta que Nappa lo jaló de la parte de atrás de su ropa-

Nappa: Hicieron un agujero vamos por aquí.

Raditz: Sabes que podemos volar -Agarraba vuelo y escapaba de todos los soldados así adentrándose al palacio- Vez estamos adentro, ahora a buscar a Uloong.

-Recorrieron por todo el palacio mientras un grupo de soldados los seguían hasta que llegaron al trono del que gobernaba el planeta-

Nappa: ¡Uloong!

Uloong: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Raditz: Nosotros venimos del planeta Vegeta.

Nappa: ¡RADITZ! -Le daba un golpe en la cabeza-

Soldados: ¡Ahí están! -Los soldados los atraparon-

Nappa: No esperen, deténganse queremos hablar con él.

Raditz: Aagh, idiota no me toques.

Uloong: Soldados suéltenlos.

Soldado: Pero señor.

Uloong: Dije que los soltaran.

Soldado: Si...si señor -Soltaban a los Saiyajines-

Uloong: Ahora me interesa saber que hacen un par de Saiyajines en mi planeta.

Nappa: Bien, venimos a formar una alianza con ustedes.

Uloong: ¿Alianza? A puesto a que Freezer los mandó, ese desgraciado debe de estar planeando algo con esto.

Nappa: No señor se equivoca, nosotros no venimos de parte de Freezer, venimos de lado de un Saiyajin del planeta que quiere ponerse contra Freezer.

Uloong: ¿Qué? De parte de Freezer no, ummm y de otro Saiyajin.

Raditz: Si venimos a decirle que tenemos un plan para derrotar a Freezer.

Uloong: Ummm me gusta su propuesta a ver díganme que tienen en mente.

Nappa: Bien, ustedes llegarán con su ejército a nuestro planeta, pero nosotros estaremos con un grupo de soldados esperándolos, para unirnos y formar una alianza para acabar con los demás soldados de Freezer y así derrotarlo, nosotros ahora solo somos 5 guerreros, 4 Saiyajines de sangre pura y 1 guerrero que puede cambiar su apariencia.

Uloong: Pero no tienen soldados para que se unan a mí.

Raditz: Eso no nos tomará mucho tiempo además ya sabemos que soldados escoger.

Uloong: Bien me gusta su plan, aunque me entró la curiosidad ¿Por qué están haciendo esto con su líder?

Raditz: ¡Él no es nuestro líder! -Lo dijo alterado- Esa maldita lagartija.

Nappa: ¡Cálmate Raditz!

Uloong: Bueno, Veo que si les ha hecho daño.

Nappa: Han pasado acontecimientos, para resumirlo supuestamente asesinó a las madres de él que está aquí presente de su hermano y de él que está organizando todo este plan.

Uloong: ¿Cuál es el nombre del susodicho?

Raditz: Él se llama Vegeta.

Uloong: Vegeta... Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado... Oh ya recuerdo era el rey del planeta Vegeta.

Nappa: Así es, pero ahora estamos hablando del hijo.

Uloong: Si escuché que el rey murió por algo extraño y que luego esa lagartija concibió matrimonio con la mujer de él y la mujer del guerrero más fuerte de allí, Bardock.

Nappa: De esas dos mujeres le hablamos que el asesinó, pero parece ser que solo fue un juego hecho por él.

Uloong: Entiendo la rabia de esos dos, al saber que sus madres murieron por manos de ese tirano y enterarse unos años después que ese desgraciado los engañó de la verdad, bueno creo que así sucedió, y ahora que lo noto tu eres el hijo de Bardock ¿Cierto?

Raditz: Si lo soy...

Nappa: Pero eso no es todo.

Uloong: ¿Qué hizo más?

Nappa: Provocó el asesinato de un inocente -Volteo a ver a Raditz- por parte de un soldado y lo último que hizo fue robarles las novias a Vegeta y el otro hijo de Bardock Goku, elaboró un plan muy bien organizado, contrató a una bruja que sabía de hechicería y en una noche los hipnotizo para que se olvidarán completamente tanto como ellas a ellos, ahora aparentan que no se conocen, pero actúan para que ese tirano no se dé cuenta.

Uloong: Guao, hasta dónde puede llegar la soberanía de ese desgraciado, vaya Freezer me has sorprendido, aunque no es lo único que has hecho... Emmm bueno ya me han contado su plan y por qué estoy agradecido por la confianza pero ahora, ¿Qué ganaría a cambio por la ayuda?

Nappa: _*-Vaya, Zarbon tenía razón querrá algo a cambio-*_ Ejem, bueno no le podemos prometer la conquista del planeta Vegeta, por que como sabe aún existe el príncipe y creo que por nada del mundo lo dejará, pero si ay otra oferta que le tenemos...

Uloong: A ver que puede ser más valioso que ese planeta.

Raditz: Sabe en ese planeta hay mujeres, hermosas mujeres Saiyajines...

Uloong: _Mujeres y hermosas,_ jajaja bien con eso me han comprado, espero que no sea una trampa.

Nappa: No claro que no todo lo que hemos dicho es verdad...

Uloong: Bien, entonces muchachos entrenen todo lo que puedan y nos volveremos a ver dentro de 2 meses en su planeta

Nappa, Raditz: ¡Si señor!

 ** _Segundo mes:_**

 _Mia: Oye, ¿estás bien? -Mientras tocaba a la puerta-_

 _Cami: Liud, abre la puerta, llevas harto rato allí._

 _Kiary: ¡Ay no! Esta niña._

 _Bulma: ¿Qué pasa por que todas están aquí a fuera?_

 _Cami: Oh Bulma, bueno Liud entró al baño y lleva un buen rato allí adentro no sé qué le ocurre._

 _Milk: -Se acercaba hasta la puerta- Linda, abre la puerta por favor ¿Si?_

 _-Después de esas palabras la puerta se abrió lentamente y cuando estaba abierta por fin, se vio a Liud-_

 _Kiary: Liud, nos preocupamos por ti -La abrazaba-_

 _Cami: Pensamos que te habías desmayado -También la abrazaba-_

 _Mia: No lo vuelvas a hacer niña -Corría a los brazos de las demás-_

 _Liud: Chicas -Volteaba a ver a Bulma y a Milk, luego a las tres que la estaban abrazando- Gracias por su preocupación, pero debo de contarles algo más serio._

 _Bulma: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?_

 _Liud: Si... -Se veía las manos- Va...Vamos a la habitación._

 _~Todas se iban a una de las habitaciones, entraron y cerraron con llave~_

 _Milk: Y bien, ¿qué es eso lo que sucedió?_

 _Liud: No sé cómo decirlo -Agachó su rostro-_

 _Cami: Solo dilo... -Mia le daba un golpe- ¡Oye!_

 _Mia: ¿Puedes ser más sensible?_

 _Kiary: Bueno ya las dos -Se acercaba a Liud y se arrodillaba al frente de ella- Vamos Liud cuéntanos que es lo que sucede -La sostenía del mentón para levantarle la mirada-_

 _Liud: Bueno... Yo...yo..._

 _-Todas prestaban mucha atención-_

 _Liud: Yo... -Tomó mucho aliento y se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente- ¡Yo estoy embarazada! -Declaró con firmeza-_

 _-Un silencio se asomó a la habitación todas se encontraban pálidas y sin decir nada, hasta que alguien rompió el hielo-_

 _Milk: Liud... Esto... Guao ¿Pe...Pero como sucedió?_

 _Liud: No lo sé con certeza, pero lo siento, además tengo los síntomas, tengo mareos, náuseas, no he comido porque todo me da un asco terrible, todo esto desde hace un mes y mi estómago se inflamó un poco._

 _Bulma: Oh, entonces si debes de estar embarazada... Pero..._

 _Kiary: Lo más almirante de aquí es... ¿Quién es el padre?_

 _Cami: Es cierto tu nunca nos hablaste de algún amorío tuyo, lo creería de Kiary, pero tú._

 _Milk: Al menos sabes ¿De quién es? No te lo digo por ofender..._

 _Liud: No tranquila, si se quién es el padre, solo pudo haber sido él..._

 _Mia: Y ¿Quién es él?_

 _Liud: Bu...Bueno, yo estoy segura además esto sucedió hace un mes..._

 _Kiary: ¡Ya déjate de rodeos! Y dinos de una buena vez._

 _Liud: El padre de este bebé es... -Llevaba su mano a su vientre- Freezer... -Lo susurró-_

 _-Un silencio incómodo se asomó a la habitación-_

 _Bulma: Espero haber escuchado mal... -Se encontraba paralizada-_

 _Milk: Por Kami -Se llevaba sus manos a su boca-_

 _Mia: Esto es una broma ¿no? Jeje no es gracioso Liud._

 _Liud: No es ninguna broma Mia, lo que digo es verdad, el padre de esta criatura es Freezer._

 _Cami: Esto ¿cómo... sucedió?_

 _Liud: Creo que Kiary debe de recordar ese día... En el que Freezer estuvo a punto de llevarla a su habitación._

 _Kiary: No me digas que fue ese día..._

 _Liud: Haciendo los cálculos corresponden, solo pudo haber sido aquella vez._

 _Flash Black_

 _Freezer: Tks, no estoy jugando, ahora vete si no quieres salir lastimada._

 _Liud: ¡Me niego!_

 _Freezer: Te lo advertí -Levantó su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe-_

 _-Liud había cerrado sus ojos para recibir el golpe, lo que le impactó más fue que ella no había sido golpeada y cuando los abrió le sorprendió lo que vio-_

 _Liud: ¡NO KIARY! -Kiary estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente por el golpe que le proporcionó Freezer a ella- ¿Por qué te pusiste al frente?_

 _Freezer: Tks, le pegué a quién no era... Me has arruinado la noche, me iba a divertir con ella..._

 _Liud: ERES UN MALDITO -Iba con el palo a atacarlo, pero Freezer muy ágilmente con una mano sostuvo su ataque- Tks._

 _Freezer: Ya vi con quien me divertiré a ahora -Quebraba el palo con su mano-_

 _Liud: ¡Oh no! -Veía con terror como el palo se había quebrado-_

 _Freezer: Jajaja -Tiraba del brazo de Liud y se la llevó hasta la habitación._

 _Fin del Flash Black_

 _Milk: Ahora comprendo, si definitivamente eso pasó hace un mes._

 _Bulma: ¡Guao! Querida, nosotras..._

 _Liud: No se sientan mal, además esta criatura no tiene a culpa._

 _Kiary: En eso tienes razón, pero esa criatura que tú dices tiene al padre más horrible de este planeta._

 _Mia: Jajaja cierto._

 _Cami: Ahora debemos de inventar alguna historia, no será nada difícil ya que podremos decir que fue más de algún soldado, sin ofender..._

 _Liud: No importa..._

 _Bulma: Si, él no debe de enterarse de este embarazo._

 _Milk: Quien sabe y cómo reacciona..._

 _Liud: Lo sé..._

 _Kiary: Dejando de lado eso, sabes que es lo mejor de todo, que esa criatura tendrá a las mejores tías del universo._

 _Cami: Eso es cierto, no lo niegues, haremos que los días de esa criatura sean felices, y además no crecerá bajo la crianza de ese desgraciado._

 _Mia: Le daremos mucho amor..._

 _Bulma: Y claro puedes contar con nosotras en lo que necesites._

 _Liud: Gracias Chicas._

 _Milk: Ese niño verás que te traerá felicidad._

 _Liud: Sí así lo siento... Son las mejores._  
 _******************************_

 ** _Tercer mes:_**

Vegeta: Falta poco tiempo para que esto termine o mejor dicho para que esto empiece.

Zarbon: Solo falta una semana para que se cumplan los tres meses...

Nappa: Y pensar que tenemos a Uloong de nuestra parte.

Raditz: Oh vaya que sí.

Zarbon: Ahora que lo pienso ¿Y los soldados de nuestra parte?

Goku: Yo fui a hablar con ellos, y dicen que sí, que ya están cansados de Freezer y fueron los soldados que en ese entonces nosotros teníamos en nuestro grupo.

Zarbon: Cuando sucedió lo del padre de Milk...

Goku: Exacto, algunos nos dejaron escapar y otros lo distrajeron.

Zarbon: Entiendo, ¿es un grupo grande?

Goku: ¿Cuantos soldados pueden estar metidos en un gran pasillo de dormitorios?

Zarbon: Son como 50 hombres en cada habitación...

Goku: Y son un harto de habitaciones.

Raditz: Vaya que son un montón...

Nappa: Tenemos un ejército muy grande.

Vegeta: Con esto ya tenemos todo listo... La guerra empezará en un par de días...

Goku: Oye Vegeta, ¿aunque sea me estas escuchando?

Vegeta: Tks, deja de molestar.

Goku: ¿Por qué estas programando la nave?

Vegeta: no te importa.

Goku: Claro que sí, esto depende de ellas Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Y qué?

Goku: No quiero que las mandes a otro planeta.

Vegeta: Kakaroto, ya hablamos de eso...

Goku: No Vegeta, y yo te he dicho lo que pienso respecto a esto... ¿Qué pasa si Freezer se da cuenta?

Vegeta: ¿Has visto alguna vez que esta nave hiciera ruido cuando despega?, creo que no, o ¿Te has dado cuenta de que alguien se ha enterado?, tampoco así que cállate.

Goku: Aún pienso que esto es mala idea...

Vegeta: Tks, solo despegaran antes que todo esto comience.

Goku: Bien, si tú lo dices y confías, pero sabes que es el mismo y absurdo plan que tu hermano hizo con nuestras madres y sabes en que terminó...

Vegeta: ¡YA DEJALO EN PAZ!

Goku: Si no hubiera hecho eso tal vez lo dejaría en paz.

Vegeta: Sólo vete de aquí...

Goku: Bien, pero si algo les pasa es tu responsabilidad -Se iba del lugar-

Vegeta: Tks, idiota -Mientras seguía programando la nave-

-Se encontraba sola en su habitación, mientras estaba pensando en voz alta-

Bulma: Pero que hermosa está la noche -Mientras veía hacía la ventana- Ummm me pregunto que estarán haciendo los muchachos, estos últimos meses solo me he mantenido con ellos, son muy divertidos, y Vegeta bueno cada vez que le hablo se sonroja, aunque él me desvíe la mirada, es muy tierno... Ahora que me pongo a pensar que fue lo que me enamoró de él, bueno no lo voy a saber ahora por qué no lo recuerdo, pero él a veces su carácter es muy tosco y orgulloso, Bulma del pasado ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró? No lo sé, pero siento una pulsada aquí en mi corazón cuando lo tengo cerca...

-Bulma llegaba al balcón-

Bulma: Veamos en unos meses vendrá ese que se llama ¿Olung? ¿Ulung? ¿Along? ¡Ay no sé!

Vegeta: Es Uloong.

Bulma: Si eso mismo, luego pues, luego no sé por qué Vegeta me iba a decir al... -Volteaba a ver al borde del balcón y ahí estaba sentado Vegeta- ¡VEGETA!

Vegeta: ¡Shhh! no grites mujer -Su semblante era serio-

Bulma: Lo siento, ¿me escuchaste hablar? -Se sonrojaba un poco-

Vegeta: ¿Desde siempre hablas sola?

Bulma: Emmm, no siempre... -Se acercaba a donde estaba Vegeta-

Vegeta: Lo que dijiste hace un rato de que yo tenía algo que decirte, por eso he venido aquí.

Bulma: Así que me dirás lo que me mantuviste en suspenso.

Vegeta: Si te lo diré.

Bulma: A ver entonces ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que esperar para que estuviera listo?

Vegeta: Bulma... -Se incorporaba del balcón- Yo, en todo este tiempo ideé un plan para que tanto como tú y Milk estuvieran a salvo -La veía fijamente- y lo pensé muy bien para hacerlo, se trata en que ustedes dos, mañana antes que llegue Uloong se subirán a la nave que tenemos escondida, está con un destino solo es de encenderla y hacerla despegar...

Bulma: Me quieres decir que nosotras no estaremos para cuando ustedes peleen contra Freezer.

Vegeta: Si así es...

Bulma: No te niego que es un buen plan, pero, ¿después?

Vegeta: No te preocupes, nosotros iremos a buscarlas cuando todo esto termine.

Bulma: y que pasará allá, ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?

Vegeta: Por eso no te preocupes, allá encontraras como una especie de torre, si les dicen quienes son ustedes dos, las recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

Bulma: Si decimos que somos las esposas de ese tirano...

Vegeta: No, eso no, que son... Bueno... Nuestras...novias... tú de mi... Y Kakaroto de Milk -Se sonrojaba un poco- ya que a las personas que encontrarán en esa torre, pues son conocidas de nosotros.

Bulma: Jajaja entiendo, bien le informaré de esto a Milk -Iba a salir, pero Vegeta la agarró de la mano- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

Vegeta: Es solo que ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces en tu habitación -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: Oh por eso, lo siento, puede que alguien hubiera escuchado ¿Cierto?

Vegeta: Si, creo que eso era todo... Nos vemos mañana -Daba media vuelta-

Bulma: Si oye espera -Se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla- gracias por preocuparte por mí -Le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa-

Vegeta: Mujer...

Bulma: Bien, debo de decirle a Milk adiós -Salía de la habitación-

-Vegeta solo se quedó observando la puerta, llevó una mano a su mejilla en donde Bulma le había depositado el beso y haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado-

Milk: ¿Podré soportarlo más? -Se encontraba afuera del palacio sentada en una de las bancas-

Goku: ¿A Quién? -Estaba Volando de cabeza y aparecía muy cerca del rostro de Milk-

Milk: ¡Aah! -Apenas se escuchó el grito ya que Goku le puso una mano en su boca-

Goku: No grites -Le quitaba su mano-

Milk: Lo siento, pero me asustaste.

Goku: Si, no fue mi intención.

Milk: No te preocupes

Goku: Y me vas a decir ¿Quién?

Milk: Hablo de Freezer.

Goku: Oh él ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo algo? -aún seguía al revés así que se incorporó, aunque seguía flotando-

Milk: No nada es solo que ya no lo soporto más, quiero que esto termine.

Goku: Creo que todos queremos eso y comprendo que ustedes dos más.

Milk: Lo sé, pero no hablemos más de eso, ahora que lo veo vaya estas volando, ya lo había visto cuando entrenabas en la máquina, pero no tan de cerca.

Goku: Si puedo mantenerme así gracias a mi Ki.

Milk: Oh vaya, me gustaría volar como lo haces tú, saber que se siente el aire en tu cara y la sensación de ser libre.

Goku: Bien, toma mi mano -Mientras la extendía-

Milk: ¿Qué? -Tomaba la mano de él-

Goku: Hoy... -Jalaba a Milk mientras la agarraba de la cintura- ...Sabrás que se siente volar.

-Goku poco a poco iba elevándose hasta llegar un poco alto, en donde solo se veían las siluetas de los dos delante de la luna-

Goku: Milk abre los ojos.

Milk: No tengo miedo -Apretaba con sus manos la camisa de Goku-

Goku: Oh vamos, hace un momento querías saber que era volar.

Milk: Pero no tan alto.

Goku: Ábrelos yo no te voy a soltar.

Milk: Bien... -Abría sus ojos y se asombraba de lo alto que estaba y lo que podía ver a su alrededor- Guao es tan hermoso ver todas las cosas desde aquí arriba.

Goku: Si, puedes percibir muchas cosas que no veías estando abajo.

Milk: Guao es tan sorprendente...

Goku: Ahora lista para sentir lo que en verdad es volar, ahora nos encontramos flotando.

Milk: Pero no tan rápido ¿Si?

Goku: Como lo diga la señorita.

Milk: Jajaja.

-Goku empezó a volar y Milk se sentía libre, sentir el aire en su rostro eso la hizo sentir muy relajada y olvidarse de todo, al cabo de unos segundos Goku decidió regresar ya que se encontraban algo lejos y era muy tarde-

Milk: _*-No lo había notado, pero Goku es muy guapo, y se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ahora que estoy en sus brazos me siento segura-*_

Goku: Jaja Milk ¿Qué pasa? Estas roja.

Milk: Oh, no es nada jeje _*-¿Notaría que lo estaba viendo?-*_

Goku: ¿Te sientes mal?

Milk: _*-Casi se me olvida es muy inocente o se hará el tonto-*_ No tengo nada, no te preocupes.

Goku: Bien porque ya llegamos -Descendía-

Milk: Oh es raro volver a tocar el suelo ¡Guao! -Se iba a caer, pero Goku la sostuvo- Eso estuvo cerca ufff.

Goku: ¿Estas bien?

Milk: Si solo perdí un poco el equilibrio, no fue nada, si no hubiera sido por ti estuviera en el suelo gracias -Levantaba su mirada y se topó con la de Goku- Goku... Yo... -Pero Milk se impulsó hacía Goku y le dio un beso-

-Los dos se encontraban en un beso muy tierno y romántico, cada uno sentía sensaciones por el otro, era todo perfecto una noche perfecta, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire-

Goku: ¡Guao! Milk, no me esperaba eso... Fue guao... Hace meses que yo no probaba tus labios...

Milk: Oh bueno fue un impulso Hehehe, creo que la Milk del interior fue la que reaccionó.

Goku: Jajaja...

Milk: Me gustaría recordar todo, todo lo que pasamos Goku, los momentos felices...

Goku: Ya lo harás, pero con el tiempo ¿Si? Ahora cada uno debemos de ir a nuestras habitaciones es tarde.

Milk: si ya llegará ese día, bien entonces adiós...

Goku: Si adiós...

-Milk empezaba a caminar, pero luego frenó para después dar media vuelta y correr hasta Goku a depositarle un beso corto-

Milk: Esta noche fue mágica y especial jeje -Se iba corriendo toda roja-

Goku: Jaja Milk... Solo unos días más y esto acabará lo juro.

 _ **Faltan 4 capítulos junto con el Epilogo para finalizar esta historia u.u**_


	29. El comienzo de la desesperación

**_Presente: (5:00 am)_**

Freezer: Bien dime como están distribuidos -Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo-

Soldado: Señor, nuestros soldados están distribuidos por los alrededores del palacio y lejos de este, tenemos a soldados escondidos para hacer una buena emboscada y sorprenderlos cuando quieran acercarse.

Freezer: Bien no está nada mal, así los mantendremos fuera del palacio.

Soldado: Así es señor.

Freezer: Y han sabido algo de Kakaroto...

Soldado: Bueno, solo que aún sigue al frente de su habitación.

Freezer: Bien, ese infeliz... -Apretaba su puño-

Soldado: Por su bien es mejor que se calme, ahora no es momento no sabemos cuándo puede atacar.

Freezer: Tienes razón, pero me hierve la sangre de solo recordar.

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-¡Señor Freezer!_ _¡SEÑOR FREEZER! -Llegaba corriendo-_

 _-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Qué es ese alboroto?_

 _-Yo...yo...yo vi... Con estos ojos... Vi...vi a...a..._

 _-¡DEJA DE TARTAMUDEAR DE UNA VEZ Y SUELTALO TODO!_

 _-¡YO VI A LA SEÑORITA MILK BESANDOSE CON KAKAROTO! -Al terminar de decirlo se cubrió la boca-_

 _-¿¡Qué tu que!? -Freezer lo volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante-_

 _-Se...Señor..._

 _-¿¡KAKAROTO ESTABA BESANDOSE CON MI ESPOSA!? -Agarró por la ropa al soldado y lo puso contra la pared- ¡DIME QUE LO QUE DICES NO ES CIERTO! ¡DIME! -Lo azotaba a la pared-_

 _-Me...Me gustaría decirle que no, pero lo que vi es verdad._

 _-¡DIABLOS! -Soltaba al soldado- Ahora quiero saber dónde está ese infeliz._

 _-Lo último que escuché es que se dirigía a su habitación._

 _-¡Bien! Como se atreve ese infeliz a besar a una mujer que no es de él..._

 _-Freezer salió de la habitación y fue el busca de Kakaroto, en un instante ya estaba al frente de la habitación de él-_

 _-¡Guao! Señor, que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí y en mi habitación._

 _-¿Qué sientes por Milk?_

 _-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué dice eso?_

 _-¡RESPONDEME A LA MALDITA PREGUNTA!_

 _-¿Cómo voy a sentir algo por ella? Si es su esposa._

 _-¡MENTIRA! Los vieron a ustedes dos besándose -Agarró por el cuello a Goku y lo estampó a la pared-_

 _-¡Auch! -Mientras se intentaba incorporar, pero Freezer le proporcionó una patada-_

 _-A ver esto te ayudará a entender a no meterte con mujeres comprometidas -Freezer tomo del pelo a Goku y se lo llevó a un lugar lejos de ahí, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con el cuerpo de Goku moribundo y lo dejó al frente de su habitación inconsciente y todo golpeado-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Freezer: Aquel infeliz, es una desventaja no tenerlo para la guerra, pero eso no interesa, cuando esto termine me las va a pagar muy caro.

Soldado: Estamos listos para partir en el punto de encuentro.

Freezer: Bien, Vayan ustedes de primero yo iré después.

Soldado: Si señor, o antes que se me olvide, Glamu está esperándolo en el trono.

Freezer: Ahora que quiere esa señora, bien iré para allá 

Glamu: Hijo mío... Al fin que llegas.

Freezer: No vez que estamos a punto de empezar una guerra, es muy peligroso.

Glamu: Lo sé, pero debo de decirte algo importante, es sobre los Saiyajines.

Freezer: ¿Qué pasa con ellos? -Mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Glamu: Hay niño es mejor que te sientes con lo que te voy a decir...

Freezer: No tengo la necesidad, te escucho.

Glamu: Bien, quedas advertido, hace unos meses yo estaba en el mercado del pueblo, me sentía como observada así que empecé a correr hasta que llegué a un lugar deshabitado y efectivamente unos encapuchados me venían siguiendo hasta que me di cuenta que eran esos dos Saiyajines.

Freezer: A ver ¿Cómo es que esos dos te encontraron y además que querían contigo?

Glamu: Bien, agárrate que te caes... Ellos dos lo recuerdan todo Freezer, recuerdan ese día recuerdan quienes son y lo más importante saben que les hiciste y recuerdan quienes son ellas.

Freezer: ¿QUE ESOS MALDITOS QUE?

Glamu: como lo oyes... Freezer ellos saben todo, lo recordaron... Saben lo que hicimos esa noche para hacerlos olvidar.

Freezer: Así que esos malditos me engañaron todos estos meses, pero ¿¡Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora!?

Glamu: Sabes el tiempo que me lleva llegar de allá para acá, y más si no tengo transporte y lo siento tenia cosas importantes que hacer -Se veía sus uñas-

Freezer: ESTO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE TUS MALDITOS ASUNTOS -La tomaba por los hombros-

Glamu: Oye me lastimas.

Freezer: Esperaste hasta hoy para decírmelo -La empujaba-

Glamu: Lo siento tenia cosas que hacer.

Freezer: Ya, no me interesan tus cosas, esto... No me beneficia en nada, debo de pensar en algo, aggh ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

Glamu: Lo siento querido...

Freezer: ¡YA DEJATE DE DISCULPARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Glamu: Es que en verdad perdóname, no pensé que me demorara tanto.

Freezer: Ya, ya, ya, ya cállate de una vez, no estoy de ánimo, primero al marrano ese de Uloong y después esto.

Glamu: Sabes no solo esos dos Saiyajines estaban ahí pude quitarle la capucha a uno eran personas que no conocía, solo he visto en los carteles de se busca.

Freezer: Creo que te refieres a Nappa y Raditz, esto es interesante no sabía que esos dos aún seguían merodeando por aquí.

Glamu: Eso parece, pero ellos...

Freezer: Ellos no interesan, solo los andaba persiguiendo por a ver ayudado a Kakaroto y Vegeta a escapar. Solo son unos idiotas que mataría con un solo dedo.

Glamu: Había alguien más no lo reconocí no se quitó la capucha.

Freezer: Eso es extraño ¿Quién más puede estar con ellos? -Se quedó unos instantes analizando-

Glamu: Si necesitas que te ayude en algo dímelo.

Freezer: Si puedes ayudar yéndote de aquí y dejarme solo.

Glamu: Si eso quiere, adiós querido suerte -Se acercaba a depositarle un beso en la mejilla y se iba del lugar-

Freezer: ¡No puede ser esto posible! Agggh -Tiraba la mesa en donde tenía la botella de vino y la copa- Esos malditos a que están jugando conmigo, Me engañaron estos tres meses, haciéndome creer que no recordaban y que tenía todo el control bajo ellos, aunque si se rebelan contra mí no tienen oportunidad soy el triple... No soy más que fuerte y ellos son solo unos simples insectos, pero cuando todo esto termine me van a conocer eso lo puedo asegurar hahahahahahaha ~Risa malvada~ 

Vegeta: Oye tu soldado, ¿has visto a Kakaroto?

Soldado: No señor.

Vegeta: ¿Y tú?

~No, yo no lo he visto.

Vegeta: Ahhh donde se metería ese idiota.

Soldado: ¡SOLDADO VEGETA! ¡SOLDADO VEGETA! -Llegaba corriendo-

Vegeta: ¡Aagh! ¿¡Qué es ese griterío que te traes?

Soldado: A...acabo de...de... -No podía hablar por la falta de aire-

Vegeta: Respira y dime.

Soldado: Encontramos al soldado Kakaroto, tirado en el suelo y con golpes graves, está inconsciente, pero respira.

Vegeta: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Golpes graves?

Soldado: Así es, al parecer alguien le dio una tremenda golpiza.

Vegeta: ¡Maldición! ¿En que se metió? Además, quien pudo ser tan fuerte como darle golpes y lo deje así.

Soldado: No lo sabemos, pero ahora Kakaroto está en la máquina de recuperación.

Vegeta: ¡Tks! Esto es malo... Pero no detendrá mi plan, debemos movernos y seguir adelante con Kakaroto o sin él.

Soldado: ¡Si señor!

Vegeta: Y espero contar con ustedes para la guerra.

Soldado: Nosotros estamos a sus órdenes, también queremos librarnos de Freezer.

Vegeta: Bien, entonces prepárense -El soldado asintió y se fue de allí- Ahora veamos esas heridas.

-Vegeta se dirigió hasta la habitación en donde tenían a Goku y se sorprendió mucho de verlo-

Vegeta: Solo pienso en una persona que hizo esto _Freezer_ , pero ¿Por qué? ¿Se enteraría de algo? No lo creo se hubiera movido antes, o que hizo este idiota, ¿lo hizo enojar y esto fue lo que se ganó?

Soldado: En unas horas aproximadamente podrá moverse, parece que él se defendió y cubrió sus signos vitales.

Vegeta: Entiendo... _*-No necesito a Kakaroto para derrotar a esa lagartija yo puedo solo, lo derrotare con mis propias manos, pero antes debo de preparar todo para que Bulma y Milk se vayan del planeta-*_

**_(5:30 am)_**

Bulma: Vamos ya Milk, debemos de preparar las cosas.

Milk: Cinco minutos más -Se cubría la cara con la almohada-

Bulma: Nada de eso jovencita, debes de levantarte hoy es el día.

Milk: Lo sé y por eso no quiero despertar.

Bulma: Bien tú me hiciste hacer esto -Bulma sostuvo las sabanas y tiro fuertemente de ellas haciendo que Milk se caerá de la cama-

Milk: ¡AUCH! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? Mi trasero...

Bulma: Hahahaha, que graciosa tu cara, y ya que te levantaste, vístete.

Milk: Oh si, levantada a la fuerza diría yo.

Bulma: Ya déjate de quejarte y apresúrate, debemos de estar en la nave antes de las 7:00

Milk: Está bien, iré a darme una ducha.

Bulma: Eres todo un caso.

Milk: Lo sé querida -Mientras le lanzaba un beso-

Bulma: ¡Ya báñate! Hahaha

-Luego de unos minutos-

Milk: No hay nadie afuera.

Bulma: Bien entonces vámonos de aquí.

Milk: Si -Mientras salían de su habitación-

Bulma: Milk, recuerdas como van los soldados de nuestro lado cierto.

Milk: Si tienen un pedazo de tela azul en el brazo.

Bulma: Bien, si miramos a un soldado sin esa tela debemos escondernos.

Milk: Está bien, mira ahí vienen esos soldados, son de nuestro lado.

Soldado: Oh señoritas es muy peligroso que estén por aquí las pueden ver.

Bulma: Lo sabemos, ahora mismo íbamos a la nave.

Soldado: Bien tengan mucho cuidado.

Bulma: Gracias.

Milk: Esperen soldados, esas ropas que llevan en la mano las conozco.

Soldado: Eh... No son nada jejeje -Las escondía atrás suya-

Soldado: Si señorita no son nada...

- _No le digan a nadie sobre lo de Kakaroto ¿Entendido?_

 _-Si señor Vegeta..._

Milk: ¡Son de Goku! ¿Qué hacen con su ropa?

Soldado: Eh bueno, solo se la vamos a ir a dejar para que se cambié jejeje.

Bulma: Vez Milk, solo le van a dejar ropa limpia, debemos irnos.

Milk: ¡No Bulma! Estas en un error, esa ropa que llevan no está limpia esta toda sucia y rota creo que llegue a ver un poco de sangre.

Soldado: Este bueno...

Milk: Escúchame bien -Agarró de la ropa al soldado- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Soldado: Lo siento, Vegeta nos hizo guardar el secreto.

Bulma: Él no se va a enterar.

Soldado: Bien, vengan con nosotros -Las dos siguieron a los dos soldados hasta llegar a una habitación- Aquí es.

Bulma: ¡Oh no! -Llevó sus manos a su boca-

Milk: No puede ser ¡GOKU! -Fue corriendo directamente al tanque- ¡Oye reacciona! ¿¡Qué fue lo que le pasó!?

Soldado: Lo encontramos esta mañana afuera de su habitación, tiene signos de que alguien lo golpeó.

Milk: ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? -Mientras lo miraba-

Bulma: No lo puedo creer ¿Quién fue tan terrible de hacerle algo a él? Y en este momento...

Soldado: No lo sabemos, pero Vegeta hizo la suposición de que Freezer fue.

Bulma: ¿Freezer? Pero él no sabe nada.

Soldado: Si, pero es el único que hace esos golpes...

Milk: Goku recupérate, debes de pelear contra Freezer, derrotarlo tú y Vegeta son nuestra esperanza, debes de moverte se allí... Por favor... Despierta... -Milk lo miraba como queriendo buscar una respuesta de él, pero, al contrario, recibió muchos flash black de un montón de recuerdos, era tanta la información que se desmayó-

Bulma: ¡MILK!

Soldado: ¿Señorita? -Se acercaba a ella- Solo se desmayó.

Bulma: Bien, vámonos de aquí.

Soldado: Yo la llevaré cargada hasta la nave.

Bulma: Si vamos...

-Y así salieron se la habitación- 

**_(6:00 am)_**

 _-Milk... Yo..._

Soldado: Bien entonces está todo listo.

 _-¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?_

Soldado: ¿Cómo va la recuperación de Kakaroto?

Soldado: Bastante bien.

 _-¿Recuperación? Esperen, estoy en esa máquina, solo puedo escucharlos no me puedo mover._

Soldado: Bien ahora que están haciendo los demás.

Soldado: Dos soldados están escoltando a la señorita Bulma y Milk hasta la nave.

Soldado: Cierto, Vegeta quiere que prosigamos ese plan.

 _-¿Que vegeta qué? Oh no todavía tiene la absurda idea de mandarlas a otro planeta._

Soldado: ¿No crees que es muy peligroso?

 _-Si claro que lo es Freezer se podría darse cuenta y ahora más que tiene a soldados dispersados en todo el palacio._

Soldado: No, no lo creo, además esa nave no tiene sonido así que no importa.

Soldado: Tienes razón.

Soldado: Ven vamos dejemos a Kakaroto recuperarse.

Soldado: ¿Es cierto que puede escucharnos?

Soldado: ¡Nah! -Salían de la habitación-

 _-Si los puedo escuchar, bien ahora -Goku movia lentamente su mano- Agggh esta agua no deja moverme con mucha facilidad -Llegaba a quitarse el respiradero haciendo que la máquina sonara y empezara a drenar el agua hasta dejar vacío el tanque, luego la máquina se abrió, Goku dio un paso, pero este se cayó- ¡Auch! Aún no estoy recuperado, ese desgraciado..._

 _-Agarró la ropa que le habían dejado cuando se recuperara y como pudo salió de la habitación, aun se encontraba débil y no podía sostenerse por sí solo._

 _-Debo de ir a la nave antes que ellas lleguen._

**_(6:30 am)_**

 _-¡No debes de decirle nada a Freezer Liud!_

Liud: Pero él es el padre de esta criatura -Liud estaba al frente de la habitación de Freezer-

 _-No seas tonta, él no lo va a aceptar que pasa si te hace algo, cuando se entere, dime Liud ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Liud: No lo comprendes Kiary, yo, aunque es difícil de creerlo y pasé por mucho maltrato de parte de él... Yo... Empecé a sentir cosas hacía él... Cosas que al principio era odio, pero luego... Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero es la realidad, pero esa noche en la que concebí este niño...

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Suéltame desgraciado._

 _-¡Ya deja de gritar! -Me dijo mientras me tiraba a la cama-_

 _-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kiary?_

 _-Acaso eres ciega o que, ella se puso delante tuya._

 _-Pero perfectamente hubieras frenado el golpe._

 _-Grrr solo cállate -Caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó observando por un rato-_

 _-Fue raro ya que normalmente cuando decide estar conmigo, se acerca a mí y empieza a besarme bruscamente pero hoy ni siquiera se me acercó fue a la ventana y ahí se quedó-_

 _-¿Crees que soy mal esposo?_

 _-Su pregunta me sorprendió- No te lo puedo asegurar pero he visto que las tratas bien._

 _-¿Pero cuál es el problema? Ahora mismo están enojadas conmigo._

 _-¿Cómo tienes certeza de ello?_

 _-Por qué solo cuando se encierran en sus habitaciones me da señal que algo les pasa._

 _-Entiendo, pero en la manera que ibas gritando no era la mejor, la desesperación se veía en tus ojos._

 _-Entonces ahora que vez en mis ojos -Me sostuvo por el cuello solo me limité a tragar grueso-_

 _-Solo estas más tranquilo ¿Podrías soltarme? me lastimas._

 _-Sabes, no me digas eso, haces que me den ganas de apretarte más el cuello -Solo cerré mis ojos- hahahaha, tu cara es tan chistosa -Ya no tenía sus manos en mi- Puedes irte no quiero estar contigo._

 _-¿Por qué acaso querías estar con Kiary? -Creo que mi pregunta fue algo atrevida-_

 _-No, solo quería asustarla hace ratos que no me divierto así con ella, cambió mucho su carácter después de conocer a ese idiota de Zarbon, antes era como tú, tímida, callada, débil y dejaba que le hiciera cualquier cosa -Me sorprendió su respuesta- ahora vete._

 _-Puedo preguntarte algo._

 _-Grrr, que sea la última vez que escucho tu voz o yo mismo te sacaré a patadas de aquí._

 _-¿Al...alguna vez te...te has sentido amado? -Pregunte con un poco de miedo-_

 _-¿¡Qué!? -volteó a verme- ¿Que pregunta tonta es esa? Por supuesto._

 _-Y no digo el cariño que te pueden dar tus padres lo digo por tus esposas, porque creo que ellas no han sido las únicas..._

 _-No, no han sido las únicas... He tenido más, por lo que preguntas no, a todas las trate igual._

 _-Quiere decir que las obligabas a estar contigo._

 _-Sí y que -Me fulminó con la mirada-_

 _-No nada, eso incluye a Bulma y Milk._

 _-No._

 _-¿Cómo qué no? Ósea que tú y ellas no..._

 _-¡YA DEJATE DE METERTE EN MI VIDA PRIVADA! Ahora vete..._

 _-Me incorporé de la cama y me acerqué a él - Yo...yo podría quererte..._

 _-Freezer volteo a verme con una cara de que si estaba loca o qué, pero luego cambió su expresión a una más calmada, pareció aceptar mi propuesta, poco a poco me acerqué lentamente a él hasta juntar mis labios con los de él al principio me besó desesperadamente pero lo frene para que fuera más lento, lo abrase por el cuello y me acerqué aún más a él, sentí que con sus brazos me abrazó por la cintura y me hizo caminar hasta la cama, me a costó delicadamente y yo le desabroche uno de sus botones, así quitándole la camisa-_

 _N/A: Bien, no me gusta entrometerme en la historia pero ahora deben de decir WTF Freezer con ropa? Jaja ya les diré por qué pero más abajo, ahora seguid con el trauma-_

 _-Y así seguimos, los dos amándonos mutuamente, fue extraño ya que yo lo odiaba pero algo me trajo de él, y saber que él nuca había estado con alguien de esta manera, me ponía feliz ya que fui la primera que realmente esa vez no la obligó estar con él-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Liud: Y no consigo olvidar esa noche, ahora tomé el valor para decirle la verdad... -Toqué a la puerta-

Freezer: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es? -Hablaba desde dentro-

Liud: Soy Liud... ¿Puedo entrar?

Freezer: Que sea rápido.

Luid: Bien... -Entró a la habitación- _*-Hace meses que no veía a Freezer-*_ Debo de contarte algo.

Freezer: ¿Solo a eso has venido? Estoy ocupado -Estaba buscando algo-

Luid: Parece que se te olvidó algo, vi que venias hacía aquí por eso te seguí.

Freezer: Oh aquí está -volteandola a ver- ¿Qué pasa?

Liud: Bueno no sé cómo decírtelo...

Freezer: Mira no tengo tu tiempo si no te has dado cuenta estamos en medio de una guerra tengo cosas que hacer y personas que matar.

Liud: ¡Estoy embarazada! -Dijo sin más-

Freezer: ¿¡Qué!? -Volteaba a ver su vientre- _*-No lo había notado, porque no la había visto en estos últimos meses pero siento una pequeña presencia en su interior-*_ Y eso a mí en que me afecta, debiste de meter las cuatro muy adentro con cualquier soldado ¿No?

Liud: No Freezer, este bebé no es de ningún soldado, este niño es... tuyo -Susurró-

Freezer: ¿¡Qué!? Hahahahahaha que buena broma -Se estaba riendo-

Liud: ¡No es una broma Freezer es algo serio!

Freezer: Bien -Frenaba su risa de repente- Así que; vas a tener un hijo.

Liud: Si... -Apretaba sus puños-

Freezer: Y resulta que ese niño es mío.

Liud: Si...

Freezer: ¡MENTIROSA! ¡ESE NIÑO NO PUESE SER MIO!

Liud: ¡CLARO QUE LO ES! Eres el único con el que he estado.

Freezer: Eres una zorra, no sé con quién te has metido para decir semejante estupidez.

Liud: ¡NO ES UNA MENTIRA! No te acuerdas de esa noche que pasamos juntos...

Freezer: ¡CÁLLATE NO QUIERO OIR ESO!

Liud: Freezer, este niño es tuyo, yo no estuve con otro hombre además, tú eras el único, tú fuiste con quién... Recuerdas esa noche cuando defendí a Kiary, para que no le hicieras nada, vamos, cuenta los meses ya han pasado 3 meses desde que paso y cuanto tengo ahora de embarazo ¡PUES LA MISMA CANTIDAD!

Freezer: Oh no esto es... Malo, no se deben de enterar mis amadas esposas no, no, no, no -Empezaba a hablar solo- te...te...tengo que hacer algo... -Volteaba a ver a Liud-

Liud: No estoy inventando nada Freezer, y no te estoy diciendo de que te hagas cargo de este niño, solo quería que supieras, yo sola lo cuidaré e inventare alguna excusa si no quieres que ellas se enteren yo diré que es de algún soldado _*-Bueno ellas saben de quién es-*_

Freezer: Te creo...

Liud: ¿Qué? -Lo volteaba a ver-

Freezer: Sabes siempre quise tener un heredero -Se acercó a Liud y tomaba sus manos, y lentamente la llevaba hacia el balcón- siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero... -Tomaba del cuello a Liud-

Liud: ¡Grrr! Su...Suéltame -Su voz apenas era audible ya que Freezer le estaba haciendo mucha presión en su cuello-

Freezer: Pero no permitiré que nazca un hijo bastardo -Liud estaba elevada por la mano de Freezer y este caminó más hasta dejarla encima del balcón si nada por debajo-

Liud: ¡No! -Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar-

Freezer: ¡Uy! Será una fea caída ¿En qué piso estamos? Oh si no lo recuerdo, además nadie sobrevive desde esta altura y más si es un débil y frágil humano como tú, hahaha fue un placer tenerte Liud todas las veces que pude, fuiste de utilidad, me diste algo que ninguna mujer me ha dado ¿Cómo le llaman? Así cariño, gracias por eso pero las únicas que pueden darme hijos son Milk y Bulma y no aceptaré a un niño bastardo, adiós Liud -Soltaba el agarré que le tenía a Liud-

Liud: Adiós... Chicas... Las voy a extrañar -Liud, Veía como sus lágrimas se iban hacia arriba mientras ella caía- Y en cambio a ti -Se tocaba su vientre- lo siento por no traerte a este mundo y por la clase de padre que te tocó -Cerraba sus ojos-

Freezer: Que trágico final -Mientras veía el cuerpo de Liud en el suelo- Jajaja, pero que cosas digo, un problema menos... Ahora en que me había quedado o si, debo de ir a una guerra -Salía de la habitación- 

Soldado: ¿No escuchaste eso?

Soldado: ¿Escuchar qué?

Soldado: Algo cayó por aq... -El soldado se quedó callado- Jhonny, llama aun doctor.

Soldado: ¿Po...por qué?

Soldado: ¡SOLO HAZLO!

~Luego de unos segundos, ya se encontraba el doctor en el lugar~

Doctor: Guao, fue una caída fea desde ahí... Prácticamente se rompió todos los huesos.

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa, por qué el alboroto?

Doctor: Eh bueno al parecer esta muchacha cayó desde lo más alto.

Vegeta: Ella es una de las terrícolas que trajimos con Kakaroto.

Doctor: Así que la conoce.

Vegeta: Si, al parecer estaba embarazada.

Doctor: Si exactamente, es una pena.

~Los soldados con una sábana taparon el cuerpo de Liud~

Vegeta: _*-Ahora que lo noto, desde donde cayó la única ventana que hay allí es de la habitación de Freezer, eso quiere decir que ella estaba ahí y no creo que fue un suicidio, ella no pensaba así, se veían muy felices todas con la llegada de ese bebé, pero si ella no saltó alguien la mató y se exactamente quién lo hizo, Grrr ese maldito, como fue capaz, si él hizo esto con una mujer no quiero imaginar que cosas pudo haberle hecho a Bulma-*_ -Apretaba sus puños-

Goku: ¡Vegeta! Hasta que te encuentro

Vegeta: ¡KAKAROTO! ¿¡Que haces fuera de la máquina!?

Goku: Ya no soportaba estar ahí sin hacer nada.

Vegeta: IDIOTA ESA MÁQUINA ES PARA QUE TE CURES.

Goku: Lo sé...

Vegeta: Idiota, bien entonces regresa.

Goku: ¿Qué le pasó a esa mujer?

Vegeta: ¡Hablaremos de eso después Kakaroto!

Goku: no me digas que Freezer fue el causante

Kakaroto: ¡HABLAREMOS DE ESO DESPUÉS KAKAROTO! ¿Si?

Goku: Okey!... -Mientras se iba- 

**_(7:00 am)_**

Soldado: Me acaban de informar que Kakaroto está en la nave y no quiere salir de ahí.

Vegeta: ¿¡Que!? ¡Agggh! ¡Ese estúpido!  
******************************

Vegeta: ¿Qué haces aquí Kakaroto? Tenemos que despegar esta nave, ¡vamos fuera de aquí!

Goku: Y si digo que no.

Vegeta: Mira no estoy para niñeces tuyas, ¡vamos fuera!

Goku: Se lo que tramas Vegeta

Vegeta: A que te refieres con eso.

Goku: Escuché hablar a unos soldados sobre mandar a Bulma y Milk a ese planeta "donde supones que estarán bien"

Vegeta: Si y que con eso.

Goku: Ya te había dicho lo que pensaba sobre ese plan Vegeta.

Vegeta: No me importa lo que pienses.

Goku: ¡No soy como el Vegeta!

Vegeta: De quien hablas...

Goku: Tarble.

Vegeta: ¡No metas a mi hermano en esto!

Goku: Yo sé perfectamente que es el mismo plan. El que utilizó con nuestras madres y el plan que hizo que Raditz lo matara.

Vegeta: ¡Yo sé que funcionará!

Goku: ¡Por favor Vegeta! O acaso... -Mientras bajaba la mirada- Quieres que suceda lo mismo, que Freezer nos engañe de nuevo con ellas y que ya no las volvamos a ver como lo hizo con nuestras madres...-su voz se quebraba y empezaba a recordar-

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Tarble: FUE UN FRACASO EL PLAN HERMANO..._

 _Vegeta: ¿QUE?_

 _Tarble: Nos...Nos atraparon... Cuando íbamos subiendo a las naves, a ellas se las llevaron y a mí me golpearon... Lo...lo siento..._

 _Vegeta: No, no, no puede ser..._

 _Goku: No es cierto lo que escuché ¿Verdad?_

 _Tarble: Lo siento Goku... No pude hacer nada para salvarlas, perdónenme chicos -Se arrodilló a ellos a llorar-_  
 _******************************_

 _Gine: ¡Desgraciado suéltanos!_

 _Meg: ¡Maldito!_

 _Freezer: Hahaha que lindas mis queridas esposas..._

 _Meg: ¡Nosotras no somos tus esposas!_

 _Gine: ¡Nosotras tenemos esposos!_

 _-Por tal osadía Freezer les proporciono un golpe a las dos-_

 _Meg: Tsk ¡Mal nacido!_

 _Freezer: A ver ¿Porque se querían escapar? Eh_

 _Gine: Tú que crees..._

 _Meg: Para estar lejos de una lagartija como tú._

 _Freezer: Así me agradecen los años que protegí a sus esposos, bueno que luego me traicionaron y tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto._

 _-Meg y Gine solo bajaron la mirada recordado las horribles escenas-_

 _Gine: ¡Ya tienes todo lo que querías, riqueza, un reino, soldados! ¡QUE MAS QUIERES INFELIZ!_

 _Freezer: Tienes razón mi querida Gine pero me falta el plato principal, ¡ustedes! Aunque yo ya hice lo que quería con ustedes dos hehehehe -Mientras las agarraba por el mentón- Fueron tan lindas conmigo, ya que no querían ver a sus esposos sufrir hahaha -decía todo esto mientras les acariciaba el rostro-_

 _Meg: Mal...dito, dege...nerado... -Se le quebraba la voz y unas cuantas lagrimas le empezaban a salir mientras odiaba el momento en el que Freezer la obligaba a todo-_

 _Gine: Tranquila Meg... Verás que estaremos bien -Mientras le sonreía y un brillo salía de sus ojos-_

 _Meg: Gine... -solo susurro-_

 _-Gine Pudo zafarse de esas terribles cadenas que Freezer les había puesto, soltó a Meg y salieron corriendo, Meg se dio cuenta que un pequeño Vegeta la llamaba agritos se dirigieron al lugar, en ese instante solo le salieron unas palabras "Te amo" fueron las últimas palabras, al igual que Gine vio a Goku y corrió hasta el pero fue en vano un pequeño Goku solo alcanzo a escuchar un "No olvides que te amo"-_

 _Freezer: ¡MUY MAL JUGADO NIÑAS! SI NO SERÁN MÍAS, NO SERÁN DE NADIE -Decía esto mientras con solo un simple movimiento del dedo hizo que las dos mujeres se pulverizaran en menos de un segundo- HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _-Antes de ese momento llegaron los dos niños que vieron toda esa escena-_

 _Goku: Vaya aquí es donde Freezer tiene a nuestras madres... Oye Vegeta ¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntaba a un pequeño Vegeta que se quedaba viendo a un punto ciego sin reaccionar o decir nada, Goku voltea a ver a donde él estaba mirando-_

 _Vegeta: Ma...Ma...Ma...¡MADRE! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas-_

 _Goku: Mamá... -Solo susurro, mientras empezaba a llorar-_

 _-Vegeta empezó a correr pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, porque un soldado lo atrapo y no lo dejaba ir, el pequeño daba gritos y forcejeaba para que lo soltase gritaba el nombre de su madre, era una horrible escena, Vegeta se calmó y entre sollozos dijo "Yo...Yo también Te amo Mamá"-_

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Goku: Vegeta es una mala idea...

Vegeta: No...no cometeré el mismo error que Tarble

Goku: ¡YA BASTA VEGETA! No quieras dar le marcha a un plan que no funcionará

Vegeta: Sé que sí créeme, esto funcionara, estarán seguras en ese planeta...

Goku: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA TRANQUILO SABIENDO QUE LAS MANDARAS A OTRO PLANETA! Y no me digas que estarán a salvo en otro planeta porque estarán más asustadas.

Vegeta: LAS HEMOS SEPARADO DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS... DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA QUE LAS CONOCIMOS, SIEMPRE LES HEMOS HECHO DAÑO KAKAROTO.

Goku: No vegeta... Tienes razón, las hemos separados de todos, pero todos excepto nosotros dos, esos meses que pasamos con ellas en aquella casa nos hizo saber que tan importantes son ahora para nosotros. Acaso no recuerdas lo tanto que te amaba Bulma ¿¡Eh!? ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: No quiero hablar de eso...

Goku: ¿Acaso no la amas? ¿La quieres lejos?

Vegeta: No...

Goku: ¿Entonces?

Vegeta: Agggh te odio por esto Kakaroto.

Soldado: Ya llegamos.

Bulma: Vaya que nos tardamos ¿Goku? ¡Ya te has recuperado!

Goku: Este bueno, no exactamente -Se acercó a ella- y Milk

Bulma: Eh... Bueno -Volteo ver al soldado-

Goku: ¡OH NO MILK! -La arrebato de los brazos del soldado- Milk, reacciona ¿Por qué está desmayada?

Bulma: No te preocupes no es nada grave, está así porque te vio en esa máquina.

Goku: Ya veo...

Milk: Go...Goku...

Goku: ¡Milk! Estoy aquí

Milk: ¡GOKU! -Lo abrazaba-

Goku: ¡Auch!

Milk: Lo siento, ¿aún no te recuperas?

Goku: No es nada.

Milk: Es un alivió -Se acercaba a Goku y le daba un beso-

Bulma: Eso no me lo esperaba.

Vegeta: ¡Hmp!

Goku: ¿Por qué fue eso?

Milk: Fue la emoción, y la felicidad de que... ¡ya recuerdo todo!

Bulma: ¿Qué?

Milk: Como lo escuchan, recuerdo lo que pasamos, lo de mi padre, los meses en la casa cuando tú y yo nos besamos -Se sonrojaba- y esa noche que nos hipnotizo esa señora.

Goku: Esa es una buena noticia Milk -La abrazaba-

Milk: Te recuerdo Goku te recuerdo y también a ti Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¡Ja! Qué bien.

Bulma: Espera como pasó eso.

Milk: Creo que fue una emoción fuerte ver a Goku de esa manera.

Goku: Vegeta escuchaste eso...

Vegeta: Es como lo dijo esa anciana "Deben de vivir alguna experiencia fuerte"

Goku: Exacto.

Vegeta: Pero ahora quería preguntarte Kakaroto ¿Cómo terminaste en ese estado?

Goku: Bien estaba con Milk esa noche, ella se fue y yo me fui a mi habitación allí encontré a Freezer esperándome, y me dio un golpe luego me llevo a otro lugar para seguirme golpeando, me dijo que eso era por besar a Milk.

Bulma: Quiere decir que los vio a ustedes dos besándose.

Milk: Oh fue por eso... Pero ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Goku: No quería levantar sospechas pero si me protegí.

Vegeta: Eres un grandísimo idiota.

Goku: Bien entonces Vegeta que dices.

Vegeta: Grrr, no irán -Susurró-

Goku: ¡SI! -Gritó con mucha emoción-

Vegeta: Pero si las cosas se ponen peor, entonces si sucederá.

Bulma: ¿De qué hablan?

Goku: Que ya no se irán a ese planeta.

Vegeta: Así es pero si las cosas aquí salen mal tú sabes cómo encender la máquina.

Bulma: Entiendo...

Goku: Es hora Vegeta debemos de ir punto de encuentro.

Vegeta: Vamos avisaré a los soldados -Empezaba a caminar-

Bulma: ¡Espera! -Lo sostuvo de la mano- Ten cuidado -Le depositó un beso en los labios- Lo siento tuve la necesidad-

Vegeta: Mujer... -La jaló de la cintura y la atrajo a él para ahora darle el beso él-

-A Bulma le vinieron varios sentimientos y recuerdos-

Vegeta: Si las cosas se ponen feas no lo duden y huyan.

Bulma: Si...

Goku: Nos veremos después Milk.

-Los dos salieron volando de la nave-

Milk: Cuídate.

Bulma: Ellos estarán bien.

Milk: Me preocupa Goku aún no se recupera.

Bulma: Ten fe, además él es un Saiyajin.

Milk: ¿Lo recuerdas?

Bulma: Después de ese beso solo cosas sencillas.

Milk: ¡Pero recuerdas algo eso es genial!

Bulma: Que está guerra terminé en bien, no me gusta el sentimiento que tengo ahora.

Milk: Ni a mí. 

**_(8:00 am)_**

-En la escena se veía a Freezer ir con todos sus soldados unos por el aire y otros por el suelo, iban con grandes armaduras y armas para pelear, mientras tanto la nave enemiga aterrizó en el lugar todos se pusieron en guardia menos un grupo de soldados muy grande-

Freezer: ¿IDIOTAS QUE LES PASA? No es momento de dejar la guardia a un lado.

-En vez de escuchar las palabras de Freezer los soldados se acercaron a la nave y se hincaron ante esta, la nave se abrió así mostrando a una serie de soldados parecían como avispas al dispersarse por el aire-

-Y así mismo los soldados que se hacían llamar de Freezer estos se les unieron al ejercito de Uloong-

Freezer: ¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTO!? ¡Malditos traicioneros!

-Gran mayoría de soldados se fueron al ejército de Uloong pero esto no quiso decir que él no se quedó con nada, al contrario tenía un ejército muy fuerte-

-De la nave salió por fin dando la cara Uloong-

Uloong: Hola, hace unos meses que no te veía.

Freezer: ¡Sigues con tu maldita arrogancia! ¿No? No seas cortés no te servirá de nada ahora.

Uloong: Creo que te sorprendió porque la mayoría de tus soldados se hincaron ante mí y se unieron a mis soldados.

Freezer: Solo son unos cobardes pero ahora me desharé de ellos por traicioneros -Hizo una esfera e Ki lo bastante poderosa y se la tiró a sus antiguos soldados, pero esta esfera fue desviada-

Zarbon: ¿¡Que crees que haces!?

Freezer: ¡TÚ! -Lo veía fijamente-

Zarbon: ¿¡Sorprendido!?

Freezer: ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¿Pero cómo? si te borré la memoria.

Zarbon: Jajaja ¿Borrar? Yo diría que solo fue un sueño profundo, al otro día recordé todo.

Freezer: Grrr te voy a matar.

Raditz: No te olvides de mí -Mientras estaba elevado en el cielo y se acercaba a la par de Zarbon-

Nappa: Ni de mí, yo quiero patearte el trasero.

Freezer: Paren un momento -Se cubrió la boca y empezó a reírse para luego dar una gran carcajada- Ustedes tres ¿Pelear conmigo? Por favor -Se estaba riendo pero su risa fue detenida-

Vegeta: Tal vez ellos no pero yo seré quien te derrote -Mientras llegaba a la escena-

Goku: Yo también -Mientras sonreía-

Freezer: Entonces lo que dijo Glamu era cierto recuerdan cada cosa que es hice ¿No? Jajaja interesante, puede que recuerden pero ¿Derrotarme? ¿Destruirme? Por Kami jajaja.

Goku: Si no crees que no es cierto ven pruébanos, nos has hecho mucho daño Freezer ¡y eso no te lo perdonaré!

Freezer: Así que tú serás el primero en pelear conmigo bien -Se elevaba por los aires- Que comience la guerra.

Uloong: Ahora entiendes Freezer ellos se unieron a mí solo por derrotarte, esta guerra será mía jajajaja.

-Todos los soldados de Freezer avanzaron hacía donde estaba los otros y los de Uloong hacía ellos-

Freezer: ¿Sabes a que le apuestas?

Goku: Lo sé muy bien.

Freezer: Bien entonces el premio grande es tu queridísima Milk y tu amiga Bulma.

Goku/Vegeta: NO LAS TRATES COMO SI FUERAN COSAS.

Freezer: ¡Guao! Pero no se alteren.

Goku: Solo tengo una misión es derrotarte y acabar con todo esto.

Freezer: Bien entonces veamos que tienes.

-Los dos se acercaron y cada uno para lanzar el primer puñetazo-  
*******************************

 ** _¿Quién ganará esta pelea?_**

 ** _¿Podrá Goku ganarle al temible de Freezer?_**

 ** _Será una batalla muy tensa y con mucha emoción._**

 ** _No te pierdas este capítulo de tu serie Así lo manda el corazón xD._**


	30. Goku vs Freezer

_Goku: Solo tengo una misión es derrotarte y acabar con todo esto._

 _Freezer: Bien entonces veamos que tienes._

 _-Los dos se acercaron y cada uno para lanzar el primer puñetazo-_  
 _******************************_

 ** _(8:30 am)_**

-Para desgracia de Goku no fue el que dio el golpe primero, Freezer le proporcionó un puñetazo muy fuerte que lo mandó a volar-

Freezer: Bien, tengo la victoria asegurada yo empiezo esta pelea yo la termino.

Goku: Si, diste el primer golpe pero eso no quiere decir nada.

Freezer: ¿No? -Goku no se dio cuenta y con una velocidad impresionante Freezer le proporcionó otro golpe ahora en el estómago-

Goku: *Cof, Cof, Cof* ¡Agggh! -Se escuchó su quejido- Maldito.

Freezer: Te voy a derrotar hahaha es tu fin Saiyajin -Freezer con toda la energía que tenía la concentró en su puño estaba a punto de darle el puñetazo a Goku pero este lo frenó-

Goku: No creas que será fácil derrotarme Freezer -Le sostenía fuertemente el puño-

Freezer: Desgraciado -Se quitó el agarre así dándole fuertes golpes en la cara a Goku una y otra vez hasta darle uno bajo la barbilla que hizo al Saiyajin volar- ¡No me has dado ni un solo golpe! Soy superior que tú.

Goku: ¿Así? -Goku se encontraba atrás de Freezer y antes que este volteara Goku le dio una patada en la espalda- ¡Ya te toqué!

Freezer: ¡Tks! Eso no fue nada -Incorporándose- Bien solo estaba calentando.

Goku: Oh, que coincidencia yo igual.

Freezer: ¡No puede ser! La última pelea que tuvimos tú no me superabas desde aquí.

Goku: Pruébame si quieres.

Freezer: Quedas advertido

-Se sintió que todo el suelo estaba moviéndose y agitándose muy fuerte, Freezer estaba aumentando su nivel de pelea, una ráfaga de Ki se le veía al rededor, llegó hasta su punto máximo y dejó de temblar-

Goku: Vaya.

Freezer: ¿Sorprendido? No por mucho -Freezer desapareció del lugar en donde se encontraba-

Goku: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Dónde está?

Freezer: Estoy aquí o tal vez aquí, ummm no lo sé estoy en muchos lugares a la vez hahahaha.

Goku: ¡Grrr! Aparece de una maldita vez -Al decir eso Goku recibió un rodillazo en el estómago y una patada que lo lanzó directo al suelo haciendo una especie de cráter en su caída-

Freezer: Vez eres un debilucho, y ahora será tu fin -Formó una gran esfera de Ki para luego lanzársela-

-Goku también juntó sus manos y de ellas salió una ráfaga de Ki así frenando la esfera de Freezer, pero este le dio más fuerza haciendo que la energía se acercara más y más a Goku, él estaba luchando con sus fuerzas para mantenerla alejada hasta que empezó a elevar su Ki haciendo retroceder la esfera de Freezer cada vez más, era tanta la fuerza que Freezer tuvo que desviar hacia arriba su ataque así rosándole el hombro la energía de Goku-

Goku: Veo que solo te roce el hombro -Mientras se incorporaba-

Freezer: No es nada además este traje me protege solo pasó quitándole la hombrera.

Goku: Bien, me has enojado no pensé que pudieras hacer energía de ese tamaño, ahora yo peleare serio -Estaba aumentando su Ki y el suelo también se estaba moviendo, la energía era tanta que los rastreadores empezaron a explotar de todos los soldados-

Soldado: Pe...Pero que inmenso poder... -Al ver que todos los rastreadores explotaron les llamó la atención y dejaron de pelear por un instante-

Soldado: Pues ese es el verdadero poder del planeta Vegeta y el poder de uno de nuestros líderes ¡y ustedes se irán al infierno con Freezer! -Le proporcionaba un golpe- ¿¡Quién está conmigo!?

-Todos los soldados gritaron y se le abalanzaron contra los otros soldados de Freezer, fue una gran motivación para ellos-

Goku: ¡AAAAAAH! -Terminó de elevar su Ki y una ráfaga muy grande lo cubría- Ahora Freezer ha llegado tu fin.

Freezer: ¡Ggrrr! Eso no lo voy a permitir -Se abalanzó hacia Goku para darle un puñetazo pero Goku se protegió del golpe, al ver esto Freezer siguió dándole golpes Goku solo se podía proteger hasta que le sostuvo las dos manos a Freezer y con sus pies le dio un golpe en el estómago y sin que Freezer reaccionara le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla- ¡Desgraciado! -Se limpió su labio y en el guante que llevaba vio que estaba sangrando- ¡Oh eso te lo cobraré!

-Freezer le dio otro puñetazo en la cara a Goku y una patada en el estómago, la reacción de él fue agacharse, así Freezer le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza iba a darle otro pero Goku desapareció de su vista rápidamente-

Goku: Ufff no pensé que me iba a costar derrotarte, pero sabes algo eso me gusta -Agarró a Freezer de la parte de a adelante del traje y lo elevó hasta los cielos así dando media vuelta y con una velocidad impresionante estaba pensando estrellarlo contra el suelo, cuando esto sucedió el polvo se levantó- 

**_(9:00 am)_**

Kiary: No, esto no pasó -Estaba inmóvil y poco a poco deslizó su cuerpo al suelo-

Mia: ¡NO! -Se escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de ella-

Cami: Liud... Tu no... -Tenía sus manos en su boca-

-Las tres se encontraban en donde había sucedido la escena del crimen en donde estaba el cuerpo de Liud-

Kiary: ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué esa criatura? Liud... Te dije que no le dijeras nada a Freezer, que él no lo iba a permitir y ve lo que pasó -Entre sollozos-

Mia: Tenias una nueva vida por delante -Se echó a llorar y Cami la estaba abrazando-

Kiary: ¿Por qué él?

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _-Liud se encontraba en silencio-_

 _Kiary: No puedo creer lo que me dices..._

 _Liud: Eso fue lo que pasó entre él y yo._

 _Kiary: Si, te creo pero se me hace raro imaginar en una escena así y a Freezer._

 _Liud: Fue tan perfecto, conocí a un Freezer que nunca había visto._

 _Kiary: ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? Liud, dime ¿Cuantas veces no hemos sufrido por ese desgraciado?_

 _Liud: Si sé que son muchas pero..._

 _Kiary: ¿Pero? Aquí no hay ningún pero Liud, él es un desgraciado y un asesino que no le importa nada y me vienes a decir que es otra cosa, por favor reacciona Liud._

 _Liud: Tú no lo entiendes... Si tan solo hubieran sido otras circunstancias, si solo lo hubiera conocido de otra manera._

 _Kiary: Liud... Tú...tú en verdad lo quieres... ¿Estas enamorada de él?_

 _Liud: Desde que pasó esa noche no la consigo olvidar, se portó tan bien conmigo, eso me hizo analizar lo que en verdad sentía y si estoy enamorada de él._

 _Kiary: TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE DICES, ¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR ENAMORADA DE UNA ESCORIA COMO ESA? Liud... Dime que te dio o que brujería te hizo para hacerte pensar así._

 _Luid: ¡NINGUNA KIARY! YO LO AMO Y NO TE LO VOY A NEGAR._

 _Kiary: No lo puedo creer -Llevó sus manos a sus labios- Y todo el daño que te hizo ¿Eso no cuenta?_

 _Liud: yo ya olvidé todo, él me hizo olvidarlo._

 _Kiary: Bien, si eso te hace feliz, pero aun creo que estas en un error al pensar que algún día él sentirá lo mismo que tú._

 _Liud: Tal vez no, pero con que ya no me trate mal nunca más me confirmo._

 _Kiary: Prométeme algo Liud, que nunca le dirás que él es el padre de esa criatura ¡Prométemelo!_

 _Liud: ¿Por qué no le puedo decir? No le puedo negar la existencia de este niño._

 _Kiary: ¡Olvida esa noche! Deshazte de la idea de que él es padre, Liud si le dices algo de esta criatura el será capaz de hacerte algo peor._

 _Liud: No creo que sea tan malvado para hacerlo._

 _Kiary: Acaso no escuchaste lo que nos contó Zarbon, lo que le hizo a sus demás esposas, ¿o a todas las personas que ha matado?_

 _Luid: Solo déjame en paz Kiary, creo que tienes celos, solo porque no puedes estar con Zarbon -Se fue corriendo de la habitación-_

 _Kiary: ¿Qué? No... Yo solo quiero tu bien y alejarte de ese desgraciado._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black_**

Kiary: ¡ES UN MALDITO! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas- GOKU, VEGETA DERROTEN A ESE MAL NACIDO Y HÁGANLO PAGAR TODO EL DAÑO QUE NOS HA HECHO -Con lágrimas en sus ojos- 

Nappa: Oye no vez algo extraño a Vegeta.

Raditz: ¿Eres ciego o qué? -Mientras le proporcionaba un golpe a uno de los soldados- Él quiere derrotar a Freezer pero él ahora esta con Kakaroto.

Zarbon: Nunca había visto tan serio a Vegeta, creo que esto es muy personal.

Nappa: Es mejor no interferir y seguir eliminando a las escorias de soldados.

Uloong: ¡Que divertido patearle el trasero a los soldados!

Raditz: Ese tocino solo ha estado ahí sentado en su trono comiendo sin hacer mayor cosa.

Zarbon: No puedo creer que nos unimos a alguien así, pensé que pelearía.

Nappa: Con esa barriga no lo creo.

-Los tres se rieron al unísono-

Soldado: ¡Hey señoritas!, ¿por qué se ríen? Creo que no es momento.

Nappa: Y tú quién te crees para hablarnos así.

Zarbon: Era uno de mis subordinados -Mientras se ponía al frente de Nappa-

Soldado: Oh vaya sorpresa ex comandante.

Zarbon: Así que preferiste a Freezer...

Soldado: Bueno, es poderoso y puede acabar con ustedes fácilmente vez eso -Señalaba a un Goku pasar por los aires-

Raditz: ¡Aagh! Este idiota se dejó golpear otra vez -Se llevó una mano a la frente-

Soldado: Esa es la razón.

Zarbon: No creas que Goku es un debilucho él sabe pelear, pero no estamos aquí para conversar estamos para pelear.

Soldado: Bien, ¿alguna vez has escuchado el dicho de "El alumno supera al maestro"?

Zarbon: Si pero eso no funciona conmigo.

Soldado: ¡Te arrepentirás!

-El soldado se abalanzó hacia Zarbon queriéndole dar golpes pero este los esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo-

Soldado: ¡DEJATE DE MOVER!

Zarbon: Bien -Se detuvo lo que le dio oportunidad de darle un golpe el soldado, pero este frenó su puño a pocos centímetros de la cara de Zarbon- Ya terminamos -Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras el soldado cayó al suelo-

Nappa: ¡Vaya impresionante! -Mientras aplaudía-

Raditz: No fue nada -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Zarbon: ¿Quieres probar?

Raditz: Aléjate de mí.

Zarbon: Eso pensé.

Nappa: Fue tan rápido que ni lo vi.

Raditz: Mientras que lo esquivaba le estaba dando pequeños golpes en sus puntos débiles hasta que él cuerpo del soldado no lo soportó y fue derrotado.

Zarbon: ¡Eeeh! Exactamente, sí que tienes una buena vista Raditz.

Raditz: Lo sé.

Uloong: ¡Ustedes trio de idiotas que hacen hablando vayan y peleen!

Raditz: Lo dice el tocino que no hace nada -Mientras se elevaba en lo alto-

Uloong: ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?

Raditz: Si su alteza -Hacía una sonrisa falsa-

Nappa: Hahahahaha eres todo un caso Raditz -Iba atrás de él- 

**_(9:30 am)_**

-Goku estaba agachado, mientras con una mano se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio inferior-

Freezer: ¿¡Qué pasa guerrero!? No dijiste que ibas a pelear con todo y me ibas a derrotar, hahaha vaya basura.

Goku: Jejejeje -Goku empezaba a reírse-

Freezer: ¿¡De qué te ríes idiota!?

Goku: Reírme es lo único que puedo hacer... Pero tus golpes son muy débiles.

Freezer: TE ENSEÑARÉ LO DÉBILES QUE SON.

-Con una increíble velocidad Freezer se acercó hacía Goku para proporcionarle una serie de golpes, en diferentes partes del cuerpo de él-

Freezer: ¡Este es tu fin! -Iba a darle el puñetazo final, pero Goku le sostuvo el puño antes que le pegara-

Goku: Ya me cansé de sentir tus golpes insignificantes -Le doblaba la mano, haciendo que Freezer le arrebatara su mano y se alejara de él-

Freezer: Vamos a ver ¿Un simio como tú me va a hacer daño? Jajaja que gran chiste...

Goku: Si no me crees... -Goku empezó a impulsar todo su poder hacia fuera, haciendo que una gran cantidad de Ki se le viera crecer más y más- Bien estoy listo...

Freezer: Ven si te atrev... -No terminó de decir la oración, Goku ya le había proporcionado un golpe en la cara haciendo que se fuera volando y el mismo aire le dio varios golpes, hasta darle uno último para que él terminará en el suelo-

Goku: ¿¡Decías!?

Freezer: Infeliz...

Goku: Aun no termina -Se acercó hacía Freezer dándole con un fuerte golpe en todo el estómago-

-Freezer, tosió muy fuerte y se puso la mano en la boca y al darse cuenta era en su mano había sangre-

Freezer: ¿¡Qué!? -Volteo a ver a Goku- TU MALDITO, PAGARAS POR ESTO.

Goku: Entonces ven -Le hizo una seña para que viniese-

-Freezer se acercó con bastante velocidad para darle un puñetazo a Goku pero este lo esquivó y le dio una patada a un costado a Freezer luego un codazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y por último otra patada-

Goku: Hablas mucho sabes...

Freezer: _*-No puede ser que un idiota como él me esté dando varios golpes, debo de hacer algo-*_ -En eso Freezer ve que un soldado se acerca ahí y le hace señas para que sostuviera a Goku-

Goku: ¡No! ¿Pero qué? ¡SUELTAME! -Empezaba a forcejear- ¡Aggggh!

Freezer: Hahahahahahaha -Se acercaba hasta él-

Goku: Esto es muy sucio de tu parte Freezer.

Freezer: Y quien dijo que una pelea tenia reglas ¿Eh?

Goku: Eres un cobarde, le pides ayuda a alguien más porque no lo puedes hacer por ti solo.

Freezer: ¡CÁLLATE! -Le dio un puñetazo en la cara para luego darle uno en el estómago-

Goku: *Cof, Cof, Cof* Des...gra...ciado... -Goku de repente empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo haciendo que poco a poco se fuera agachando-

Freezer: Ya vete seguiré yo.

Soldado: Si señor -Se iba volando-

-Pero más lejos había alguien que lo estaba viendo todo-

Vegeta: ¡No puede ser este insecto! Y tú no escaparas -Mientras le lanzaba una ráfaga de Ki al soldado que había ayudado a Freezer así pulverizándolo-

Goku: ¡Agggh! -Llevaba sus manos hacia su estómago-

Freezer: Como lo suponía no ibas a durar mucho, las heridas que te hice anoche están siendo de ayuda, aún no te has recuperado del todo y eso es tu fin.

Goku: ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué ahora? -Aún seguía aguantando el dolor pero era inmenso-

Freezer: Que mal que tan pronto se haya acabado hahaha -Agarraba a Goku por su cabello- Kakaroto, Kakaroto, Kakaroto, ver tu cara de dolor es lo más placentero de esta vida, es una lástima que esto terminé aquí.

-Al decir eso Freezer elevó a Goku hacía los aires, así dándole un buen golpe que hizo que el Saiyajin ya no se moviera por tanto dolor que sentía y lo mandó directamente al suelo-

Goku: He, ya no siento mi cuerpo -Mientras iba cayendo- Vegeta... Te lo encargo...

Freezer: Hahaha, es tu fin SIMIO ASQUEROSO -Una ráfaga de Ki lanzó hacía Goku, haciendo que él se chocara en él suelo y haciendo una tremenda explosión-

Raditz: ¡KAKAROTO! -Mientras le daba un último golpe a un soldado-

Nappa: No puede ser...

Zarbon: ¿Qué magnitud de poder es ese?

Vegeta: Grrr, ese idiota.

Freezer: HAHAHAHA, esto es muy bueno Hahaha -Pero su risa fue interrumpida por alguien-

Vegeta: No creas que esto ha terminado, no por derrotar a Kakaroto has ganado.

Freezer: ¿Así? ¿Y tú qué me vas a hacer?

Vegeta: No me subestimes lagartija.

Freezer: No es mi culpa tener cola...

Vegeta: Idiota...

Freezer: Bien veamos el potencial de la princesita Hahahaha.

Vegeta: Haré que te tragues cada palabra insignificante tuya.

Freezer: ¡Qué miedo! -Movió sus manos estilo Jazz-

-Freezer no se dio cuenta pero Vegeta le dio el primer puñetazo y luego siguió el dándole varios hasta que al final ocupó su Ki para lanzarle una gran ráfaga de este-

Raditz: Idiota, ¿estás bien?

Zarbon: Como va a estar bien, está medio muerto.

Nappa: No peleen y ayudémoslo.

Goku: Tran...quilos, estoy bien...

Raditz: ¿Bien? ¿¡BIEN!? Luego de que tuvieras una feroz batalla con ese Psicópata.

Nappa: Oh eso es amor de hermanos.

Raditz: ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!

Zarbon: Pero que carácter...

Raditz: Ven aquí -Pasó por la parte trasera de su cuello el brazo de Goku y lo sostuvo de la cintura- ¡Párate!

Goku: ¡Auch! Duele donde tienes tu otra mano.

Raditz: No te quejes y levántate -Así lo hizo Raditz, levantó de allí a Goku y se lo llevó hasta la nave de Uloong dejándolo en la plataforma-

Uloong: Su compañero, ¿Está bien?

Nappa: Si, no se preocupe, para alguien como él solo necesita descansar.

Uloong: Pero vi con estos ojos como ese sujeto le lanzaba Ki.

Goku: Hehe, no se preocupe estoy bien, no fue nada, por el entrenamiento que tuvimos con Vegeta mi resistencia a aumentado.

Uloong: Vaya, que si son fuertes... Y ese Saiyajin, podrá con él.

Goku: Tal vez le ayude si esto se pone feo, pero conociendo a Vegeta el de seguro lo derrotara.

Uloong: Bien entonces veamos la pelea.

Raditz: ¡PERO IDIOTA NO TE DUERMAS! -Le gritaba a Goku-

Zarbon: Déjalo, él sabrá el momento adecuado para despertarse.

Nappa: Es cierto.

Raditz: ¡Ya suéltenme!

Uloong: ¿Y qué pasó con los soldados de Freezer?

Zarbon: Ya nos deshicimos de todos ellos.

Uloong: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Enserio?

Nappa: Claro, no le estamos mintiendo y una gran cantidad sobrevivieron de sus soldados.

Uloong: Entonces ahora solo queda observar esta pelean.

Raditz: Así es, y ver el final de esa lagartija.

Nappa: Bien ahora a ver qué sucede, Vegeta se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez.

Zarbon: Eso es muy cierto, cada noche entrenando y sin descansar.

Goku: Vamos Vegeta -Se escuchó un susurro-

Raditz: Si Vamos Vegeta... 

**_(10:00 am)_**

Bulma: Necesito saber que está sucediendo allá fuera...

Milk: Mira Bulma, el soldado se quedó dormido...

Bulma: Bien, entonces vamos -Agarraba de la mano a Milk y la llevaba a la salida de la nave-

Milk: ¡Cuidado! -Mientras lanzaba a Bulma a unos arbustos así seguida de ella-

Bulma: ¿Qué pasa?

Milk: ¡Shhh!

Soldado: Así que Freezer, ¿por qué nos mandó a la parte trasera del palacio?

Soldado: Porque piensa que aquí deberían de estar las terrico... -El soldado se cayó por un momento- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!

Soldado: ¡Es una maldita nave!

Soldado: Así que esos Saiyajines, estaban planeando algo ¿Y cómo consiguieron esta nave?

Soldado: Eso es un misterio... Pero ahí deben de estar las terrícolas.

Soldado: Por eso mencionó que ellas venían a esta parte del palacio, nunca les quiso poner seguridad ya que esta parte del palacio no tiene nada, pero al parecer...

Soldado: Y si, ellas tan bien estaban conspirando contra Freezer también.

Soldado: Pero ellas no recuerdan nada o sí.

Soldado: Eso no lo sabemos, vamos miremos ahí adentro.

Soldado: Si.

Bulma: Ya se fueron...

Milk: ¿Pero el soldado que está ahí adentro?

Bulma: Él estará bien, no te preocupes.

Milk: Bien, debemos de llegar donde los muchachos a ver qué pasa.

 ** _(10:30 am)_**

Freezer: ¡Tu Saiyajin! -Tenía una mano en su estómago-

Vegeta: ¿Qué? Tan rápido te rindes.

Freezer: ¡Cállate! ¡Un maldito simio no va a derrotarme!

Vegeta: Pero por lo que veo esto no es así hahaha.

Freezer: ¡Deja de burlarte! -Desapareció del lugar para aparecer atrás de Vegeta iba a darle un puñetazo pero este lo esquivó y así también él desapareciendo para luego darle una gran patada a Freezer-

-Vegeta le empezó a dar varios Golpes a Freezer haciendo que este no pudiera reaccionar a estos, se veía con que magnitud le pegaba-

Raditz: Vaya Vegeta, parece enojado.

Uloong: Es normal con todo lo que ustedes nos contaron acerca del pasado de ellos y el lio que tienen con las terrícolas.

Nappa: Si fue un desgraciado, tanto con las mujeres que tubo, con las madres de ellos y ahora que les arrebataron lo que aman...

Zarbon: Vegeta en verdad se está enojado, tiene tanto rencor aguardado por varios años, y ahora poder pelear con esa lagartija le está haciendo un bien.

Raditz: ¿Volveremos a ver lo sonreír?

Uloong: ¿Sonreír? Esa persona no parece sonreír...

Raditz: No hable de lo que no conoce, Vegeta antes él sonreía, pero luego que llego ese lagarto pues nunca lo volvió a hacer...

Uloong: Vaya esto parece una novela hahaha, eso me gusta ¡VAMOS VEGETA NO TE DETENGAS Y DERROTA A ESA SABANDIJA! Hahaha

Vegeta: ¿Algunas últimas palabras Freezer? Agradece que te doy el privilegio.

Freezer: Tu maldita escoria ¿Cómo es posible yo, ser derrotado por alguien como tú?

Vegeta: Me subestimaste por mucho tiempo, pero por fin te he superado, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, el daño que muchos han sentido por tu culpa...

Freezer: _*-No puedo permitir esto, ser derrotado por un maldito simio, no, no, esto no está pasando... pero talvez eso funcione hehehe...-*_

Vegeta: Es tu fin -Hizo una esfera de Ki lo suficiente poderosa para lanzársela a él- ¡MUERE!

Freezer: Hahaha, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -Empezaba a reírse-

Vegeta: ¿De qué te ríes?

Freezer: De lo patético que eres, ¿crees que así de fácil me vas a derrotar?

Vegeta: ¿¡Qué!?

-Freezer señaló a Vegeta con su dedo índice, pero lo que no se imaginaba que ahí en ese dedo, tenía concentrado un diminuta esfera de Ki-

Freezer: Es diminuta lo sé, así que quita esa cara de "No me vas a hacer nada con eso"

Vegeta: No te queda otra alternativa ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que con eso me vas a hacer daño?

Freezer: Puede ser pequeña, pero es LETAL -Al decir eso del dedo de Freezer salió una especie de rayo que atravesó el pecho de Vegeta el cual hizo que abriera los ojos como platos al sentir el rayo-

-Todo el mundo se encontraba en silencio y anonadados por lo que sus ojos veían, en el suelo se encontraba Vegeta y una vos los hizo reaccionar-

Bulma: ¡VEGETA!

Raditz: ¡A donde crees que vas! -Mientras sostenía a Bulma por la cintura-

Bulma: NO Raditz, suéltame, yo debo de ir con él -Mientras forcejeaba-

Raditz: ¡TRANQUILIZATE!

Bulma: Vegeta... no... -Se desmayaba-

Raditz: ¡BULMA! Agggh, esta mujer.

Zarbon: Llevémosla adentro de la nave.

Raditz: Si -Mientras la cargaba-

Nappa: Es un alivio que aterrizara cerca del palacio o esa mujer hubiera estado allá con ellos.

Uloong: Así que esa mujer es la novia de Vegeta.

Nappa: Si así es...

Milk: Goku, no te levantes estas lastimado.

Goku: Milk con tú y Bulma están aquí, les dijimos que se quedaran allá.

Milk: Lo sabemos pero queríamos saber cómo se encontraban...

Goku: Váyanse de aquí, es muy peligroso -Se incorporaba-

Nappa: ¿A dónde crees que vas? -Se ponía al frente de él-

Goku: Debo de ayudar a Vegeta.

Nappa: Ves en la condición que estas ¡NO PUEDES PELEAR!

Goku: ¡QUITATE DEL CAMINO NAPPA! -Lo veía fijamente, haciendo que Nappa se moviera-

Milk: ¡Ten cuidado!

Goku: Si... -Se fue volando hasta llegar al lugar- VEGETA...

Vegeta: Ese desgraciado... *Cof, Cof, Cof*

Freezer: Pensaron en derrotarme así de rápido, hahaha creo que cometieron un error.

Goku: ¿Qué te parece si peleamos juntos?

Vegeta: En estas circunstancias te diría que no, pero es una astilla que los dos tenemos clavada.

Goku: Bien, entonces pelearemos...

Freezer: Vaya, ahora pelearan los dos, bien así los derroto al mismo tiempo... HAHAHAHA diversión por doble...


	31. Final (Esto comenzó, esto debe terminar)

**_En el capítulo anterior:_**

 _Bulma: ¡VEGETA!_

 _Raditz: ¡A donde crees que vas! -Mientras sostenía a Bulma por la cintura-_

 _Bulma: NO Raditz, suéltame, yo debo de ir con él -Mientras forcejeaba-_

 _Raditz: ¡TRANQUILÍZATE!_

 _Bulma: Vegeta... no... -Se desmayaba-_

 _Raditz: ¡BULMA! Agggh, esta mujer._

 _Zarbon: Llevémosla adentro de la nave._

 _Freezer: Vaya, ahora pelearan los dos, bien así los derroto al mismo tiempo... HAHAHAHA diversión por doble..._

 ** _(11:00 am)_**

Vegeta: No te rías, no creas que esto ha terminado -Lo dijo en un tono calmado y mientras se acomodaba sus guantes-

Goku: Creo que estoy bien -Se acomodaba sus sudaderas de las muñecas-

Vegeta: Si no te sientes bien, es mejor que te vayas Kakaroto.

Goku: No nada de eso Vegeta, ya aceptaste que peleara contigo ahora no me eches.

Freezer: Hey, ustedes dos ya dejen de hablar y vamos a lo que han estado esperando o eso creo...

Vegeta: Sabes, no tienes ni idea de cuando anhelé este momento en el que todo terminaría...

Freezer: ¿Terminar? Hahahaha ¿Creen derrotarme? Patéticos...

Vegeta: Hace un rato estabas dándote por vencido cuando yo, te estaba pegando así que no nos subestimes -Lo veía fijamente-

Goku: Como lo habíamos dicho antes Freezer, sabemos todo lo que tu habías hecho Zarbon nos contó como tu destruiste a cada una de esas mujeres, familias que asesinaste, y el engaño que hiciste, pensar que ahora estamos en la misma situación los hijos peleando con el que "asesinó a sus madres"

Freezer: Veo que a Zarbon se le fue la lengua, y que se puso a investigarme...

Vegeta: Sabemos que no mataste a nuestras madres...

Freezer: ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

Goku: También sabemos dónde están, además ya fuimos con ellas...

Freezer: Pero ¿Cómo pudieron entrar a ese lugar? Estaba custodiado por soldados.

Vegeta: Al parecer tus soldados se aburrieron e hicieron una vida en ese lugar, solo quedaron dos de ellos cuidando la puerta, fue fácil entrar hahaha.

Freezer: Esos desgraciados -Apretaba sus puños-

Goku: Cuando todo esto terminé regresaremos a ese lugar y las traeremos de vuelta, así como te derrotaremos a ti...

Freezer: No lo voy a permitir, ahora que lo pienso pueden hacer todo eso, pero las terrícolas nunca recobraran la memoria...

Vegeta: De eso no estaría tan feliz si fuera tú...

Freezer: ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Goku: Tratamos de decir que ellas nos ayudaron en todo esto, se dieron cuenta que clase de escoria eras tú y bueno nos ayudaron mucho todo este tiempo, dime quienes eran las que te distraían cuando nosotros teníamos que hacer "misiones" o quienes te engañaban diciéndote que tenían cosas que hacer...

Freezer: Ahora entiendo porque cada vez estaban más extrañas y porque siempre mis soldados las veían salir de la parte trasera del palacio.

Goku: Si talvez esa es nuestra culpa, sabes cuando estábamos en aquella casa, Bulma diseñó una máquina especialmente para entrenar y fue la misma que utilizamos para volvernos más fuertes.

Vegeta: Por eso estuvimos todas las noches entrenando muy duro para que al fin llegara este momento y derrotarte.

Freezer: Bien entonces vengan...

-Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, ¿quién iba a dar el primer golpe o tan siquiera moverse? El primero en reaccionar fue Freezer se acercó a ellos dos, los tres estaban dándose golpes en el aire era imposible verlos a la velocidad que lo estaban haciendo-

Raditz: Vaya, tienen entre ellos el poder igualado, están esquivándose mutuamente.

Nappa: Y pensar que estos dos se pusieron al nivel de Freezer.

Uloong: ¿Entonces eran debiluchos antes?

Zarbon: No lo eran, la raza Saiyajin es conocida por sus peleas, mientras más daño su cuerpo reciba más fuertes se hacen y este entrenamiento que tuvieron les ayudó mucho.

Uloong: Oh entiendo.

Milk: ¿Qué está pasando no los puedo ver?

Raditz: Hahaha los ojos de un humano no pueden alcanzar a ver, por la velocidad en la que dan los golpes, resumiendo ninguno.

Milk: ¿Cómo que ninguno?

Raditz: Los tres están esquivando y no pegándose.

Nappa: Oh allá va Kakaroto.

Raditz: Retiro lo dicho.

Milk: ¡GOKU! -Mientras veía como el Saiyajin aterrizaba en el suelo-

Uloong: Creo que es normal...

Milk: ¿COMO VA A HACER NORMAL?

Uloong: Bueno digo, él aún se encontraba herido así que era normal que fuera el primero en caer.

Raditz: No, pero miren él se está poniendo de pie.

Nappa: ¡ESA FUE BUENA!

Zarbon: Vaya Vegeta le dio un golpe a Freezer -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Bulma: ¿Qué está sucediendo? -Mientras salía de la nave un poco mareada-

Milk: Bulma...

Bulma: Cierto ¡Vegeta!

Raditz: No tan rápido, él se encuentra bien no te preocupes.

Bulma: Es un alivio.

Milk: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bulma: Con respecto a eso, así como tu viste a Goku en aquella máquina y recordaste todo, bueno yo al ver a Vegeta en el suelo me hizo recordar varias cosas Milk.

Milk: Entonces me dices que ya recuerdas todo.

Bulma: Si Milk puedo recordar.

Milk: Pero que emoción -La abrazaba-

Uloong: Ya dejaron de pelear.

Milk/Bulma: ¿Qué? -Dijeron al unísono-

Freezer: Vaya, esto no puede ser posible, no puedo permitir que unos simples Saiyajines se pongan a mi nivel...

Vegeta: Ya acepta la derrota de una vez por todas.

Goku: Si solo vete de este planeta y déjanos en paz, ya tendremos otra ocasión para pelear.

Vegeta: Grrr, ¿por qué eres así Kakaroto?

Freezer: No puedo aceptar así fácilmente, no daré mi derrota, no si yo los destruyo primero -Su Ki estaba subiendo una gran capa de Ki estaba alrededor suyo- Por ultimo verán todo mi poder a su 100%

-La tierra estaba temblando, se sentía una atmosfera densa y pesada en el aire, para luego escuchar un grito proveniente de Freezer-

Goku: Así que miraremos su poder final ¿eh?

Vegeta: Je, no me asusta.

Freezer: Prepárense

-Freezer se acercó con una velocidad sorprendente y al mismo tiempo llevándose a los dos Saiyajines hacia el cielo, para luego a los dos brindarles una patada y lanzándolos a unas rocas, los escombros de estas les cayeron encima, por un momento no se vio movimiento pero luego de unos minutos salieron de los escombros, ferozmente se acercaron a Freezer para darle golpes pero este fácilmente los esquivaba tomó por las manos a los dos tal acción hizo que ellos forcejearan y se soltarán de agarre de él-

Vegeta: Es muy ágil y rápido.

Goku: Tks -Se llevó una mano a su estómago- No ahora...

Vegeta: Veo que aun sigues muy grave, será mejor que no sigas peleando.

Goku: Tonterías, solo es un dolor.

Vegeta: Si tú lo dices -Volteando a ver a Freezer-

-Sin más rodeos Freezer atacó de primero al que estaba todo lastimado si a Goku, con mucha velocidad le dio un golpe lo bastante fuerte en el estómago al Saiyajin así dejándolo sin aire y sin poder reaccionar ya que empezó a repartirle muchos golpes sin ni siquiera dejarle la posibilidad de protegerse, en los ojos de Freezer se veía la maldad pura y como disfrutaba darle golpes hasta que le proporcionó una patada que hizo a Goku estrellarse en el suelo-

Milk: ¡GOKU! -Se acercó lo que más pudo, pero Nappa la frenó-

Nappa: No puedes ir...

Milk: ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero hagan algo, vayan a ayudarlo -En su voz se escuchaba desesperación- Si, ayúdalo por favor -Estaba al punto de llorar-

Nappa: Yo... Lo siento no puedo ir a ayudar...

Milk: ¿¡COMO QUE NO!? -Mientras le daba golpes en el pecho- Freezer lo va a matar, acaso todos ustedes no ven lo lastimado que está -Entre sollozos-

Raditz: Milk, nosotros no podemos entrometernos, es una pelea entre ellos tres.

Nappa: Raditz tiene razón y si hacemos eso, ellos nunca nos lo perdonarán.

Milk: No, esto no puede estar pasando... -Poco a poco se arrodillaba en el suelo-

Bulma: Milk, cálmate ellos van a estar bien -mientras la abrazaba-

Freezer: Es tu final Saiyajin -Mientras formaba una esfera de Ki se la iba a lanzar, pero Vegeta le dio una patada que lo lanzó lejos de allí-

Vegeta: ¿Aun estas vivo Kakaroto?

Goku: Un no, responde a tu pregunta jajaja ufff eso estuvo feo...

Vegeta: Deja de comportarte como un payaso no es el momento adecuado -Le extendía la mano-

Goku: Jajaja bueno no te enojes -Mientras se rascaba la nuca y aceptaba la mano de Vegeta-

Freezer: TU MALDITO SIMIO -Al decir eso Freezer le proporcionó un puñetazo a Vegeta haciéndolo volar lejos Freezer aprovechó para darle varios golpes hasta dejarlo en una de las paredes-

Vegeta: Hahaha que insignificantes golpes -Vegeta se acercó con mucha velocidad a Freezer así agarrándolo por el cuello y estrenándolo con una infinidad de rocas hasta lanzarlo al cielo así tirándole un ataque con su Ki-

Goku: Oye que pasa, si te digo que ya sé cuál es la debilidad de Freezer.

Vegeta: ¿Qué? -Lo volteaba a ver que al mismo tiempo Freezer venía directamente hacía él así agarrándolo por los hombros y con la intención de estrellarlo contra el suelo- Hehehe eres un desgraciado.

-Vegeta como pudo se dio la vuelta así soltándose de Freezer para poderle dar muchos golpes los cuales él se cubría para protegerse, pero le fue inútil ya que no soportó y Vegeta lo golpeó mandándolo a unas rocas y dejándolo ahí-

Goku: Sal de ahí, no creo que te mueras solo con esos golpes.

Freezer: Son unos desgraciados.

Zarbon: Vaya ya se dieron cuenta

Uloong: ¿De qué?

Raditz: ¡Ahora si lo tienen en sus manos!

Uloong: ¿¡Por qué!?

Nappa: Es cierto, no lo había notado...

Uloong: ¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR!

Zarbon: Hahaha, pues que se dieron cuenta cual es la debilidad de Freezer.

Uloong: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Debilidad? Eso es posible ¿No?

Raditz: Lo que pasa es que escuchamos que Freezer ocupó su nivel máximo hace ya tiempo, nadie lo había hecho llegar hasta ese punto solo Goku y Vegeta, pero ahora que lo recuerdo peleo con alguien más hace años...

Nappa: Lo que quiere decir que él nunca ha entrenado con esa forma y ahora es mucho para su cuerpo tener esa energía la cual no ha manejado con tanta libertad.

Raditz: Por eso es el error de Freezer, al creer que nadie lo superaba, nunca reforzó esa área.

Zarbon: Y lo que pasa es que estos chicos superaron el límite de Freezer.

Uloong: Es cierto llevan media hora peleando son las _11:30 am._

Milk: ¡Eso quiere decir que pueden ganar escuchaste eso Bulma!

Bulma: ¡PODRÁN GANAR!

-Las dos pegaron un gritillo y se abrazaron entre si-

Uloong: Yo no estaría feliz, esto aún no ha terminado.

Bulma: No sea aguafiestas.

Zarbon: Es cierto, aún no sabemos lo que tiene preparado ese sujeto...

Goku: Ya sabemos tu debilidad Freezer.

Freezer: ¿¡Qué!? Oh... ¡los derrotaré! -Se acercó hasta Goku y le dio varios golpes y patadas, pero este los esquivó con mucha facilidad así pudiendo percibir cada ataque que hacia hasta detener unos de los puñetazos de Freezer para luego darle uno directo en el estómago-

Freezer: Pe...pero como puede ser posible...

Goku: Creo que ya empiezas a cuestionarte verdad...

Vegeta: Entiendo con lo que querías decir Kakaroto, sabes hace ratos que no escuchaba este nivel de pelea de Freezer -Se cruzaba de brazos-

Goku: Oh cierto, dicen que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces.

Freezer: ¿¡Qué insinúan!?

Goku: Estamos diciendo que tu debilidad es que no soportaras por mucho ese poder, tu cuerpo no lo aguantará además te estas volviendo muy lento.

Freezer: Tks, eso...eso es ridículo.

Vegeta: Sabes cuál fue tu error, pensar que eras superior a todos y nunca ponerte a entrenar esa parte, Freezer tu cuerpo está a punto de estallar -Se formó una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro-

N/A: Es como el Kaio-Ken x10 de Goku, es lo que le pasa a Freezer con su cuerpo.

Freezer: No ¡NO! Lo voy a permitir -El suelo empezó a temblar todo indicaba que Freezer estaba elevando su poder-

Uloong: No puedo creer que él aun siga teniendo ese poder ¿Cómo es que puede aumentar su poder?

Zarbon: Esto no me gusta nada...

Raditz: Ahora ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Gine: ¿Meg me podrías pasar esa copa?

Meg: Claro -Se acercó y la agarró en sus manos acto seguido la dejó caer-

Gine: ¡Meg! ¿Te encuentras bien? No te hiciste daño -Mientras se acercaba a ella-

Meg: No es solo que sentí algo extraño -Se agachó a recoger los trozos de cristal-

Gine: No déjalo así yo lo recogeré después, mejor ven cuéntame eso que sentiste -Se la llevó hasta el sofá-

Meg: Sentí como una pequeña presión aquí sabes -Mientras se señalaba el pecho- Creo que es un presentimiento.

Gine: Entiendo, sabes yo también hoy en la mañana sentí una gran angustia.

Meg: ¿Qué estará pasando con los chicos?

Gine: Ni idea, pero deben de estar bien, confía en ello.

Meg: Si...

Gine: Además recuerda, Vegeta prometió derrotar a esa lagartija y cuando esto sucediera él prometió que regresaría por nosotras.

Meg: Tienes razón y Vegeta no es de andar rompiendo promesas...

Gine: No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Meg: Sabes, cuando lo vi otra vez, vi que en sus ojos que aún seguía siendo ese niñito vulnerable y tan orgulloso, tenía la misma mirada de aquel entonces.

Gine: Si también mi Goku no ha cambiado en nada sigue con su mismo carisma -Mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro-

Meg: Se veían muy cambiados, es como si volvieran a tener color en sus vidas.

Gine: Goku me contó que existen dos personas que son muy importantes para ellos y que las quieren mucho.

Meg: ¿¡Eso es cierto!? Ha, entonces sirvió tanta palabrería que le decía a Vegeta.

Gine: Si, dio fruto los consejos que le dabas.

Meg: Y no lo hacía por fastidiarlo quería que se le metiera en la cabeza a ese muchacho que debía de hacer lo que su corazón le decía.

Gine: Eran mensajes muy bonitos.

Meg: Y para que no tuviera el horrible carácter de su padre.

Gine: Oh, pero aun así lo querías ¡he!

Meg: Hahaha cállate, claro que sí lo amaba con todo mi corazón...

Gine: Y veía que Vegeta se ponía celoso.

Meg: Si porque siempre discutíamos con su padre, puedes creer que el hijo sermoneaba al padre.

Gine: Jajaja ese Vegeta... Sabes si no hubiera sido por ese mal nacido ellos estuvieran vivos.

Meg: Lo sé, pero dejemos las cosas así, ahora debemos de hacer algo me muero del hambre.

Gine: Yo igual... -Las dos se dispusieron a cocinar-

-El ambiente era tenso, todo estaba callado se podía sentir cada respiración escuchar cada latido del corazón, el viento iba en dirección contraria, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero esto solo fue hasta escuchar los gritos desgarradores de alguien-

Milk: ¡Go...GOKU! -Sus ojos estaban como platos y empezaban a cristalizarse-

Bulma: No...No esto no está pasando... -Se acercaba poco a poco-

Raditz: No... Bulma... -Se puso al frente de ella-

Bulma: Esto...esto no está pasando verdad Raditz, es imposible ¿Verdad? Dime que todo está bien...

-Raditz, no dijo nada un nudo en la garganta se le formó al escuchar a Bulma, así que solo se acercó más a ella-

Raditz: Cálmate ¿Si?

Bulma: Yo...yo debo de ir ahí... -Iba a correr, pero Raditz la sostuvo de la cintura-

Raditz: ¡No Bulma! No puedes ir allá...

Bulma: No, yo debo de estar ahí VEGETA REACCIONA, VEGETA LEVANTATE DE AHÍ... Tú...Tú debes... -Lagrimas caían de sus ojos- Raditz suéltame... -Seguía forcejeando para liberarse, pero le fue inútil-

Raditz: ¡BULMA CALMATE! -Le gritó fuertemente-

Bulma: No... Vegeta -Su llanto se escuchaba en todo el lugar- No...no -Raditz solo se limitó a darle un abrazo-

Raditz: Bulma...

Zarbon: Esto está mal... -Mientras se hincaba- no puedo creer Freezer se volvió a salirse con la suya.

Nappa: Lo que me aterra es saber que pasará después...

Uloong: Freezer, es un maldito maniático... Muchachos por lo que más quieran reaccionen.

-Los dos Saiyajines se encontraban en el suelo, sus cuerpos se encontraban inmóviles además habían perdido la consciencia, al fondo se escuchaba la risa de alguien-

Freezer: HAHAHAHA NO LO PUEDO CREER... Yo al fin me deshice de esos simios asquerosos -Mientras se miraba las manos- Yo con mi poder... HA...HA...HAHAHAHA Y AHORA LLEGARÁ EL FINAL DEFINITIVO -Extendía sus dos manos y de estas formó dos esferas de Ki-

Milk: Eres un... MALDITO DESGRACIADO -Gritó desde donde se encontraba-

Raditz: No lo provoques...

Freezer: Vaya sí que recuperaste la memoria, no te preocupes querida en unos minutos estaré contigo.

Bulma: ERES UN SER DESPRESIABLE, solo sirves para dejar tu miseria en cualquier lugar que pasas.

Freezer: Vaya que palabras tan hermosas has dicho esposa mía.

Bulma: ¡Yo no soy ni tu esposa y mucho menos seré tu mujer! -Bulma a pesar que en sus ojos había lágrimas, estas dejaban ver la mirada de odio que ella estaba haciendo-

Freezer: Eso está por verse querida -Acto seguido Freezer volteo a ver a los Saiyajines mientras cargaba la energía y cuando estuvo lista sin más rodeos lo lanzó hacía ellos una esfera para cada uno-

-Se podía apreciar como las dos esferas chocaban en los cuerpos lastimados y desmayados de los Saiyajines al hacer contacto una gran capa de polvo se levantó y fue expulsada a diferentes lugares era tan fuerte porque los demás tuvieron que sostenerse a una superficie fuerte para no salir volando, luego de unos minutos la densa capa de polvo se desvaneció revelando lo que había quedado-

Zarbon: -Quién estaba abriendo sus ojos y al mismo tiempo se quedó paralizado- No lo puedo creer.

Nappa: Los pulverizó con un solo ataque.

Bulma: ¿¡Qué!? -Sus ojos ahora derramaban lágrimas, aunque no había llanto alguno- Ve...Vegeta -Poco a poco se fue deslizándose al suelo y quedar sentada-

Uloong: ¿Esta es la fuerza de Freezer?

Milk: Mi Goku... Esto no está pasando -Mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y tiraba de este-

Raditz: Ahora ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Zarbon: Debemos de esperar lo peor.

Raditz: ¡Aaaah! Vegeta, Kakaroto ¿Qué han hecho? -Mientras le daba un golpe al suelo-

-Después de escuchar el lamento de todos, una risa se escuchó en lo alto del cielo-

Freezer: HAHAHAHAHAHA... ¿ESTO ES UN SUEÑO? Si es así deseo no ser despertado nunca HAHAHAHA, YO EL GRAN LORD FREEZER, con estas manos -Mientras las hacia puño- YO... ¡YO ASESINE A ESOS DOS SAIYAJINES! HAHAHAHA, es el día más feliz de mi vida -Su risa no se detenía él seguía como un maniático, fue un momento que no tuvo cordura-

Milk: ¡TU! MALDITO DESGRACIADO, ERES UNA LAGARTIJA INMUNDA -Lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su mirada expresaba irá-

Freezer: ¿Eh? -Detuvo su risa al escuchar a Milk-

Bulma: COMO LO ESCUCHAS ERES UNA LAGARTIJA ASQUEROSA, UN SER DESPRECIABLE ¡ODIO EL MOMENTO QUE TE DI ESE ASQUEROSO BESO!

Freezer: COMO PUEDEN HABLAR ASÍ DE SU ESPOSO SON UNAS INSOLENTES -Descendía del cielo hasta tocar tierra-

Milk: YA TE LO DIJIMOS NO ERES NUESTRO ESPOSO HOY NI NUNCA.

Bulma: Que quede claro, metete en tu maldita cabeza que a los únicos que amamos son... a esas personas que... -Era muy difícil decirlo para Bulma- A LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE PELEARON CONTIGO PARA DESTRUIRTE MALDITA SABANDIJA.

Freezer: ¡Ja! Bien si así están las cosas, haré que en esas cabecitas quede la idea de quién soy para ustedes, además esas dos personas... están muertas hahaha -Dio varios pasos al frente-

Raditz: No dejaré que las toques -Se posicionaba al frente de ellas-

Nappa: No te acerques más Freezer.

Zarbon: Olvídate de una vez de ellas acaso no vez el daño que te haces.

Bulma: Chicos...

Raditz: Vegeta nos regañaría si no las protegiéramos.

Nappa: Ahora corran váyanse de aquí.

Milk: Pero...

Freezer: Malditas escorias quítense de mi camino -Llegaba al frente de ellos y hacía una esfera de Ki-

Zarbon: ¡VÁYANSE! O ES QUE ACASO VEGETA NO LES DIJO QUE SI ESTO SE PONIA FEO DEBERÍAN DE HUIR.

Bulma: Si...Si vamos Milk -Mientras la tomaba del brazo y jalaba de este-

Raditz: Y tu tocino ¿Qué esperas? VETE CON ELLAS, HUYAN EN TU NAVE ES LA MÁS CERCA QUE TIENEN.

Uloong: Oh si -Se iba tras ellas-

Freezer: NO DEJARÉ QUE HUYAN, NO LO PERMITIRÉ -Con una velocidad siguió Uloong, pero Zarbon se puso en medio así bloqueándolo y dándole un golpe a lo que mando a Freezer hacerse para atrás- Pe...Pero como alguien como tu ¿Puede hacerme daño?

-Freezer no lo esperó, pero Raditz llego con una tremenda fuerza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara-

Freezer: Imposible como debiluchos como ustedes están a mi altura -Sus ojos se abrieron como platos-

Nappa: Aun no lo entiendes.

Freezer: Aquí no hay nada que entender...

Zarbon: Sucede que tu cuerpo aún sigue sin aguantar tu poder y luego de ese ataque tu nivel de pelea bajó en gran cantidad por eso podemos pegarte.

Nappa: Así es -Acto seguido le proporcionó un golpe en su estómago, hizo que Freezer se quedara sin aire-

-Los tres se unieron y en una serie de golpes terminaron debilitando a Freezer, pero este no podía soportar la idea de ser derrotado por unos debiluchos así que los tres no esperaron, pero Freezer golpeo Raditz así mandándolo lejos-

Bulma: ¡Raditz!

Milk: Sigue corriendo Bulma.

-Luego Freezer golpeó Nappa quien lo dejó inconsciente-

Zarbon: Pero ¿Cómo aun puedes pelear?

Freezer: Te digo un secreto -Se acercó ágilmente a Zarbon así dándole un golpe fuerte en el estómago y susurrándole algo en el oído -Yo no soy una escoria como tú, además creo que mi cuerpo ya se está acostumbrando -Soltó a Zarbon y este cayó al suelo-

Freezer: Ahora -Volteaba a ver hacia adelante y en un parpadeo se encontraba al frente de las tres personas que iban corriendo-

Milk: ¡Oh no!

Freezer: Más bien yo diría ¡Oh sí! Querida mía HAHAHAHA.

Bulma: Al fin te has salido de tus cabales -Las dos retrocedían-

Freezer: No del todo aun sé que las amo -Daba un paso hacía ellas-

Milk: ¡No te acerques! -Retrocedía-

Freezer: ¿Por qué no hacerlo? -Daba otro paso-

Uloong: ¡TOMA ESTO ESCORIA! -Mientras corría a pegarle, pero Freezer con un puñetazo lo hizo parar- ¡Uggh!

Bulma: ¡Uloong!

Freezer: Tu eres la maldita escoria, ni puedes acercarte a mí, Ja me das pena, ¿en que estaba? -Volteando a ver a las terrícolas quienes estaban muy asustadas-

Freezer: Ahora mis pequeñas, podemos volver a ser felices de nuevo -Mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ellas-

Milk: ¿¡FELICES!? A eso le llamas obligarnos a estar contigo ¿A eso le llamas ser felices? O el echo en esas veces que nos dabas cachetadas o golpes.

Freezer: Perdónenme por eso yo no quería golpearlas, pero a veces me descontrolaba por lo que me decían, no lo volveré a hacer -Juntó sus dos manos en forma de ruego-

Bulma: ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedes comprender que nosotras NO TE AMAMOS, a quienes amamos son a esas dos personas a Vegeta y Goku con los que acabas de pelear.

Freezer: ¡Sssh! No digas eso, esas personas que dices ya no están ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo los ASESINÉ HAHAHAHAHA -Su risa se escuchó en todo el lugar-

Milk: POR ESO ERES UN MALDITO PSICÓPATA ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE SER CAPAZ!?

Freezer: Milk querida, ellos eran una piedra en mi zapato que quería quitar, además ellos no nos dejaban ser felices hehehe -La agarraba por uno de sus brazos-

Milk: ¡SUELTAME! -Le dio una cachetada-

-Freezer al parecer no dijo nada al momento y se quedó con su rostro volteado por el impacto-

Bulma: Milk, vamos a la otra nave -Retrocedía-

Milk: Si -Iban a avanzar, pero una vos las frenó-

Freezer: Ahora entiendo la situación mis queridas esposas... Todo este tiempo había sido cariñoso, caballeroso y paciente con ustedes dos, pero veo que no quieren nada de eso, así que entonces será por las malas -Freezer se acercó con una mirada amenazante a ellas dos y estaba a punto de tomarlas por los brazos, pero alguien le dio un golpe que hizo hacerlo caer para atrás-

Goku: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLES UNA ASQUEROSA MANO TUYA ENCIMA! -Estaba al frente de ellas, con la ropa rasgada y con varios golpes, pero su aura había cambiado se sentía la tensión en el ambiente-

Milk: ¡GO...GOKU! -Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar por verlo-

Vegeta: No sabía que te atrevías a ponerles una mano encima a ellas, bien te pagaré el doble de esos golpes -Llegando y posicionándose a lado de Goku-

Bulma: Vegeta... -Lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al verlo-

Freezer: Pero ustedes malditos JURÉ A VERLOS MATADO ¿COMO ES POSIBLE?

Goku: Te dijimos tu error, y aunque digas lo contrario tu cuerpo aún sigue quebrándose poco a poco...

Vegeta: Por eso hasta aquí has llegado Freezer.

Freezer: Ha...Ha...Hahahahaha ¿Creen que me pueden derrotar? Hahaha idiotas, los únicos que se morirán aquí son ustedes par de ESCORIAS.

Vegeta: Váyanse lejos de aquí... -Las veía de reojo-

Bulma: ¿A la nave?

Vegeta: No, solo aléjense del lugar, esta vez no hay necesidad de huir -Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-

-Por un momento Bulma se quedó analizando esa sonrisa de Vegeta quería descifrar algo, pero no pudo-

Milk: Bulma vamos.

Bulma: Si...

-Goku sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacía Freezer proporcionándole varios golpes que a su vez hizo que él escupiera sangre, pero Freezer no se dejó seguir pegando más y le dio un golpe a Goku que lo mandó a la par de Vegeta-

Vegeta: Aunque su cuerpo no soporte mucho tiempo, sus golpes son efectivos ¿Verdad?

Goku: Si... -Se volvió a levantar y se dirigió a Freezer volviéndole a dar otra ronda de golpes los cuales ahora no los soportó y lo mandó lejos a unas piedras-

Vegeta: No solo tu pelearas yo también -Se acercó a él-

Goku: Bien vamos por él.

Freezer: MALDITOS SAIYAJI... -Pero Goku Y Vegeta fueron veloces y un puñetazo por parte de los dos recibió él y sin dejarlo reaccionar una patada le dieron y un codazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza mandándolo directamente al suelo-

Vegeta: Ha -Mientas se llevó una mano a la cabeza-

Goku: ¿Qué pasa?

Vegeta: Tengo algunas palabras de mi madre del pasado rondándome por la cabeza.

Goku: Que coincidencia yo igual.

Vegeta: Prométeme que me dejaras vencerlo.

Goku: Ummm bien, te dejo solo porque el dolor de mi cuerpo no lo soporto, un poco más y caigo desmayado.

Vegeta: No te quejes ahora.

Freezer: Me han hecho enojar.

Vegeta: No digas tonterías y solo ven aquí.

Freezer: SIMIOS ASQUEROSOS -Se acercó a los dos para proporcionarles golpes, pero ellos esquivaban con mucha rapidez y hasta detuvieron los puños de Freezer-

-Así Goku y Vegeta dándole un gran puñetazo en toda la cara, al mismo tiempo ellos le lanzaron una ráfaga de Ki a Freezer, el cual solo se protegió y luego volvió a lanzarse directamente a los dos así dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Goku y mandándolo lejos, Vegeta pudo esquivarlo y en un momento de desconcentración Vegeta vio la oportunidad de agarrar por el traje a Freezer y estamparlo en el suelo dándole severos golpes-

 _-Hijo piensa en esto...-_

-Vegeta le pegaba vorazmente a Freezer-

 _-No importa las veces que nosotros caigamos, o las veces que tengamos que levantarnos-_

-Freezer no podía con los golpes que Vegeta le proporcionaba-

 _-Sé que al principio puede sonar ridículo, pero como te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, ese propósito que tenemos en la vida si luchamos por ello en algún momento lo podemos llegar a tener-_

-Freezer apenas podía sostenerse en pie, porque Vegeta aun le seguía pegando-

 _-No importa que tanto nos cueste para conseguirlo...-_

-Goku se levantaba de donde se encontraba y voló directo hacia Freezer dándole un golpe que hizo que volará lejos-

 _-Goku... Mi pequeño... No puedo decir que eres mi pequeño mírate cómo has crecido ya eres todo un muchachito...-_

-Vegeta y Goku estaban repartiéndole golpeas a Freezer quien con mucha dificultad los podía esquivar su cuerpo estaba empezando a sangrar-

 _-Mi muchachito eres la viva imagen de tu padre, Goku eres tan inocente, pero quiero pedirte que conserves esa amabilidad que tienes, ese carisma tan egocéntrico que conservas... Eres único y lo sabes-_

-Goku sostuvo del cuello a Freezer para darle varios golpes, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero Vegeta lo frenó-

Vegeta: Déjame terminar con este maldito Kakaroto...

Goku: Si... -Se alejó del lugar-

Vegeta: Ahora tu -Volteando a ver a Freezer, quien es sus ojos se veía desesperación-

 _-Sé que a veces cometemos errores, pero eso no es excusa para no seguir intentando Vegeta, pero de algo estoy segura-_

Vegeta: Unas últimas palabras Freezer...

Freezer: Maldito Saiyajin... -escupiendo sangre-

Vegeta: Yo si tengo algo que decirte, todo esto comenzó desde que llegaste a este planeta yo vivía felizmente con mi madre y con mi padre, era tan feliz hasta que llegaste tú maldita escoria, tu arruinaste mi felicidad y la felicidad de todos, tú me arrebataste a lo que yo más quería por un largo tiempo.

 _-De lo que estoy segura es que no me arrepiento nada, sabes tú eres mi mejor regalo de esta vida Vegeta tú y Tarble son lo más importante sobre todas las cosas-_

Vegeta: ¡Me la arrebataste, la maltrataste y después te la llevaste lejos de este lugar! No sabes todo lo que sufrí en todo este tiempo para que después llegara Bulma, pero luego otra vez hiciste lo mismo con ella la arrebataste de mi lado, con la mujer que me ha enseñado otras cosas con la única que puedo ser yo mismo, Con la persona que hace que mi corazón vuelva a latir, con quien me siento feliz, tu maldito desgraciado nos hiciste mucho daño...

 _-¡Vegeta vamos!, ¡Vegeta no soy vulgar!, yo nunca había sentido algo tan grande por alguien, ¿Algún día seremos felices?, jajajaja no me hagas cosquillas, Oye solo eres así cuando estas solo conmigo... ¿Estas celoso? Jajaja, ¡Vegeta!, ¡Vegetaaaa!, Te amo Vegeta...-_

Vegeta: Ahora ella es todo para mí, y no dejaré rastro de ti, pagaras por la todo lo que le hiciste a mi madre y por todo el daño que nos has hecho a todos -Mientras hacía una esfera de energía-

Freezer: JAJAJAJAJAJA -Mientras estaba aplaudiendo- Me conmovió tu discursito principito no sabía que los perro como tu tuvieran esa boca jajajaja.

Vegeta: Cállate y prepárate para tu muerte desgraciado -La esfera se hacía más grande-

Freezer: Disfruté lo que pude con sus madres, pero poco me faltó para disfrutar a esas dos mujeres jajaja Milk es hermosa no lo niego, pero Bulma, vamos tiene un cuerpo...

Vegeta: CÁLLATE NO PERMITIRE QUE HABLES ASI DE MI MUJER, despídete Freezer aquí es tu fin...

Freezer: -Freezer abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego los relajó- Bueno si eso es así, no le veo caso, pero si yo muero ¡ALGUIEN SE VENDRÁ CONMIGO! -mientras hacia una pequeña esfera de Ki en su dedo y se la lanzaba a Vegeta-

Bulma: ¡VEGETA CUIDADO! -Mientras llegaba al lugar-

Vegeta: -Volteando a ver a Bulma-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? -Recibía el ataque de Freezer- ¡Aaagh!

Bulma: ¡VEGETA!

Vegeta: Desgraciado -Sangre salía de su herida

Freezer: hahahaha te distrajiste, además es uno de mis ataques más poderosos, solo que lleva tiempo para poderse recargar...

Vegeta: -Volteaba a ver a Freezer- Adiós lagartija -Lanzándole la esfera de Ki, Freezer se pulverizaba en el destello que hacia el poder de Vegeta y poco a poco no quedó nada de el extraterrestre-

-Vegeta cayó de rodillas y recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo su madre cuando ella paso unos días en uno de los calabozos antes que ocurriera el incidente-

Bulma: ¡VEGETA! -Corriendo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Vegeta- Oh no -La sangre de Vegeta salía rápidamente y Bulma se estaba manchando el vestido que llevaba- Vegeta... -Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar-

Vegeta: ¡Tks! No llores Bulma -mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano-

Bulma: -Sosteniendo la mano de Vegeta- Vegeta no... -Las palabras no le salía ya que empezó a llorar-

Vegeta: Sabes que nunca me atreví a decírtelo, pero Bulma Te amo y siempre lo haré no importa lo que suceda tenlo en cuenta, Tks -No soportaba el dolor-

Bulma: Vegeta yo también te amo... Y mucho...

 _-Jajaja mira como terminó la reina del planeta Vegeta, encerrada en un calabozo... Pero logré mis propósitos de la vida Vegeta, logré formar una familia tener hijos mis dos niños preciosos... -Ella se encontraba llorando- Quiero decirte que te amo Vegeta, mi chiquito, tu hermano sé que lo debes odiar por lo que hizo, pero no tiene la culpa de que yo esté aquí... Dile que también lo amo y que no se culpe por lo que hizo además Freezer no sabe que fue él-_

Bulma: VEGETA... -Lo movía- VEGETA REACCIONA VEGETA!

 _-Sabes... Yo logré todo esto con algo, no, no es una cosa...-_

 _-Ya dejen de hablar, mocoso fuera de aquí._

 _-¡NO SUELTAME! ¡MADRE!_

 _-¡HIJO! ¡TE AMO!_

Milk: ¡Bulma! Oh no Vegeta...

Bulma: ¡NO! ¡VEGETA! -Llorando lo más fuerte que podía-

Goku: Están ¿Bien? Oh no... -Quien estaba llegando ya que Milk lo traía de brazo-

Bulma: No abre los ojos...

Goku: Bulma... Él está...

Bulma: NO, NO LO DIGAS... VEGETA... -Se acostaba en el pecho del príncipe a llorar- No...Tu no... ¡TU NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

 _-Ahora madre, no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta a mi habitación._

 _-Solo quería hablar contigo._

 _-Debes de estar cansada, ese desgraciado como se atreve encerrarte en ese maldito lugar..._

 _-Tranquilo y acuéstate debes de descansar._

 _-¿Descansar? Ahora que Freezer está hecho una fiera._

 _-Lo sé y tengo un mal presentimiento de esto._

 _-Cambiando de tema dime lo que no terminaste de decirme ya que ese idiota de soldado llego a sacarme de allí._

- _Bien, sabes todo lo que tengo no pudo haber sido posible por una sola razón Vegeta ¿Te interesa saber cuál es?_

 _-Si dímela yo también quiero llegar a tener posibilidades de alcanzar algo o un sueño._

 _-Así se habla Vegeta y espero que lo logres, yo obtuve todo esto porque yo quise porque yo así lo decidí, esto es por saber lo que mi corazón decía, yo sé que cuando te dije todas aquellas palabras que no te gustaban escuchar era porque eras muy pequeño para comprender, pero ahora eres capaz de comprender muchas cosas, todo es posible si le crees a el -Señalando su pecho- por qué "Así lo manda el corazón" mi querido príncipe, ahora duerme bien -Mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se iba-_

 _-Adiós madre pronto estaremos felices de nuevo prometo matar a esa escoria -El joven príncipe luego de un rato se durmió felizmente en sus aposentos-_

 _~Luego de eso Freezer la capturó las encadenó y en la madrugada fue cuando todo sucedió, cuando Vegeta presenció el acto de la supuesta muerte~_

-Bulma lloraba en el pecho de Vegeta, ella toda llena de sangre la cual no paraba de salir del cuerpo de él-

Goku: Ya déjalo él...

Bulma: No...tu... Vegeta -Fue un inaudible susurro-

 ** _12:00 pm..._**

 _-Aun falta el Epílogo ese lo subo mañana :3_


	32. Epílogo

_-Vamos tu puedes..._

 _-No... NO PUEDO... -Entre jadeos-_

 _-¡SOSTENGANLE BIEN LAS PIERNAS!_

 _-¡AAAAH!_

 _-VAMOS KIARY ¡PUJA! Vamos no te detengas..._

 _-¿Qué crees que está pasando allá adentro? -Mientras iba de un lado a otro-_

 _-Tranquilízate, todo irá bien -Mientras le posaba una mano encima-_

 _-Gracias..._

 _-Un silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación después de tanto griterío hasta que un llanto inundó toda la habitación-_

 _-¿Ya...ya nació? Hehe -Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-_

 _-Kiary, es una linda niña -Le entregaba al bebé en sus brazos-_

 _-¡Hay! Pero que linda no crees Mia._

 _-Jajaja claro que si Cami, es muy tierna._

 _-Gracias Chicas..._

 _-Bien, ahora te la quitaré unos minutos que tengo que limpiarla._

 _-Ya vuelves con mami jeje -Tomaba a la pequeña-_

 _~Luego de unos minutos~_

 _-Ahora le avisaré al padre que puede entrar._

 _-¡Gracias doctor!_

 _-Jaja no me agradezcas es mi trabajo._

 _-Saben chicas -Mientras miraba a la bebé- Me gustaría tanto que Liud estuviera aquí con nosotras..._

 _-Y lo está, nos está viendo aquí con nosotras -Mientras le sonreía-_

 _-¡ESCUCHASTE ESO GOKU! -Mientras lo sacudía fuertemente-_

 _-¡Zarbon! Tranquilízate jajaja si escuché claramente el llanto._

 _-La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de está salió el doctor- Señor Zarbon._

 _-¿Si?, si, si -Lo dijo rápido- Soy yo..._

 _-Hahaha si ya sé qué es usted, felicidades es una hermosa niña y muy sana por cierto._

 _-¡ESCUCHAS ESO GOKU! -Otra vez lo estaba agitando mientras él daba pequeños saltitos-_

 _-Solo dígaselo doctor -Goku rodaba los ojos-_

 _-Puedes entrar a verlas._

 _-¡Siiii! -Soltó a Goku y entro directamente a la habitación-_

 _-Vaya pero que felicidad..._

 _-No hables, tú fuiste mucho peor -Mientras se acomodaba la corbata- Bien, entonces mi trabajo aquí ha terminado._

 _-Tan rápido, pero ¿Ya hizo todo?_

 _-Si, además esa bebé no era una Saiyajin para que me causara tantos problemas -Lo veía fijamente-_

 _-Jejeje -Goku solo se rasco la nuca y le sonrió al doctor-_

 _-Cuídate muchacho que en unos meses vuelvo a venir ¡he!_

 _-Oh sí, claro adiós... -Goku se dirigió a la habitación y entró en ella- ¿Puedo pasar?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! -Le dijo Kiary-_

 _-Zarbon ¿Por qué no cargas a tu hija? Nosotras como tías ya lo hicimos, verdad Cami._

 _-Si es verdad._

 _-Es que es muy pequeña y me da miedo de soltarla o apretarla..._

 _-No temas, no ocurrirá nada de eso, ve pequeña, ve con tu papá -Mientras le entregaba a la bebé en los brazos-_

 _-Vaya, es muy frágil, se parece a ti Kiary._

 _-Y a ti Zarbon -Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa-_

 _-A los dos jaja, ese aspecto de... Como era que decías antes así, de terrícola, pero con el cabello de Zarbon._

 _-Es una mini Zarbon solo que con aspecto humano -Mientras se acercaba Goku a la bebé- Hola pequeña..._

 _-¡POR QUE NADIE NOS AVISÓ! -Mientras las puertas se abrían de par en par-_

 _-¡Bulma, Milk! -Kiary habló-_

 _-No se los voy a perdonar, como es que no me entero que mi sobrina acaba de nacer..._

 _-Hahaha, es que estabas muy ocupada..._

 _-Yo nunca estoy ocupada para la familia._

 _-No digas eso me voy a poner a llorar._

 _-Jeje, bien ahora ¿Zarbon, puedo cargarla?_

 _-Sí, si puedes -Se la entregaba en los brazos-_

 _-Si ven con tu tía Bulma, Guao, es muy parecida a los dos..._

 _-Felicidades Kiary, y a ti también Zarbon._

 _-Gracias Milk._

 _-Ven Milk, ven a ver, ¿No crees que es muy linda?_

 _-Claro que si Bulma, es una pequeña muy hermosa._

 _-Hahaha bien, ahora regresa con mamá -Le entregaba en los brazos a la bebé-_

 _-¡Ay! Es una cosa muy adorable -Dijo Milk con mucha ternura-_

 _-Ahora debemos esperar dentro de unos meses a ustedes dos... -Dijo Kiary-_

 _-Si Goku, Milk ¿Ya escogieron nombre?_

 _-No aún no sabemos qué nombre ponerle..._

 _-Hablando de eso Kiary ya saben que nombre le van a poner a la bebé._

 _-Ummm hablamos de eso con Zarbon tenemos uno, pero aun no es concreto el nombre._

 _-Entiendo y cuál es el que piensan -Habló Mia-_

 _-Bueno, en realidad tenemos dos nombres, yo quiero ponerle el nombre de Liud y Zarbon quiere ponerle Esmeralda._

 _-¡Bueno ya está! no se confundan más y pónganle a la niña los dos nombres Liud Esmeralda._

 _-Esa es una gran idea Bulma, no pensábamos en eso ¿Qué tal Zarbon?_

 _-A mí me gusta._

 _-Bien, está decidido._

 _-La habitación se inundó de risas, era muy feliz todo aquello-_

 _(~-w-)~_

 _-¡Que alegría! -Mientras entraba a la habitación- ¿No crees Milk?_

 _-Claro, era una gran felicidad para los nuevos padres._

 _-Sí, una gran felicidad que pronto tú y Goku tendrán._

 _-Es cierto -Mientras tocaba su vientre-_

 _-Me alegro por ustedes dos, de verdad y no creas, estaré a tu lado para darte fuerzas._

 _-Gracias Bulma -Se sentaba en un sofá- sabes que estaba pensando._

 _-¿En qué? -Mientras ordenaba algunas cosas-_

 _-Recuerdas que día es hoy..._

 _-Ya sé para dónde van los tiros -Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Milk y la vio fijamente-_

 _-Sí, hoy hace 11 años terminaron los días de ese ser infernal._

 _-Es cierto, el día en el que Freezer fue derrotado._

 _-Y él día en el que Vegeta..._

 _-No lo digas Milk, me da un mal sabor de boca al solo recordar..._

 _-¡Bulma! No sé calla -Mientras la puerta se abría Y un llanto de un bebe inundaba la habitación-_

 _-Jajaja es que acaso no puedes hacer nada, ve no más esa escena Milk -Mientras le susurraba-_

 _-¡Ya Bueno cállate! -Arrullaba al Bebé-_

 _-Si no se lo dices con amor no se va a callar._

 _-Entonces por qué no vienes tú y me ayudas, Sssh ya..._

 _-Milk ¿Quién lo diría? Vegeta como padre._

 _-Y vaya que es un desastre._

 _-Bulma -La llamó-_

 _-Ya, Ya voy -Llegaba hasta él- Ven con mamá -Cargaba al bebé- Tu padre es muy malo cuidándote ¿Verdad?_

 _-No soy malo, sucede que empezó a llorar de la nada._

 _-Ya veo, ¿Qué pasa Trunks? ¿Es por la cara de papá, te asusta no es así? -Imitaba la cara de Vegeta a lo que Trunks se río- hahaha_

 _-Bien, yo los dejo solos debo de ir a hacer unas cosas, adiós Trunks._

 _-Dile adiós a la tía Milk, adiós -Mientras le movía la mano-_

 _-Al fin, solo en tus brazos se calla._

 _-Bueno ya te dije que quites esa expresión seria que tienes._

 _-Es mi rostro no puedo hacer nada._

 _-Y dime, ¿Se solucionaron las cosas?_

 _-¿En el pueblo? Si todo va bien._

 _-¡Qué bueno!, que ya no se estén peleando, así que Trunks fue a ver como papá trabaja ¿Eh?_

 _-Alguien tiene que dirigir este planeta ¿no?_

 _-Oh mira eso, tiene sueño, ven te voy a dormir -Se lo llevó hasta la cuna y poco a poco se quedó dormido- Ya se durmió._

 _-Al fin se calmó -Se sentaba en el sofá-_

 _-Debes de aprender como calmar a tu hijo si no fuera por tu madre tu ni siquiera tomarías en brazos a Trunks -Se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó a la par de él-_

 _-Sabes que no soy nada cariñoso._

 _-No, no digo que le hables cariñoso solo que lo sepas como cargarlo, a él no le gusta estar acostado cuando lo cargas y llevarlo todo el tiempo del pie -Mientras fruncía el ceño-_

 _-¿¡Qué!? Pero a él le gusta estar de cabeza._

 _-Pero no es la forma correcta Vegeta, bien déjalo así -Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta- Sabes lo que me estaba acordando hoy Milk._

 _-Si lo sé nunca olvido este día -Extendió su brazo atrás de Bulma para así abrazarla-_

 _-Y pensar que hoy nació la hija de Zarbon y Kiary._

 _-¿Ya nació? Vaya._

 _-Hoy en la mañana que te fuiste con Trunks ella sintió los dolores._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-Es una linda niña._

 _-Ya pasaré con ellos para verla._

 _-Hubieras visto a Goku, jaja estaba todo despeinado y creo que fue por culpa de Zarbon._

 _-Hahaha me hubiera gustado ver._

 _-Eso me recordó cuando lo dejaste peor y solo por la misma ansiedad de cuando Trunks nació, creo que en el fondo te vengaste porque él te hizo lo mismo cuando nació Gohan._

 _-Es un tonto..._

 _-Sabes, hace 11 años sufrí mucho..._

 _-Bulma ya hablamos de eso..._

 _-No quiero recordar, él día en que tu... -Lo veía directamente a los ojos- ...casi me dejas..._

 _Flash black_

 _-Vegeta..._

 _-¡No esto es malo!_

 _-Bulma... Levántate._

 _-No Milk, Vegeta reacciona._

 _-En eso los chicos llegaron-_

 _-Goku, retira a Bulma de allí._

 _-¿¡Qué!?_

 _-Solo hazlo idiota_

 _-Bueno, pero no te enojes Raditz -Sostuvo a Bulma y la apartó de allí-_

 _-¿¡Qué no!? Goku ¡SUELTAME! Vegeta ¿¡Que le hacen!?_

 _-Está perdiendo mucha sangre, Zarbon ayúdame hay que llevarlo hasta la nave de Uloong._

 _\- ¡Si! -Ayudó a Raditz para así cargar a Vegeta y llevárselo a la nave-_

 _-No, no se lo lleven -Se soltó del agarré de Goku-_

 _-Bulma, vamos a salvar a Vegeta estará bien, ahora escúchame, debes de calmarte, los muchachos lo están llevando a una máquina especial que tiene Uloong para curar a sus soldados heridos._

 _-Así como la que está adentro del palacio, en donde estaba Goku._

 _-Si solo que esta es más efectiva y moderna_

 _-Eso es asombroso Nappa._

 _-Sí que lo es._

 _-Vamos Nappa, quiero ir allá._

 _-Si -Sostuvo a Bulma y prendió vuelo hasta la nave-_

 _-Vamos Milk -Agarró de la cintura a Milk he hizo lo mismo que Nappa, se dirigió hasta la nave-_

 _-Vaya ya está adentro buen trabajo Zarbon, unos minutos más a fuera y..._

 _-No lo digas, ve no más terminamos con sangre._

 _-Al menos si le quite la vida a su hermano no lo voy a hacer con él, me sentía en deuda ahora con esto, estoy en paz._

 _-Muy bien señores pelearon bien, ahora ese guerrero de allí debe de permanecer aquí para poder curarse._

 _-Si así será Uloong._

 _-Por el momento pasare unos cuantos días de vacaciones en lo que él se recupera._

 _-¡VEGETA! -Entró a la nave y se dirigió hasta la máquina en donde estaba Vegeta- Oh no..._

 _-Bulma el estará bien -Le dijo Raditz- En esta máquina se recuperará._

 _-Cuanto._

 _-No lo sabemos pueden ser días o semanas depende a las heridas ¿No era así Uloong?_

 _-Si así es, puede que está máquina sea rápida, pero con lo que le pasó a él se tardará un poco más._

 _-Bien... -Declaró Bulma-_

 _-Los primeros días Bulma se quedó allí con Vegeta, hasta que Milk la regaño porque debía de dormir, los días siguieron pasando y Bulma llegaba a visitar a Vegeta con la ilusión de verlo despertar, de volverlo a ver moverse, pero estaba inmóvil en esa máquina y con tanta agua a su alrededor, habían pasado ya dos semanas y medía era de noche y Bulma se había quedado dormida-_

 _-¿Dónde estoy? Ya sé en una maldita máquina de recuperación, puedo moverme -Cuando él hizo eso la máquina empezó a vaciarse- Vaya es automática -Cuando todo se vacío la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Vegeta, vio su ropa limpia así que se fue a cambiar-_

 _-Vegeta... -Bulma hablaba en sus sueños- ¡VEGETA! -Pegó un grito, Volteo a ver a la máquina y se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrar lo ahí- VEGETA -Lo llamó por todas partes- ¿¡Donde estas!? -Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras lo buscaba por toda la nave- VEGETA RESPONDE... -Con una gran desesperación entró a una habitación que había en la nave y ahí lo vio estaba acomodándose los guantes- Vegeta..._

 _-¿¡Qué es ese griterío que tienes!? -Volteándola a ver pero al momento que hizo eso Bulma se le tiró encima dándole un abrazo y así los dos cayéndose a la cama-_

 _-Vegeta, estas bien, tu... Vegeta -Lo abrazaba con fuerza y lágrimas en las ojos-_

 _-Ya, ya no llores -Se separó de ella y la vio fijamente para así limpiarle las lágrimas-_

 _-Idiota, me preocupé por ti, cómo pudiste hacer me aquello, como permitiste que... -Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso que Vegeta le dio-_

 _-Hablas mucho mujer..._

 _-¡Vegeta! -Le dio un beso- Yo también te amo idiota -Y lo abrazó-_

 _-Vegeta solo pudo reírse en ese momento-_

 _Fin del flash Black_

 _-Y bien aquí estamos después de 11 años, en todo ese plazo sucedieron varias cosas, luego de que todo se calmara y que tú le dijeras a todos que eras el nuevo gobernante de este planeta, fueron en busca de sus madres ¿No?_

 _-Si así fue, era una alegría inmensa de volverlas a traer aquí con nosotros, a su planeta natal para saber que esa lagartija ya no existía y ya no, nos podría hacer daño._

 _-Luego, el embarazo de Milk y el nacimiento de Gohan, tu madre y la de Goku se pusieron muy alegres y en cómo estaban adiestrando a Goku para ser un buen padre._

 _-Sí, disfrute ese día._

 _-Ah, pero tú no te salvaste cuando Trunks nació, ya que fue lo mismo jajaja._

 _-Como no olvidarlo, mi madre sí que me sermoneó ese día, pero le agradezco._

 _-No sabía que desde pequeño tenías un mal genio he._

 _-¿¡Qué te contó mi madre!?_

 _-Todo..._

 _-No..._

 _-Fue un lindo detalle que le regalaras esa rosa he._

 _-Debo de hablar seriamente con esa mujer._

 _-Jajaja ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde está Glamu? No supe más de ella._

 _-Heee bueno, al parecer llego tarde para contarle nuestro plan a Freezer, unos soldados la vieron y la atraparon, así que solo la dejé ir._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué tu qué? -Sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos-_

 _-Ya no está Freezer no tiene ninguna posibilidad de que nos haga algo._

 _-Capaz, y planea algo por hacerle algo a su niño querido._

 _-Bulma, te olvidas que ya han pasado 11 años, ¿no crees que si estaba pensado en hacernos algo ya lo hubiera hecho?_

 _-Bueno, tienes razón, a veces olvido que he pasado los mejores 11 años de mi vida a tu lado..._

 _-Yo también Bulma..._

 _-Los dos se vieron fijamente para poder darse un beso, pero el llanto de alguien lo hizo imposible-_

 _-Jajaja voy a ver a Trunks._

 _-No, no te vas -Jaló a Bulma y la besó, fue muy tierno, pero ella entró en sí-_

 _-¡Vegeta! -Su cara estaba roja-_

 _-No iba a dejar que ese niño arruinara un momento así._

 _-Sí que eres celoso -Se acercó hasta Trunks y lo cargó- Nuestro pequeño he..._

 _-Si el pequeño mocoso._

 _-¡Oye! No le digas así ya siento a tu madre atrás regañándote por decirle así._

 _-Sabes que me gusta molestar a mi madre._

 _-Es muy bonito no crees, no me arrepiento de tenerlo._

 _-Ni yo Bulma..._

 _-Aunque te enoje sus llantos._

 _-Si_

 _-Aunque haga berrinches que no soportes._

 _-Si_

 _-Aunque odies que tu madre te obligue a cambiarle el pañal._

 _-Bulma..._

 _-Bueno ya... Oye Vegeta..._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Te amo Vegeta..._

 _-Mujer..._

 _-Oh vamos Vegeta._

 _-No me obligaras a decirlo de nuevo, confórmate con lo de la última vez._

 _-Está bien, si Vegeta yo sé que también..._

 _(~-w-)~_

_-Hey presten atención._

 _-Madre que haces -Habló Vegeta-_

 _-Hago un brindis, porque estamos aquí todos reunidos, como una buena familia que somos ¿no? O me van a decir que no, jajaja bien quiero celebrar que hemos llevado una vida muy tranquila estos últimos años, años que no pensé vivir al lado de mi hijo -Mientras lo veía- hijo gracias, gracias por rescatarme de aquel infierno a Gine y a mí..._

 _-No tienes que agradecerme, sabes que yo te hubiera ido a buscar de todas formas._

 _-No, pero sabes que te quiero..._

 _-Madre... -Se sonrojaba-_

 _-Bueno ya, luego te lo digo -Todos en la mesa empezaron a reírse- Bien brindo por las parejas tan cariñosas que hay aquí Kiary, Zarbon; Goku, Milk; Cami, Nappa; Mia, Raditz; Bulma, Vegeta; deseo con todas mis fuerzas que se mantengan así de unidos y que se respeten los unos a los otros, también brindo por los hijos y por los que están por venir, y brindo por los años largos de felicidad, salud._

 _-¡SALUD! -Dijeron todos al unísono-_

 _-Sabes Vegeta, me hubiera gustado que mis padres estuvieran aquí._

 _-Yo no hablará si fuera tu... Ven._

 _-Yo me quedo con mi nieto -Le entregaba a Trunks-_

 _-Vegeta que quieres decir con eso._

 _-Solo camina mujer -La llevó fuera del palacio-_

 _-Que hacemos afuera._

 _-Hija..._

 _-¿¡Qué!? Mamá, Papá -Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó-_

 _-Hija mía, después de tantos años, vaya que tu viaje de explorar el universo se hizo largo._

 _-Yo diría secuestro -Volteo a ver a Vegeta-_

 _-Si Vegeta nos contó todo._

 _-¿Vegeta?_

 _-Sí años atrás, él llegó a la tierra para traernos a vivir aquí contigo pero rechazamos la oferta no podíamos dejar solas a todas las mascotas, además nunca nos sentiríamos cómodos estando en este planeta._

 _-El apuesto de Vegeta nos contó todo lo que pasó, hasta nos pidió tu mano, fue muy triste no poder asistir a tu boda._

 _-Así que por eso ese día estaba tan seguro de sí mismo -Volteándolo a ver, al sentir la mirada de Bulma Vegeta volteo a ver a otro lado-_

 _-Pero decidimos venir a visitarte encontramos a alguien que cuidara la casa y a nuestras mascotas._

 _-Me hace tanta ilusión tenerlos aquí, sé que el señor Brief no puede dejar tirada la empresa así por así._

 _-Discúlpanos por no venir antes._

 _-No, no hay nada que disculpar, además entren los tengo que presentar._

 _-Si..._

 _-Vegeta, gracias no sé qué haría sin ti -Le dio un abrazo seguido de un beso-_

 _~Luego de unos minutos de largas presentaciones e historias que contar y la felicidad de ver a su nieto, todo se calmó~_

 _-Vaya nunca pensé estar así contigo sin temor de nadie -Habló Kiary-_

 _-Ni yo lo pensé -Mientras la abrazaba- y más con esta hermosura de bebé._

 _-Hay son muy empalagosos -Decía Raditz-_

 _-Cállate aun no sé cómo es que terminó contigo Mia, ¿cómo sucedió?_

 _-Bueno ella me rogó que estuviera con ella._

 _-¡Eso no es cierto! -Mientras le pegaba en el pecho a Raditz- Aquí el único quien se estaba derritiendo y rogando de rodillas que estuviera con él fue Raditz._

 _-No que muy de no rogar he._

 _-Cállate Zarbon, el único que tuvo suerte aquí fue Nappa, no ves lo horrible que es._

 _-Zarbon se echó a reír-_

 _-¡Cállate Raditz! Eres un imbécil._

 _-Bueno, pero no te enojes, aquí lo importante es saber cómo Cami se fijó en ti._

 _-Bueno, solo surgió el amor ¿No es así Nappa?_

 _-Si así fue._

 _-Amor ciego diría yo._

 _-Raditz déjalos -Le llamó Mia-_

 _-Si no lo matas tu Nappa lo haré yo._

 _-No tranquila Cami..._

 _-Ya estuvo bueno, cállense todos y disfruten la noche._

 _-Y lo dice el más amargado de todos Ve-ge-ta -Declaró Raditz-_

 _-Idiota quieres que te cierre la boca._

 _-Ven ganas de pelear contigo no me sobran._

 _-Ya Vegeta déjalo -Lo tomaba por el brazo Bulma-_

 _-Jajaja Ustedes nunca cambian, vamos estamos todos aquí afuera disfrutando de la bella noche, no pueden estar ni un santo día sin pelear -Soltó de repente Goku-_

 _-Si toda la vida se la pasan peleando -Dijo Milk-_

 _-Bueno Vegeta y yo prometemos no pelear a no ser que él me provoque -Mientras levantaba la mano Raditz-_

 _-Ven no se puede estar en paz con ese idiota._

 _-Son un caso perdido -Zarbon rodaba los ojos-_

 _-Me hace feliz que todos convivamos y que al final de todo lo que pasamos somos una familia y poder extrañar a los que no están -Bulma volteo a ver a Kiary-_

 _-Gracias -Susurró Kiary-_

 _-Y aunque todos seamos diferentes nos queremos ¿No Bulma?_

 _-Eso es cierto Goku._

 _-Todos admiraban la bella noche, pero un extraño ruido los hizo reaccionar-_

 _-Lo siento ese es mi estómago, tengo hambre -Todos rieron al unísono-_

 _-Papá tu como siempre -Gohan habló quién estuvo callado todo momento-_

 _-Jejeje -Se rascaba la nuca-_

 _-Eres un insecto Kakaroto, acabamos de comer y ya quieres más ¿Es que acaso no tienes tapadera o qué?_

 _-Pero Vegeta... Tu no me das de comer así que no hables._

 _-Eres un idiota -Se iba a acercar a él, Pero Bulma lo frenó-_

 _-Vegeta No..._

 _-Trunks empezó a llorar-_

 _-¡Ves lo que provocas! -Bulma dijo en un tono enojado-_

 _-Jajaja nunca hace falta una pelea con esos dos._

 _-Tienes razón Zarbon, son unos idiotas._

 _-Sabemos cómo va a acabar esto -Dijo Nappa-_

 _-No Vegeta, suéltame... No -Mientras lo correteaba-  
*****************_

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leerla y si comentaste también te lo agradezco de todo corazón..._**

 ** _By: Fioledra! :3_**

 _ **Noviembre 2017 *En Fanfiction***_


End file.
